The Weapon
by NapoleonVI
Summary: Faust is the perfect soldier but after he is frozen in battle he is found in Jump City and starts to stay with the Titans. But is he truly safe from his captors when they try to get him back? M rated
1. Chapter 1

This story is formatted into a memory before present day so bear with it.

Auschwitz, 1941

The clanging of the metal chains being unlocked as the grey steeled doors creaked open to the silence of the compound in the wet bleak morning, the courtyard was empty save for a row of silent men and women huddled together in the damp floor who looked to the gate and sighed at the familiar sight.

Men, women and children in lorries sitting or standing on the back of those grey trucks with healthy physics and their eyes…those hopeful eyes that the people knew, eyes they had long ago now broken into helplessness and resignation. They were promised work, food and water but all they had now was filth and abusive guards whom their lives hung in their hands. As the months went by the people knew that they were prisoners, all huddled into a concentration camp and death was too well known.

The prisoners heard the crunching of boots from the building adjacent to them where the monsters were, the ominous black clad men with helmets and rifles slung vertically on a shoulder as they ran across the wet puddles and mud to the trucks and began the routine. Some couldn't take the pressure, their heads buried on their neighbors' shoulders unable to watch as others stared on in silence.

"Out of the trucks, out now! Don't waste our time!!" A tall lanky guard yelled as three more went to the back to unlock the back, two men dragging a large metal ramp and secured it to the ground below as the new arrivals walked down with all their baggage and children who were still smiling, not even aware. After all had lined up at the courtyard the trucks began to pull out one by one and vanish into the forest as the gates creaked shut, the black clad men motioning them to be silent.

"Welcome. Firstly, I need to separate the groups first into healthy people and the sick, disabled and old. That way, we can ensure that they are taken into the medical bay," The lanky guard gestured to a long, large building. "So the doctors can take care of them. So hurry up and we can find you some work." The prisoners kept their silence as the same guard walked over to them and put a finger to his lips, grinning at some of the shudders the prisoners made before three men walked over to them and pointed their rifles. The prisoners kept silent and watched the scene, too much death has been natural for them and this was one of those typical things at the camp to care.

"Now can the healthy group follow me please?" The youngest of the guards walked over smiling broadly as the group eagerly followed, some exchanges of 'see you later' to the other group as they entered another building far from the compound. The prisoners knew they were families but they noticed some children with the remaining group as they walked over to the building while the two guards conversed away from their ears before they walked over and smiles returned to their faces.

"Now if you would be rid of the clothing, we can put you in a shower. There's a large chance of disease around here so I expect you all to reduce that chance of epidemics occurring in your stay." The guard stated, glancing at the others who gave a small laugh unnoticed by the group as they took off their clothes, forming a neat pile as the clothes were folded and placed on the ground. The guards took their bags and placed them next to the pile and the prisoners heard talking and some hints of excitement, telling them they will get those back. A prisoner shook his balding head at the sight as he turned to the others and they knew what he said next.

"Liars." The three guards didn't respond, the barrel of the gun still facing them. They watched helplessly as the group entered the building and the guards barred the doors and pulled a lever, the prisoners putting their fingers in their ears.

It came. Screams of anguish and horror filled the air as the wind spread it around the camp, some windows opening and prisoners looked out at the building in shame and disappointment. Some shook their heads as they stayed as they were, others hugged each other and eyes closed to block out the insanity. In a few seconds it was over, the guards chuckling to themselves as they lifted the bar and patted each other on the back and slid open the large door.

"One of them is still alive." The guard yelled as the three guards looked on in disbelief but stood their ground. The other guards went in to look at the shivering naked form of a teenage boy amongst the piles of dead, just lying there in a pool of tears while the guards looked to each other in confusion before the lanky guard gave the order.

"Gas him again." The guards retreated back into the outside of the chamber before the boy heard the familiar clank of the lock as the same hissing noise returned, his body stilled and his eyes prevented from crying. A few seconds later the door was slid open again and the guards now looked at the boy who again shivered and lay there in tears, now confused and stared at their leader.

"Sir, he refuses to die."

"We cannot gas him again, the next row of trucks is coming. Shoot him." The order fell on the boy's ears, emanating a shudder as his body stopped trembling as he heard the slow thump of the black boots as it got louder each step. The boy prayed in those last seconds of his life as the boots stopped, him feeling a chill behind him as he jerked his head upwards to stare at the barrel of a pistol as he stared back at the man's chilling cold blue eyes as he sneered.

"Go to hell, Jew." The trigger was pulled and the boy's head fell back onto the ground, the smoke from the shot still visible as the guard cocked it, the bullet case falling with a clink as he checked the motionless body's neck and cursed.

"Sir, the damn bull is still alive." The lanky man now got irritated as he walked over, pulling his own gun out of his holster and shot the boy three more times before he walked away, leaving the rest of the group to clean up the bodies. Two guards took up the body of the boy, silently impressed at the brat's endurance to handle two gassings and four bullet wounds. A still groan shattered the silence as the guards all turned to the two who checked the body's pulse again and felt a beat, sending a wave of fear over the men.

"Mein God!!! He's still alive!!" The guard said as the rest of the group looked at each other in wonder.

"How could this man have survived?"

"It may be God's will." A guard made a sign of the cross on his body.

"Maybe he's got tough skin." A burly guard remarked, examining the boy's small chest and thin arms.

"Enough babbling, all of you! Get this young man some attention." A stone faced man said to the two guards who nodded and took his body to the sick bay while the other guards lost interest and resumed their cleaning.

2 months later…

The boy lay still in a hospital bed at the sick bay, ignorant to the hurrying doctors as they scurried around preparing for the daily inspection of the camp and things were toppled over in haste or cleaned up. The guards had picked up a huge interest in the boy, after cleaning up they had ran to the sick bay to hear the doctor's diagnose and were surprised to find that the bullets never touched any vital organ and his lungs were capable of resisting the gases, which resulted in frequent visits from them. All the time he had been quiet and never seemed to respond to them, the doctors called him a distant disturbed man from his experience.

"Hoss is coming! C'mon get moving and help me up with these boxes." A doctor yelled as he struggled with a heavy stack of boxes. The door suddenly burst open halting the doctors and two black uniformed men with a red band over their upper sleeve walked through and stood at attention at the sides of the door before all the doctors who muttered.

"The SS." They whispered as an officer walked in, his stony gaze staring at the doctors before his eyes fell on the hospital bed where the boy lay. He turned to the group and addressed them as he pointed at the boy, who didn't look at him.

"Who is that?" The officer asked softly not noticing another guard coming in to stand behind him. The boy stared at him, recognizing the man as the same stone face from the chamber.

"That is the boy I said in my reports who survived two gassings of carbon monoxide and four remarkable shots, two of them in the head and two of them at the heart and lung." The officer called Hoss looked at the stone faced man before he walked up to the boy, looking at the thin arms and the weak body of the boy before he shook his head and let out a small laugh that sent a chill over the doctors.

"That is amusing, Untersturmfuhrer (lieutenant). A boy this weak cannot even last a second in that chamber." Hoss laughed before the lieutenant replied without fear.

"Hauptsturmfuhrer (Captain) Hoss, I have personally tested the boy's condition under the chamber and recorded it myself." The man gave a firm gaze as two doctors pushed in a desk with a projector on it and a stack of film stocks beside it. The lieutenant picked a random stock, slotted it in and pushed play the screen lighting up to show the boy in the chamber as they activated the console and the hiss of the gas seeped in and they waited. When the doctor timed that 15 minutes had passed the gas was cut off and men with gas masks walked into the building and escorted the boy personally out of the door and the screen skipped to five days of constant watching and nothing had appeared in the boy's lungs.

"This, is what we believe to be a sort of superhuman ability to resist our most effective killing weapon and invulnerable to pain or lucky to survive bullets." Hoss watched with great interest as another stock was put in. This time it showed the boy in front of a firing squad and they took a volley of shots before he was taken to the medical bay, but none of the bullets reached his organs.

"Captain Hoss, I think what we are looking at is the 'perfect' soldier we have been waiting for." The lieutenant stated as the two SS men looked unnerved as they stared at the boy, Hoss was a little stunned by the tests but his stone gaze returned.

"If that is so, why didn't you try to duplicate this abilities?" Hoss' question made a point. The lieutenant had tried, but all attempts had failed and it seemed that this boy was one in a million.

"I have tried to no success, but I have samples of his blood with DNA for you to take to the army if you want." He said as a doctor went over to a fridge and pulled out a tray slowly from the stack and picked up a metal casing with a label on it, handing it over to the Captain who looked at it and nodded at the lieutenant.

"Okay. I will see what I can do about it when I return back to the office." Hoss said as he left with his two bodyguards, the doors shutting behind them, as the men were silent until they made sure they were gone. The room then went back to as it was, the doctors now resuming their duties but the lieutenant was the one who lingered longer as he looked at the teen before he went over, putting a hand on the blank teen's shoulder.

"Don't worry, they will believe."

"Will I get my family back?" The lieutenant paused, before he pulled on his fake smile and reassured the boy with a calm tone.

"Yes…they will."

End


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second chapter and hope you enjoyed the first.

The Accident

1943, off the coast of Denmark

"Watch out!!" A crewmate yelled as the shell came smashing onto the wooden planks, the crewmates running across the deck screaming like hell broke loose as explosions rocked the metal ship. He swore under the wails of shellfire, _this was just supposed to be a simple patrol!!!_

"God damn those infidels!! Their fire is too accurate!!" A sailor cursed as he looked at the large hole in the deck, pinching his nose as he scanned the damage and cursed again when he turned to look at the dead bodies of other sailors. Limbs were separated and guts hung on the broken machinery below as smoke and burning wood filled the air.

"C'mon Lieutenant Faust!!! We need to get to the bridge, I just got reports some British battleships are on their way!" The sailor yelled as he rushed towards the safety of the door that led into the quarters. Lieutenant Faust stood there staring at the mist, which now held the shadowy figures of gunships approaching in their direction with bright flashes, and the wail of shells sailed through the sky. He watched it approach behind him and he trailed it to land into another of their ships, hitting the hull and a huge cloud rocketed to the sky as fires spread around the deck as it started to tip on it's side.

"Damn it." He swore as he ran to the door and shut it just as he heard a loud boom that blew him into the rail of the staircase and he hung there momentarily before he recovered, his ears ringing. He made his way up the stairs into the hallway before he checked his body to find shrapnel had stuck into his back and blood spurted from the wound but Faust didn't flinch as he continued his way up. He had a special condition back when he was a teen, and he had to thank that trait for helping him through his fights as he walked up to the bridge.

It was chaotic, if there was one word to describe the command deck. There were shattered shards of glass everywhere and men in navy uniforms scattered around the metal floor that was stained with papers and some blood from several dead men. The stench of death was evident but Faust held it in as he walked over to the map in the middle where the Admiral was frantically looking at the enemy positions as officers and deputies crowded, but all fell silent when Faust announced his presence.

"Can I help you out with the planning?" Faust's voice made the Admiral ignore the reports and smiled at his lieutenant with relief in his tone.

"Thank God you're here. We are pounded by gunships and our submarine crews' attack tactics have all but failed, we are now on our own here. Every strategy we used has failed you name it: sneak attacks with submarines and warship fire." Faust scanned the map of the sea and noted that they had one advantage and it is superior numbers in gunships but low on submarines to use as bait. He used his tactical mind to plan the next move before he found something formulating as he took a marker and drew the attention of the men to his hand.

"We can use the submarines for one final baiting tactic. How many ships are we facing?"

"Due to the fog we can't put an exact number but we located thirty." The Admiral answered.

"Good. Use the submarines to distract them while the gunships are taken some heat off and from there launch a counter attack but remind the crew to take accurate aim so we can hurt as many as we can. Use the radar to detect any more of those bastards and if they outnumber our ships three to one then pull back and do you have any sea mines on board?" The Admiral nodded, his eyes widening as he got the idea before he smiled.

"Yes, I think we know what to do next." The Admiral said before he saluted, his eyes filled with trust as Faust left the room and went back outside to the deck, as a sailor ran with him having a concerned look in his eyes.

"Sir, don't go out there you could die. We need your leadership." The words made Faust turn to the young sailor about his age, he had recently transferred and Faust always conversed with his men and so gained trust. The sailor had only been here for two days and now Faust felt like his life could end on a burning wreck like this.

"Don't worry sailor just do your work." He walked on only to be stopped by the sailor's yell.

"Sir, it is not safe. Why do you stand out there in death?" Faust sighed before he turned to address the sailor in his commanding voice.

"Sailor, I warn you if you go out there you will die. I am however, unique in ways you can't imagine." He warned sternly as he turned, pulling the white navy shirt neatly before he walked outside to greet the salty smell of the sea and the burning bodies again. He strode quickly to the front of the battleship and took out a pair of binoculars from his black SS trench coat and put it to his eyes as he witnessed the battle unfold.

_Okay, the ships are being hit so that means the submarines are doing their work, _Faust applauded approvingly as he saw the other ships open fire into the mist, his extended eyes picking up the flames bursting from the ships exposing them to their guns. Faust smiled as the ships were then cut down like sitting ducks, the mist hiding the bursts of the explosions. The excitement did not last as his communicator clicked, his hand taking it out hoping he had good news.

"Great news!! The enemy is retreating." The Admiral's voice said with relief as he heard men cheer over the other end. It was short-lived when more wails were heard in the air, the shells resuming their pounding as Faust cursed. The reinforcements were already here, as part of their wear down strategy and Faust had expected it but not this fast.

"Admiral I think it's time we went back and lay the mines."

"Alright Lieutenant. Admiral out." He said as it clicked off, Faust now beginning to walk back to the bridge. He didn't make it as three large shells smashed the deck, knocking him backward into the inferno as he saw the shell burst into the bridge exploding the lower foundation as the bridge started to tumble and it hit the planks hard, a large hole formed and fire spread through the wooden floor. Faust watched in horror at the imminent death of the crew, clenching his fist and cursing his foes like mad before a shell blew up behind him and sent him flying over the railing and into the icy cold water below. As he plunged in, he felt an icy touch on his clothing as he desperately swam up with his hands but before he got to the surface his hands started to be overcome by the freezing effect, numbness taking over his flailing elbows as he struggled helplessly against the tides that kept his body swinging back and forth. He felt his head hurt and his legs starting to surrender to the chilling cold as he floated uselessly in the water before the choking sensation in his throat ached him and as he sank to the bottom he could only think if he would survive.

Off the coast of Jump City

61 years after the war…

It was a normal day at the T-tower. The sun was shining its usual brightness on the busy city and car honks sounded in the distance.

Beast Boy woke up with a loud yawn as he got up and stretched with the sunlight glaring through the clear glass window. He had sweet dreams that night but it wasn't like any, it was about his teammate the hooded girl.

Raven. To him she wasn't creepy although he had used that word once in the Malchoir incident and he felt guilty about it but he was happy when she gave him a warm hug, he felt a sudden leap of joy in his heart and it pounded loudly. After that he had went back to his room feeling on cloud nine, replaying that moment in his head for hours. He was delighted that Raven now broke out of her social isolation and held small talk with him and that slowly developed into more than a friendship to him, but she still throws him out of the window.

_It's a bit of a twisted relationship, _Beast Boy chuckled as he brushed his teeth at the sink.

He didn't trouble himself much with it; he had doubts that she would like someone like him. But at least he tried his best to make her laugh and that was all he wanted from her, despite that it was difficult work.

He walked towards the common room/kitchen and saw the others were awake. Robin had disappeared, no doubt he went to train again as his routine and Cyborg seemed to be in the usual place at the TV playing video games. Starfire was playing around with Silkie with some pet toys she bought after it ate a portion of the couch for the fifth time this month, Robin was quite agitated at the constant replacement of the furniture but now he relaxed that Silkie was behaving well again. He smiled broadly as he walked over to his usual target for the day, sitting in the corner with her dark eyes concentrating on the large old book in front of her.

"Morning Rae." He said playfully, her eyes instantly glaring at him in irritance as she brought the book further up her face.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" She sighed as the changeling giggled as he sat down beside her with a smile.

"I just want to have a chat. Is this a good time?"

"No. Go away please, I'm at the best part." She countered, Beast Boy gave a snort as he suddenly snatched the book from her and flipped through the pages boringly.

"What is this book about anyway?" He said as he read the title: Legends of the Norsemen. He ignored the angry look on Raven's face as she tried to snatch it back, Beast Boy morphing into a gorilla and raised the book high in the air and his other hand pushed her back.

"Beast Boy you better give that back or I swear you will find yourself tied to an anchor at the bottom of the ocean." She threatened behind the giant palm as Beast Boy shook his head sadly before he morphed back and tossed the book back in her hands, Raven grabbing it like it was her life.

"Raven you have to stop paying attention to books and try to have a normal long conversation and by the way I can morph into sea creatures." He pointed out and smiled at the empath's protective glare as she opened the book again. _Geez she's ain't fun like always, _Beast Boy said dismissively as he went over to check Cyborg out who was cheering wildly and letting out whoops of joy doing his victory dance.

"Oh yeah!! Beaten again by the master!" He let out a 'booyah' as he continued his dance, Beast Boy sitting beside him. Cyborg to him was the best big brother anyone could have, he always gave advice to them in their low times and he even saw Raven talk to him and ask him questions.

"Care to have a game Beast Boy?" He asked with a smile as the changeling took the controller and smiled back.

"Yeah let's do this!!"

At the beach…

The body of a teen washed up onto the shore, his clothing soaked. He wore a black trench coat with the symbol of two silver lightning streaks and an eagle perched above his front pocket, with a white navy uniform with a metal cross around his neck, a officer's hat not far from him. The beach was crowded with several people staring at the body as one of them pulled out a phone to call the ambulance and pushed out of the crowd as the lifeguards came in and one brought his fingers to the pale man's neck.

"Is he dead?"

"No, he's still alive." The lifeguard confirmed to the crowd's relief as a small groan was heard from the teenage boy, who opened his black eyes and squinted in the glaring sunlight. He was thankful that the people blocked out most of it and shifted his head around the crowd.

"What…year?" He whispered to the lifeguard who gave a confused look before he repeated his question, his voice returning.

"What year is it?" The lifeguard looked at the teen strangely before he gave the stunned reply.

"It's 2004 sir. Are you feeling alright?" The teen groaned in irritance or sadness, it was unknown to the lifeguard as the teen heaved himself from the ground and sat up. _His breathing is shallow; god knows what he's been through._

"Where are you from?" The question sent a shudder through the boy, as he looked straight at him with a blank stare.

"Germany. It's been…61 years?" The crowd now stared at the boy in curiosity as the lifeguard questioned him again, the boy still looking at the crowd's faces.

"61 years? Since what?" The boy now hung his head before he spoke again with a small voice.

"Since I was frozen."

"Titans, emergency." Robin's voice over the communicators echoed through the building as the others arrived, Beast Boy and Cyborg turning off the console as Robin entered and switched the screen to a map of the town. At the bank was a marker that indicated Mumbo's face as Star and Raven entered before Robin began his briefing.

"Guys, Mumbo's robbing the bank. Titans Go!!" They made their way to the garage and Cyborg hit the accelerator and sped off to the city.

"What do you mean frozen?" The lifeguard was starting to annoy Faust, as his worn out brain tried to find the words, noting some of the crowd did not believe his story.

"I was in Denmark, 1943 and my ship was sunk. I fell into the water and froze." He said briefly as he watched the faces intently although they muttered to each other, Faust heard a few laugh softly and tapped their heads. Even the lifeguard was not too convinced as he put a hand on his shoulder and gave a concerned look.

"Look, you were close to hypothermia and I think all that water went to your head." He assured as Faust sighed to himself. _Well, great they didn't believe me. But now I'm in the future, and lots of questions to be answered._

"Did Germany win the war in 1943?" He asked although judging by the stares he knew he had chosen the wrong words. The lifeguard shook his head as he answered with a stern look.

"I think you forgot but Germany lost the war a long time ago and they're now a capitalist country now." Faust nodded sadly as he let the truth seep in. _We lost, but that means I'm free now…free from their clutches. _Faust thought and tears welled up in his eyes, although he was torn by the fact they lost but he was finally free from the sick bastards who made him like this.

"Sir, is that shrapnel in your back?" A voice said as he turned to see an older man in shorts that pointed at his back. He stood up, his hand reaching for the metal shards and pulled one out dropping it with a thud on the sand to the crowd's shock as some turned away from the blood on his hand.

"It's okay. I never felt pain." He reassured the concerned crowd as he plucked out another, his body shivering at the tug but that was all he felt when he was hurt. He wished he could, so he can feel what those men felt when the image of the burning bridge came back to him. He flinched as he pulled out the last of the shards before he took his hat and walked off leaving a stunned crowd, his hand dusting sand off his coat and black hair. He fitted the hat back on and looked at the tall metal buildings towering over him and streets filled with cars flooding it as Faust stared in wonder at the change. _Had the world changed so much in that length of time?_

He was interrupted as his ears heightened, picking up small echoes of explosions from the city. His other senses started to enhance like clockwork as he ran towards the sound, dodging oncoming cars and people as he raced to the source of the explosions. He found himself standing at a large white building with Greek columns that lined the entrance and it reminded him of the Pantheon, except it was at least twice smaller. He heard sounds from the inside that were intense, meaning the battle must be brutal or worse and his mind raced for a plan.

He approached the large open doors to the inside and searched his pockets, his hand resting on his holster as he brandished a pistol and from his thigh a long army knife. It was given to him by a soldier who didn't find much use for it on the ship, as a present for his birthday despite his refusals the persistent soldier made him concede. Checking his pistol again, he found that the clip was full and he had extra rounds in a pocket he gave a satisfactory nod and cocked it before he slipped in.

The bank was devoid of any people, some items on the floor suggested they had fled earlier and he sniffed the air. It was quite stuffy from the possible explosions he heard, in explosives training it was taught that they were not to be used in such a space but someone obviously didn't learn. He glanced at the empty booths and his eyes trained to the safe that was wide open, the bags of money still on the floor with some fluttering around the room. Faust hugged the wall; his eyes targeting the room to avoid detection for high chances the person is still there as he heard more noises and something like a muffled laughter as more sounds were heard.

"Titans, don't think Mumbo will play this hide and seek for long!!" Faust listened in as he continued to make his way up the stairs, the voices and noises getting louder as he approached. His plan was quite simple: get behind the criminal, shoot him and escape silently just like the assassinations he had done. It wasn't easy as he was taught, if he was discovered the worst case was to fight close combat and who knows what this Mumbo freak has up his sleeve, and Faust was never a guy who took chances but made them.

He heard kicks and noises that sounded alien to him as he reached the second level; his form protected by the three quarter small walls as he crouched down at the edge and looked out. He spotted a white haired man with a turquoise colored face that looked so real like skin and dressed like a magician Faust saw at the circus in his youth. In front of him stood five teens all in fighting stances one recognized by the lieutenant as a fighting style he saw on a trip around Asia once. The boy crouched a little, one foot out and the other balancing him in case of a hit but the others were not familiar to him as he scanned them.

One of them was in a purple and black suit with long pointy ears like an elf, but he had green skin and hair like a patch of grass with black eyes. One of the girls was orange and had glowing green sickly orbs that surrounded her hands and her eyes glowed along with a two piece clothing exposing her flat stomach, the other cloaked in blue and a piece of clothing that made Faust cough as he stared at the exposed legs. The last of the three males had tanned brown skin and had half his face robotic stretching as far as the rest of his body…strange people just like him.

Mumbo sprung into action, sending flowers into the group and disappeared before poker cards flew in like darts cutting into the teens' skins as they avoided the hail before Mumbo reappeared and pulled a bomb out of his hat, skirting it on the smooth floor towards the teens as they rolled or flew aside. Faust took the distraction to quickly sprint to the pillar and poked his face around, his hand outstretched with the firearm in place as he aimed at the turquoise menace. He was about to take the shot when a green lion pounced on the magician, Faust retracting the gun and watched the lion repel itself with a paw scratching its nose before it morphed to his shock into a bear and charged. Mumbo had fired more cards towards the teens that the orange looking girl blew them away and shot at the laughing magician who took out a wand and projected a wardrobe that opened, pants marching out in numbers growling to bare their razor sharp zips before they jumped on the green teen who started to struggle as one stuck to his face, muffled screaming from his mouth as he fell to the floor and the half-robot reached down to rip the clothing to shreds.

"Can't keep up?" Mumbo said before he felt himself bump into a person, turning his head to stare at black tendrils that ripped out the wand and hat from him as the blue cloaked girl appeared from behind them.

"No!! Not those, I need them for my magic show!!" He squealed as Faust watched in silence his white hair was still the same, his turquoise skin reverting back to light skin and his white eyes became a spectacle with black eyes before he looked at himself and groaned.

"Aw nuts." He could manage as the slim boy knocked him out with a chop to the neck, slumping down to the ground unconscious. Faust could not help but wonder if that was how criminals were today, the magician giving him the worst impression so far as he slipped from the pillar and went over to the stairs to stare at several policemen with their guns pointed at him. Faust looked at them flustered before one of them spoke up with the gun still raised.

"Got you thief!! Hands above your head and drop your weapons!!" He barked, Faust shaking his head before he shot one of them square in the chest while the others fired. Faust nimbly scaled the wall and ran across, firing onto the six men crew and wounding two in the shoulders before he saw the group of teens appearing round the corner. He jumped to the wall at the edge of the second floor and took a leap onto the chandelier which rattled and swung, Faust jumping off and landed on the ground before he ran for the entrance ignoring the loud voices of the police as he got out…straight into the firing range of seven police cars with more than ten cops clicking their guns and aimed.

"Oh no." Faust said softly before he turned to see the rest of the squad arrive with the five teens, all-staring at him as he slowly dropped his pistol and knife unto the ground. He gave a weary look as the policemen swept his prized weapons into a plastic bag and walked off, Faust still frowning as his hands were cuffed.

"Sir, you're under arrest for taking part in robbery. Please follow me to the car." Faust clamed his arrogant self as he replied in a polite tone with a frown still hanging on his lips as the policeman turned to meet him with a confused glance, never saw a polite suspect before Faust guessed but he continued.

"I do not think so. I rather settle my case right here and now, and where are those men taking my weapons?" The policeman shook his head as he led Faust down the steps.

"I'm sorry but we can do that at the station and your weapons are confiscated." Faust stopped, now staring at the man intently as he repeated his request.

"I said I'm going to settle my case here and get my weapons back." His tone made the cop flinch momentarily before he grabbed Faust forcefully by the arm and tried to drag him but Faust glared into his eyes, the cop finally stopped all movement as Faust grinned at the success.

"I want to plead my case here." He said, the cop still in a trance as he took Faust gently by the arm and brought him back up the steps in front of the teens who looked at the cop confusingly but their expressions changed to that of realization as Faust nodded his head once at the man who took his weapons as he commanded.

"Tell him to give me back my weapons." The cop saluted as he walked over to the man and took the plastic bag and separating the pack, put the gun back in the holster and the knife in the thigh sheath. The teens stared in amazement as the cop unlocked the boy's chains, the handcuffs falling to the ground as the five teens shifted to their fighting stances.

"Relax I'm not here to threaten you." He held up his hand as the cop snapped out of his trance and looked at Faust before he glared at him.

"What did you do?" Faust sighed.

"I just 'borrowed' your mind for a while." He stated plainly, the cop growling but was stopped by Robin who gestured him to stop. The cop stared at him before he left, grumbling something audible to himself as he walked to the car.

"Saw how you dealt with that Mumbo joker. Impressive, I didn't know humans are so advanced in just 61 years since the war." Faust remarked, the Titans looking at him quite lost of what he meant before he told them the truth.

"I was frozen in Denmark's water and trapped there. Seems like the currents decided to send me here, and to think Germany lost…good riddance to those Nazi bastards." He explained, simple but yet the Titans were unsure until the blue-cloaked girl spoke with a weird stare.

"I hate to prove you guys wrong, but he's not lying. His words have truth, lots of them."

"Well what did you expect, little princess?" He said sarcastically, earning a death glare that made the other Titans shift away from the invisible anger radius of the girl. Faust gave a smile that made the Titans think he was asking for a death wish as he laughed.

"Do me a favor. Could you call off the investigation on me? I don't want to go to the ropes too soon." He said in between laughs.

"What do you mean?" Faust stopped his laugh abruptly as he looked at the five teens before he responded nonchalantly, his hands over his head.

"I am a bionic weapon created by the Nazis after it was clear I could resist poison and gunshots became impervious to me. They experimented on me for more than ten months, after which I was recruited into the hated SS." As further proof he removed his glove from his hand to reveal a swastika seared into his flesh, the burn marks around it still visible as the Titans stared in horror.

"They made me their toy, their slave and they amputated my hand to replace it with this." He said as the skin on his hand ripped open to reveal a metal blade and a large barreled gun to the half-robot's surprise at the initiative technology.

"It runs on my blood, they mutated it to the point I have a raging healing factor that goes out of control and wrecks my body the bastards." Despite the curses he uttered about the scientists who tested him, it was he who accepted their proposal but only to get his family back. _It wasn't supposed to turn out this way!!! _He had screamed but the scientists never cared, they only wanted to experiment and despite the cruelty Faust was now a permanent scar of what they were…their bastard legacy.

"So what do you say? Can you spare me?" He asked feeling quite resigned, the teens probably let him die the dog he deserved but it didn't matter. The teens looked at each other before the green skinned boy spoke up as the others stood there.

"We will call off the arrest, but you have to stay with us in case you try something." He said with a suspicious look before they went over to a car that was similar in technology pattern as the robot.

"That is your creation I see." He observed, the half-robot smiled as his hands ran over it and gave it a kiss on its hood to the teen's surprise and shock.

"Isn't it beautiful? I call it the T-car!!"

"Okay…I think I can sit on top of the car." Faust's words seemed to hurt the half-robot who had tears in his eyes as the picture of Faust grinding his heels into the roof causing dents sank into his mind. Faust sighed before he raised his hands in surrender and walked to the car door.

"Fine. I'll sit in the car, happy now?" Looking at the smiling face of the tanned man he got his answer as he sighed and slipped into the tight space and his body squeezed by the blue-cloaked girl who stared at him in annoyance before she looked back at the front as the car revved up and left the building.

Raven couldn't believe her rotten luck to be robbed of her favorite seat by the window but what was worse is that the changeling was cracking his usual jokes that had some laughter in return. She couldn't understand his persistence to talk with her but much less know what he would be up to next. She felt comfortable with him after the Malchoir incident but she still found him immature about things. It was no more than fifteen minutes in any rooms that he will stick his head out, and she normally threw him out of the window or just tells him off.

She snapped out of her thoughts and ignored the changeling's smiling face as he joked on, her sights now gazing at the new guy who was staring at the passing figures of people, cars and buildings in a new light of interest.

"So…what's your name?" She asked, but the man failed to answer still captivated by the sights. She sighed and thought he was just ignoring her but his answer came up solemn.

"Josef Van Faust. But call me Faust." The boy answered still looking at the buildings and the traffic as they sped down the street.

"Faust. During those experiments did you feel any pain?" She was answered quickly by Faust's monotone voice.

"Pain as in being starved of food and water in your cell for weeks on end for an experiment?" His first statement cut off the happy mood that was there as the others turned their attention to him. He didn't pay attention to them as he continued on, the memories flooding in and the scenes flashed in his head like a film.

"Or being starved of morphine and machines forcing your eyes wide open as you witness the bone saw do its work, sawing slowly through your arm and no matter how you struggle they don't care? Hearing the screeching of the saw against your bone as it cracks under the pressure and your mouth is gagged?" Raven stared at him in shock like the rest of the Titans who looked at his right arm as Faust lifted it up and looked at the metal hand. _Was this what this teen went through? He looks so young…_

"I was just their soldier…nothing more." He said plainly, ending the conversation as they drove all the way to the T-tower.

"You treat your logo quite seriously I can see." He observed the 'T' shaped building as he entered, going up levels and into the common room where they sat down and relaxed. Faust went over to the leader and tapped his shoulder who turned to look at an unnerving glare that sent uneasiness through him.

"Can somebody show me to my room? You look busy." Robin nodded briefly as he turned to Raven who was reading a book and stared back, reading the leader's mind as she shut the book and tried to escape.

"Raven please show Faust to the guest room at the end of the hallway?" He asked with a pleading tone as he tilted his head in a gesture to Faust with a nervous look. Sighing, she nodded and Faust followed her in a slow stride to the automatic door that led to a hallway as she floated along with Faust trudging behind in a limping manner.

"So what does this building have?" Raven didn't look behind as Faust asked.

"It has a garage, basketball court on the roof, garden and pool." She stopped at a door and opened the sliding door to show a large bed with a shelf and a metal table with a chair. Faust looked around the room and walked to the table still limping, unknown to him Raven had glanced at the limping leg under the cover of the black pants.

"Your leg…" Faust quickly looked down and gave a shrug as he looked at her with a sober look.

"It's alright, the leg's been like that on some days." He assured with a firm tone as he looked around with an impressed look on his hard face.

"It looks great. I think I can make something out of this I appreciate the cleanliness." Faust said before he limped over to the bathroom.

"My work is done…finally. If you need anything, ask anyone but me and before I leave…are you sure that leg is fine?" Faust nodded firmly before he waved his hand at her, Raven turned to leave as the door slid shut behind her. Faust listened as her footsteps got softer along the hallway, a door hissing open and shutting before he rolled up the pant leg to stare at a mutilated leg, the skin scarred with stitches and cuts and the flesh was too thin and bruises dressed some of the mangled limb. Faust felt himself shut his eyes but forced them open again to look, a sickening feeling churning in his stomach.

"That is what you got from those bastards…" He muttered to himself, feeling a wave of self-loathing enter his mind as he ran a finger across the broken and bruised skin feeling each bump and cut, before his fingers sank into one of his stitches as he hissed and squirmed at the searing pain. Blood ran down his leg as he dug the fingers deeper into the wound feeling the bone before he forcibly ripped the stitches open with his fingers and bit on his arm as he withdrew the bloody fingers and watched the wound close up as quickly as he pulled his fingers away, the stitches attached to his two bloodied fingers as he threw it to the side and saw his leg had regained some muscle and he felt his leg feel more…energetic than the times he lugged it around.

"That was new, and I stained the carpet." He sighed as he brought the fingers to his mouth and sucked the blood off. Afterwards he had a warm bath and drying himself went out of his door to explore.

Somewhere in Germany…

The dark sleek car pulled over at the side of the road, the two doors facing the lamppost with a tall figure leaning under the lamppost's artificial light. The doors opened as three men slid out of the vehicle and walked to the figure as one of the men handed a brown file.

"Is this it?"

"Yes, this is the folder you specified. The government still keeps these after all those years but I can't see what's so important about this boy…"

"Quiet! Do you know what information is in this folder? This was the Reich's successful weapons…ours, that is." The second man cut in, the first man keeping quiet as he turned to look down the empty road before he looked back. The figure flipped the cover open and read the contents in utter silence, the three men now standing nervously before the figure spoke up from under the cover of his hat shrouding his face.

"The Fuhrer was a fool back then when he decided to delay the experiment…and he paid the price in death. Now, the 'Dark Reich' will take their country back from these pretenders using the super soldier's DNA." The figure smiled with malice but was hidden under the shade of his black brimmed hat.

"We have prepared the first test subject to be used on the original. He has arrived at the airport and is currently on his way to the USA."

"Good! The sooner the better then! Go back to your homes until I call you again." The figure clapped his hands before he walked down the road. The three men gave a bow before they went back into the car; the driver then drove down the street.

End


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter to the series

Choices

The flight was long, but it didn't matter anyway to the hooded figure that sat at the window of the plane drumming fingers on the sill. The assignment will be completed on time and the objective will be fulfilled for the New Age of the Reich, the Fourth Reich.

"So, we meet for the second time…Faust." The figure said with a hidden smile unknown to the oblivious passenger on the left as a folder was opened on the lap with a black and white photo of a young man with black hair to his neck and ruffled at the end with that cold empty black eyes that bored right at the figure.

"This will be fun to play with you again…soon."

* * *

Faust opened his door to find a small package lying right on the ground, wrapped in a green ribbon with a small note attached to it. Curious, he picked it up and read the imprint of the note noticing that the handwriting was a little messy.

'_**To our new man on the block, enjoy!**_' It had the name 'Beast Boy' scribbled untidily into the note but Faust ignored it, removing the ribbon and the wrap around the box and opened it. Inside was a figurine of a girl with a guitar dressed in shorts with a hunting jacket and a black top and wore a military style cap. Faust looked strangely at the figurine as he looked down at the circular stand to find a small plague with thick words.

'_**Noodle of Gorillaz**_'

"…"

Faust didn't know what a Gorillaz is but the only thing that came to mind was that Noodle was definitely the strangest and stupidest name anyone can pick in their lifetime. Sighing, he placed the figurine on the table admiring how the glass bottom fitted with the figurine before he was satisfied and left the room walking down the hallway until he stopped at the door of the person who sent him the package, knocking it three times before the door slid open for him to see Beast Boy standing there with a very mixed face. Faust could have sworn that he had saw sadness as one of the emotions on his face, his eyes were a little puffy from wiping with the sleeve he noted as he looked at a dark spot on the sleeve.

"Did you send this?" He said, going back to his original purpose. Beast Boy's face changed back to a friendly smile as he replied back, trying hard not to give himself away.

"Oh that? You don't like it?" He asked with a concerned tone, Faust giving off a sigh at the boy's display of genuine concern. "I could take it back if you want…"

"No thanks, it was a pretty good gift. Why did you choose the figurine for me?" Beast Boy gave a shrug as he ruffled his green hair, his eyes staring at the floor.

"Well, she kind of reminds me of you." Faust gave his 'explain' look, his eyebrow raised questionably and his mouth still locked in his frown. The changeling noticed the hint before he struggled to find the words to say.

"Well…Noodle doesn't have a family, except her guardian by some name I can't recall. She's a government experiment and was meant to be a weapon before she was nearly destroyed by the agency that made her and got stuck in a crate and shipped off to Essex where she met the band Gorillaz. Her story sound familiar?" Faust noticed the similarities, as he kept silent. _Ha, spot on. Guess that I am a real example besides her, not in the fun way though._

"Well, thanks for the gift anyways and by the way…what do you know about your team?" Faust questioned, noticing the changeling began to look quite crestfallen and the soldier feared he had asked him at a wrong time when he was in grief. He was relieved of the fear when the changeling gave a false smile again as he nodded, grimly but friendly enough.

"Sure. Who do you want to know?"

"All of them. Give me their strengths and weaknesses." He stated plainly, although as he finished he saw a glimmer of…suspicion on the changeling's face as he stared at him like he was planning something. He quickly rephrased his statement again, careful not to arouse any false accusations.

"Just tell me what you know about them, that's all." He was surprised at the kind reception that the changeling took, his well-known enthusiasm coming back to his face.

"Well, Robin is our 'fearless' leader of the five of us and tells us the plans. He also had it out for his old master Slade but ever since after…a mission he was beaten and told off. We haven't heard from him since so that is a good thing, but he's still keeping tabs on him just in case." Beast Boy said, Faust giving a bit of a demeaning smirk at the changeling.

"So if he is taken out the whole group falls apart?" He asked plainly, the changeling shaking his head.

"No, not really. The team relies on all five of us, and if we just lose one then the whole group is crippled. Robin is like the pillar of command, you know? We just don't know how to catch the villains without his long experience."

"Even so, don't you ever take the initiative when your leader is down?" Faust questioned with an eager tone.

"We just follow Robin's orders and try to do our best."

"But if it were at the cost of a teammate would you?" His question seemed to hit straight home.

"I-we just do what our leader says and complete our objectives." He replied but Faust remained unconvinced of their teamwork skills. _Time for the hypothesis question hope that makes things clearer about how they work._

"Let me put this in hypothesis alright: You and your team are on a mission, but then the villain is pushing your leader back and you have been given the strictest orders to destroy the missiles that are about to hit the country. You see that your leader is mortally wounded and the villain has launched the missiles, and since you know the code you can disarm the bomb but your leader is at the mercy of the villain who is about to deal the final blow. Your teammates are defeated and no one is there to help you. Two choices: either you disarm the bomb and then fight the weakened villain or you can save your leader at the cost of your country blown to dust. Which do you choose?" Faust saw the confusion mark the changeling's face, just as he anticipated.

"But normally we never are beaten so easily…" Faust shook his head.

"Let's just say that they were and before you ask, no you can't choose both." He stated clearly, Beast Boy thinking hard as Faust waited for his answer.

"If I choose to save Robin then I lose our home and if I choose defending our country then I lose a teammate." He mused before he finally sighed. "I don't know."

"Don't you see? This is what I have just proven." Faust stated as he glanced at the confused look back at his direction.

"I don't understand…"

"Yes you do. Heroes like you will face a choice like this, whether you like it or not it'll hit you sooner or later. Truthfully, if my superior told me to disarm that bomb…I would do it regardless of relations." Faust replied stoically, the shock going to Beast Boy's face as he looked at Faust's gaze.

"Even if they gave you a home and called you family?" Faust paused as he glanced back, but looked away as he remembered his training before he gave his answer.

"…Yes, sacrifice one to save many. Saving the city is achieving your life's work, goal and dedication. Saving your teammate is a cowardly act, a reckless one that compromises the safety of the city itself." Faust watched as the changeling now looked at him with protest as he threw up his hands.

"It isn't right to abandon your teammates!" He yelled, as Faust remained calm and focused.

"Is it? Is it right to let the city turn to a wasteland, or abandon your duty? Remember your duty: to protect this city at all costs, even with your life. If this city is destroyed, do you think you'll live to fight another day? The people won't trust you again for misleading them into what they call a false sense of protection. This isn't a game, its reality and that is how war is fought. Think hard about it, have you ever made that decision?"

"Yes, I have once. And I won't do it again." Beast Boy replied in a low tone as he hung his head.

"Then you have done the right thing. But that does not mean it won't happen again, during the war I followed orders and gave them the results."

"Does that mean that you are unable to regret the fact you left those people to die?" Beast Boy yelled as he thumped his fist on the doorframe.

"It really seems that the event has not crossed you mind that you were the one who let that person die willingly and so if you feel guilty about it you are considered 'unfit' for this kind of work. Have a thought about it and come back to me when you are more mature." He said dismissively as he walked off towards the common room, leaving a very deeply conflicted changeling at his doorway.

Faust entered the room to be greeted by a smell of food wafting around the air, as he traced it back to its source at the kitchen area where Cyborg was cooking wearing an apron and a chef's hat on his head. He turned a robotic eye at the soldier as he smiled warmly and motioned him to come over, Faust joining him to see two pots heated by the fire. One of them had fish; vegetables and the other had meat of all kinds while a rice cooker was at the side with steam pouring out of the opening.

"Like it? It's lunch." The half-robot said proudly as he glanced at Faust who looked at the food with a small smile.

"Very nice. Back in the camp I watched men and women eat nothing but grass out of the lacking of nutrients provided by the kitchen." He recalled, Cyborg now starting to lose his appetite as he gave a weird look.

"Okay…well, it won't be ready so I guess you can talk to Raven she's right over there." He pointed to the couch where the raven-haired girl sat, her eyes scaling the words on the book not paying attention to the talk. Faust gave a nod but stopped and turned to look at the half-robot with a questioning look.

"What's up with her?" He asked, Cyborg furrowing an eyebrow as he replied while attending to the meal.

"Well, she's half-demon for starters and her father was the cause of her misery. She turned out to be a portal for her demonic father to get through but she managed to overcome him, now she's finding her emotions more easier to control I suppose." He explained while keeping a low tone before the thought hit him.

"Why do you want to know about her anyway?"

"She seemed…different that's all." Faust stated uncertainly as he walked over, vaulting over the couch and sat by her. Raven responded by moving away, Faust finding a small amusement as he continued to shift nearer and watched the girl give glares as she shifted over to the edge of the couch before she finally closed the book with a sigh.

"Fine, fine. You got me, good for you. Now can you go?" She said as she stared at the black eyes boring into her. Faust just gave a shrug as he looked at the window.

"I just want to talk that's all." He said politely, Raven not taking the bait.

"No." Faust picked up a hint of something in her voice that wasn't too obvious, his mind racing as a word popped up in his head. _Ah, so that's how you feel_

"You're insecure." He stated, Raven now staring at him with a look of surprise before she frowned again and pulled her hood over her head.

"So what?" She retorted, as Faust gave a snigger that made her raise an eyebrow.

"So…tell me about it." His reply completely caught her off guard. Raven felt very annoyed yet intrigued by his offer, but she knew she couldn't tell him. _He doesn't know how I feel anyway, why should he be involved?_

"I don't go telling people about their lives." Faust smiled as he saw her eyes look down at the book.

"You're lying." He said bluntly.

"What?"

"You're lying." He repeated the statement again as he pointed to her eyes.

"I saw your eyes move away, what were you thinking?" He asked straight up, causing Raven to get nervous as she tried to rein in the emotion.

"I was just thinking how intrusive you're getting." She said with a deceptive tone but Faust shrugged and then got up from the couch and walked away, looking back at her with a sad smile.

"Don't think I know you? You're a distrusting, heartless person you know that?" He said, the words made Raven feel like she was stabbed as it drove in. Raven felt quite strange as she repeated the statement while Faust walked away in silence until he arrived at the doorway to the elevator.

"By the way, tin man: where is the gardens?" Cyborg gave a glare at the nickname before he took a breath.

"It's up on the roof. And I'm Cyborg." Faust gave a nod as he gave his thanks before he exited the doors, moving to the elevator and pressed the button.

The hooded figure passed through the glass doors and into the road, a breeze passing through the dark clothing as the figure walked over to a taxi and got in.

"Take me to this address." The figure said in a feminine German accent as the driver looked at the card before he replied.

"Who are you visiting in the city?"

"My brothers and sisters. They were expecting a present from me." The driver gave a questioning look.

"What kind of present?" The figure smiled broadly.

"The Revival." She replied, the man giving a nod.

"Hail the New Dawn. Our spies report that your target had come into contact with several crimefighters; the Teen Titans. They're known for over 1217 cases solved, and the criminals all brought to justice every day from their advanced technology. Since then crime rate has dropped to 15 percent total and some of the members aren't exactly…human." He passed a folder to the woman and drove, as the passenger studied the documents.

"This will be a challenge, are you sure they want this done? I could lure him out and then kill him…" The driver gave a quick shake of his head.

"No. You kill him, you just get into more trouble with the annoying brats…lure all of them. We have the soldiers to do the job, and if you manage to escape and trap them…" The driver pulled out a suitcase from the seat next to him and passed it to the woman, who opened it to find a deactivated bomb.

"You know what you must do. Our 'real' supporters are skulking around the city, take some time off to rest and plan." The driver advised as he pulled up at a tall building, tossing a set of keys to her as she caught it and looked at him.

"Don't worry, the room was ordered just the way you liked it. Enjoy your stay." The driver said as the woman got out of the car, the vehicle then leaving the space and blended back into the heavy traffic of cars. She then walked to the counter where she was then escorted by an employee to the room, and had a large smile as she saw the room. _So that's what they meant by the way I liked it._

The building had no curtains and the balcony was visible opposite the living room, the kitchen had a fridge with counters and a stove. The bedroom was a large double with red sheets and duvet, a lamp and an end table at the right as well as several paintings that gave the room a more luxurious feeling. She was left to walk around, but she sat on the couch and read through the folder on the table again her eyes now gazing onto the picture as she let out a sigh.

"You really got on their nerves this time Faust. First you left me and now you have to pay for it…with your life." The girl said as she drove a dagger onto the picture, feeling a tear stream down her eyes.

"You will pay…"

End


	4. Chapter 4

Author brought this chapter to you…enjoy or suffer!!

Remember, Remember…

Faust walked out of the elevator doors and onto the hard floor towards the mass clumps of green, taking a look at the flowers and recalling his gardening lessons he learned from his father back on their garden. He remembered most of the plants but some were unusual and not of his time as well, which perked his interest more as he turned leaves and stared at the flowers.

He couldn't remember his parents to add to his sorrow; his only recalled memory mentioned of them was when the lieutenant showed him a crematorium…

1941

Faust was glad to be healthy again, his body exhausted from the various experiments done in the past few weeks. He had started his first week as an SS trooper in the Auschwitz compound but so far he hadn't seen any action on the front lines, the scientists and doctors demanding that he should stay with them for further testing. He had sent transfer letters to the war department only to be refused or mysteriously disappear into thin air, although Faust had always suspected Hoss and his associates to be the source as frontline duty was the only way for him to, in the words of Hoss to the stone faced man, "stray off the safe zones".

"Why me?" He asked himself out loud, unaware of the door behind him opening and the lieutenant walking in on him with a smile.

"Why you what Faust?" Faust jolted up straight as he scrambled out of his chair and gave the man a salute, his hand and legs shaking.

"Sorry sir I will not rip the sheets in my sleep…oh, it's you." Faust said as he relaxed and sat back down on his chair as the lieutenant took a seat on the bed, letting out a relaxing sigh and looked at the opposite wall in silence and drumming fingers on the mattress.

"So what were you talking about? Some prisoner got on your nerves again?" The lieutenant was kind enough to take Faust under his wing and let him stay in his quarters away from the other guards; Faust couldn't stand their drinking and stories of murder and torture. Once a guard had told a story about how he used to whip several prisoners to the brink of death while pulling a large stack of wood with ropes, laughing as he retold the prisoners' hopeless gazes and the rest of the guards, to Faust's surprise, had cheered him on and even went far as to ask the guard to repeat the action the next day. The prisoners were quite uneasy and so distrusting of the guards that it was hard to get along with them, but some friendly prisoners had told him about how abusive the guards were to them and how the image of the German people being heartless and cruel was imprinted into their minds.

"They didn't want to believe it but after a while they lose touch with the general world and that world just shrinks to narrow-mindedness, in this case the environment here" a prisoner told him once when they were sitting on the benches watching the others shuffle around aimlessly, some kicking the dust and others wailed bashing heads or fists into the wooden walls.

"Faust? I was asking you what you were talking about, you can tell me." The lieutenant's voice broke him out of thought as he looked back with a solemn glance.

"I was just asking myself but I'm not too sure I should tell you. The SS say I'm too emotionally and mentally attached to my past and it's a form of weakness." The lieutenant didn't answer but gave a reassuring smile back and his eyes trained on him, knowing that he was asking him to continue and that it was all right. Faust took a breath as he found the words but formed shakily as he spoke.

"I-I just…I don't know why God wanted me to live and kill my parents. Every day I see the same thing, prisoners arriving into the camp and then some get killed. What's worse is that…" He trailed off suddenly as he bit his lip unable to continue as he stared at the floor, his courage slowly coming back as he took deep breaths.

"…is that you are doing this willingly." He stopped, looking at the lieutenant who had a dark expression upon him as he walked over to Faust and put a hand on his shoulder as he spoke, Faust picking up a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Can you keep a secret?" Faust nodded as the lieutenant took a breath and carried on, his hand still on the shoulder.

"Truthfully, I'm part-Jew and to be frank there are some things in the SS doctrine that I never agreed with and due to that my trainers always had it out for me." The lieutenant's words took Faust right off guard as he stared at the stone faced man, the latter looking back at him with a small smile.

"You are a Jew?" The lieutenant nodded as he gestured Faust to follow him, the two men walking out the door and exiting the building walking across the courtyard past groups of angst struck prisoners who just wandered around but some shrank back as Faust and the lieutenant passed, going around the gas chamber which sent a chill down Faust's back as the memory came flooding back. The lieutenant stopped at another row of buildings that stretched to the width of both chambers and the gap between, opening one of the doors to show long rows of furnaces some being tended to by SS men as a pile of bodies and Faust covered his nose as the familiar smell of rotting bodies filled the air. The lieutenant didn't say anything as he passed the row, although stopping regularly to greet the other workers who gave enthusiastic smiles before they resumed their work. He then came to a halt at one of the furnaces and pointed at the number inscribed on it as Faust looked closely to make out the number: 24.

"This is where your parent's bodies went to." The statement sent a wave of anguish over the teen as he stared there mouth agape, the lieutenant walking over to the workers and asked them to leave and the doors closed one by one until the two were the only left before he walked over to the shivering form of Faust with a sad gaze.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to let you see them before they were burned but Hoss didn't allow it. He left it for more than a month but half through the second month he had enough of the stench and then…" The lieutenant was cut off as sobs came out from the teen as he shook his head violently.

"Why couldn't you protect them!!! At least give their bodies a good burial, not into some…furnace!!" He managed to finish as he cried, the lieutenant still keeping a firm gaze.

"Again, I must apologize for not being able to help your parents but at least I gave you something to remember them by." He gestured to the furnace. "I will leave you alone, the workers won't return until you leave so take all the time you need."

"No, I don't think it's necessary. My parents are dead, and you couldn't keep your promise." He turned with a hateful stare at his savior. "I can't love them anymore, not now…never. I just need some rest." He gave a grim salute and walked away, the lieutenant unable to respond as he heard the loud clang behind him and he flinched slightly.

From that day on, Faust changed completely…

End

Faust was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt regret sweep him for what he had done all those years ago. If only he had just faced the truth and spent that time the lieutenant gave him instead of directing his anger against the man who saved him, he wouldn't have become the person he was after that day.

"Monster." He said it out loud as he squeezed his hand, crushing the life out of a flower he held.

"Who?" Faust jerked up at the sound of the voice, turning around to the source behind him for a few seconds before he turned back to the flowers.

"None of your business." He stated as Raven approached him with that neutral look he knew so well.

"It's my business when it involves guests who stay here, and that means you. You are the first of your type and we don't know whether you are dangerous." She said bluntly as Faust sighed and put a hand on his forehead.

"Great, just when I thought capitalism had a privacy policy." He added sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but we can't take any chances. We're the only team that guards this city from trouble and the last thing we want is an attack right in our base."

"Your explanation is crude and very unsupportive of me right now." Faust pointed out as the girl stood there with her hood still up. Silence sent a small relief for the soldier as he took the time to relax before the questions started coming again. _The questions will probably begin in five, four, three, two, one…_

"I need to ask you some questions."

_And…Bingo._

"If this was an interrogation, why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't say it was an interrogation."

"Whatever. Just get this over and done with." Faust replied dismissively, Raven beginning her questions.

"One, what is your name?"

"Faust."

"Two, what was your occupation?"

_Damn her, this is a pain._ Faust thought as he replied with a yawn.

"I was a prison guard for six months and I served in the Wermacht for five months, promoted to become a strategist for three months and sent to the navy to lend my skills."

"Good. What did you do as a guard in detail?"

"I can't answer that." Faust protested with earnest, which sent suspicions to the girl as she raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" She asked, that monotone voice starting to bore the soldier to death.

"I just can't. Heard of the saying 'some things should never be said or heard?' If you didn't, which I think is the case, you should take my advice: don't push it." He warned lightly as a breeze swept the roof, sending a cold gust at the soldier.

"I think that's it for today." Raven said as she sank beneath the floor and disappeared from view. Faust stood there with his mouth hanging out before he closed it and muttered under his breath, swearing all the things that little children should not hear.

"That scared the bloody hell out of me." The soldier said in finality as he walked back to the elevator, his interest in the gardens lost as he looked up to see that storm clouds had started to cluster, the soldier feeling a lump in his throat.

"An ominous sign…something big is about to happen."

Russia

The airport was filled with swarms of bodies moving in line to the booths to book their tickets and surrender their luggage to persistent men and women behind the counters as the bags were sent into the loading bay. In one of the lines men and women were moved aside by a figure that brushed past the frightened people as they scuttled to the edge of the red leather tapes and metal barriers, the figure muttering some words as he slowly made his way to the front. The man wore a black officer's cap with a unmistakable red star on it, his large coat was black with a crimson collar with several distinct badges lining it and three stripes across the slim muscular shoulders and a stone cold stare as he walked towards the counter and, pushing a man aside, swept his large suitcase onto the booth counter knocking the previous customer's bags to the floor.

"I need to get to Jump City. Now." The man's stern voice sent silence over the row behind him, the two lines opposite them also holding their breath. The man at the counter had a pale expression on his face as he tried to find his voice.

"S-sir, we need to process these people's luggage first, w-we ca-can't just…" He didn't finish as the man grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into the wall, turning around to face the people behind.

"Anyone here has their luggage with them give them here with the tickets and passports safely attached to the bags, those who do not comply now will not find their seats on the plane at all." The man commanded as an outcry rose from the other lines, the row in front of his view now scurried to gather their loads and one by one the man took the baggage and loaded it onto the counter, the man hurrying through the passports and called their name amongst the scuffle, and soon the passports and tickets were sorted and the uniformed man passed them back each to the group with a sudden smile.

"Thank you for your cooperation, I'll be sure you'll enjoy what luxuries Russian airlines can offer." He said as he turned to the timid figure of the attendant, pulling out his wallet and taking out ten hundred ruble notes and handed it to him, the man shaking as he took the reward gratefully and bowed.

"Thank you, sir." The man said as the figure gave a tip of his cap and walked over to the seats nearby and waited patiently at the departure doors, handing his passport over and a few seconds later was ushered by a man to the plane where the passengers from the row had all taken their seats. The uniformed man thanked his escort, pulling out another five hundred ruble notes to the man and nodded, the escort smiling as he clutched the money gleefully in his hand and left the plane. Moments later the door hissed shut and the uniformed man took his seat at the front near the window alone, watching as the plane started its long journey.

Not long now, I'm coming for you…

* * *

Faust made his way down to the common room where the rest of the Titans were at their usual spots, but as he entered the five teens stopped activities and gathered together at the couch, Faust taking the hint and followed along, resting his slight weary body on the comfort of the couch with his hand covering part of his forehead as the gazes fell on him from all sides of the couch.

"Faust, we have been doing some thinking from the results of Raven's evaluation…" Faust frowned at the news, his body tensing as he waited and his eyes glared at the hooded girl before his eyes shot back at the leader. _Great, not only do they not trust me they have to examine me with questions. I knew it._

"Well, what is it?" He said softly but his voice carried a snarl as his gaze fixed on Robin, who picked up the small detail.

"We have decided to run some tests on your emotional state." Faust started to get up, but was interrupted by Robin's reasoning while the soldier stared at the facemask.

"We need to do this because Raven…she found something."

"I don't need help, I told her what I said before: There are some things that should not be seen, heard or spoken, and this," The soldier tapped his head. "Is something I'm not keen on someone touching." Robin had to admit, there were times he felt uncomfortable having the empath going around intruding the rest of the team's minds but he knew it was for safety. Villains using mind-control would always target one of the weakest in the team, and Raven had assisted in making sure that their minds were their own.

"We just want her to look through your memories…" The leader insisted but was cut off by Faust who moved towards him, inches from his face with a deep frown.

"There are things you shouldn't…no, must not see in my memories. They're too much." He stated plainly as he turned to leave but before he made it to the door he was caught by a hand, the soldier turning to find Raven looking at his eyes as he felt his mind go numb, watching as the girl fell back to the ground and the soldier caught her on instinct, gasping for breath as he took her and settled her on the couch. He then focused his attention to the rest of the team who just looked at him with neutral looks.

"What did she do? Tell me or so help me I'll…" Faust growled in anger.

"She's in your inner world, scanning your memories like I said. But, the consequence is that she goes into a comatose state until she goes back." Robin stated simply to the shocked soldier who paced around the room impatiently before he returned a glance.

"How long?" He asked, the leader shaking his head as he sat back on the couch.

"I'm sorry, there's no telling how long she takes, so just sit back and wait for something to happen." Robin advised, the soldier sighing in defeat as he sat back down and read the book the girl was previously reading.

"Well, she better damn well do it soon."

Raven found herself in a large prison complex, the halls dark and light shone from the ceiling dimly as screams of agony and shrieks were heard. She walked towards a barred metal door with a metal slide, the empath casually sliding it open and looked inside.

What she saw made her stomach lurch. Inside were the bodies of three children lying in a pool of their own blood and their stomachs ripped apart by a knife, lying beside them near their entrails. A group of women with their backs to the empath were licking the blood, ripping away at flesh with their untrimmed fingernails and glorifying themselves on the guts of the children. They turned around to face Raven who had stepped back, her eyes wide as she looked at the blood covering the women's faces as they gave her a twisted smile before they resumed their feast.

Raven felt like she had really chosen the worst mind to go in, continuing her walk down the seemingly endless hall, the screams and wails of anguish filling the air, Raven flinching when she heard the sounds of something sharp scraping at the metal door, a hand suddenly shot out of one of the open slits as a man with maddened eyes bored at the empath's shocked face. His face was bony, his fingers bloody from scraping at the walls and dry blood crusted the skin as he started yelling out insanely at Raven.

"For God's sakes, I don't wanna die!!! Don't let him get me, please!!!" He yelled as Raven tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry, I won't." The man backed away and shook his head as his facial expression changed to that of a smirk, Raven now feeling confused as the man's hands went to his hips as he tutted.

"No, no, no…you're not here for me, no one who comes here does. You want to see them…yes, that's probably why you're here, hmmm…." He muttered as he glanced at the empath before he pressed his face onto the slit.

"Tell me girl, you're looking for them…yes??"

"Who are they?" Raven asked, earning a weary chuckle from the man as he gave a sigh and sobs were heard now filling the silent air.

"They? You don't know what you got yourself into did you? You shouldn't have come, they're gonna get you now…just like he did us." The man chuckled again as he ruffled little strands of his blonde hair, the sobs now dispersing into the dark void.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, her face confused as the man shook his head slowly but retained his sly smile.

"You already know. That's why he let you in, the master…" He hissed at the last statement, a cold breeze blowing through the halls as his gaze went to an open door at the end of the hall, Raven's eyes now trailing it as the man's hand came out of the slit and pointed to the door.

"There…he wants to see you now. Time for you to continue your journey." Raven raised her hand at the door but nothing happened, the prisoner shaking his head pitifully.

"It's no use, you're in his world now…he's the murderer, and we're his victims, nothing more. You can't kill him here, everyone here knows that but never stop having hope; it's what gets us killed. Go, away with you." Before Raven could protest the man shut the slit, a scream following seconds later as the empath looked down to see blood flow out from the gap of the door and onto the concrete surface from the door she just talked to.

"What is this place?" Raven said as she walked through the doors, shutting behind her as she heard a small whisper through the breeze as it gushed through the black space in front of her, barely able to make out the words before it came again, this time more clearly.

_This is my world._

End

Sorry for cutting the gory parts short but I will think of more for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

This is getting messy, isn't it? I got to disgust the readers some more…

The Deceiver

"Who's there?" The empath's voice seemed to voyage endlessly into the depths of the black abyss, her head twisting around and listening in for any movement, but was put off by a chuckle as the voice returned, the sound echoing through the thick fog of darkness.

"Who?" The voice chuckled mockingly. "It's me, Faust…well, not exactly him but close enough." Raven whirled around to see nothing; the metal doors previously had all but vanished from sight. _Great, _the empath thought as she bit her lip at the list of disadvantages she now had. _One, the doors are gone. Two, he somehow managed to neutralize my powers and three…he's not easy to find._

"How did you negate my powers?"

"Ha, ha…simple really…I didn't."

"In all my experience, when I go into the depths of people's minds they let me in without a struggle…" The voice scoffed and laughed bitterly to Raven's surprise.

"Ha! You call that mind-control? You are not one of them, all those times you tried it were mostly on your friends. Why do you think it was so easy for you?" The voice questioned, confusion now sweeping Raven's neutral face. She had found it easy to go into the mind of her teammates when they weren't looking, but during the times she had gone in she found no struggle. The voice pressed on as she considered the points.

"Because they were family. People who put their trust…people who believe in you…people who think you're loyal. But Faust was never made that way. He was always so distant from people, whether they wanted it or not. No one can enter a human's brain and get out that easily: they also need the person's consent." The voice trailed off as silence followed, the empath feeling quite vulnerable without the use of her powers as she looked around once more, a feeling of annoyance now taking over as she spoke her mind to the blackness.

"I don't exactly talk to people I can't see." She said bluntly as the voice gave a mocking sigh.

"I can't see the reason why people like you can be just satisfied with talking without visuals. I was busy, you know, doing…things." Another sigh was heard. "Very well, but a warning; what you see must not be told to Fausty outside." The voice said in a playful tone as Raven looked up to see rows of lamps were switched on, the brilliant light bathing the room in a clear dim glow. It was a large hall like the previous prison complex but there were no cells, but it was all but empty, a table and chair was in front of her with some documents but on the walls hung a range of torture equipment that set a frightening and chilling atmosphere to the almost blank room.

Suddenly a scream erupted from behind the empath, the girl swinging around to see a woman dressed in a prison uniform strapped to a chair in leather straps from her waist to her head, her eyes wide in terror and her body was very bony, Raven with her knowledge knew full well about the results of malnutrition and dehydration as the woman kicked and screamed. From behind her, hands holding a pair of tongs and a steaming red poker stood an exact replica of the super soldier, his cold eyes glaring at Raven and a malicious smile graced his elegant face. He was dressed in a different military uniform, wearing an azure military shirt with a white tie and black military pants, two single stars on his shoulders and a medal on his front pocket. The replica glanced at the terrified woman who tried to shout again, but before she could the replica's hand holding the tongs lashed out, the metal bars gripping onto the tongue and pulling it out of the safety of the woman's mouth, earning a painful cry from the woman as she doubled her efforts, using her legs to kick her over but was cut off by the replica who sent the red hot poker right into the woman's right thigh, earning shrieks and tears from the woman as she saw blood pouring from the wound and the poker protruding out her leg. Raven stood there shocked as she felt something grab at her, looking behind to see that the replica was behind her with a wide grin before she was dragged onto a metal chair, straps tightening around her body like snakes as the tight constriction of the leather made it hard for her lungs to expand out of the restraints as she felt her breathing quicken.

"Feeling quite comfortable? Good. You see, I was getting kind of lonely and suddenly out of nowhere…" He reappeared beside the captive woman, licking his lips in joy as he removed the sharp tipped rod carelessly out of the woman's leg, leaving a large gaping hole in the smooth flesh and pressed the poker to her throat and reveled in the woman's fear. Raven felt disgusted at the replica, who still had his haughty smirk as he glanced at her. "Fresh meat."

"What do you want?" Raven was replied by his laughter as he lowered the poker, his other hand still holding the tongs over the woman's tongue.

"What do I want? I want you to watch. I want you…to suffer."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason? Anyways I always wanted some psychic wannabe as my audience, and you are the sole survivor." The replica smirked as he trailed the poker around the woman's chest, stopping at the stomach as he leaned his head in to listen, returning his gaze to the empath.

"Oh look. This one's got a baby. You didn't tell me you were pregnant, did you?" He sneered as he removed the tongs, the woman flinching at the searing pain on the pink flesh as she gasped heavily, her pleading eyes aimed at Raven who was struggling to reach the strap locks but her eyes fell when Raven slumped further down the chair, cursing mentally as she tried again.

"No use, wretch. This is my world, and I make the rules." He said confidently as Raven's black orbs met his green slit eyes.

"I have beaten people like you, and I can do the same."

"A amusing ruse, but this is reality. A human mind can resist, struggle, and go to extreme lengths just to counter the threat even if it means killing the person mentally." He said with absolute confidence as he strode over to Raven, his face leaned close to hers. "And do you know what that means, wretch?"

"Let me guess, I die?" She countered, but the replica didn't show any flash of temper but shook his head slowly.

"No, you go mad. Man has four things to keep them alive; Physical body, Mentality, Emotionally and a Spirit. That is what makes humans tick, makes them who they are, give them an identity. But I exist to break them, One. By. One." The replica's words hit the empath with a sense of truth, but although she had knowledge of the four she had not tried to be emotional about anything in her life.

"It doesn't work if you break one, I've done it."

"A lie. People feel emotions whether they want to or not, but that's not all: they are governed by it." He now walked around the room in a clam demeanor, his hands clasped behind his back.

"You can deny it all you want, wretch, but in the end…you are feeling emotions right now. Fear grips you witch, I can smell it."

"You're bluffing."

"Ha! What spite, such fire! These things are your downfall, wretch. You are prideful, thinking just because your powers can overthrow those miserable puppies you call 'friends'. You betrayed them before, once…you think you won't do that again?" Silence now filled the room; the only sound was the soft tapping of the man's black shoes as he circled his preys like that of a predator. Raven could only watch intently as she held her breath, her hands red from trying to squeeze through the restraints and felt her circulation slowing down the more she struggled as she turned to stare at the man.

"What are you? A personality?" The man laughed loudly as he shook his head.

"Nonsense."

"The evil side?" The man shook his head.

"You are ignorant. All you see in yourself is light, but inside you are as black as the night and bright as the dawn. You are grey, the middle, the person who chooses what they think is right in their eyes. You are nothing before me." The man had a powerful smirk as he towered over the timid woman who was now shivering and let out a squeak as the man returned with a surgical knife and a large butcher knife, Raven watching in fear as she saw his eyes acknowledge her before they fell to the woman's stomach.

"What are you trying to do!!" Raven yelled, her body flinging at the leather straps, which did her no good, the metal chair now unbalanced itself as she felt gravity drag her body forward and sent her crashing onto the hard floor. As she tried to get up, the man had now kneeled in front of her with a maniacal grin, his hands twirling the sharp deadly tools.

"What am I doing? I'm doing what I think is right, just like you thinking controlling your emotions is right." Raven stopped, her heart now beating wildly as she looked at the man's sneer. _How did he…_

"Looks like I hit the jackpot. I know everything about you, while you were busy dealing with me I had the opportunity to invade your weak mind and meet your bottled emotions. Let's just say that…I gave them a really good time. A _really good time_." He emphasized, Raven now feeling quite worried about this character. _The scoundrel, I ought to…_

"What the hell did you do?" She hissed, although something in her gut told her it wasn't good.

"Well, I gave them a taste…of hell." With that, he lifted Raven's chair upright and stalked over to the woman, who now screamed and kicked at the air as the man frowned, walking over to the table behind Raven and reappeared holding a large axe and walking over to the woman's only free leg and raised it.

"Stop interrupting wretch!!!" He yelled as the leg came up again, this time with a quick motion he brought down the rusted axe down, cleaving the leg right off and he laughed as Raven closed her eyes and heard the screams of anguish and shock, but something hit her feet and she opened her eyes and looked down, letting out a yelp as she stared at the decapitated leg in a river of blood now covering her feet as Raven lifted it up and saw blood drip down from her heel.

"Enjoyed that, Raven?" He now chuckled and threw the axe away, now picking the knives he left on the floor and now drew circles onto the fabric of the woman who now ignored the aching pain in her leg and her fearful eyes watched the blades do its circling.

"S-stop it…" Raven said softly, but to her dismay the man shook his head. _Very good, she's breaking…time for the grand finale._

"No way. You entered this place without my permission, and now you will pay…with your sanity." He took delight in the frightened look on the teen's face.

"Aww, you don't want to see it? Too bad, because I will make you." He slurred, as he raised a finger. At that moment Raven felt her senses lose control and her eyes forcefully opened and her head jerked up towards the tearful face of the woman who didn't struggle but now…smiled. _What the hell?_

"It's okay now. You will be cared for…in heaven." The man said thoughtfully as the surgical knife made an incision into the womb and taking out a few clamps secured the open wound, now dropping the surgical knife onto the floor with a clatter. Raven tried to regain control of her body, but each time she did she felt like she was being pushed back, and a searing pain filled her head. _No, I must try to regain my emotions…_

"Too late." The man said, as if reading her thoughts. He aimed the butcher knife and plunged it into the womb, the woman now snapped out of her illusion and screamed again as she looked at the blood from her unborn child spilling over her as the man kept stabbing the fetus multiple times.

"No!!!" She screamed, but the man reacted quickly, pulling her tongue out and now smirked widely at the woman's shocked face.

"You'll never speak again." He said as he brought the knife onto the tongue, the flesh giving way as the woman now spilt blood and gushed it out of her mouth in front of a traumatized Raven who couldn't look away at the gory sight. The man smiled as he twirled it in his hand, then bringing the sharp knife to rest on the neck, slicing the head right off as it rolled onto the floor and its maddened eyes continued to stare at the empath who then felt her senses return and the straps loosened, her body thudding onto the floor as she let out a pool of tears.

"I hope you learned your lesson. Next time, I may even kill you so you won't annoy me ever again. But for being so cooperative for me during my demonstration, I will grace you with a memory. It will not occur to you for five days, and in exchange you will lose your confidence, a small price but worth the cost." He said calmly as he admired his masterpiece, taking a small sample of the blood in a syringe and putting it in his drawer at the table and slid it back into place. As he did so, Raven felt the world go black again as the man walked over and smiled a cruel grin as he whispered something in her ear she would never forget.

"My name is Iago."

* * *

Faust closed the book for the tenth time, looking at the clock above him and read the time. It was eight and it had been hours since she had gone in, his patience definitely at its edge contrast to the restless teammates who looked at the comatose body of Raven.

"When the hell is she coming out? It's been hours!!" He yelled out, the rest of the team looked at him without any hint of concern. Robin was the first to talk.

"I don't think she would take that long, but it is a process I haven't seen before but not to worry, she's told me she will be safe." Faust highly doubted it, now standing up and pacing again with a worried glance at the body on the couch.

"I don't believe it. She's probably now messing with my head, trying to make me into your slave!!" He said accusingly as he pointed at Robin who looked at him in shock, obviously shocked at the outburst. The rest of the team shifted uncomfortably as their leader kept silent for a while.

"You know we won't do that! We take care of people, not hurt them!!" Beast Boy stood up with a defiant look as Cyborg nodded.

"I have to agree with green stain there. What in your right mind made you think we would do that?" The half-robot's words hit home, Faust now hesitating as he thought of a response.

"I have been betrayed before and I won't let it happen again…" He said evasively, as the rest of the group now went back to doing nothing before Raven sat up, her eyes wide and a fearful look on her face. Beast Boy was the first, going over to the empath and gave her a pat on the back and gave an assuring smile as the girl started to calm down.

"There, there…it's alright. You're back here now."

"Raven? Are you okay girl?" Cyborg asked as the girl shook her head, her hands still trembling.

"So? What did you find?" Faust walked over to Raven, who now glanced at him in newfound fear as she pushed the changeling away and stepped a few feet away each time he approached her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Faust muttered as Raven started to have tears well up in her eyes, the soldier now regretted his words as he moved and placed a hand on her shoulder but she smacked it away.

"Get away from me!!! Don't touch me!!!" She screamed as she bolted for the door, sobs following her as Faust tried to pursue but was stopped by Robin who had a concerned look and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Faust, but you can't come along. Something happened in your mind that made her like that."

"Sorry, dude. I know how you feel but you can't go charging into her room demanding answers right now. Give her some time." Cyborg said as he patted the worried soldier on the back as he looked at the door, and back at the team.

"You don't know how she feels, and neither do you know mine. I have to talk to her, you don't understand…something hurt her, and I could feel it." He said as he tapped his chest. "I can't give up on her." Ignoring the group's protests, he made his way inside the hall and ran toward the door etched 'Raven' on it and opened the door.

Inside was Raven but she was holding a jeweled dagger in her hand, the point was aiming toward her heart. Faust's heart skipped a beat as he saw the blade glinting in the moonlight, Raven now casting a blank look at him before she shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" She said as she raised the knife. Faust reacted fast, running towards her.

"Raven!!! No!!!"

* * *

"Iago, you planned this?"

"Yes, I did. Isn't it fascinating? She's gonna kill herself over a learning experience." Iago said with an excitement in his voice as he sat at the desk, only a dim lamp lit his world as he looked at the mutilated body of the woman still in the chair.

"You broke her mentally."

"So? I did it for fun. She's not gonna know the difference. No free lunch in this world now, even the damn humans know that, they practice what they preach really well." Iago said with a dismissive tone, not turning around to meet the figure behind him.

"She was in pain, I could feel it. And Faust knows it too." Iago waved a hand at the figure.

"Who the hell cares? As long as I get to ruin them mentally, then I triumph. I was made to ruin Mankind's lives where I can find them."

"We exist in all human beings, Iago."

"Whatever, I just want them to get pain."

"Because then you'll be satisfied?" Iago paused as he felt the figure shift slightly as he gave a smile.

"Yes, but not always my friend."

"Oh, and why is that?" At this Iago smiled, now turning to face the figure in the dark with a wide grin as he eyed the blue affectionate eyes.

"Because I am not what I am."

End

Hope you enjoyed that chapter for all good of mankind, and tune in soon!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next part to the story…

Iago

"Raven!! No!!!"

Faust sped towards the girl at an abnormal speed, his hand reaching hers in seconds and with a swift motion he brought his lanky fingers to the hilt of the knife, swatting the deadly object from her grasp before it reached her chest, the blade spinning on the ground away from them as the soldier stopped, his breathing out of sync as he glared at Raven who only cried and brought her legs to her chest whimpering.

"What the hell is wrong with you, trying to kill yourself like that!! You had me worried!! If we were back in 1943, I would shoot you and hang you like the damn coward you are!!" He yelled, his mind forgetting the fact that she just had a traumatic experience as he ranted on and raised his vocal level, Raven now curled up and her crying increased rapidly, Faust now realizing what just happened as he rubbed his scalp, cursing as he leaned over to Raven who refused to look at him, looking away and flinched.

"Raven? Are you all right, I'm truly sorry…I don't know what overtook me…" He apologized in a low tone, but inside his head a voice laughed aloud, his attention now turning around to look at the room and saw a faint figure of a uniformed man who smirked, disappearing a second later. Faust now blinked, his gaze swirling around the room before several footsteps halted at the doorway staring at the confused soldier, his eyes not returning to meet theirs.

"What went on? We heard a scream…" Faust calmed himself as he glared at Raven, feeling a deep sense of regret and pity in his black, sorrowful eyes as he continued coldly, his soldier's intuitive taking charge of him.

"I caught her trying to end her miserable excuse for a life. Good thing I managed to prevent the knife from entering her heart." He said in a breath, his cold eyes not betraying any emotion as he spoke softly but firm, noting the horror struck faces as Starfire flew over to the blue-robed girl.

"Friend, it is not wise to end your life. You have so much to live for and do." She said in a half-joyous voice, her mind is half wanting to take Faust by the neck for his uncaring words. Robin felt the same, his eyes glancing sharply at the black clad soldier who just gazed back as he turned towards them and walked over, but the leader blocked him instantly with a sharp frown.

"You are not leaving until we sort this mess out." He reminded the soldier, Faust just giving a half-hearted shrug as he went back the way he came, leaning on the wooden oak dresser and stared at the mirror with a taunting grin.

"You can try, but I doubt you guys can do so." Robin didn't answer back nor look at the grin on the heartless man, turning to Cyborg and then to Beast Boy, both boys acknowledging him.

"Cyborg, take her to the infirmary and check her up. Beast Boy, you confine Faust in the room while we make sure Raven's okay. And Faust, you stay right there, for I warn you that Beast Boy is not taking kindly to your reaction: He is allowed to restrain you by force if you try to escape. Star, help Raven up while I check the map for any criminal activity." Robin ordered, the other three quickly going back to their jobs Cyborg and Star with Raven down the hall with Robin, leaving the soldier and the changeling who shot a mad glare at him. Faust looked down on the floor at the knife, it's _glinting_ blade brightly shining in his black abyss for eyes as though laughing at him.

_Shit, I only hope that tonight doesn't get any worse._

* * *

Iago paced in the confines of the dark grey room, his face visible under the dim glow of the lamp above, swinging by the rope as thunder ripped the bleak sky through the small windows that overlooked buildings below it, smiling to himself as a cold blast of wind hit him in waves of chills that he shrugged off.

"Bleak sky, cold wind…just like all those years ago when I took his body." He stated with interest as he looked down at the small clumps of bald, shaven men and women in their stripped black and white prison uniforms as their moans and laments reached his ears like a beautiful ironic symphony. For now he had made use of the soldier's mind as his headquarters, although the daily work piled in from his messenger and he had to use his _pawns _to do the job for him. During that time spent in the Titan tower, he had watched the rest of the team closely than that pathetic soldier's observations would ever match, scouring their minds and plotting their downfalls when the time came, but for now he had a use for one of them in his plot. He walked back to his seat, his attention back at the empty chair where he had tortured the intruder and his intended victim, recalling a sense of bliss as he lost himself in the horror the girl witnessed. What did surprise him was that she was the only person who he had let go, while the rest who tried had all been permanently trapped here for his…sick enjoyment and sport, his brows furrowing at that moment as he saw that broken face and his hand unable to strike her.

"I can't go rusty, I have been doing this too long to feel this…_pity._" He spat as his hand slapped onto the documents, his cup of brown milky coffee wobbling in its ceramic container as a drop splashed onto the white sheet of papers filled with black print. In it was a colored picture of the five Titans, with their emotional status in his grasp and stared at him through artificial eyes and their smiles taunted him, his eyes flying through the reports with his hand rubbing his forehead as he flipped roughly through each folder, closing all of them with a slam of his palm.

"No, no, no!! They are too well connected, I can't use one of them unless…" He trailed as a plot occurred in his head like a light bulb; the dim light now gleamed brightly as his head ran through the sequence of events before he looked up at the wall, his hands searching through one of the folders and read silently.

"Yes, there's always him…" He said coolly as he exited his office, striding down rows of prisoners who cowered in his presence with loud sobs now going quiet and slits shutting loudly with a series of clangs, his eyes shot at an open barred cell where a prisoner had crawled back with his back to the wall, his carnal eyes staring in fear at the powerful entity in front of him. Iago smirked as he disappeared; appearing in front of the frightened man with a thin sword pointed at his throat and drew a single line gently across the soft skin, feeling the man's fear as a rain of sweat seemed to cover his shaved bony head and trail down his neck.

"You're next." Iago's words cut deep, the man's face twisted into lament and agony as he wailed loudly and thumped his fists on his head. The man's eyes looked up again to see a blade slice at his throat, before it went white and blood gushed out from the deep slash from the thin rapier, his body thumping to the ground and his cold bony fingers trembled and twitched awkwardly before it died down altogether. Iago sheathed his blade, two men in black arrived next to him with similar dark smiles on their faces as they awaited patiently for the uniformed man to turn, their faces stony and their eyes black and full of hate.

"Take him with me. _He _needs to be fed." Iago's order reached them, the two doing a sharp salute before they walked casually toward the corpse, hands grabbing its feet and elbows as they heaved the fleshy weight off the ground and carried him alongside. They entered a series of hallways, Iago entering a random door amongst the row and opened it to a dark room that covered the space. The two men hesitated momentarily before they stepped in, the corpse's weight slowing them down as they shuffled quickly inside as Iago closed the door enshrouding them in darkness, a lighter lit up the space to reveal a small portion of a hallway with a large body of water flowing into black. The three men moved on, the flame occasionally lit the sight of a skeleton covered in prison rags, some fresh skulls and organs splattered across the ground. The growls and munches grew louder, the two men even in their stone cold faces had a look of fear in their eyes as they continued heaving the corpse to a steel barred door, Iago the first to enter with his lighter followed by the two black uniformed men as it closed shut behind them.

The room was wet, damp with a small flood of water that stank of blood and death. The room contained piles of skeletons in the familiar prison uniforms that strewn the floor, floating in pieces and parts of guts and bones. In front was a cage with bars that extended from the floor right through the roof, a standard precaution for one such special a case. Iago gave a small frown as he gestured the corpse to be thrown through the gaps of the bars, the body landing with a thud before a paw lashed out quickly, blood spilt as the two black clad men stood motionless with a quiver of fear overtaking them. The body was soon consumed by the crunching of bone and teeth, Iago now staring at a large pool of blood and pieces of guts as the creature now turned its attention to Iago who strode up to the bars, taking a deep breath.

"I have a deal for you…"

* * *

Faust was escorted to the infirmary with the rest of the Titans, still outraged at what had happened and his two hour confinement had not improved his mood at all, but the black looks on the teens' faces when he entered with Beast Boy told him the same story. Raven was unconscious, her body still levitating in midair above the comfort of the hospital bed and was deep in trance while Cyborg watched the heart rate monitor, his concerned face turned to a scrowl at the sight of the soldier before he looked at the monitor again. Faust could see Robin's stressed face, the facemask may have hidden his eyes but the way he had glanced at him told him that he was quite upset as he watched Raven, Star's dark look spoke for the rest of the team what they were feeling as she glared at him the whole time, Faust feeling his throat tighten itself around the azure collar with his Kriegsmarine badge pin prodding the skin like a knife. Despite this torrent of emotions Faust swallowed it in, his face still holding his stern demeanor as he looked at Raven with a feeling of pity, his thoughts cut by Robin who now calmed himself enough to cast a comforting glance at him.

"It's not your fault that this happened. If we had known the results…" Faust looked at his glance with a small smile of relief, but the three other glares told him otherwise. _Best not to pick an argument, besides I'm not the only one hurt…_

"As much as I wish I could do something, my friend, I see that I am not welcome to do so at the moment." He stated briefly, watching the tense faces relax a little as they turned back to watching the empath. Robin gave an understanding nod before he walked out of the room, motioning Faust to follow suit with his hand, the soldier complying as both walked away to the hallway leaving the other three to their thoughts.

"I need you to know something. That time, back at the living room when we said about Raven looking into your memories?" Faust nodded, a feeling of suspicion rising towards the girl despite the pity. _What does that woman have in store? _Robin continued without notice.

"Well, the reason behind that was…not well argued." Faust didn't betray a hint of surprise or shock as he stared at the teen, Robin leaning against the solid wall with a deep frown sighing.

"The reason was that Raven requested it after sensing something." Faust now tuned his mind to what was being said, his gut feeling strange as he looked at Robin questionably.

"Why did she do it?" His answer was dashed by a shake of the head.

"When she told me, I really thought it was a bad idea as her power to read a mind is quite complex. You are from a different time stream, so for her mind reading to work it needs physical contact."

"Like a kiss?" The question clearly knocked Robin off his guard as he nearly fell over from the blunt words, his head turning away to hide a small red blush.

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, that was depressing. If she wanted me, she should have kissed me instead." The soldier's oblivious thought hit Robin again, his arms shaking to heave himself up to the amusement of Faust.

"I'm just kidding. But now, I would much want the others to go to sleep."

"What about Raven?"

"I can manage alone. During my training in the Wermacht, I learned advanced first aid due to the fact I was a super soldier and gave me a full kit as a reward." He said as his hand in his coat extended out to produce a large white box with a green cross on it, opening the box to see in satisfaction that not all of the equipment was damaged by the water during the attack but tipped it over to pour some of the dirty water onto the floor, much to Robin's shock who waved his arms wildly.

"Oh grow up. It's a stain, just clean it up." Faust said without thought as he walked back to the room where only Cyborg remained, his eyes closed as a sigh of relief escaped his mouth.

"How is she?"

"She's stable, but what are you doing here?" The half-robot said as Faust shrugged, his hand going to her forehead.

"I just wanted to see if she was fine, and I'm going to stay here and take care of her. And before you protest," He interrupted Cyborg who was about to say something with a jiggle of his first aid kit. "I am a skilled doctor. She will be fine, or do you not trust a German Nazi?" His question seemed to make Cyborg stop, his robotic eye still gleaming at him suspiciously before he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you can take care of her. But are you sure you can be awake?"

"I always had insomnia all my life, so I think I can handle the time." He pointed to the black bags under his eye, Cyborg looking at him with some concern but whether he cared or not was not visible to Faust.

"All right, if you say so." He exited the room, closing the door behind him but glanced through the window at the two before he made his way back to his room. _Who knew he would care so much about her?_

Faust looked at Raven on the bed, his stern and joking manner all dissipated as he let in the emotions raging in him, his face softening as he brought his cold hand to her warm cheek with a frown.

"If you can hear me, I know what happened but even you couldn't have known about it either. I am truly sorry, I should not have stopped when you grabbed my shoulder and left." He said with a sad voice, his eyes trailing her peaceful face as he sat down on a seat and relaxed in it, feeling a load in his pocket as he reached into his coat to produce a black box. Faust stared at the box for some time before he set it beside him and opened the tin lid, his hand searching through the stack of small books before he took a black leather book with his name scribbled on it, a small ink pen at the side ready to be used. Faust now took the pen in his hand and with a deep breath he began to write on an empty page from the last entry.

_Date:???_

_Place: Somewhere in America…_

_It's been years, more than 60 in fact since I last wrote at the coast of Norway. I seem to find myself in a brand new world where the Nazis are all but extinguished; capitalism seems to have conquered all the nations before it._

_I have found some friends here, a group of crimefighters living in, as strange as I admit, a giant 'T' tower on a secluded isle off the harbor of the city. I don't know what the future has in store for me, but I hope that all is well._

_I hate what I was in 1943, loathed it. I only hope that that monster does not come back to haunt me again._

"_Men are monsters, the world is monstrous with it."_

End

Cool, huh? The readers are getting less in progressing through my stories, so I deeply encourage all to continue to keep track.


	7. Chapter 7

New Chapter alert!!! Woohoo, I'm on a roll!!

Team Initiation

The sun crept in from its deep slumber on the other side of the world, now illuminating the giant metal metropolis off the coast of California known as Jump City, sunlight reflecting off the large glass windows that overlooked the surroundings of the city onto the busy streets filled with rows of cars and flooding streams of life occupied the streets. The sun now began its odyssey towards the small island off the bay, lighting up the glass windows of the 'T' tower that stood majestically basking in the bright sunlight, a set of curtains at the top of the building was drawn open and a figure looked toward the rising horizon where the yellow circle was forming from the sea level.

Cyborg stretched his mechanized limbs and gave a yawn as he got up from his resting area, the computer giving its usual 'good morning' to the half-robot who nodded and gave another yawn as he went to the bathroom. After his morning clean up he exited the room toward the hall, entering the large living room and into another hallway where the infirmary was with Raven and the soldier.

He had given some thought on yesterday, the soldier had no doubt crept him out back in the car when they first met but he wasn't too friendly either, the conversation back in the living room and the one at Beast Boy's door which the changeling told him about after the man escaped to the roof. The soldier was quite hard and uncaring, the changeling had said to him at the living room with an angered look, and from the conversation the soldier had been the one at fault when he claimed that Terra's death was the best decision. Cyborg didn't believe that it was right either; Terra was a friend and teammate, always will be to them although she had made the wrong choices but even so, collaborating with the enemy was the final straw that broke all trust between them and her except Beast Boy.

Beast Boy had kept up the jokes, but in private he had been devastated by the loss and always visited the memorial every day, just hoping that one day she'll come back or they'll find the technology to do so. Cyborg sighed deeply as he stopped and shook his head, remembering the hours Beast Boy harassed him to get something done about it, the times he even used his equipment without permission to build something he came up with; all for one girl he tried and failed. _The poor guy, he still misses her greatly…_

His thoughts traced itself back to Faust. The supersoldier was the one in a million at that time and the technology never discovered, but his existence and the uniform proved all the theorists wrong. He was the first of his kind in a war, and the graphic descriptions of the experiments horrible that it haunted Cyborg's mind for a while and it made Faust seem…inhuman to stand that pain, and made the scientists more inhumane to do that to a teenage boy. Cyborg had to admit one thing: Faust had certainly seen more death than any of the Titans put together in their debuting career and so they don't understand as much as he did. Cyborg reached the door to the ward and before his hand went to the keypad he heard a person singing beyond the sliding door, the half-robot stopping to listen.

Artillery bomb the trenches

_A pocketful of Tommies_

_Atichoo, Atichoo_

_They all go to hell_

Cyborg's eyes went wide at the rhyme, feeling quite unnerved by the content but the voice sang once more through the silence of the hall.

Give them hell My Lord

_Kumbaya_

_Tommy's dead My Lord_

_Kumbaya_

_Britain's burning Lord_

_Kumbaya_

_Let them rot in hell_

_Kumbaya_

Cyborg started to feel uncomfortable at the thought of the person singing that horrid song, his hand typing in the codes and the door slid open as he walked into the ward. He found the soldier standing at the window with the curtains drawn to the edges and his black eyes staring far at the rising sun, hands clasped behind his back and his feet tapping on the ground softly with his black boots. He was tense as usual, his shoulders hunched up a little and his hands gripping each other tightly, not turning as he addressed Cyborg with a smile.

"Hello there, Cyborg. I see you are awake early." He stated the obvious fact in his monotone voice, his smile still remaining as he stared on at the reflection on the glass.

"I needed to check on Raven to see if her condition has improved." The half-robot replied as he went over to the computer and typed something in while Faust continued.

"Have you seen the sun rise? It's beautiful, the star that outshines all." He said in a joyful tone as Cyborg shot a glance at the bright ray of the sun.

"Yeah, you keep staring and you'll go blind." Cyborg said dismissively as he returned to his work.

"Has death ever been comprehended by you, Cyborg?"

"No, and I keep it that way." Cyborg replied to see a smirk form on the glass.

"Have you? I suppose you are young and stupid at some times." The reply made Cyborg tense up at the word, his eyes twitching as he retorted.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, come on now. You know, to be old and wise you must be young and stupid."

"Is that even logical?" Cyborg countered with an angry look while the soldier shrugged.

"Maybe, depending on your level of stupidity." He muttered loud for Cyborg to give him a death stare.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Carry on."

"…"

Cyborg sighed and scanned everything on the report before he closed the files and shut off the computer, walking to Faust and leaned on the wall with his hands crossed.

"Raven's body is fine now she should be up soon. Get some rest."

"I told you I have insomnia last night. What part of insomnia do you not understand?" Faust said sharply as Cyborg put his hands out as defense.

"Chill out, bro. I just forgot."

"…" Faust stared menacingly at Cyborg who gave a sigh.

"What?"

"You called me 'bro'." Cyborg felt weird at the word 'bro' said by a soldier who lived in the 1940s, making a mental note not to say 'bro' for a while.

"So? In our time, it's a term of friendship."

"Well, those people must have been crazy."

Cyborg felt irritated at the insults thrown by this ancient soldier, the latter giving a wider grin and it made Cyborg a little annoyed, fighting the urge to punch the grin off his face as he looked at him seriously.

"I heard you singing." Faust didn't answer, his eyes closed in thought and silence followed before he spoke, Cyborg now hearing what he said.

"When I was a boy, my father always took me to the beach nearby where both of us went to a spot at a small wooden dock and sit down at the edge to watch the sun rise. My father told me that you should appreciate everything you have in this life, and he always told me how beautiful it was in the early morning and he always wanted to enjoy it with me…" Faust paused momentarily as he looked at Cyborg.

"But it was not meant to be like that forever. My family was taken to a camp, they died and I became their pawn." He finished with a brief flash of anger at the memory, remembering the actions of the guards and he remembered the shower of warmth the lieutenant had showed him throughout his time at the camp, showing him how to boost morale although it was obviously temporarily. But then he fought hard to play down the next sequence of memories as he tried to hold his gaze at the half-robot, whose face was relaxed and his eyes still on him.

"I-I don't think I should discuss this any further. I must go." He said as he went straight for the door, expecting Cyborg to intercept his way but as he reached the door he turned to see that he was still leaning on the wall staring at the sunrise as it now shone fully in the sky.

"Can you do a favor for me?" Cyborg didn't answer back, but Faust had the feeling that he was paying attention. He ignored the reception and continued on, his hands rubbing against each other.

"Can you not tell Raven that I took care of her? I think I have unsettled her enough, but if you tell her so help me I'll whack your tin head into a can and kick it." He said the last sentence with a half-heartened threat, Cyborg giving him a thumb up before the soldier gave a faint smile and exited the bright room. Cyborg gave a small grin and looked at Raven, whose fingers were now moving a little.

"What are we supposed to be doing, ma'am?" The woman stared at her male partner who had a confused look on his face as they entered a well-furnished building, it's white walls desecrated with some graffiti and the large dark brown oak door in front of them. The woman rang the doorbell as the man tugged his collar and straightened his tie, his hand going for a small tin container and unloaded several breath mints, swallowing them all in a gulp as his hand went to his mouth.

"We are doing research and then tactical planning." The man huffed with his eyes looking up at the top of the building, scanning the windows.

"Well, what good are they? No guards at the windows, not answering the door is ruder!! This isn't like the war I was told about…"

"That's because, idiot, they already _are_." She finished as five men surrounded them in a semi-circle, their sleeves revealing muzzles. The man whistled as the woman gave him a glare, the man giving a shrug.

"What? They're well prepared." He said with a hint of admiration and fear at the hidden guns, the door opened to the man's sigh of relief as an elderly man in a formal suit looked at them before he scanned the sidewalk.

"Are you our contacts?" The woman nodded, taking out documentation and handed it to the old man who carefully studied it while the five men stared at the butler before he waved his hand away at them, the gunmen lowering their arms.

"It all checks out. Welcome, follow me to the second floor at the meeting room. The master is expecting you." The butler said, walking into the house with the two, the man stared back at the street to see that the five men were gone. They walked up a flight of circular stairs; the walls decorated by paintings and entered a room with a long table with neat wooden throne chairs, surrounded by lamps and statues. At the end toward another set of doors sat a man in his early thirties, a cigar in his mouth showing some of his yellow stained teeth as he gave a smile and motioned them to sit with his hand. At his sides sat ten more people with similar black suits and frowned at the woman as she sat down with the man who just gave another whistle, the men not hiding their annoyance at the pitch.

"Well I'll be, this is what I call luxury!!"

"I am flattered that you would have such exquisite taste." The man with the cigar beamed as he took the cigar out of his mouth and put it in an ashtray not far from him, the rest of the men still staring at the two as the man stood up and walked toward them.

"Cassio of the Downtown Jump City Mafia. We need to borrow some of your men for a…very special assignment that concerns everyone in this room, if you would like to hear it."

"You are certainly very serious about your assignment, beautiful. Speak, and I will listen and make a decision." Cassio commented with a sly smile.

"We want to take down the Titans." At this the men burst into laughter, Cassio motioned his hand up to silence the group before the woman continued, the man almost ready to stand.

"We just need to research them and find out how they work."

"You have an ambition, woman, but you are pushing your luck. The Titans have ruined our smuggling business and shut down most of our income, we hardly have anything to support most of the family. How then, do you expect us to defeat a group of powerful teenagers?" One said with spite and interest.

"Quiet. Perhaps this woman carries a deal that will change our perilous position." At Cassio's statement some of the men openly protested while the others muttered amongst themselves.

"Nonsense Cassio!! What can she offer from her employer that will get our attention?" An elderly man said loudly with his fist slamming hard on the table.

"We don't even have enough manpower to launch such an operation." Another man advised Cassio before he sat down hands crossed.

"Enough! Let the woman speak." Cassio's commanding voice boomed through the space, silencing the mutters and protests as the men slowly sat back in their seats glaring at the female ambassador.

"I have arrived from Germany yesterday and my employer has considered your situation. He now suggests a deal that you'll not refuse." At this the men leaned in to listen as Cassio stood there silently.

"If you assist us, we will not ask of payment. We will give you six hundred and fifty thousand cash as well as open up some businesses for you to control in the district. Your smuggling business will be handled by our agents shortly if you agree to this." The men looked to each other with confused glances at the deal, Cassio himself understanding their reaction to deals; ever since the South went bankrupt by the Titans they had not just saved the city but struck a huge blow to the family's strength beyond recovery, and to worsen the situation the ten mafia families had noticed the changes and sent their own factions into their own backyard. Cassio shuddered at the memory of their arrival with the door opening to find the corpse of the family's negotiator to the ten families in a bag, not long after his second in command had convinced close to half his troops to desert them and joined the large West Side mafia, constantly sabotaging their operations and making use of the stolen 'goods' to increase their wealth. Now, all that remained of Cassio's mafia was the scattered bars and hotels that were surprisingly doing better than the rest of the bases that were swallowed into the corporate families.

"How can we trust you to keep your word? How do we know if you would turn us over to the other families?" Cassio's words spoke for the entire congregation, the men voicing their agreements though some nodded their heads. The man looked around the room with a rise of panic, the men are now beginning to suspect that they were possibly part of the other families as stares cut deep into the two, the woman relaxed and gave a neutral face before she stood up and closed the black suitcase with a blank face.

"If you won't agree, then we will just leave you here to rot and let the other families have the money and we'll take away the rest of your territory, splitting it among them and then leak your hideout." The woman threatened without any outburst, the men's faces still hardened as some younger members half-stood with hands in pockets while the elders didn't respond to the rising tension, sitting there with a calm face at the oncoming fight. They were disappointed when the mafia leader gave a wave of his slim hand, the men sitting back down with a stern stare at the two while Cassio paced over to them slowly, then giving a small smile as he held up his hand to the woman who glanced at it.

"I assume it's a done deal?" The nod from Cassio confirmed her answer as she took it with a small shake and withdrew, giving him the suitcase and walked off with her partner who gave a thankful look back before catching up to the woman down the stairs.

"Well, gentlemen. I suppose we just have to take the risk." Cassio announced to the members who were now showing mixed expressions of anger and agreement.

"We can't trust them too well, Cassio. They will be the ones to betray us if we slip up." A young man in his twenties advised with a cautious look, followed by an elderly man with a stern face as he brought his palm onto the wood, the table vibrating from the impact.

"We should have refused the deal. They can't be trusted, Cassio we don't know what we may gotten ourselves into."

"It is alright. If what they say is true, they will keep their first promise." Cassio said calmly as the sound of a vehicle approached the front of the house, the leader staring down from the window as he held his hand up to an apartment building window opposite the street, a face nodding before the curtains shut. They watched anxiously as men brought in crate after crate onto the doorstep before one of them rang the doorbell, the butler rushing towards it and began to converse with one man while the rest were bringing in the large wooden crates into the building, Cassio immediately exiting the meeting room and strode down the stairs as the van drove off down the near-empty street.

"What is it?"

"Gifts from a friend. It's contraband and weapons with body armor, plus additional cash right here." The butler was holding a suitcase in both his hands, a grin crept his face as Cassio opened the black case and looked at the rows of bills before he shut it again.

"This is proof enough. Gather a team of ten and meet me at the main city bank."

Raven awoke with a stir, her blurry vision slowly clearing into her usual sharp sight as she sat up to see the morning sun gleaming through the ward window. Her breathing was slow as she looked to see Cyborg at the monitor turning to face her with a smile as he crossed his arms.

"Hey Raven, you're finally awake after more than eight hours of being unconscious." He said as Raven got off the bed, rubbing her throbbing forehead with a hand while her mind raced to recall what had happened yesterday, her mind at a small blank.

"Looks like Raven is thinking." Cyborg said in a joking tone, Raven ignoring him before she turned to Cyborg with a deep frown and her eyes staring at his.

"What happened last night?" Cyborg took a deep breath, unsure how the empath would react to the fact that she just tried to kill herself in an emotional turmoil over Faust as he gave a frown and shut off the monitor.

"You tried to kill yourself, Rae."

"That's ridiculous. Why would I?" Raven objected lightly, not feeling the grumpy mood to argue or give someone a thrashing as she walked to the door, only to be intercepted by Cyborg with a serious look.

"Because you tried to access Faust's memory bank, remember? It went wrong, you woke up in a frenzy and ran towards your room, Faust came after you and when we heard a scream we rushed in to find a knife on the floor and you sank into unconsciousness." Cyborg finished in one sentence with a breath. He had a sudden urge to tell Raven about Faust but forced the words down his throat, Raven's face was now full of concern.

"How is he?" Cyborg stared at her dumbly, earning a frustrated growl from the empath as she repeated the question, Cyborg shaking his head.

"Sorry, I don't know where he went after he was here to…" Cyborg quickly shut himself as he realized he said too much, Raven's eyebrow rose in suspicion at his reaction.

"Cyborg, was Faust here?" She felt a rise of tension as she managed to say Faust's name, her mind suppressing the hidden memory from her. Cyborg shook his head wildly with his hand clamped on his mouth, letting go of it to answer.

"No."

"Cyborg…" The low growl made Cyborg jump a little as he put a hand in front of Raven's face.

"Chill, he only came over for a minute or two then left." He said half-truthfully, Raven's eyebrow now twitching a little in irritancy before she relaxed and took a deep breath.

"Well, you didn't need to make such a big deal out of it. I'll probably go check the roof, he seems to like the flowers." Raven left the room leaving Cyborg to himself as he followed soon after. He entered the large living room to see that the rest of the team was up; Beast Boy had slept in again later than usual while Robin and Star were sitting at the table eating their breakfast, giggles being exchanged as Robin wore a bright smile. Cyborg watched the scene with a smile; ever since Tokyo the two were now closer than ever and announced they were dating to the others a few weeks ago, Cyborg coughing loudly to get their attention as Robin and Star both looked at the half-robot with a smile.

"Morning Cy."

"Glorious morning, friend Cyborg." Star happily chimed, Cyborg giving a large smile.

"Well, here I was checking on the patient while you two were getting comfortable with each other. You should do that more often." Cyborg joked as the three laughed, the half-robot reaching for a plate of cold refrigerated meat and popped it in the pan and went to the stove. Robin's face was a little relaxed again as he ate, his mind still stuck to the soldier.

"I've been thinking last night, guys. I think that we should get a helping hand." Star stopped in the middle of her meal, looking at Cyborg who was still silently cooking with a question mark in her head.

"Whatever does he mean by 'helping hand'?" Cyborg didn't look at her as he replied, Robin's eyes staring at Star although his mind had told him her answer.

"He wants Faust to join the team." The clatter of the silver spoon onto the plate confirmed Robin's guess, Cyborg just continued his cooking but his ears were tuned in on the response as Star now turned to glare at Robin.

"I think we should give him a chance. Maybe it will give him a chance to get used to a new life."

"I am certainly in disagreement, Robin. He was the one who caused Raven to…" Robin watched the Tamerrean shudder at the word, unable to speak it. The tense moment was temporarily subsided as the door hissed open and Beast Boy walked in, oblivious to the debate that had gone on as he reached into the fridge and got out the carton of milk and took out a cup, pouring it into the glass, as the three were still fixed in the situation.

"Morning guys. So Cyborg, how's it going with Raven?"

"She's fine." Cyborg said in a breath, his back still turned back to the changeling who stared, expecting a sharp remark or a tease but then dismissed it quickly as he sat opposite Star who was still concentrated on Robin, the latter just looked and gave a nod at Beast Boy before he looked at Star in silence.

"So, uh, guys what's up with the silence? You guys having a silent contest or something?" The changeling asked with confusion as Star turned to stare at him with angry green eyes.

"Robin wants our soldier friend to join the team."

Beast Boy spurted out milk from his mouth and nose.

Faust hummed to himself as he picked up the watering can, holding over the array of flowers and sprinkling a rain of cold water, staining the petals and leaves in droplets. He was quite happy that the tower had something that he always enjoyed, taking in the fresh air with a deep breath before he set the can down and walked down the small road that spread in directions to rows of flowers, lowering himself in front of a rose that grew in the shadow of its taller companions, his artificial hand lovingly plucking the plant from the ground and brought it to his face as his fingers petted the red petals, not noticing that a blue-cloaked girl had appeared behind him.

"Faust?" The soldier jumped up at the sound as he turned with the rose in hand, facing the empath with wide eyes but it passed as he slipped back into his stern glance.

"Please don't do that, you know how that irritates me." He protested, but then he switched back to a small smile as he sighed. "Well, not that it matters now. What's your business?"

"I know you came to my ward last night." The statement made the smile disappear as Faust clenched his mechanized hand, but sensing it Raven rephrased her sentence.

"Cyborg lied, but I can read someone's emotions by just focusing on them. Back at the infirmary, it was you wasn't it?" Raven said but Faust didn't answer, his head turned away.

"Nope, sorry. Must be your imagination." He said as he walked off toward the elevator doors, leaving Raven in the garden, but he stopped mid-way in his stride as the empath appeared in front of him through the floor with a strange look.

"What do you want?"

"You're going to leave." Faust took a step back as he continued to lock eyes with Raven.

"And if I am?"

"Liar, I can tell if you're being untruthful." Faust started to feel his patience melt as he walked to the elevator, bumping her shoulder in the process as he glared back at her.

"Are you going to stop me from doing so? You don't seem to know what trouble and pain I have gotten through to get here."

"No I don't, but I want you to stay." Faust gave a spiteful laugh.

"Why? So you can kill yourself again?" Raven was also beginning to get irritated by Faust's unruly behavior, her brows now furrowing.

"I don't plan on ending my life."

"Neither do I to you. So just let me leave." He countered, but Raven still stared at him with a deep glare.

"No." Raven said firmly, the soldier letting out a frustrated growl and his hands gripping strands of his back hair.

"You are just annoying in your questions, aren't you? Why can't you understand the fact that I have caused you enough pain to kill yourself?" Faust now raised his voice loudly as Raven began to shout back, a new anger rising in her throat.

"I don't want you to suffer alright? Out there, you're alone, not accepted for your past!!! The people here aren't what you know back in your time, they will oppress you!!" Faust was now taken aback by her words, Raven knowing the words stung as he seethed and glared at her in a ferocious way.

"I can find my own life!!! You can't be around with me, neither of the team, I'll just sabotage you again like the last time!!" He yelled as he stormed into the elevator, pressing the button as he descended down from the roof. In the solace of the quiet space he slammed a fist onto the wall loudly that echoed through the elevator as his mind now cleared and the words poured back in._ Damn you, you just had to snap in front of her…_ Faust scolded in his mind as it now raced, his thoughts now focused on what would happen next in the living room for the decision he had chosen. Was it right for him to go? Raven's point stung him hard at the reality that he was facing at the prospect that he was nearly arrested and that the Titans were his safety, and Faust never dared to venture far into that road. Someone like him would not fit into a capitalist society, and right now his new life might have been here or in prison for a long time, but the pondering got him nowhere and the soldier went ahead with his plan as the doors opened.

"Don't make a move." Faust paused as his head spun to meet Raven's dark glowing hand, burning black eyes boring right into his own as he shifted his body to face her.

"Or what?"

"I'll drag you back. You're not the only damn one in this whole world who doesn't understand pain; I did too because of my past. I'm a half-demon."

"That's just ridiculous. Demons are a myth." Faust countered, his belief quite firm.

"Not here. I'm not exactly human, like Beast Boy or Cyborg. Ever wondered how they turned out like that? Ever thought of how they felt when everything was taken from them? I know, my mother was raped by my father and she gave birth to me; the demon's spawn as I was called by my people." Faust's eyes widened as all previous thoughts were tossed away, Raven still extending her hand at him and continued.

"Called that for most of my life, isolated and alone. My childhood wasn't exactly glamorous like most kids were; Beast Boy lost his parents and was taken in by a family that didn't treat him right, stayed on the street for a while during his childhood and Cyborg when he was in an accident he had to replace most of his body with metal, he wasn't the athlete he was before. Robin even, he lost his parents to a crazy gunman but lived a privileged life with Bruce Wayne and Starfire was in an arranged marriage she didn't like but was powerless to stop it, what makes them and me any different?" Faust stood there speechless, his mouth rendered useless as he tried to reason back.

"I-I…"

"We all experienced tragedies in our lives yet we found each other, and look where we are." She said as Faust looked around the hallway and the red carpet. "All of this wouldn't have happened if we just gave up and let ourselves be in control of someone else against our will, or even losing someone precious to us. We still stuck together, you are no different in your past from us." Raven finished, Faust left dead in his tracks as he eyes looked at hers with shock, his fists relaxed and hung by his sides as he looked down on the red carpeting, ashamed to face the girl in front of him.

"I-I didn't know…I'm deeply sorry. But I'm afraid that I must argue my case not with you, but with the rest of the team." His eyes were still downcast as he hurried towards the doors and ran into the other four who just looked at him in surprise at his entrance, the soldier glanced back to see that Raven had not moved from her spot. His eyes now focused on the other four who now looked confused at the scene.

"What's going on, Raven?"

"Ask him. He just wants to leave."

"Don't mind if I do." Faust spat as he brushed his way past them, a gloved hand stopping him.

"Faust, we wanted to discuss something with you first. We want you to join the team." Faust felt the world go upside down as he turned to look at the serious faces of the four before he knew they were dead serious. Raven looked surprised as well, not expecting the news that quickly as she walked towards them.

"Are you sure? If you have forgotten, I'm a Nazi. A property, a memory that will never be erased, just a weapon that was programmed to fight…what will the people think about a fascist supporter running around with a team of crime fighters? They will harass you, torment you or worse…I just don't want to see anyone be killed, especially not you."

"Faust, we heard everything that happened in the corridor and we think that you should be initiated into our group. Raven's right, we all had troubles of our own that we felt like the cause was lost. But we didn't give up, we fought and struggled to get where we are. If Star didn't free herself from her alien captives she would have been off with a man she never cared or took time to know, Beast Boy would still be alone and feel isolated, Cyborg would have just ended in a hospital bed and I would not have the chance to train under Bruce. Raven wouldn't be here if she had confined herself in Azarath and let her father's prophecy be completed, we all supported each other and we fought." Robin said, the rest of the team nodding in agreement as Faust stood there amazed by the speech.

Is this what they call family? I never remembered my past, I couldn't remember my father's face but…can I?

Faust suddenly heard a voice echo through his head, recognizing it as his father's words from long ago.

"Someday son, if we were to die you will find another family who cares, loves…"

"And accept you for who you are." Faust finished, his eyes gathering tears at the memory of his father and he covered his face with his mechanical palm. He felt a few hands on his shoulders but he didn't care, his quiet sobs just filling the air as he cried, the hands comforting him before he wiped his eyes, which were red and sore from the session. He looked back at them to see Robin hand him a communicator with a white 'T' on it and a smile on his face.

"So, what do you say?" Faust felt his mouth twitch into a genuine grin, the first time in so long since his parents' deaths as his hand reached out and grabbed the communicator, shoving it into his breast pocket before he panned to look at their faces.

"I humbly accept."

"Flight 308 from Russia to Jump City has landed. We hoped you enjoyed your flight and see you soon." The intercom said in a kind voice as the passengers got up from their seats, talking excitingly as they removed loads of baggage and suitcases, moving toward the exit and into the hallway leading to the airport. People greeted the pilot and his crew with delight as they passed into the big space of the arrivals terminal, people from other airlines stood impatiently at the baggage track to locate their heavier loads while rows of arrivals were in line at the checkpoints, the buzzing and loud noises of the conversations were getting softer as the man in the officer cap and his black coat arrived at the baggage check, several police officers stood by and watched him from a distance before they got to work and took their positions.

"Hello, sir. Have you anything to declare?" The tall man nodded, a finger tapping his large suitcase before he placed it in the officer's skinny hands, the man staggering with the sheer weight as several other officers went over to set the baggage on the track. The man ignored them as he stood in the metal detector, a beep as loud as a horn echoed through the hall, alerting the other officers at their posts and stared at him.

"Sir, your baggage doesn't seem to fit inside the scanner. Is it okay if we open to see its contents?" The man just nodded gruffly as another officer began to search his coat, his face quite irritated at the buttoned coat before the man removed it to reveal an army knife hanging in a sheath, a rifle and two pistols carefully placed on the other side. The officer just stood there mouth agape while the officers checking the suitcase had their mouths open in shock at the inside, staring down the scope, cartridge and pieces of a sniper rifle.

"Sir, you know the penalty for bringing weapons into the city?" An elderly officer had arrived, his old dim eyes stern as he stared at the man who just gave a shrug.

"I have documents, relating to my business." The elderly man raised an eyebrow as he scanned the weapons in his coat and the sniper rifle with a suspicious glance.

"Oh? And what is that?" The man didn't retort, but reached into a large pocket and pulled out a brown folder, the officer reading the papers and the group watched as his eyes grew wide and his lower lip trembled at the words, fear gripping his body as he gave the folder back to its owner who took it graciously with a smile. The officer quickly shot a glare at the others, his fear now hidden from view and replaced with an anxious face.

"You, give him his suitcase, now!!! I'm sorry, Mr. Korolov I did not know of your arrival. Would you like me to send an escort to your hotel?" Korolov smiled at the warming reception as his hands outstretched towards the airport.

"My American friend, all is forgiven. I was not well prepared enough to inform the authorities of my plans, for your troubles." He handed the officer a thirty thousand tip into his pocket and patted it, his hand grabbing his suitcase and walked to the exit.

"That man is generous." The old man replied with a smile as he counted his bonus.

End


	8. Chapter 8

Hey…this is quite a stunning success of readers that pour in regularly, I am happy for those that continued to read my stories but if you have any suggestions of improvement or other criticism that you think I should know, please note that you're welcome to do so. I have used some imagination to create some of the weapons, so forgive me if it doesn't appear on wikipedia at all.

N.B. It doesn't kill you if you say something

Disclaimer: Did I ever said I had sold something horrible to Teen Titans or any signed papers I own them? No, on with the story.

"Before that they were our friends. There used to be no difference between us-Jewish and Christian youth…Then the signs were put up: "No Jews and dogs allowed."…I was not allowed to go to a school or a cinema or watch a soccer game-I had to sit at home with my parents; before, I used to be out with my friends."

From the book 'Auschwitz: A new history' by Laurence Rees, taken from the words of Otto Pressburger who was condemned as a Jew in Nazi Germany 1939.

First Mission, Casualties

Four hours after last chapter…

The beep of the communicator rang in the front dark pocket of a young teen dressed in a dark sleeved shirt with three stripes running down the shoulder gaps and a leather strap ran from the left opening down to his waist in a loop, the azure dark tie secured around his neck at the collar where a small badge in the form of a tank sat at the right side gleaming in the sun rays. The young teen wore dark pants with a brown belt and adjusted to his hip, hand on his sheath where the holster of his gun stuck out and his large army knife hanging on the other side, the teen looked into the mirror reflection one last time before he rushed out of the room and into a hallway turning a corner and ran to a door, sliding open before him as he was bathed in the light that shone in the large living room. As he entered he saw five teens about his age or older turn their heads to look at the teen's new outfit with amazement, the teen feeling quite satisfied that it was comfortable and less restricting than his uniform and the fact he broke the time taken to sew it together.

"Well, what do you think? I clean up nicely?"

"I must say Faust, you look like a real soldier, not that I was implying that you weren't." The leader said with a smile as Faust gave a courteous bow, and with a bright smile to accompany the gesture.

"It is nice for you to say that. What is the matter?"

"We have trouble. Criminals from the South Side have just held up the bank in the main city complex, and from what we have they are heavily armed and holding hostages." Robin explained as Faust nodded, his frown forming as he calculated in his mind.

"We don't know what kind of armaments they have?" Robin shook his head in reply, Faust's head popping in another question. "Any idea of their strength? How many?" He simplified, remembering that they were still teens not accustomed to the ways of war.

"Five or so, but we do know they're led by Marco Richerson, former business man turned mafia underboss for the South Side, a group of sophisticated rich men who we managed to financially ruin on several occasions. Last I checked, we're still dealing with the warring fractions from the ten other families." Faust's eyebrow rose at the statistics, his hand fidgeting with the knife handle.

"Ten?" _There's more?_

"Yes, we have been on the hunt for months and leads have gone cold. But right now, we need to get over there. Titans Go!" Robin ordered as they sprinted off to the elevator.

"Come on, hurry up and get here damnit…" The young man stood in the center of the marble floor, his feet tapping the ground impatiently and echoed through the room, before he heard another set of footsteps headed his way. The man turned to address two men in black suits and matching brown ties, armed with two MP56s slung over their bulky shoulders and hardened faces staring right at the shorter man whose hand went to his pocket.

"How now, boys? Have the hostages been taken into a secure area?" The man said in a happy tone as he pulled out a semi auto pistol and cocked it with a smile.

"Mr. Richerson, we have done as you instructed."

"Uh huh. And what about the woman? Her partner is here already, did she specify where she was?" Richerson tilted his head as he looked at the pistol like a kid staring at candy, one of the men answered with a shrug.

"We don't know. Her partner didn't say anything." Richerson gave a sigh at his henchmen with a deep frown and his forehead creasing, a feeling of doubt in his mind.

"I see. Well, gentlemen we are now officially," He paused as he aimed the pistol at the wall, playfully making a gun sound before he sheathed the weapon back in his pocket and looked to the men with a serious face, the scar down his face seem to expand as he grinned. "Too far in to back off now. Be prepared for the worst, and if all else fails…we always have hostages." The three men now exited the main hall of the large bank and into their positions.

"Well, ironically this was the same bank that we found you in Faust." Cyborg said with a small laugh as he handed the map over to the soldier, who took it with a grateful smile as he looked at the city map as his eyes took in every detail of the different streets and locations. At the front of him was Beast Boy who was giving his array of jokes to Star and Raven, both of which the reactions were confused and annoyed respectively at his cheesy sense of humor.

"Why was seven afraid of nine?"

"Because it saw your face and didn't want to hear your silly cheesy jokes?" Raven said sarcastically, the rest of the occupants to give a snigger as Beast Boy gave a huff and crossed his arms.

"You know you like it, Rae. Don't try to deny it."

"I'm not denying the fact that you're quite a bad comedian." Beast Boy's jaw fell open a little, before he slid down his seat as the rest gave a laugh. It was Faust who gave a laugh as he patted Raven's shoulder and gave a smile, Beast Boy shot up as he saw Raven turn away to look at the window and pull her hood up her head.

"Don't get so serious, let the boy have his fun…RaeRae." Raven flinched at the last word, her eyes now burning red like hot coals as she turned to face the soldier who drew his hand back.

"Don't. Call. Me. RaeRae." She warned, the words hitting hard like a piano smashing the ground as Faust felt some of his confidence melt at the sharp glare.

"Why not? RaeRae's a term of endearment to me." Faust said with a small smirk crossing his face. "Unless you're secretly enjoying it."

"I am not enjoying it, I hate it." Raven said, but Beast Boy sat still noticing something was off about the way she replied, it sounded like a…weak retort. Beast Boy's eyes widened as the suspicion was clear in his head, the soldier now went back to the map with a secretive smile as the changeling stared at Raven who drew back her hood and looked at the clear glass.

_Dude, was it me or was Faust hitting on Raven?_ He thought of the two being together, his head shaking at what he was thinking, dismissing it completely.

"Just my imagination." He murmured, but he felt something sink in himself as he looked at Raven and turn back to look at his legs.

Korolov sat in the comfortable couch with a large glass of water in his big hand, a remote in the other as he casually surfed the channels with little interest at what he saw. His hand stopped as he looked at a chess competition with two men moving the pieces across and a timer right between them, the man looking in interest at the current locations before he shook his head.

"You call that chess? You don't use your rook too early; you use the bishop to take out the knight over there. What the hell are you doing? The pawns are used as cannon fodder for a damn reason!!" He commented at the sheer display of what he called 'horrible chess', something that his countrymen had always said about American intellect in the chessboard although Korolov had known the exaggerations, recalling a time he lost to an Italian who was a few decades experienced veteran of the game, giving him an opportunity to launch an offensive only to smash his hopes quickly. Korolov held the man in respect and was delighted he had a master to teach him, soon besting his way into the International Chess Finals but was outclassed by the champion despite his new tactics.

The hotel had a very neat room in his standards, the couches comfortable with a large plasma screen TV and had more channels to surf through. The bedroom had a nice green and blue mix to the sheets and pillows, the bed accompanied by a balcony and his bathroom was almost as big as the kitchen space and was something that Korolov enjoyed. As he gulped the last of his drink and cleaned the residue water, his eyes now alerted by a news report and the screen lit up as he watched with interest.

"A group of robbers with heavily armed weapons have entered the main city bank, police have surrounded the area and await more backup to counter the threat…"

"Heh, typical Americans. Always wasting time to send out the entire police force." He laughed as he turned up the volume and walked over to the kitchen, where the TV had now shown a man in a black suit walk out of the bank. The camera zoomed in on the man as he walked with his hands above his head down the marble steps in front of the barricade of police cars, Korolov looking in interest at what the police would do next as the camera made its way to the barricade and at the victim who carried a frightened glance.

"Please, they have other people in that bank. The robbers demand that they be sent a large truck, and they want to negotiate with the Titans." The man said as he breathed heavily, his head twisted round to look at the entrance with his hands still in the air as he glanced at the camera with a scared look.

"Maria, are you there? Don't worry; I'll get out of this soon. Tell my daughter I love her if I don't make it." The Russian gave a shake of his head as he poured himself another glass of water.

"You don't know how this works at all…you won't even get out of it."

"I've to go back, I have said my message." The man slowly walked back up the stairs, his legs shaking with fear as he returned to his captivity. But he didn't make it, a series of gunshots burst out from the entrance and hit the man square through his chest and the body crumpled and slid back down, tainting the white pavement red. As the camera panned around to see the shocked faces of the crowd, some crying and comforting a loud voice echoed through the square as the screen now turned to look at a man staring out the window with a fist waving in the air and his other hand a loudspeaker.

"Dear police of Jump City. Do not be afraid, we just want to ensure the safety of the hostages like you do. However!!" The voice boomed loudly as the people went silent. "If you do not submit to our demands, we will not hesitate to kill them! Not even your crime fighting teenagers can stop us now!! You want proof, coppers? I'll show you proof!!" He disappeared into the shadows, and reappeared with a bundle of cloth as his hand shot out and the baby hung helplessly in the air as crying filled the streets.

"What do you say now, coppers!!! This is for ruining our family!!" He said as he dropped the baby, the bundle began its descent down before the man pulled out a gun and did the unthinkable. Ten shots were heard through the streets as the bundle fell flat onto the steps with a resounding crack of the bone, blood dripping down the steps like a fountain.

"Get the women out!! You, Jump City, denied our place!!" Five windows were smashed open as the spokesman yelled out; the wail of women was as loud as the outcry.

"Now it is the time for us to repay them!! Money for blood!!!" The man screamed out as the five women were thrown out of the windows, but their screams were silenced as the crackle of bones were heard, the bodies hanging from ropes in the presence of shocked people, some crying and praying for the madness to stop while others shouted curses upon the men inside. The camera turned to look at the policemen who stared in horror, an officer calling on the phone with a horrified expression on his pale face as the voices were heard.

"Sir, they killed a baby and five women already, give them what they want…what the hell do you mean by stand your ground? Can't you feel any pity?! Send in that damn van, no matter what it takes!!" The officer slammed the phone onto the receiver, his head looking toward another officer who ran to him.

"What did they say?" The officer gave him a bewildered look as he uttered the words.

"They want us to do nothing."

"Sir, have you done what was being instructed?"

"I have, and I am disgusted. You won't get away with this."

"Oh sir, I only ask for your cooperation. What can you do to possibly stop us? You're a pathetic police chief, and I am someone much powerful than you can imagine."

"If the Titans learn of this…"

"You wouldn't. Because you're never coming out alive."

Korolov had enough of what he was seeing on the screen, his blood boiling with rage as he stormed into his bedroom muttering curses.

"These jokers think they can ruin my day? Killing innocent women and children, they have no class! Well, I'll show them…" He said with a trembling fist as he grabbed the black case in his wardrobe amongst his luggage, hauling it out onto the soft mattress and unlocked the case flinging the top open as he reached inside and grabbed parts of his sniper and went to the table, holding them protectively as he laid them out on the wood.

"Good thing I brought this along with the sniper too…" He said as he walked back to the wardrobe and hauled out a longer black case, opening it to reveal the long barrel of a rocket launcher but he closed it again and brought it over to the sniper, setting it neatly next to the chair before he started putting the pieces together and adjusting the scope. He emerged from his front door with a long black case slung over his heavy shoulder, his face now hardened as he set off down the hallway towards the elevator and entered inside to press the ground floor button. As he waited he felt a nudge on his arm as he turned to see an old woman with her handbag on her hand as she glanced at his bag that had taken up most of the tight space, Korolov smiling politely and apologizing softly as he watched the buttons light up as they descended down each level. A small 'ding' was heard as the elevator opened to the main lobby, his courtesy let the old woman pass with a smile and 'thanks' as she squeezed out and walked on as Korolov struggled with the heavy load at the door, taking a few seconds before he managed to walk out of the claustrophobic area and towards the sliding glass doors and onto the pavement. He checked his watch and at the heavy traffic on the road, so far it took him close to two minutes to get out of that hotel and one thing came to his mind.

Now how many minutes does it take for him to hail a taxi here?

* * *

The T-car screeched to a stop at the front of the bank, the teens rushing out to look at the horrible sight that happened during their drive down as the screams and notably curses were thrown at several heads at the windows who just fired shots in the air in retaliation. The mass of police lining the outside had a mixture of shocked and bewildered faces as the Titans saw the considerable damage done.

Five women hung from the windows, their bulging eyes gazing over the crowd with shock and horror that were the source for most of the outbursts. A man lay at the bottom of the steps, shot in cold blood with a trail stretching down the steps leading to the pavement where he lay. The most sickening sight lay just ahead, a bundle that was shaped like a baby that had blood splattered over the floor and the pink bundle stained deep red, the Titans were shocked at what they witnessed as Faust had a very cool frown and a sigh as he walked to the body of the baby. The crowd went silent as he clutched the body in his arms as he reached out his hand and closed the baby's blue eyes, his voice loudly saying a prayer as he walked over to the barricade of police who had solemn looks at what the soldier was doing.

"May the God of the Son guide you safely to paradise." He finished, handing the baby over to a police officer who gave a nod and took it to the ambulance parked nearby, part of the crowd kneeled down in prayer at the deed while some just stood there appalled. The Titans found the action touching, Star starting to cover her face as Robin gave her a warm tender hug as her tears drenched his suit, Cyborg just looked down at the ground with his eyes closed shut. Beast Boy was raging inside as he watched the baby given to the paramedics who just shook their heads sorrowfully, wrapping it in a white sheet covering the body as he turned back to the bank with outrage at one of the shooters at the window who just gave a laugh.

"Those bastards…they're gonna pay!!" the changeling said to himself as he clenched his fists. Cyborg didn't answer but gave a nod as his laser cannon came into view, his eyes now black with vengeance.

Raven couldn't move at the sight. She had seen murder scenes and other brutal acts from criminals throughout her career as a crime stopper, but the murder of a life of a baby just made her opinion of criminals sink to a new level of sick. Watching how Faust handled the baby with such tender care and concern was somewhat touching, even for her as she felt her cheeks go hot as she watch him hand it over to the officer and walked back, his black eyes now turned back to the crowd as he raised his arms.

"People of Jump City!! Listen to me, and listen well!! Hasn't this world have enough of this? This killing of the innocents, slaughtering people who are weak and can't fight back, destroying a race of people completely just because of war?" His voice echoed through the silent square, the people and the police watched him with mixed faces as heads nodded.

"I have seen much worse of war, I may be young but I know enough of war to know how brutal we can be, and this!!" He said as he gestured to the hanging women and the dead man. "This is what I mean!! Jump City, these men here who done this will not escape justice as long as we stand as one!!" This earned applause from some members and the police, tears being shed and wiped as Faust continued his charismatic speech, striding back and forth.

"There will be repayment in jail!! Justice will see them punished!! The Teen Titans are here to ensure that!!" He said as the crowd started to clap wildly, aroused by his words, as the soldier turned to his teammates who stared at him mouths agape as he looked at the bank with a smile.

"Friends, its time we showed them justice."

"Iago…never thought I'd see your ugly face."

"Hurtful words, but are they wrangling me by the throat?" Iago coolly countered, the creature just let out a spiteful snort, the breeze blowing in the uniformed man's face.

"What is scum like you doing here in my world? If he didn't do this to me," the creature's hairy arms gripped the steel reinforced bars and stretched, his hands desperately trying to pull the bars but soon collapsed in exhaustion. He got up to see Iago's smiling face at his torture, the amusement fuelling his hate as he spat out the next words, "I would have ripped your guts from your body and force it down your throat."

"Like I said before, if words could physically kill I wouldn't be standing after that burst of profanity. I want your help, for a price." The creature looked at the scrawny thin man with his two black infantry before he head rolled back as he laughed, the sound echoing through the entire room as the two men quaked a little, their faces masked with seriousness as they stood there proudly at the towering figure.

"You ask for the most ridiculous offers, scum. What can you possibly do to set me free? Use a crowbar? Why don't you run back to your inner world and stay there instead of giving me false hopes, and I'll let you live. How does that sound?" The creature said as its eyes leered at the three men, his patience tiring him as Iago just stood there with a serious look.

"Still here? I thought I told you to run away, hide in your little fortress of a mind." The creature said in annoyance, his interest almost all but gone. Iago paused before he turned on his heel and walked away, followed by his two bodyguards as they trailed behind him. He didn't get far to the doors before he spun, his lighter sending a large flaming ball that flew at the cage, the creature stepped back as his arms covered his eyes from the bright light as the heat burned hairs off his skin. The creature had a feeling of relief as the flame died down as he lowered his hand, only to look at a large gap in the tightly spaced bars with the red hot hiss of smoke and fire as it moved out of the cage with a daze as he pinched himself, to find it did sting but at least he wasn't dreaming about this.

"Liking your new life out of bars?" Iago's voice spoke behind him as he turned to look at the slim man and his two black dressed companions smiling at his freedom. Normally this would be the time that the creature consumed them for his meal, but now he felt like he owed the man an apology and a debt for freedom.

"I am sorry for my rudeness. I have not expected you to actually release me, but despite my ravenous hunger I shall not eat you. What is this task that you have for me? Say it, and I'll do it." Iago smiled broadly. Now that the creature is now indebted to him, he can make use of it to continue his plan from failure, and who knows, this creature would be his savior from future perils.

"I am honoured to see that you agree. This plan is difficult, no doubt your host does not know about your presence yet, he will be too distracted by the current events. This is the perfect time to strike, take over his body and then begin your ascension."

"My host may be meek but he has guarded his mind well. I cannot break it easily, not on my own."

"That will be taken care of, my soldiers will assist. But you shouldn't be afraid at all, for all that time your host has used you haven't he? Why should it be unnatural that he will fall into the snare, and when that happens you can control him." The creature gave a thought, it had been reasonable given the circumstances and the battles he witnessed, no doubt it will happen. It had been easy for him last time, why shouldn't it be hard?

"Very well, I'll do it."

Robin looked to Cyborg who activated his radar, the beeps fast as red dots surrounded the small circle radius on the screen.

"How many?"

"Six on the second floor above us, three of them at the third storey, one man near the vault with the hostages locked within. In that order, I'll say everyone but the guard near the vault are quite easy." Robin gave a nod, a plan starting to form in his head as he signaled the rest over.

"Faust, you take out the guy at the vault and free those hostages while I and the rest of the team take care of the six above." Faust gave a nod as he ran over to a wall behind the cover of the pillars surrounding the main area as he snuck to the counters, taking a look around before he vaulted over and crouched low. Once he gave a small thumb up, Robin looked back to the others who were waiting patiently for the orders.

"Alright, he's clear. Star, you and me try to disable the three at the third floor, presumably where the ringleader is. Cyborg, you accompany Beast Boy to take out the six and stay as backup while Raven will be the scout for traps or any disturbances. Everyone set?" Robin watched the rest nod as he went up first, his sharp sight catching the shoe of a gunman who just took a look down at them, Robin throwing his smoke bomb at the man before he could yell as a large cloud of smoke blinded his vision. Robin sprung, running up the stairs while the others took the opposite set and reached the figure sending an elbow to his cheek and a knee up his stomach, the man doubled over before Robin gave an uppercut and the man flew into the wall with a small groan. Cyborg reached a door only to have the wood slamming into his face, the sight of a leg showing as a gunman appeared with a triple barreled shotgun and fired, the force hit the half-robot as he misfired the shot into the wall blowing a huge hole as a green tiger slashed the man, jumping away as a spread smashed the pillar and pounced on the man showing its teeth, a sudden wave of anger filled his thoughts at the killings outside, performed by the same man. _Time to die, scum!! _The changeling roared as it raised its sharp claws on the man's throat.

"Wait, Beast Boy!! Look out behind you!!" Cyborg yelled as he fired a warning shot at another gunman who pointed his MP56 and fired a spray of rounds, most of them barely hitting the teens by inches as he hid behind the corner. Beast Boy was caught off guard but rushed forward, his claw catching the gunpoint as it stuck out and swiped it away; the other sliced the man at the throat and watched him fall over on his back and his hands clawing the air madly before he stopped completely. The changeling noticed another coming in and charged, only to land in the direction of a rocket launcher as it fired, the rocket landed in front of him and the explosion ripped the floor tiles as the tiger flew back and fell on its side, morphing back into his human form with his sleeves shredded. The gunman took out his shotgun and fired once at the body, watching it jerk upwards before he ran to warn the rest.

Robin smashed his fist into the gunman as his finger pulled the trigger and bullets escaped their narrow confines of the clip, the man dropping the gun before he sank to the floor immobilized by the attack on his nerve. The man struggled but was stopped by the clink of handcuffs on his wrists, Robin leaving him on the ground as he made his way to the top floor with Starfire behind with a fiery look on her face. No surprise, Robin thought, all the things they did will be rewarded with a long life sentence term considering the number killed. The baby was probably the only casualty that will earn them a longer sentence, and that meant that whatever these men were up to…they didn't expect themselves to get out alive, or they had another thing in mind.

What was shocking was that this was no robbery, it was too violent and gruesome, as well as the fact that risking such a prison sentence for life must be too radical a reason to rob a bank. The dead people today seemed more like a message to someone, but who was now in question.

"Star, can I ask you something?" Starfire was surprised, normally Robin wouldn't be thinking of the reasons during a mission run but only when it was critical. Starfire had no doubt that it was a robbery gone out of hand, but Robin was the only person to see some strange connection in the case. Perhaps this was one of those situations, her emerald eyes met his mask.

"What is it, friend Robin?"

"I was thinking…about this robbery. It doesn't add up at all." The statement didn't take the alien by surprise as he always had theories.

"What do you mean, Robin?"

"The robbery wouldn't escalate this far in violence, but the random killings seem unnatural of robbers we deal with. Something's up, I know it." Robin muttered as they made it to the third level, bursting through the door to find two similarly dressed men standing in the office with a mid-forty year old man sitting at the chair with a smile.

"Well now boys, we attracted the main dish. Kill them."

Faust crept down the corridor that led down to the vault; his radar on the communicator indicating the man was just around the corner at the foot of the stairs. Unsheathing his army knife from the leather, he stopped and took cover at the turn under the rail and strained his neck as he leaned over.

The guard was standing at the circular reinforced steel door that shone by the light above, lighting the whole area below. There were a couple of pillars that stretched far, dark shadows covered the corners and the guard's black figure got clearer as Faust now moved slowly toward the pillar, walking down the stairs with his heels on each step as the man continued his march across the vault. The soldier felt his collar tighten from the fear of being discovered, although the thumping of the large metal entrance overcame his steps and he crept a little faster silently thanking the noise before his back hit concrete. He decided to move again, crouching near the pillar before he rolled softly over to the next.

"Come on out soldier boy, I know you're here." The soldier gave a shudder as a shot grazed his shoulder, passing over the fabric as he ducked away into the light, his face coming to face a young man in his late 20s with a pistol and a long sword in the other hand, wearing a brown long coat with a hood drawn over his face and in black pants and shoes.

"Well now, nice to see you…Faust."

"I see you know me." The soldier said as he gave a mock bow at his opponent. "I'm flattered."

"Not really, we all knew you would come. When we had reports of a man with a swastika found on the shores of Jump City we thought it was a joke. But then our spies came back with photos of you, and then we decided to act." The man said with a playful smile as he twirled his gun, catching it before he fired a shot at the soldier who ducked and ran towards his attacker, his knife swung up to catch the clash of the sword as his leg swept at the ground towards the man's feet to catch him off balance. The man responded by jumping over the attack and fired his pistol at Faust's chest, the soldier forced his sword to slide down his knife and fired his pistol hitting the man in the leg before he jumped back, crouching low as he eyed the smoke from the man's leg, the left cheek of Faust had a trail of blood as it ran down his face momentarily before the wound closed up leaving the blood.

"Nice moves. They're not of the Wermacht's." He commented as the man dusted his leg before he shifted his pistol and the sword to point at Faust's direction.

"No, they aren't. A new fighting style of my making, crafted from the original technique."

"A boast? If you don't mind, I'm saving people behind that vault door not wasting time."

"Pitiful comeback. No wonder she speaks of you so bitterly."

"Who is she? What are you talking about?" Faust questioned but the man shook his head, charging once more for another round. Faust accepted, the two blades clashed and held against the sheer force of both men as they struggled and lock their pistols in an effort to take aim at the other, the struggle looked like a dance as the two circled each other and pressed on, before a pistol shot was heard as Faust pulled back and jumped from a deadly swing by his opponent having a weary smile.

"I won't repeat myself again. Who is she?" The man didn't answer as he continued his barrage of slashes and stabs covered by pistol shots that zipped past the soldier, before he shot his Luger at the man's wrist holding the sword, letting out a loud 'ping' as he watched the man's grip loosen before he landed a kick in the man's chest and fired at his chest. The man flew back onto the ground, his tired eyes looking at the soldier as he dusted himself again in front of the soldier who had an annoying look.

"Does it matter? You'll find out soon enough." The man replied as he charged, throwing his sword forward. Faust ducked the large projectile as it lodged into a pillar followed by shots firing at the ground, the soldier avoiding most as a bullet ripped a tear in his uniform at the shoulder before he fired back at the attacker, the latter ran to the safety of a pillar as his arm blurred, the vision got clearer as throwing knifes thudded the walls. Faust narrowly escaped the surprise attack, wincing as he pulled the blade out of his side and threw the hilt at the wall, the knife bouncing off as it hit the opposite wall and into the man's hiding spot earning a grunt. Faust ran towards the cover, turning around to see the knife embedded into the wall but no body, the soldier looking up to feel a heavy load crash on his shoulders and dragged to the ground as he fired at his attacker, the bullets hitting the knee and the side before his gun was swatted away and skated away from the two as Faust struggled uselessly, his hands were held down tight as the man reached into his pocket.

"Here's a little present for you." The man said smoothly as he pulled the pin, shoving the grenade tightly in Faust's pocket before he ran away, the pain in his legs didn't seem to stop him at all from his flight. The soldier's hands went to his shirt, ripping the buttons off the threads and removed his badges from the collar before he threw it in the air but it was quite late as he saw a bright flash and covered himself with his arms and legs, pain rocketing through his body as he felt his flesh burn and rip away, letting out a scream as he felt the shrapnel hit his chest. The last thing he saw was the man walking over with his gun over his head, smile widened as he said with a taunting smirk.

"Go to hell, Jew." Faust heard a shot and his head reeled back as the memory flashed into his head, the same scene repeated again as he lay there with the bullet in his head. The man shook his head slowly with a small tut as he went back to his post.

Raven had scanned the grounds carefully but it seemed Robin's fears were unnecessary as she found that the floors were all clear. She decided to sink down to the second floor when she sensed something wrong, her head spinning in the direction where the vault was and another at the second level where she was with Cyborg alone in the area, she quickly ran towards the corridor where a man was lying with his arms cuffed and a grim look on his face as he looked up at her, his head then fell back to the floor. Raven ignored him and ran ahead towards the corner, taking in a deep breath as she tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her mind on what was next, calming down._ Raven, you have seen these things before, just calm down and don't panic…_ She told herself as she looked with a horrified face as she rushed towards Cyborg who turned to greet her with a grim expression, pushing past him to a bloody body of the changeling with his sleeves and pant legs ripped off and blood ran from his back and pooled on the ground.

"My god, Beast Boy!!" She yelled as she quickly used her powers over his limp body, the hands glowing black as she channeled most of her power to heal him. Her head turned towards Cyborg who was on lookout as his eyes gazed to something behind her.

"What happened?" Cyborg didn't answer, his finger pointed to the corner she had just came from. She looked back, her hands still concentrated on healing the green teen, staring at a dead body with his hands to his throat motionless. Blood trails ran from his hands and onto the floor, his eyes wide in horror at whatever had killed him although Raven's mind cut to the simple suspicion as she looked back at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy…did he?" Cyborg nodded sadly, Raven looked again at the teen in disbelief. Beast Boy had no problems with the Beast ever since the incident with Adonis, so she expected him to have it under control. What made him do it was the question at hand, but her thoughts were interrupted again as her mind flashed an image of a vault door and someone lying behind the pillars, his breathing was shallow as another man stood over him with a pistol to his head and a wide grin hung on his face.

"Go to hell, Jew." There was a flash as the vision dissimilated from her as she felt herself go back to her position, withdrawing her hands as she stood up with a serious face.

"Faust is in trouble. I have to help him, Cyborg I think you should pull yourself and Beast Boy out of the building while I go down there." She said as she sank to the floor, leaving Cyborg to nod and pick up Beast Boy who was stirring and opened one of his eyes.

"Cyborg…"

"Don't worry, B. We'll get you out of here first." The half-robot said as he made his way to the entrance of the bank.

Faust felt his body gain back new strength as he lay there, hearing the footsteps that echoed through the area and the thumping of the vault door made it stop as he heard a loud bang.

"Shut up in there, or I'll blow all your heads off you hear!!!" The man yelled as Faust started to get up, feeling pain at the hurt in his chest and limbs. Whatever was in that grenade really hurt him bad, it took him most of his incredible strength to stand but he didn't blame himself. He had come across situations where he was hit nearby with shrapnel and grenades, the pain he had almost grown accustomed to while the army wasn't like him, cause those who do feel pain normally end up dead. His hand reached for his gun as he silently walked past the man to grab the handle, bringing it up and shot the man in the knee before he fired more into the chest, shoulder and hip in the space of ten seconds or less. The man remained motionless for a moment before he laughed, his hand reaching in his pocket to reveal a small syringe the size of a thin blade, bringing it down onto his arm as he pushed the strange red liquid down.

"I am surprised you still have your wits and cunning, Faust. But that won't stop me when I have modern technology with me. That syringe was filled with extra blood, while I previously injected myself with a small sample that increased my speed and my resistance to pain; a little boost." The man explained as he got up, cracking his neck with a gleeful smile on his face. Faust wasn't amused, his hand held his knife as he brought it up to his eye level and charged, slicing thin air as the man jumped and landed a punch on his cheek. Faust recoiled but jumped back firing a few shots, the man just dodged and fired back as pieces of the pillars were taken out. Faust was left breathing as he jumped out of his cover and fired, the man rolled out and ran towards him with amazing speed as he kicked the soldier in the air and then grabbed his heel. Faust had taken the time to breathe before he was dragged to the ground, the soldier twisted his heel to loosen the man's grip as he used his hands to slam onto the hard floor before he pulled out the gun and fired a shot at the man's chest and finally a shot to both feet. The man screamed out in pain as Faust landed a solid punch of his own, sending him to the vault door and slammed against the metal as Faust ran forward, landing a kick onto the man's stomach as the door's hinges broke free and blood splattered on his black boot and pant leg. The man didn't move, his face blank as he slumped over to the side and Faust kicked the body aside as his hand reached into the vault door and with a swift motion brought it crashing down, the dust cleared as hostages frantically ran out of the room to look at the soldier with a mix of horror and shock at his bloodied face.

"Please, make your way over to the entrance the road is clear. Police are flooding in soon as you get out, hurry." He said as the men and women stared at him dumbly before they nodded, the crowd taking off up the flight of stairs as Faust caught some babies and children led by their frightened parents, a small smile hanging on his bloody lip.

"I managed to save the children, thank God." He said as he felt a pain in his forehead, the room spinning as he walked up the stairs, barely making it to the first floor as he sunk down and his face fell flat onto the ground below.

The shadow of the vault was revealed with the dark outline of a woman, her cold dark eyes trained on the battle that occurred a few minutes ago. The soldier was good, no doubt about that but it was surprising that he would be able to beat a test subject for a more powerful super soldier, an achievement not possible.

_Well, he was equipped well for a weapon…too well. _The woman peered at the motionless body of the man, hearing a small groan from him as she walked up to him calmly with a small stride.

"Are you alright? You seem to have gotten yourself wiped."

"You think? Do I look okay to you!?" The man said in an angry and upset tone, the woman furrowed her brows. This man was the most pathetic excuse for a test subject, the soldier had him beaten hands down in a matter of minutes while her boss assured her it would take close to an hour. _Looks like he underestimated Faust's abilities._

"Hey, what are you musing about? Come help me, damnit…" the weak voice of the man cut off her analysis as she paused, before walking off in the direction where the limping soldier had gone to while she blocked out her partner's objections.

"I'm over here, you bitch!!!" She went up the steps, stopping to see the soldier lying on the floor with some blood colouring the floor as she pulled out a knife. If bullets never worked on the soldier, maybe a knife will do a better job than the sorry work her partner showed. No worry, she could deal with this later…

"Don't you dare touch him." The female growl cut her off as she stood there still with her knife raised above Faust's head, the soldier still unconscious.

"Well, if it isn't one of Faust's little 'friends'. I won't say I'm surprised by your visit, just turn around if you know what's good for you."

"I'm not going anywhere without him."

"Loyal dog of the innocent, just like the reports said. But you are, what is Faust to you? Do you think that he's all innocent?" The woman said, her black hair now a small mess as her eyes pierced through the empath's own. She brought the knife closer to his neck, aimed at the critical point of the flesh as she trailed a small line.

"What do you mean?"

"He never told you? Hmph, always typical of Faust not to tell too many secrets." She said as she withdrew the blade and brought the tip to aim at Raven's throat, a mad gleam in her eyes as she smiled.

"Too bad you're not gonna hear 'em, not when you're dead!!"

End


	9. Chapter 9

Hey how are you all? The chapter was quite long and fights are starting to crop up and I hope I am able to do a good job out of this. I am now stressed with the assignments that are flooding in so I am finding less time to actually do these.

Past Faces

"Stop, right here!" The taxi screeched at the pavement as a big man leapt out of the car door and ran to the boot, removing his bags from the car as he reached into his pocket to hand over the bill to the driver.

"Sir, this is too much. I can't accept it…" the man stopped and looked at him with a pause.

"Are you in debt?"

"Yes, but…" The man's hand cut him off as he smiled at the driver.

"Then take it. I have quite a few in my account to spare." The man said as he ran to the crowd, hustling through the bodies of people that flooded the square at the bank. He was stopped as two police officers stepped in with their arms outstretched towards him coming at the barrier, hunching over to catch a breath before he looked up at the officers.

"I need to get in there, officers."

"No one's going in, it's too risky. There are an unknown number of gunmen holding it up, and there's no way to get in without the hostages getting killed…" He was cut off by cheers of the crowd and police officers scuffling to the steps, turning around to see the hostages filing out of the building and ran to the barriers that were now open, but he kept his stance at the larger man.

"Looks like those hostages you worry about are gone, no question about it. Now can I go?" The officer paused as a large explosion rocked the building, a blast from the entrance that sent most of the crowd to it's knees. A second followed, this time blasting from the third floor out the side of the building with debris raining down unto the road below, hitting vehicles that were in range and smashing nearby windows as a fire hydrant was smashed open and water spewed out like a fountain. The officer looked at the man with the bags before he gave an unsure nod, the man zipping open his black bag to take out his beloved sniper rifle from the confines and took the cover off the scope, ignoring the reaction of the crowd and officers.

"Is there another way in?" The officer shook his head as he replied with a worried tone.

"None. The main doors are the only way in, but are you sure you can go in there? The fights are very intense and vicious, I don't think anyone could survive."

"Really? Is that how you describe your crime fighting heroes, you doubt them? Heh, you Americans are amusing when you are not trusting of your own allies. Let me ask you this: if the Soviet Union were gullible enough to join forces with you capitalists to create a new peace, why didn't you trust us as we trusted you all those years ago?" Before the officer could give a stark reply, the man jumped over the metal barricade and ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Beast Boy, wake up man!!" The changeling tried to answer, but when he moved his jaw he felt a sharp pain that passed through his mouth he didn't try it again. His vision was blurry but enough to see that he wasn't lying in the bank, but in an ambulance with the image of blue and white next to him.

"Is this heaven?" He blurted out as he slowly eased himself up from the bed, his head still spinning as he recalled that moment when the rocket hit him, his senses quickly tuned in as he tried to spring out of bed but was stopped by a surge of pain. Cyborg quickly helped him lie back down, his hands guided him back to rest on the bed and gave a small chuckle.

"Dude you scared us back there, Raven was worried sick."

"Raven? She helped me, as always." Beast Boy said, but in his mind he was feeling a bit of excitement and a hid a smile from Cyborg who just looked at the bank.

"They freed the hostages, Faust must have done it. We should be happy that he didn't get himself almost killed, otherwise..." Beast Boy felt a pang of something in his heart at the mention of the soldier's name, it was just the second day and already he had been that bitter towards Faust because of…

_Poor little changeling, all alone…_

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide at the familiar voice, his head racing to push the voice back.

_You can't avoid me forever, it was bound to happen sometime!!_

_Get out of my head, Beast!! You were supposed to be sealed!! _The changeling continued to push the voice further back, but each time he did the voice only returned louder to the point it escalated into yelling.

_You can't wish me away, I'm a part of you that can never be destroyed. Didn't you learn the first time we met? As long as you keep denying it, I'll be here every waking moment in your mind tormenting you…_

_You'll never win!! I'm stronger than this!!!_ Beast Boy put more pressure in suppressing the voice that he actually squirmed in his body before the voice returned, but this time it was weaker that gave the changeling a small comfort.

_Isn't this what you wanted? Think about it, Beast Boy. All you ever wanted was for Raven to be your friend and talk to you, laugh at your jokes, and be more welcomed into the group as a whole. But what did she do? Tell me what did sweet Raven do? Didn't you see at what that soldier boy was doing to her, making her his own while you sit still like an underdog!!_

_That's not true!! She cares about us!! She cares about me!!! _The voice merely sighed in resignation, but the mocking tone didn't disappear.

_It does not matter that you believe me or not. She will never want you, but come to me and I will give her to you. All I need is your cooperation into giving me your body. You have to admit that you will be all mine for the taking._

_Shut up for good!!!_ Beast Boy heard the voice starting to disappear into the back of his mind as he gasped for air, startling the half-robot.

"Hey man, are you sure you're okay?" Beast Boy didn't answer, his head turning to look at the bank with a worried face.

* * *

"Star!! Run and cover!!"

The rocket zipped past the two inches from them as the rocket head came into contact with the wall behind, an explosion sounded and Robin felt his ears being pounded with the loud noise and his vision went blank momentarily. He stood up in the corridor, doors leading to different offices that lined the whole storey as the sound of feet running caught his attention as he threw smoke bombs in the direction of the sound, the smoke spewing out and filled the small space as coughs were heard. Robin then ran, his eyes still on the lookout for his missing teammate as he zipped into cover of an office and kept low, his attention now focused on the communication device on his wrist as he stopped and lowered his arm; right now wasn't the time to worry about Star she could take care of herself well.

"Come out, you little fucker!! I got a fucking present for you!!" One of the men yelled out as he let out a loud laugh, another rocket blew through the glass window of the office next door shattering it and exploded into the inside, the air filled with incinerating paper and several splinters of the desk flying through the door and window. Robin immediately heard the click of the large weapon before he rushed out of the office, his quick feet allowed him to dash to the next block of offices as the man yelled out several curse words and fired a rocket through the wall, blowing plaster all around the office as Robin drew his concussion grenades and took a quick peek to locate his adversary.

"It's no use, you little shit!! Your girlfriend's probably dead, so just surrender!!!" The black suited man just locked and loaded the rocket in its place before he closed the lid and waited, his dark eyes scanning the area with sharp intent. His ears picked out a clanking sound as he felt something metal and cold touch the sole of his shoe, before he saw a bright light flash in his eyes as he felt a burning sensation dropping the large weapon.

"Goddamn it!!!" He didn't manage to react as he felt two feet plant into his chest, sending him back on his feet and his arms were then wrapped behind him and he felt like a restrained animal, his arms struggling uselessly as he heard the footsteps walk off in the distance as he yelled into the bright light still in his eyes.

"Come back here, you little shit!! I'm gonna rip your guts out when I get free!!"

* * *

Richerson sat there in the office with a slow sigh from his lips, his hand twiddling with a small case that looked like a pen case with the words 'Experiment 200' on it. His mind was now at a pause as he continued to eye his present, given not long ago in the ground floor by that woman's partner with that toothy grin of his and that haughty tone.

Trust me, Richerson. You'll find that these things are all that you need to beat simpletons like teen fighters…

"Some help. He didn't tell me what it does, just wants me to take it…how do I know this isn't poison to kill me?" He thought to himself as he shoved the case back into his jacket pocket and patted it securely, his mind racing for a plan as he heard the cheering of the crowd.

That's odd, there were six of them…there were five located and the last one…oh shit Richerson ran towards the glass window and just watched on helplessly, his face fading into a complete shock as the hostages piled out of the building and onto the marble steps. The crestfallen lieutenant knew what that meant, for him and Cassio's orders as well as their new allies as he continued to look on with the truth flooding his thoughts and his fist trembled in quaking fear and anger as the policemen stormed the compound.

His last trump, the last resort. All was lost for him, even words failed him as the reality crashed onto him like a wave.

"Damn it, is this how it ends?" He said under a curse of his breath, his eyes suddenly falling to his pocket where the capsule lay undisturbed in the confines. The fast footsteps approached his direction; Richerson's fingers clasped the end of the case and scrambled behind the table like a shield and popped the lid off with his thumb and brought the strange white liquid to his desperate lips, consuming the whole bottle in seconds as he watched his henchman rush in the room with a frown on his face as he held up his communicator towards his boss, attention was focused onto the next words that crackled out of it.

"Sir, this is Hornes. The second floor has been cleared, and the rest of my team has been…dispatched, sir. Hostages have…"

"I know what happened to the goddamn hostages!!! What the fucking hell was that man thinking?" Richerson's calm demeanor had all but precipitated into a wide glare and a loud burst of anger in his voice as he howled into the receiver, his henchman stiffened like a stone statue at attention while his head inclined to the direction of the offices.

"With all due respect sir, the footages I have from the cameras show otherwise. It seems that a certain young man was with the Titans as they ran in, the man scurried down the main hall and into the vault." Horne's voice did not betray any panic or surprise, but Richerson had a small feeling of dread at what had resulted in the vault.

"What is going on now?" He said with a deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves, something that was hard to reclaim when the situation was tightening for them.

"Sir, it seems that one of the Titans is fighting with a woman in a black combat suit. I would assume that she is the man's partner."

"Are you in the control room right now?" Richerson's voice said with a small hint of hope, the henchman still keeping watch with his minigun resting on his hip.

"Yes, sir. And I have the security measures still up and running, I managed to remove the hacking system we put in the main hardware previously. The guns are ready to fire at your command, sir."

"Great. Then we do not have much to worry, tell the team that we are preparing for our exit. And this time, no mess ups."

"As specified, sir. Horne out." The communicator went dead as Richerson stood up with a small smile that spread over his face, full of joy and anguished relief.

"This is it, man. We do this and we get to escape." Richerson said as he walked over to the stairs, the black suited man following behind him with a serious frown and creases on his forehead above his sunglassed eyes in worry.

"What about the rest of the team?" the man's low voice said, the two continuing their stroll down the hard steps with their hands clasped onto the railing. Richerson didn't look back as he answered in a very strong harsh voice that made the man flinch.

"They're useless to me. Kill them if necessary."

* * *

"Faust, you have indeed changed."

Faust didn't reply to the voice of his savior, his uniformed back still facing him as the sergeant stood with a sad smile over his face. The two were in an office, the desk covered with various documents and lists of names that graced the top of the piles, the lamp hung over the table with the dim light illuminating the small empty space that the soldier could save for his arms to do his work. Faust still felt a rise in anger at the man who stood behind him, watched his parents die like pests that needed to be exterminated in a damn chamber and possibly, he even thought, laughing at them squirming and screaming and clawing at the door until their fingers bled and left trails of blood running down the dull rusty metal door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I didn't mean to insult you in all those years, you knew that it would happen to them sooner or later." The sergeant spoke, this time in a seemingly angelic like tone that made Faust shiver, his hands gripping the lamp while he replied with a suppressed tone.

"I was a teenager. How was I supposed to know that death would come to my parents, you were probably even sitting in that control room enjoying the sight."

"It was my duty, I had to do what my country tells me without question. Isn't that what you said to the changeling? With duty comes sacrifice, to you that was your honor to show that you were different from the other prisoners and would gladly take part in the wars." The voice didn't sound helpful right now, instead it seemed to mock and torment him with each passing second it was torture for him. He tried to turn around and look into that razor sharp blue eyes that met him every day when he woke up, that smile that kept him human out on his daily routines, but instead he felt a sudden guilt flood him as his arm flickered and a few seconds later a shatter of glass and burst of electricity met the wall as the lamp lay there in pieces with the stand still intact.

"You're not him at all, just a memory in my head that won't go away. What did I do to deserve this? Why can't you just be dead like you were years ago?" The soldier said almost in a whisper, his face softening into a sad gaze at the lists of names that stared back like a mirror. The sergeant didn't reply but Faust could tell that he was just as feeling horrid as he was, the man walking to the window and stared at the compound where a couple of bald shaven kids were playing with a football, kicking it delightfully across the grounds.

"I may be a memory, but you created me to stay by you. You didn't want to be alone after it happened, so you tried to create a memory in your image. But the one thing is inescapable: what you done, it cannot be undone." As he said this, an SS guard suddenly appeared with a deep frown on his face at the kids, the group shuffling out of the way as he drew his firearm and shot at the football with a sharp bang before he laughed, walking away as the football deflated into a puddle on the dusty ground.

"Maybe, but I didn't want to do it. I mean, you were my only friend…"

"But you found new ones instead. The incident at the sea was just a step to finding acceptance in a strange new place, but now even in a new era of peace you cannot rest past wrongs…"

Faust now walked over to a separate window and stared below at the crying children below, one of them scooping the elastic pool in his hands like a baby and tears flooded his face. As the soldier watched, another guard in SS uniform with his hands behind his back walked to the group with a serious frown at the children, the group huddling in fear at the tall man towering over them. The guard then had a smile as his hands were revealed, the children staring in surprise at the new football before they let out a cheer, the guard then kicked it across the dusty ground where the rest followed and began to play while older prisoners looked on with a small smile though others just hung their heads and moved on past the blocks of the compound.

"I can't do anything about it now, so useless…just having you as a memory to retain is such a weak thing to do. I am a soldier for crying out loud, I don't need friends." Faust began with his eyes hung on the sight below, the hardness of his nature returning in steeled glory onto his face. The sergeant couldn't answer, his eyes still trained on the joyful children that were still kicking the football into the wall, the guard just casually playing along and switched sides in between still laughing with the rest of them.

"But Faust…"

"It's kinda hopeless, ya know? He ain't gonna snap out of it, Mr. Nice Guy so why don't you just let him run his course?" The irritated voice made both men turn to face a teen similarly dressed as Faust with a gun resting in his palm, the teen having a bright yet sadistic smile on his face as he twirled the weapon. The sergeant kept his cool, addressing him in a monotone voice in reply to the interruption.

"It is not fair to watch one spiral into self-destruction, Anger." The words carried a sharp tone that made Anger smile even brighter, his hand still on the spinning gun. Faust kept his mouth shut, his eyes turning away from both men as he sat himself at the sill paying quiet attention to the words being said.

"Really? You are a hopeless case yourself, 'Sergeant'. Still singing the same damn tune to soldier boy here, it's sickening goddamnit and I want it to stop." The black clad SS man said with a mocking voice as Faust gripped the sill edges tighter and bit his lip in response, the sergeant turning to face Faust with concern but his attention was pulled back by Anger's voice that was aimed toward him.

"You're a real pain in the ass, Sergeant. If I were Soldier Boy hanging there, I would have beaten the living shit out of you and wiped the hall clean with your blood by now. Besides, who doesn't like self-destructive people? When they run out of tick, they go boom instead of standing here in the confines of your office and listening to you rambling about something in the past!!" Anger raised his voice as he raised the gun and fired, the round barely missing the sergeant as he shifted his head away from the bullet trail and spun, his hand drawing out his army knife and swiped it at Anger's neck, a small clash of steel met his as the man laughed with his drawn blade and shoved his gun into the sergeant's belly, his fingers pulling the trigger. The sergeant's free hand blurred for a second before a shot was fired into the wall, following the sound was the gun skidding across the floor as Anger gritted his teeth before both hands locked tight in a struggle, Faust however sat there uncaring for what was happening before him as he stared into the dull black clouds. Anger used all his strength to push the hand back, his laughing increased for a moment before he heard a snapping sound and a fist connecting with his stomach before he removed his knife and, in a quick motion of his finger, twirled it around and stabbed the man quickly before his opponent's blade hit his throat and rammed him into the wall momentarily, his throat went dry as he hacked before a hand went to the hilt of the blade jabbing into his flesh.

"I didn't want to provoke violence between us, but if you are willing to be this reckless…" The low threatening tone made Anger snigger in a sudden joy at the fact the man was so angry. The sergeant kept his eyes aimed at Anger's red black eyes, his hilt deeply embedded into the fleshy throat near the adam's apple as Anger let off a struggling smirk while he coughed out for air.

"Let him alone, friend." The new voice made both combatants turn to address the newcomer who just closed the door shut behind him, Faust now rose from his seat to greet him with a simple smile.

"Where have you been, Iago? You are supposed to be watching over my world. In fact, you seem to have been missing for many days on end since the 'small'…" He stopped at the sound of the choking Anger before he gave a nod to the sergeant who then released the man, the blade disappearing into his sleeve in an instant as Anger slid to the floor tending to his broken wrist bent backwards in an awkward angle.

"Intrusion. What exactly have you been doing?"

"I was investigating the compound without any further knowledge of you nor the rest, forgive me humbly. I am here to assure that your sanity is safe and secure, specified by programming." Iago said in a humble and shaky voice, his head bowed lower as he hunched his back over staring right at the floor. Faust just gave a small nod and gestured him to look up, the man doing so with a serious gaze and a sharp salute which was what Faust had drilled his mind to be: an efficient killer physically, and mentally invulnerable to the average mind reader filled with discipline and readiness to eliminate.

A weapon. A loyal dog. Nothing else mattered.

"Is that so?" He said quietly, the man stiffened in panic before Faust gave a short laugh and reassured the alerted soldier. "Enough squirming. I must proceed back, something has happened to her." He said as he disappeared from view, leaving the three men behind.

Faust woke up with a groan as he felt heat spread through his limbs as he tried to tune his already blurred senses in onto the roof of the bank, groaning at the hazy vision his eyes were giving trouble. The sounds seemed to ring in his ears like bells tolling in the morning at the church he used to attend before the war, but the memory only relieved the horrible treatment that he sustained as he squinted at two figures struggling with each other in a deadlock of arms and legs before he registered the blue cloak on one of them and his vision began clearing.

"R-Rave-n??" He stuttered to say the name as he stood uneasily on his feet, the stickiness on his hands made him look down to see thick red liquid coating his palms and knuckles that had started to crust, the scent however never leaving his nostrils. The fight began to come back to him, the minutes he faced off against that man at the vault and then freeing the hostages from certain danger before a thud drew his attention to the two girls facing off, the empath on the floor with her cloak spilt over the surface with her face twisting in pain. But it wasn't Raven that only caught his eyes as he stared at something glinting under the light on the black suited girl's neck, something that he had remembered from somewhere.

A silver cross-shaped into a necklace as the girl turned to face him with her unmistakable blazing eyes, his face almost going into complete shock as he went pale and that look of hate on her. He felt his grip on his gun slipping as it clattered to the floor loudly, his eyes in disbelief.

"N-Nadia??"

End


	10. Chapter 10

Easter was damn right fantastic!!! Spent it on Easter Camp with the other teens and learning of God in ways I can't imagine, but I also hope you enjoyed that Easter weekend as much as I did.

Warning: This story will contain some racial content from the OC ( because he is a Nazi based character and it includes anti-Semitic terms)

Injustice

"N-Nadia??"

"Hasn't been that long, you bastard? Hope you had a nice drowning while it lasted, but then again your name means lucky for a reason." The black suited girl stood tall in front of the soldier's wrecked body, her boot harshly embedded into the fallen empath's stomach and twisted the heel earning a painful yelp.

"Nad, I thought…back at the concentration camp…" He said softly between heavy intakes of air.

"Thought I was a goddamn goner when you took everything from me!!!" She finished the sentence with a growl as her hand drew the tip of the blade to Raven's throat, her face still holding a maddened gleam in her eyes. Faust attempted to step forward with his knife in hand but stopped dead in his tracks as he eyed the weakened Titan.

"Let her go, and we can end this properly."

"You're not in the damn position to bargain with me, not after what you did to me!!" The soldier didn't move, his hands still hanging at his sides limply as he stood there in silence at the memory in front of him.

"I know what I did wasn't right, but at that time I was…"

"Like one of those bloody German pigs who brutalized me when you left me for dead in that chamber!!! Do you have any fucking idea of how I suffered at those bastards? No, you were too caught up in your own invincibility to even care about other people just like the rest of your fascist friends!!! You never even considered what you were doing was wrong, that something was wrong with your government!!!" She yelled at Faust while she pressed the blade into Raven's skin, the girl feeling afraid at the blade intruding on her flesh while Nadia laughed cruelly, the soldier just stood his ground silently watching for any movement.

"Nad, please…"

"No! You and all the Nazis deserve to die for your sins, he promised you to my blade." She paused as she held the knife in clear view, waving the metal in front of the soldier who just kept his silence as he scanned the knife. It was a modern army knife that was shorter in length than his own standard knife, but it had jagged edges trimming the front side that made it much more deadly than his large thin bladed knife for stabbing.

"I…I don't know what to…" He was interrupted by the sound of footsteps at the entrance before three shots were fired at Nadia, the girl jumping in the air narrowly escaping the deadly bullets as one grazed her cheek leaving a small line of red that flowed down in lines, Nadia just wiping it with a fist as she glared at the newcomer. He looked towards a towering Russian, his rough hands caressing the large sniper rifle resting on his arms with a officer cap similar to his but it had a small skull and crossbones on the top and he held a grin.

"Hello, Nadia. It's been a while, miss me?" He said in a gruff Russian accent.

* * *

"In international news, Munich has been held in fear as politician Heindal Grotsky was found murdered in his own apartment…"

"I am standing in front of the Reichstag building where right-wing supporters are hailing fire bombs and stones at local police…"

"Today in Berlin, two suicide bombers rushed into the building of the Communist Party and detonated the charges. Police say that the toll of injuries have reached to five hundred including innocent bystanders…"

"It is all going as planned, Janos sir. Our men managed to stir up trouble in Berlin."

"So I've heard, Vernon. Are you absolutely sure that you did as I asked?"

"Umm, yes sir. However, since the attack we have no reports from our two agents…"

"In a mission there must be sacrifices. Those two are not the only trumps we have up our sleeves, but I want this to be dealt with caution. Inform me when the list has been prepared for the special event coming up two weeks later, that is when we strike."

"Sir, with all due respect that day is the celebration of the war…"

"That came to an end prematurely. Hitler could have done a better job, and I…we, all trusted his word but it didn't finish like we wanted it to. It is on that day that our name will be known, and Germany shall be ours once again."

"Janos, I know what you're about to do but I can't be sure that it might work. It's too grand a scheme, who knows the losses sustained in the real thing itself…"

"You worry too much, Vernon. Just do as you're told."

* * *

"Hey Nadia, you gonna give me a hug or what?" The Russian just said with a sneer as he glared at the slim woman in front of him, his eyes then trailed to a young man in a ripped up army uniform with the symbol of an eagle on his officer cap with an expression of exhaustion written over his glassed eyes and heavy breathing with cuts and blood running from the wounds. There were dark red stains that covered almost his chest, pieces of ball bearings still being seen implanted into his skin and holes appeared in his left arm and right knee with blood still dripping on the floor where he got up from while his face was scarred with several knife wounds and blood ran from his forehead.

So, that's the young man soldier they were briefing me about. I was surprised at what you really are…Mr. Faustus.

"If it isn't the army dog from Russia, I'm surprised you actually begged your masters to give you another chance." Nadia countered with a spit right on the man's boot, the Russian just staring at the water on his shoe before he glanced up at her with a smirk.

"You're just giving me the impression that you're a barbarian, Miss Nadia. I think that petty insults will get you nowhere nowadays, if you haven't noticed." He said with a smug smile as he aimed his rifle at the woman, fingers grasping the trigger but stopped short as the woman reacted faster, dropping her hand down to Raven's throat with the knife while the girl below was unconscious and dragged her up with the other hand facing the two men.

"Let her go, Nadia please."

"No! Anyone that is close to you deserve to die!!!" She yelled as she stood firmly, the Russian just sighed and his hands brought the rifle back upright at the two with a cold look.

"If you insist." He said as he pulled the trigger, Faust however ran into the line of the bullet stretching out his two fingers at the tip and snatched it in his hand, the heat sizzling on his palm as he stared at the soldier.

"No, there has to be another way."

"Sorry to disappoint you, boy. But this woman is a violent criminal wanted by my people, and I cannot sit by and let this degenerate piece of shit get away from me. I've waited too long for this day and I finally can restore my country's honor." He said with determination as he fired another bullet, only to be snatched away by Faust again as he shook his head slowly.

"I won't let you harm a comrade." He said stubbornly as the Russian gave a slight grin.

"I don't have comrades…I kill them." He said as he shot several bullets at the soldier, the latter dropping the smoking bullets and reached out snatching each one in his palm and released it onto the ground like coins. The Russian gave a snort as he drew his personal knife, almost to the shock of Faust at the mere size of the blade, the close resemblance to a butcher knife made the knife Faust had inferior to the one he is seeing now. Seconds passed before the Russian charged, his arm raised as he swung it down while Faust dodged back into something hard, his eyes glanced back to see that Raven's body was flung onto him while Nadia had disappeared completely. Cursing under his breath, Faust quickly grabbed the body and jumped onto the pillar and scampered onto the second floor as he looked down to see the Russian's blade cut through the entire stone pillar like grass, the column just tumbled down into ruin as the large man flicked his arm, the soldier shifting his head quickly as the blade of the knife grazed his cheek and impaled itself into the wall behind him. Acting quickly, Faust tried to cut the extended cord but his hopes were dashed as he looked at iron chains before he grabbed the girl and ran for it, seeing the blade pull back as chunks of stone smashed the floor collapsing it under the pressure behind him narrowly.

"C'mon, dear boy. You are not going far with that weight around your back."

"Stop!! You don't understand, she is my teammate and she needs medical attention!!"

"Hah!!! Don't make me laugh, I've been through worse than you. She is just another obstruction that I can eliminate!!" The Russian called out as he jumped at Faust, his blade swinging for his neck but the soldier ducked down as the butcher blade smashed into the stone, the soldier quickly spun around knife in hand as he sliced at the man's bulky arm at the wrist but retreated as the blade scraped metal underneath the fabric. The Russian man took the offensive once more, his other hand drawing another knife from his coat and hacked at Faust who jumped back through the air and landed catching the body with ease and ran into the hallway on his left, the sound of laughter trailing behind him as he started to sprint along the hallway until he arrived at a door with the sign of a flight of stairs. The soldier quickly entered, taking a pile of old desks and chairs to bar the door behind him before he picked Raven up again and began to relax a little, fast walking up the stairs but kept his pace at a minimum as he felt his bionic arm burn up and gave a sharp hiss as he continued the climb up, eventually coming to a complete halt as he tried to catch his breath.

"Damn, the bullets went right through." He rolled his sleeve back to check the damage sustained during the last fight he had, his eyes fell to the sight of a ruptured artery with the bullet visible in plain sight. Wincing, his fingertips brushed against the sides of the bullet and removed it carefully while he noticed blood squirting out of the wound as the clogged artery started to let out the warm red liquid onto the floor in droplets. Raven was seated at the steps, her eyes still closed and unmoving as warm sunlight shone on her and illuminated her figure, both feet were bruised from the back of the kneecap and along her thighs with cuts lining the pale skin. Her face had a black eye on her right and blood ran in a small trail down the corner of her mouth, but no damage was taken to the forehead or above which gave Faust more relief as his hand (still a little bloody) brushed her hair away to look for any injuries, but his eye caught the crimson red diamond mark on her forehead.

"Interesting, this here. Wonder where she got it…" He wondered as he leaned in to take a closer look, his feet suddenly tripping as he fell right onto her with his face inches from hers on the steps. Faust immediately fell back, his eyes focused on her still form as he felt a weird feeling engulf him the longer he stared at her, slapping himself hard as he got up and cautiously positioned her on his back and he lifted her up, continuing the walk up to the third floor.

* * *

Robin took a deep breath as he hid in the corridor behind a plant, his eyes fixed on the map of the bank that lay before him. Three red dots lit up on the screen that gave him some comfort that his team was still in action, but his concern about Cyborg and Beast Boy had been assured by a communication from the half-robot that they were outside while the changeling recovered. Two were positioned near the third floor on the stairs, and the one dot in the offices meant that Starfire was still alive and she was probably wandering the offices for a long time, she wasn't able to navigate herself anywhere besides the malls and the tower.

"Calm down, she's fine." As he moved out to locate his teammate, footsteps were heard coming close to his direction and he was forced back into his hiding spot. He kept crouched low and his eyes peered out of the pot amidst the thin branches, recognizing one of the voices of the two black suited figures.

"Horne, have you managed to activate the bank's security systems?"

"Yes, Richerson…sir. I just managed to activate the security system that should give me access to the mainframe. The security guns should appear right about…now." At the end of the transmission a whirring sound was heard over the corridor as various cameras sized guns with ammo visible inserting through the side appeared.

"It's working. Let's get out of here."

"Sir, what about the money?" Richerson turned to glare at his henchman with his face twisted into irritancy and impatience.

"It's nothing to me. Let's get out of here." He repeated the last sentence with malice hanging on the words, the taller man just stepped down and gave a nod in agreement as the two moved towards the door. In an instant, the sound of gunfire hit the floor beneath them as Richerson heard a yell and his hands grabbed behind his back and a force drove his body uselessly to the floor with a thud as he tried to pry his hands free from the grip on his wrists.

"It's over, Richerson. You're under arrest." The young boy's voice hit his ears as he laid his head to one side, his eyes refusing to acknowledge his captor.

"So, the young brat tackles a veteran of the mob trade…how ironic that I always envisioned my downfall to a brash brat." He said in a defeated tone as he felt the weight of the boy press against his back harshly.

"Just tell your men to give up."

"I can't do that, Robin. Doors are jammed and I had Horne to place a little…farewell package." He started to feel quite dizzy, his vision swooning around the room as he spoke in a broken sentence trying to hide the weakness. He didn't get to rest as Robin pulled him by the collar and yanked him closer to his facemask that hid his eyes, but the scowling and the sharp eyebrows said it all.

"What did you do?" He said the words slowly with signs of resisting the urge to punch the hell out of him; Richerson just ignored it and locked eyes with the mask his eyes hiding no fear.

"I had my men place a bomb in the bank, somewhere you teens won't find it. It's gonna blow in just ten minutes, then you'll burn with the rest of that crowd outside…" He said no more as Robin noticed his voice breaking into a groan as his eyes shot up into the cover of his eyelids, the white orbs staring at the teen who just let go of the man as he lay down breaking into spontaneous spasms.

"Darn it, I didn't think he would have a condition…" Robin trailed off as he caught something sliding out of the man's front pocket and onto the floor skidding to a halt as the teen caught it in his foot, bending over to pick up a small bottle with words printed in small letters. "Experiment. What is this?"

"ARRRGHHHH!!!" He turned to Richerson, greeted by a horrible sight. The man's skin had gone pure pale as his body continued to bounce up and down, foam starting to form and slid down the corners of his mouth while his suit started to rip at the seams and threads of the fabric. Robin tried desperately to move out of the way but his feet instead were planted deep into the ground like roots, his eyes forcing him to watch the horrid body that was once called Richerson turn into an overgrown towering mass of muscle bound flesh pale as a zombie and his chest expanded outwards with eight tight pacts, his arms bulky and clenching his fists. The dark clouded eyes fell onto Robin before the twisted face grinned widely, while pounding his fist in a palm and sniggering like a child as Robin stepped back with his bo in hand and crouched into a fighting stance.

"BIG TOY!!!" Robin was stunned by the sentence before the figure blurred, the teen barely noticed the fist that pounded on the ground in front of him as he stepped back uneasily before the other fist slammed into his bo, sending his feet skidding back further from the pale monstrosity as it roared and beat his chest with his hands. Robin felt his arms weaken its grip on the metal as vibrations hit his palms and stretched all the way to his shoulders, leaving it trembling uncontrollably as the masked teen tried his best to reclaim his hold on the staff while his hand reached into his utility belt pouch as the bulky brute rushed towards him at a fast pace and roaring with hands outstretched.

"LET PAPA GIVE YOU A BBBBBIIIIGGG HUG!!!" He yelled menacingly as he swung at Robin who just ducked and rolled straight towards Richerson, diving right between his legs and threw a concussion grenade at the muscled back hearing the explosion and the brute falling over with a growl. Robin grabbed the opportunity and ran ahead towards the nearest exit across the corner, his breath ran out as he saw it swing open and his bo went on guard to his chest but lowered it at the beaten body of Faustus coming through with Raven slung over his slim shoulder, his uniform tattered and beaten with puncture holes and blood ran from an invisible wound at the center of his forehead and his chest to his pant legs, the boots had a bright red stain under the light. Faustus looked up at Robin who just stared at his ragged shape, his face in a complete frown at the unwanted concern and answered the teen's question mark on his face.

"Long story. Anyways, we have to leave now Raven's been-" He was cut off by a loud roar and footsteps thundered across the corner, Robin immediately reacted by guiding (pulling Faust by his shirt in haste) into the safety of the door and locked it shut before letting go of the soldier's bloodied hand.

"What…the hell was that?" Faustus had a feeling that bad news was on the way by the grim stare.

"Richerson that…" Robin couldn't even find the proper words to describe the man's insanity, let alone enough to plant a damn bomb as a failsafe.

"Bastard? Son of a bitch? Motherfucking homosexual? Or how about a white whoring fucking nigger?" Faust stated with a shrug at the shocked face of Robin at his use of swears, breaking off the silence with a mere "I was just trying to help."

"Richerson seemed to have drunken something before I apprehended him, and I think this capsule is involved." Robin handed the small capsule no bigger than a fingernail with leftover drops of liquid still clinging to the surface over to Faust, who just eyed the label suspiciously before his eyes widened at the numeral imprinted.

"Experiment 200…shit that brings back memories…" He said bitterly, the name a horrible taste on his tongue.

"Seems like you know this very well, Faust. What is Experiment 200?" Faust just sighed as he eyed Raven lying on the hard floor, his hand rested on her forehead with his face half filled with concern and the other that of bitterness while he spoke to Robin.

"It was a drug, developed after the rush towards Moscow when I was called back from the front. I was nearing my birthday when it happened, the doctors decided to use an extract of my blood and DNA as a vessel for this experiment called 'Odin' and the committee was formed by the Fuhrer himself…"

"Hitler."

"Yeah, that guy. Anyway to cut the story short, the experiment was to allow a normal human being to turn into an almost unstoppable juggernaut that, in the estimates of the generals could bring the war to a quick end in the East. However the subjects all became wild untamed brutes that you just saw, and Hitler dissolved the entire project altogether due to the pressure of the Russians at Stalingrad as well as the fact he wanted a drug that actually worked, not some theory. Only one general was brave enough to stand up in opposition to the committee's use of prisoners of war, complaining for an hour that he had honor and that he would not cheat by degrading them to inhuman beasts as he called it." Faust laughed briefly before his eyes flashed anger for a moment, closing his eyes in silence. His hand had left Raven's head and went to his face as he covered it, head hung drooping over his shoulders.

"Faust, it's in the past…"

"You don't get it. This is all my fault, I was the one who gave them my blood sample and it is my fault those men turned into…monsters." Robin couldn't find the words to comfort the soldier, watching solemnly as the man just broke down and tears droplets falling to the floor. The room shook as footsteps approached them from behind the door, Robin quickly getting to his feet to face Faust with Raven's hands hanging over his shoulders as they both ran downstairs toward the second floor.

* * *

Starfire floated down to the second floor after the projectile that was fired at them, where Robin pushed her aside and was near the explosion separated her from him…

Starfire held back unwanted concern as she carried on down the hallway, her mind wandering about other matters now…like where on earth was she? Earth, of course but where exactly in Jump City was the right use of words. She stopped dead in her tracks at the unfamiliar sound of feet running down the hallway, her hands glowed green in defense as she moved stealthily toward the corner where the echoes disappeared to, taking a breath before she floated around.

To face a tall large man blocking the center of the hall, his hand gripping a butcher shaped blade stained with red while the light reflected on the remaining clear silver giving the blood a glimmer. His face was twisted with a wild grin, clad in full winter uniform trench coat and a weird boxed shaped hat and his eyes gleamed darkly at her. Behind him near the door was the body of a man in a dark suit, his face curled into horror and his mouth wide open with blood covering the half of his face while flies buzzed around, first to the feast that arrived. Starfire felt herself recoil and step back from the man as he took a large step closer drawing nearer to her.

* * *

"There's a what?"

"A Russian agent!! In this city, he was here to grab Nadia!!"

"Who's Nadia…"

"No time, I'll explain later!!" Faust kicked the door to the second floor open, running down the hallway and turned right at the corner with Raven secured behind his back. Robin followed half dazed by the soldier's excited speech as he poured the information onto him like a pile of paperwork, leaving him unable to formulate a plan. To add to the disappointment, Faust suddenly stopped mid-stride causing him to hit his back, rubbing his red nose as he felt like he just hit a brick wall.

"What is the deal…" He paused as he moved over the soldier's shoulder to gaze onto the dead body of a man at a door, Robin recalling the earlier call made by Richerson. He walked over to the body, flipping the head facing him with wide eyes and a bloody open mouth, but it was the cleave into the left side of his head that made the teen step back, his green gloves stained with pieces of brain and blood.

"Cleaved into his brain, this isn't an ordinary wound…" He said, his hands roaming the surface of the deadly cleave nearly brushing the broken skullcap visible behind the blood splatter that painted the door and droplets spilt onto the wall canvas.

"That must be him, the agent…but we have to find that bomb first."

"Hold on. We have yet to locate Star."

"Wait, you mean you just lost her in here somewhere?!! We have to split up then, and with that butcher knife maniac running around I'm not sticking here to wait for him to act." Faust advised, his hand protectively gripping Raven by the thighs while Robin just gave a small nod.

"True that. But right now the bomb is more important, Starfire can take care of herself." Robin said as his mind raced across the possible locations, following his intuition he ran in the direction toward the only place logical enough to blow up a bank.

Minutes later…

"Here it is." Robin said as he knelt down onto the cold dark steel floor of the vault, pulling away at a brown package paper to reveal a box with dynamite sticks attached to the front with masses of wires connecting to various inputs. By the looks of the messy way it was put together Robin assumed it was a handmade explosive, the timer staring right at him showing the time before zero.

5 minutes and 10 seconds…

It wasn't too late, Robin thought as he reached into his utility belt and pulled out a pair of pliers aiming at the three main wires. Faust stood outside, leaning Raven comfortably onto the floor against a pillow made of gold and his tattered rags unrecognizable as clothes softened the hardness. The spot where the man he fought earlier was just a pool of blood, Nadia must have taken him off to safety the soldier's assumption was as he stood guard eyeing the trembling of the floor above them, sand and dust falling like mini waterfalls onto the floor in small heaps. It wouldn't be long soon.

"Seems like Richerson meant to have used it for the hostages, but we must have got them by surprise." Robin commented with a small sly grin, his pliers cutting a wire as he heard a snort come out from the soldier behind him and the shuffling of lazy feet kicking the dust.

"It seems so. But are you so sure…" He was cut off by a sudden tremor that nearly knocked both teens off their balance, Robin quickly got up to work with his pliers while the soldier ran over to a pillar, his hands gripping the hilt of the sword from his opponent and drew it out of the tight concrete slit. The hilt and blade were dull and covered entirely by dust and sand, the soldier blowing the sediments off to reclaim its lost bright gleam before the tremors stopped, leaving both men in silence as Faust raised his blade towards the roof.

"HERE…I…COME!!!!!" The voice called out as the roof broke apart, the figure of the bulky brute looking around dumbly at the empty room. Faust took the distraction to run forward towards the massive legs, his sword slashing below the kneecap and jumped back as the creature howled and yelled angrily with the arms observing the wound and at the soldier when the dust cleared, the eyes turning blacker at its new target.

"YOU HURT ME…TIME TO PAY!!!" He laughed as he sprinted towards Faust, hardly catching the experienced soldier by surprise as he ducked from the wild swing, running the thin blade right into the elbow between the joint. The brute just shrugged it off and swung wildly as the soldier hung on tight, his hand reached into his knife and expertly made a thin line across the back of the arm smiling as lines of skin parted and the red blood flooded out of the seeping wound, removing the sword and jumped away watching the brute crying out in pain as the flesh flapped open and arteries hung out like wires as the monster stomped its only available foot onto the ground making tremors.

"Hey, you mind not making the muscle freak going out of control?!!"

"I'll try if only the damn thing stops doing it!!" Faust retorted sharply at Robin, his sword brought out in front of him as the brute punched him into the wall with dust and pieces of concrete falling on his shoulders and back. He coughed as his hand uselessly swiped at the dust, his eyes almost unable to see with grains of dust specks blinding his vision, catching the brute limping towards the vault.

"Oh no you bloody don't, you sick fuck…" Faust muttered, hands gripping both blades as he ran towards the brute with blind fury, hopping onto the back of Richerson and raised both his blades and sent it smashing into the shoulder blades earning a loud roar from his opponent as he ripped and tore and shredded away pieces of pale flesh with his blades, the brute yelling and howling loudly until it fell silent and crashed onto the floor bleeding from his open back and Faust never stopped until his arms began to tire out, his bloody hands leaving grip marks on the fabric of both blades' hilts and he stood triumphantly over the dead heap of muscle.

"Faust, I managed to cut the wire. The bomb is disabled." Robin's words made the soldier sigh in relief and exhaustion, the victory still left hanging in his mind as he gave a weary laugh even as Robin led him and Raven out of the vault. They were stopped by the crunch of boots as both men raised their weapons in front of the large Russian man, his coat slightly burned and smoke singed his shoulder and back pant leg as he lowered the unconscious Starfire on the ground as Robin went over to check on her, his face filled with concern as he glared at the man with the stained butcher knife still looming in his hand.

"She's fine, I didn't cut her bad at all did I?" The Russian shot back the glare with one of his own, Faust pushing the man with his free hand leaving a dark stain on the black coat.

"Clear off, now."

"Heh, what the hell are you supposed to be doing Mr. Faustus? I don't remember Nazis ever saving innocent women and citizens."

"What the hell are you talking about? How do you know me?" The Russian laughed at the soldier's suspicious stare while he answered, his hand wiping his nose with his dark sleeve relaxing his grip on the knife.

"Your back, I saw the signature. Fits you well, I have to admit but anyway I have an issue to clear with you." The Russian now leered over the shorter man, his face twisted into a frown as his chest expanded and his height seemed to grow as he towered over him blocking out the light from the ceiling.

"Listen punk. I may be a nice guy on the outside, but in my country's matters is my own business and I don't let some young blood try to stop me from getting Nadia. She is a enemy agent for the German's top secret agency and I am not gonna let you get in the damn way, so next time I see you…you won't be so lucky."

"Yeah, says the slow hunk of fat. Listen here, big shot I don't have to take a goddamn earing to what the fuck you just said and if you're really ready to get smashed hands down…" He gestured to himself. " I'm always up for a challenge." The silent tension was suddenly cut off by the man's laughter as he sheathed his knife while Robin watched in awe at the two men shaking hands before the Russian left with a " You Americans" and walked out of the bank.

End

I had to end the bank fight to move on, so understand that it was a typical thing for authors to do (right?)

Profile

Name: Richerson, Marco

Age: 45

Date born: 4th February 1964

Date of death: 13th May 2009

Occupation: Businessman, convicted mob member

Brief overview of elimination:

Richerson Marco was found dead in the Jump City bank vault with sustained wounds of cuts that overlapped the other that ripped deep into his flesh. His spinal cord was found to have multiple stab wounds penetrating the bone, and his shoulder blades almost severed.

History:

Marco Richerson, a successful businessman in the large Garrett Corp trading business. One of the top directors, he was caught in a money laundering scandal and was ripped of all his power as acting director of security, leading him to desperately search for a new life finding it in the mafia.


	11. Chapter 11

The Weapon

Nazi Scum

Now this is the part where Faust starts to rid himself of the dreaded enemy he couldn't fight…his own scheming mind.

Back at the Titan Tower…

"Man, I'm sleepy!" Faust announced hazily as he entered the large living room, heading towards the kitchen section and took out a bottle of milk and drank it all in a gulp, the milk trailing down the corners of his mouth before he wiped it clean with his hand. He had not managed to change out of his tatters since the fight not long ago, the fight swarming in his mind like replays as he stared off into wonder.

_I wonder what the robbery was about…but with that girl involved it could mean that it was a personal message…could it be me? But even so, why the need for sacrifices?_ Faust paused as he looked at the remaining three Titans hanging around aimlessly in the room, each teen to their own passion after a typical day, Raven going into the confines of her room while Beast Boy decided to take a lie down. The soldier knew that from the silence it was quite traumatizing for each of them, the dead men and women who were sacrificed for some message made him crush the bottle under his palm ignoring the bleeding as he cleaned up, pulling out pieces of glass out of his palm and winced each time. He may have been a super soldier, but even pain was something that somehow is new to him despite his many injuries sustained in past battles. They were trying to prove something, he knew it in his gut when he recognized the carnage from his first hand experience on the East, the horrors of war were still fresh in his mind and even now as he stood there he could close his eyes and relive the twisted faces, their limbs scattered across the snow amongst the rubble from artillery shells and heads lost in the white sheets like being tucked into permanent blankets and the frozen men were the worst…

"Faust, is it okay if I had a little talk with you?" Faust snapped back to reality as he glanced unwillingly at the once fearless leader, now reduced to a mixed heap of trauma and confusion. No surprise, the soldier mused. He gestured towards the door to the dorms, that was all it took for Robin to even give a slight nod and both teens walked into the hallway closing it shut behind them as Robin just sat at the wall while the soldier just leaned his back calmly against the wall, his eyes intently watching the body language of fear emanating from Robin as the leader tried to piece sentences together.

"I wanted to talk about the robbery today…" Faust just kept his mouth zipped as he folded his bare arms across his chest, still watching the teen's trembling form.

"Look, Robin. I know what is going on since the trip back home, you haven't been able to get those images off your mind correct?" Seeing that the kid barely managed to make out a nod, the soldier just walked over and sat beside him watching him shiver uncontrollably. Faust began to feel more regret for letting those mafia bastards run amok, and by his books today's robbery was nothing more than a distraction when the Titans got the news that the chief of police along with several of the staff's best detectives were found dead with their throats slit open in the interrogation room. Apparently the perpetrator (or perpetrators) were taking their time, leaving behind coffee cups and a plate of doughnuts and cake still warm and fresh which made the crime itself even sicker, a female detective was even found in the janitor's closet nude and tied up with her ass up in the air. Used as a sex plaything by those brutes, no doubt. Faust had decided to stop there and walk in with the team, not moved by their shocked faces and the crying he saw around him back at that station.

After some silence he continued, not even looking at Robin as he started to delve back into his memories. "There was this one kid I knew, he was a farmer's boy from the countryside of the eastern side or west…ah, I can't remember. Anyway, he was just like any typical anti-Semantic brought up by his parents and even his teachers to hate the Jews and blacks, heck he even told me a story once that he took a horse whip and seeing an old man on the street walking alone minding his own business, whipped the poor man by the back screaming "Walk faster, Jewish scum!" and paraded that victim around the entire town like a bloody fucking mule. The whole town laughed at the show and some even threw rotten tomatoes at the poor guy, and his response to why he would do such things he just shrugged and replied "They were just Jews who needed to be put in their place and I don't give a shit if they burned in hell."" He paused as he saw Robin's face in horror as he continued relentlessly, not fearing the consequences for what he was about to say next. "I know how that feels, losing someone even if you didn't like them or you were just one time meetings everyone feels the same damn thing when their body's lying in an open ditch somewhere, I have seen it all before. Trust me when I say this: you are not going to see the last of this." Robin stayed awfully quiet throughout the talk, the soldier just patting his thin shoulder with a bare palm and began to walk down the hallway before he stopped at a noise of fabric brushing against the wall.

"Faust, what happened…to that boy?" Faust's face remained as dark as ever, his head not facing the boy behind him as he gave the stoic reply that sent shivers down his back.

"I killed him. I fucking ripped open his fucking heart and watched him beat off to his death." Leaving Robin to deal with himself, the soldier walked on towards a door and knocked silently.

Beast Boy had hit the sack not too long before he was waking up to a loud sharp knock on his door, getting up feeling tired and annoyed at the intrusion on his privacy. The robbery had really scrambled his brains and muscles, and to make things worse his Beast was back and with a vengeance.

"What is it?" He tried to swallow the irritance in his voice as he stretched and rubbed his red eyes, the lids sheltering them from the sleeve fabric.

"It's me, I want to have a talk about what was said in the hallway." Beast Boy gave a gulp. He had pushed the thought out of his mind, thinking that the guy was just testing his reaction but man, he didn't think that he would actually pursue the subject. Sighing, he pressed the button that slid the door open to show the topless soldier standing with his four abs exposed to the wind that breezed in through the open window, the changeling giving off a sheepish grin as he pushed his troubling thoughts to the back of his mind.

"I guess I can't delay it, can I?" The soldier shook his head and pushed past him, closing the door as he did so. Faust just looked around the mess of clothes all strewn or thrown across the floor, the stench of something old was wafting uncomfortably in the air which made the soldier want to grab the clothing and throw it out of the window himself. _Can't even clean up after himself, that's just disgusting_, Faust groaned as he felt his foot step on something with a squish sound lifting it up to pluck the remains of a pizza slice rotting under the bed before he decided to stand up than take the risk of sitting on something else worse.

"So, have you remembered what we talked about? I want your answer." The soldier said calmly leaning onto the wall for support, relieved that it wasn't messy. The changeling just stared on at the wall, remembering his words but couldn't put his answer in context towards the patient soldier standing there staring at him coldly. Just like the last time at the hallway.

"I…" Beast Boy couldn't find the right words to say. It just invoked thoughts that he tried to suppress, the fact he lost Terra the last time he made that choice and what he could be losing if it ever happened again, but then again Faust had pressed a hard issue towards him that he just can't forget either. _It's because you're weak._

The Beast told him that when he sealed him permanently in his mind forever, a jail within his own conscience and he had prepared himself mentally, taking classes with Raven (surprisingly, he had managed to not get thrashed by her for something helpful) but that memory always stuck to him like glue and he would not let his guard down or his emotions weaken that barrier. "I can't answer it, I just can't bring myself to say it."

_But I did, I let the Beast out again. And now I may endanger everyone because of it._ As he clutched his head in hands deep in thought, the soldier just shuffled his feet aimlessly and walked towards the sliding door with a feeling of confirmation as he gave the cold reply, not even sparing the disgust in his mouth as he spat out the words like acid.

"If you're not going to be ready to make that decision, you're not even worth it." Shutting the door behind him, he could still hear the sobs penetrate the solid metal.

"Hey Rae, can I enter?" He heard silence at the empath's room, sighing loudly as he thumped his fist three times before he heard it slide open leaving him stunned.

"Wow, never thought you would look so down." He commented eyeing her figure in the doorway. Her perfect hair had a few strands flying loose in the wind while her eyes had darker shades than ever, the soldier nearly felt the fear get to him but he pushed it down as his smile turned to a grim genuine frown.

"Does it still hurt? Your wounds…"

"I'm fine." A plain lie, he could see the grimace on her face for a full second before she hid it behind her monotone voice and that frown but he refused to start another verbal brawl like that morning. He just gave a sigh and looked at her downcast eyes, for once all thoughts of what happened seemed to disappear to time as he glanced at her wrecked body and he felt the urge to hold her, hug her and tell her it was all right. But the only person that made him feel that way was…

"I want to talk to you…please." He heard her voice crack a little at the last word, feeling a moment of self-victory. _Seems like she really is a princess, hardly any manners whatsoever._ "Fine, ask away."

"Not here, you… sigh, never mind, I don't even have the strength to raise my voice." She said dismissively as she gestured him inside, the soldier just stared blankly at the dark room with the shades drawn giving it a real gloom to the atmosphere. Something the soldier never thought would qualify in the past's 'emos' in the Wermacht.

"It's been a day since I came here. Heck the only one time I entered it was when you…" He trailed off as he heard a sniff, cursing himself for reliving the dark memory etched into her brain as he bit his lower lip. Raven saw his shudder, feeling deeply uncomfortable having _him _here when he was the one who had made her…powerless.

"Back at the bank, when I fought her…I felt my powers disappear. I think it was because I went into your mind and, we made a deal…" it took her ten minutes to explain the situation, Faust's eyes widened at the words that escaped her mouth as he slowly gave in to rage trembling his fists and clenched it red. "I sensed that he must have triggered the Beast from within Beast Boy himself while you were distracted, explains how I knew he had slipped your mind."

"But he is the person that keeps my mind safe…he is trusted…" Raven shook her head and her serious expression returned to emphasize the severity of the matter.

"Faust, you don't know how bad it was for me after we invited you to the team. The moment I returned to my room I tried to contact Neverland and my inner emotions, but I couldn't feel anything. No change in environment and no answer, I felt…empty and useless." Faust started to clench his teeth at the statement, but Iago wasn't the only man who he was angry at. He asked Raven in a low tone, almost hissing at her practically as he looked at her coldly.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? You should have said no, and left my mind as it was."

"I couldn't do that, I felt a disruption of my powers and I found out that he planned this confrontation. I really think that his target…was you." At that statement, Faust felt his anger boil almost to the point of exploding into a fit of violence but he swallowed it in his throat as he replied in a nearly raspy voice, feeling the urge to yell.

"That little sneaky bastard. So he was trying to fight me, is he? Raven, I need a favour but I want your help in this." Raven nodded unsurely as began explaining.

Iago stood at the edge of the roof, admiring the wide view of the endless stretch of the camp and also his own handiwork. True, if not for him Faust would never have given his conscience strict control and hand it to his most trusted advisor: him. Iago would always stare at the dark sky and try to reach for the control beyond the clouds, the man's own mind was what he had wanted all along but never seemed to grasp under his hand…until now. The thunder roared through the clouds as he heard footsteps approach him from behind, Iago smiling away as he turned to face an deranged Faust and the girl Raven who tried to enter his world earlier, hands still clasped behind his back in his full uniform shining amidst the dull bleak sky.

"I thought I told you never to come back again, girl. Are you trying to destroy our contract?"

"She doesn't need a contract, the deal is off!" Faust yelled as the soldier kept his calm, playing an innocent face.

"Why, I don't know what you mean by that…this girl made an agreement with me and that is not going to change. Besides, she is the enemy so why give in to her when you can fight back…"

"You can take your contract and go straight to hell where you belong! Raven has told me of your blackmailing and the disturbance of Beast Boy, and this ends now!" Iago just smirked as he stood there confidently, his hand motioning to the landscape behind him.

"Look around you, Faust. Remember that your mind was just a blank, nothing without control and order before you let us in. Remember the times that you made all this," he stamped his feet on the solid ground of the roof. "In all its hopes to be the utopia you imagined, and guess who was here pulling all the strings? Your own trusted advisor and trustee. However, I do not deny your accusations for I sensed the girl has told you enough to know that whatever I try to do you'll prevent me." He nodded towards Raven and spat onto the ground, his boot rubbing the saliva into the gritty dirt. Faust was the first to yell out, his mind screaming to shoot him right here and there, as he demanded furiously.

"Who the hell are you? I want your real name." Iago laughed loudly, the wind echoing his amusement while the soldier stepped forward and brandished his pistol at him, Iago hanging his head at an odd angle as he stared at the gun. "I never had a name, but titles."

"I want you to tell me what you were going to do to me." Faust suppressed the anger as his gun kept its line on Iago as he strode side to side freely, as though he couldn't be bothered by what was going on. Iago's features of his face started to change, his smile turned into a devilish snarl and his eyes bulged wide as he stared at the soldier with envy in his eyes.

"I wanted you. That was all I ever could think of, how fortunate you were to be in the real world…all you ever experienced I just sat at the window of this office and stared in awe and then I got angrier with you, I can't even look at you without feeling that green monster gnawing away at me…then it came." He paused watching the two make their stance, the pistol still traced on him. "What?" The soldier said with hate seeping though his teeth as his finger trailed the outline of the hair trigger.

"Jealousy. That was what I became, and it was due to that I sought to take control of your mind and soon your very soul will be mine. But then I had to gain your trust, and what luck that it came sooner than I expected until she showed up." He shot a cold glare at Raven, who just shrunk back a little still traumatized by the time spent in the world. "She was ruining me, trying to pry into your secrets I had to keep it safe so she wouldn't know how to work it and that I could then take over you myself in days."

"So you turned to the Beast, to distract her and me while you slowly manifested your influence over me." Iago nodded, his twisted smile all but disappeared into a deep frown.

"Now you understand it so, but I cannot have you two interfere now." He said solemnly but his expression turned back as he raised an arm, Faust yelled as he felt his legs held securely by a dark spot that formed on the concrete turning to face Raven struggling uselessly as dark tendrils restrained her arms and a vine wrapped itself around her neck slowly pressing against the soft skin and the soldier cursed as tendrils disarmed him of his prized weapon, Iago now laughed as he strode a few feet away from him picking up the polished black armament in interest as he ran his palm across it feeling the smooth metal casing.

"You're mad! I'll never give up my body to you!"

"You have no choice I'm afraid. Now I can make my own ultimatum." He raised the gun towards Raven's head and cocked the pistol, Faust felt his body forced to watch on at the girl's frightened face as she tried to activate her powers, her desperation increased as she noticed her powers have faded. Iago just smirked and gave a shrug at the furious soldier. "Surrender you soul to me, or either I shoot her or I let the vine slit her throat."

"Over my dead ass!"

"Oh, your ass wouldn't be dead. Not when I'm in control of it," the officer reached into his pocket and took out a black book, and flipped through the pages. "I had my luck, there is a way to transfer the body over to his conscience…and that is if the host himself has showed up." He heard the door open as two black uniformed men entered the roof, both unarmed and hands above their heads before two gunshots were heard and Faust saw Raven flinch as the bodies dropped onto the hard floor, revealing two men in similar uniforms but with frowns lining their lips. Another shot entered the vine, consuming it in flames as it wilted into the ground as the other man fired another shot at Iago, the latter fended the bullet bravely swiping the projectile aside onto the ground with his pistol before he greeted them acidly.

"Lieutenant, what a big surprise. I see you couldn't resist to break out of your waiting rooms."

"Game's up, Iago…or should I say Pride?"

"You cannot win me, I have total superiority!" He snarled as the two officers got closer, guns both aimed at him as he tried to raise his arm, the lieutenant firing and shot the book out of his hand and he watched as the book plummeted to the wet ground below.

"Too bad, I think your superiority has just been compromised." Now Iago started to flare up at the disintegrating book, his eyes now burning with vengeance as his features started to darken as he yelled in an almost demonic tone.

"You will pay for this treason!"

"Lieutenant, look out below!" The lieutenant barely dodged a rising fist that flew up into the air as the figure of a black uniformed SS guard appeared, his face hidden behind a foggy glass helmet as a baton with spikes formed in his hand as spots began to form on the ground, until the four found themselves surrounded by a dozen guards with expressionless faces. The man next to the lieutenant just spoke sarcastically.

"Great, what now?"

End


	12. Chapter 12

The Perfect Coup

The previous chapter was hurried and I really apologize as I needed to spin the events along for the plot.

"_All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream." Edgar Allan Poe_

I don't really need to explain the disclaimer, as it has been stated in too many stories that readers should be able to figure it out for themselves

"Aren't we having so much fun? I think this rebellion must end…prematurely!" The lieutenant and his partner ducked as two SS swung their maces, smashing thin air as the two aimed kicks square in the chest and sent two flying aside before another pounced, bringing his mace down onto the concrete as lightning sounded in the dark sky. Their commander just stood there next to Iago who was smirking without any expression towards his fallen men and raised his Luger, creating black spots to form and more SS masked men crawled out of the holes this time with MP40s in gloved hands as they fired onto the two the latter split up ways and fired shots into their wrists, the sound of guns clacking onto the ground as the men just rubbed their wrists and picked up the guns before resuming fire. Faust had been hustled over with Raven behind a wall next to the exit seeing the pieces of wall and concrete flying into the air in all directions, the bullets seemed to get closer as they heard thuds and rapid fire. Iago may have been smart, but he was too careless in trying to hold his hostages to which the soldier found easy to break away from.

"It's gonna go on for a while, not while that…commander is out there…we need to get…free!" Faust said as bullets began to block his vision as they chipped the wall piece by piece, cursing softly as he turned to Raven still shaking like a leaf except as though trauma had hit her hard. Faust felt guilt for the first time, like a horrible sickening feeling enough to make him retch, like it was his fault she was in his mind…

No. It was his fault, he was the one who created and gave Iago to existence and it was his fault for not stopping Raven from entering and figuring out what his own conscience was up to. He bit his lip with clenched teeth, not noticing that he had broken the pink flesh and a trail of blood dripped free down his chin. Raven noticed and grabbed his arm, she really hated it when men start their little 'it's my fault' rants in their heads and she probably owed this feeling to Beast Boy for his little whines and self-blame that really wrecked him when Terra decided to turn her back on him and leave them for Slade. But Faust was way different; he was just not that type to be so…caring? She shook her head, unable to even think of that possibility. He was a soldier, a tough guy, a real pain in the butt, characteristics for a trained soldier to not fear and kill unconditionally, to obey and…she gulped at the last words, be the pawn.

"It's not your fault, I told you I wanted to leave but even then he had closed up my exit. I should be held responsible for my own mistakes." At that moment Raven felt a sudden pain in her head as she felt dizzy, the scene spun as Faust tried to help her up…

"I am starting to be concerned about your decision to join the frontlines, it is very risky especially now when the war is almost on a new turn. The Russians are being pushed back but I have a feeling that the rest of the Allies are going to come soon…" The lieutenant stood behind Faust as he packed, shoving clothing and other items into his large leather suitcase without a reply as he took a photo of his parents, glancing at it for a moment before he put it securely into his pocket and slapped the top down and locked the latches on. He had done some thinking and he knew it was time to do something for his country, something he could do with his special…abilities to be used in real battle instead of sitting back down on a desk writing out deceased files. It was freedom from a job he didn't want to another job he found less painful if he…

"_Faust! I know that you're still upset about your parents but you should have known that the gassings were inevitable for them, but you were special…" The lieutenant spoke, his medals shining in the sun as he followed Faust out of the bedroom and into the hallway passing by men who just nodded while some patted his back and spoke some words of encouragement, but although Faust chose not to note them he could still hear it ringing like bells._

"_Faust, great job. Gonna show those Commies and Brits what you can do." A young man about his age said as Faust gave a nod, brushing past his shoulder to greet another excited man who followed him eagerly with a cheery smile on his face._

"_So Faust, I hope you kill as many Commies and those Brits too. They need to burn, really badly…victory to Hitler! I am so envious, I had wanted to go shoot the hell out of them but I suppose someone as tough as you can do the job for us…" The voice trailed off as Faust continued walking, his mind reasoning with himself and reassuring that all would be fine. The lieutenant had not given up his pursuit, keeping up behind him and pushed the young man aside gently by the shoulder before he slapped a hand on his shoulder, Faust now getting mad as he slapped it away and turned to face the shocked lieutenant with his stern face a few inches away from the lieutenant's._

"_Why don't you leave me alone, damnit!" He yelled, the hall went silent as he looked behind at the faces before he stormed off toward the jeep awaiting him with the motor running producing smoke in the cold wind that breezed through the hopeless faces and wrecked bodies that infested the camp dorms, the men and women just stared at Faust as he locked eyes with them and the prisoners turn their heads away in disgust or fear, but at that time all Faust saw was something that he knew and perceived all that time he spent safe from the torture of those men and women for their faith: cowardice. He hated all of them, he hated the fact that they had to produce his parents and the fact that he was a Jew like them and it didn't make sense that he should be treated like that when all the others suffered. For the first time his body went cold as he gazed into his memories, feeling wide contempt for these same people who watched him and his parents gassed who stood by and enjoyed every single moment of his torture._

"_Faust! Wait!" He turned to stare at the lieutenant who ran up to him, the medals gleaming in the bright light in the dullness that clouded the camp. Reaching into his pocket he handed him a silver pocketwatch decorated with a Christian cross on the front and a silver chain hung from the air. As Faust opened it and observed the craft, the lieutenant spoke with a low tone that was almost solemn yet sad as he looked at the watch._

"_This was my father's, he gave it to me when I was just a small boy and he told me that if I wore this I would be blessed, and he told me to pass it on to the next person you regarded as a friend and he would be blessed and protected. It was on that day that he left for work and died in a car crash, while my grandfather was said to have died after he gave my father that same watch. I know that I can't stop you from doing what you think is right, but I want to make sure that you're protected." He said as Faust stared at the watch's ticking hands, like a countdown to something as he gave a short smile and then muttered his thanks before he entered the kubelwagon, the vehicle giving a roar as the diver drove him out of the rusty gates and the wall of iron wires. It was on arrival at the front lines of Russia a few weeks later that he had heard the lieutenant had passed away during an air raid defending Prague, the first of many losses he would see in the bloodiest war of all time._

"Raven…Raven!" The soldier's words shook the empath out of her dreamlike state as she returned to the present, thoughts rushed through her head as the sounds of gunshots and battle cries were heard above the storm covered clouds. She gasped, it had been the memory that the deal was promised to her but it told her little about the soldier's history, only question was why it was so important that Faust didn't say much about his family nor the man that she had seen who gave him the watch. Maybe a sign, perhaps something of significance to the man's life but he didn't notice?

"I… I'm fine, it's just a headache that's all." She started to panic at the man's suspicious face before he looked at the two men fighting the majority of masked troopers as he signaled Raven to join him as he whistled, the two men turned and nodded as they sprinted for the exit chased by a group of yelling masked troops. They had made it inside the building as the two locked the door securely hearing thuds and metal hitting metal, the group slicked into the office below and into a room across with the word 'Armory' inscribed into the foggy glass.

"It's not safe out there, girlie. I suggest you take this along with ya, just to make our lives a lot easier." One of the two spoke in a thuggish voice, handing over to the empath a shotgun and a submachine gun while she looked at it puzzlingly. The man just laughed at her expression as he motioned the lieutenant to come over. "Hey, lieutenant. Check this out, the kid hasn't held something like this before and we need to teach her basic training." The lieutenant just gazed at him like he was an idiot, his eyes caught Raven's attention before he looked away again and reached into another locker.

"So? You teach her how, I have to grab my gear." The other man sighed, turning to the blue-cloaked girl as he grabbed the gun and started to instruct her. Faust on the other hand had said almost nothing, just making faces of musing and brooding as he slung the rifle over his shoulder and clicked on the protective metal shoulder pads covering his chest with a flexible exo-skeleton plate and wore his reinforced helmet, securing all the latches and snapping the pieces together before he faced the rest of the team who waited still and the first thing he saw was the new outfit for Raven. She had a black burette and her legs were covered with the metal armor and she had ammo slung on her waist, which made Faust stare too long to gape before he heard the snigger of the two others before he snapped out of the checking and held back embarrassment that heated his face to the others' added laughter.

"Enough, alright we have to stop that guy from taking over the body. My body, that is. Now the plates you're wearing are flexible and can take a certain amount of bullets and bludgeoning, but that's not enough to stop those troops. We have to find the source of where those troops are coming from and then we smash it to reduce hopes of unlimited waves of reinforcements, a direct attack is suicide and I don't want suicide."

"Faust, we have information on where that source actually is." Faust had a keen look on his face as he met the lieutenant, eager to find and destroy the source. The lieutenant sighed before he fiddled with the gun while he continued gazing on their faces with seriousness. "Anger and I agree that the source of these is located in the basement of this office where the prisoners considered 'special' toward Iago are contained and never seen of again. We have camera feeds that tell us at every regular hour these past days he had been feeding some ten prisoners to something that was out of our mind's boundaries. But what we're not worried about is the fact he had been taking many prisoners for his use, but the fact that they have disappeared overnight is not a coincidence. I think you may find this very hard to take: Iago has been using the prisoners to make a personal army of his, those masked men you saw." Faust cursed internally as he took all the options, asking the first question on his mind. "How many?" The lieutenant gave a grim look as he gave his answer.

"About now he should have twelve battalions completed in less than an hour." Faust now stood there with his mouth hanging open, Anger gave a sorrowful nod as Raven stood there completely still like a statue as thoughts of impossibility raced through her mind. "Faust, there's too many, we may have been way too late by days!"

"No kidding Raven, but I cannot just run away and let that army take over the camp while thousands are yet to be fed to that damn machine. This is my mind and what I say goes, we're taking down that machine." Faust said with confidence as Anger gave a huge grin and started cocking his gun in applause.

"This is what I was meant to do, kill all those masked sons of bitches!" He yelled menacingly as he opened the door and ran out toward the stairs on the right, followed by the rest down toward the basement.

Korolov sat down in the comfort of his apartment, the couch sank onto his heavy body as he relaxed with a glass of wine in his hand as he stared at several folders with a red stamp 'Classified' on it and had the files spread over the table while he read it through his bleak eyes. On it was a photo of a small group of youngsters, and sitting right in the middle was Nadia herself with Faustus not far from down the row smiling and beneath it was a description that it was taken at Auschwitz, standing on the steps of what was once the worst concentration camp spot in Germany where the prisoners and Jews were gassed without mercy.

"Faustus…the bastard has connections with her in the past. Well then, that man has secrets no one wants to know…" He sighed heavily as he heaved himself out of the chair before he tossed the glass into the wall and watched it split into pieces and fall on the floor like diamonds. "I will kill that man too, if need be."

"Nadia, how did you go about catching our old friend? I trust that you have at least gained something else more important than the experiment?" The laptop screen was the only lighting in the room as Nadia rested coolly onto the couch grabbing a cushion in an almost crushing embrace. Janos was not a man to be messed with when it came to missions, he was just an angry soul from the war not long ago that ended his family and all he had to make a world that despised Germany utterly…just like her.

"I have, in fact…" She said as she took out a USB drive from her pocket and jamming it into the side of the machine, the moving pictures held the fight at the bank all from every angle and second of the battle. "This. This is a first hand record of the battle between Faust and your useless associate." She had not spared the venom to spew it into the words like coating, the man known as Janos kept his eyes peeled to the screen as his frown deepened. "That is…a shame, really. I had expected better results from the experiment's DNA, but then again he was the original soldier and it was reasonable to fail so quickly. When you and your associate return from your mission, you have the authority to give your partner a parting gift…wouldn't you say?" Nadia gave a smirk of her own, her mind working ways to get rid of that pest she called a partner but she then fast-forwarded the fight to the one in the office where Robin was shown to be fighting the brute menace known as a man called Richerson. At this Janos seemed to smile wider as he watched in earnest at the power of the experimental power, his frown lightened significantly as he gave a clap of his hands.

"Great job, Nadia. At least that experiment was not a waste, but now you must plan your next move to attack them and retrieve Faustus immediately or if you fail…exfiltrate through the airport where we have arranged a personal transport courtesy of your safe return." Janos shut off the screen of the laptop leaving the swastika on the background, Nadia smiled as she went over to have a shower. As she felt the warm water cleanse her body from the exhaustion of the day, she began to remember something back at the camp, which had always haunted her memories…

"_Now, if would you step over to the right here those who are unhealthy and elderly while the parents and fit people could move towards the left line into your dorms. Children are welcomed to take the shower to clean themselves, remember that we at Auschwitz care about your health and safety of the people." The lanky guard yelled in a hearty tone as the group filed into their separate groups, some women and men accompanied the elderly inside as they were ordered to strip their clothes and pile it outside the warehouse building. Nadia stood there uncomfortably as she accompanied her boyfriend and his grandparents as they began to take off their article of clothing which made Nadia blush furiously at the thought of seeing her lover naked, they never had sex and seeing his bare back made her all the more embarrassed as she removed her clothes and stood in her underwear her hands covering her chest protectively. She was a Jew, just like the rest of the group and she had been promised a new life that is given by the Reich away from the mobs and the taunting, her parents and her boyfriend had agreed that the best course of action to avoid being beaten by the wild mobs that ran amok still searching for Jews to pound. She had heard of how her friend had been raped several times over just because she was a Jew and, as reported by the perpetrators, "she is a Jewish whore and should be treated as such". The judge had released them of all accounts of rape and only gave them a day in jail, to the disbelief of her and her friend's family who were outraged at the injustice of the Nazi court._

"_Hey, girl. Yes you, I need you to remove your underwear too." She turned to a man in a sharp uniform and had a smirk on his face, surrounded by two other men with smiles on their faces. She suddenly felt herself be pulled back and her boyfriend stepped in front of her with his arms wide open in front of the three men._

"_She doesn't want to take it off, so just leave us alone." He was ignored as the man pushed him aside and slapped her on the butt, getting a squeal from Nadia as he laughed with the rest of his group who just gave whoops that attracted the attention of some of the people who stared at the spectacle, most of them just turned their heads back to the line while others shook their heads and spoke amongst themselves. While the two held her boyfriend by the arms the man just continued to harass her with taunts and nipping at her panties while he laughed. She couldn't help but cry out, "Stop, please…"_

"_I don't think so. You see, ever since Jewish pigs like you came here to our land you have been nothing but trouble, we gave you homes and food to survive and you repay us with nothing but retrenchments and jobless while you tried to take over the damn country. You are nothing but sluts that deserve punishment…" He didn't finish as he was punched across the face by a fist, sending the man flying into the pile of clothes that gathered on the ground to the amusement of some of the bystanders and the guards as the man stood up covered in underwear as his eyes blazed with anger around him while his two goons soon followed the similar fate into the pile of clothes to the laughter of the crowd. "WHO DID THAT?" The man's fine smooth face had a sore lump and his nose bled ruining the perfect face while his friends struggled out of the pile and faced a cool-faced man with white spiky hair as he stood in full view of Nadia, his face fell to hers before he looked away quickly and shed his black trench coat and draped it over her before he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from the line to the amazement of Nadia who just looked back to see her boyfriend get tossed back into the line and he looked back at her with his deep blue eyes before he smiled and yelled "See you later, okay?" as he was led into the warehouse. As they arrived at the administrative building, he let go of her hand and gestured towards the dorms where he looked at her from the peak of his officer cap._

"_Your dorm is that way, go there and get yourself signed up." He stated simply before he left her in the middle of the courtyard with nothing but the coat before she chased after him and yelled in his direction. "Who are you?" He just turned around with a frown before he gave her a quick smile and a tip of his cap._

"_Faust, just…Faust."_

It was a blissful moment for her, but it didn't last. She found out a day later from him that her boyfriend had been gassed along with the rest of his family, where she had broken down and cried for all that was worth while he comforted her with a sad smile. Faust…he was someone to her that understood her, yet she could not understand why they would do this to her or anyone else in the camp for that matter but she had grown to hold contempt for them and held them responsible for all they did to her, even Faust…

"No." She was wrong, she didn't hold him in contempt. He was the person who saved her with his power as a guard over the guards, a guardian angel. But all that has changed, he was gone and he had promised to visit her in 1943 before he was reported dead in Norway from some Allied prisoners left to the fate of the sea. So why had she even hated him?

"Arrgh, this is too annoying." She had been out for too long, it has been more than 60 years since she had met someone that nice to her besides Janos. "Faust…you never did know how I felt…" She said to the picture of the both of them with several teens standing at the gas chamber.

End

The first delve into the memories of Nadia, she is the favorite character that has quite a bit of time with the protagonist. What other secrets she holds, as well as will Faust counter the greatest threat to him so far, will be continued.

Name: Korolov

Born: Moscow, 11th May 1962

Age: 42

Status: Still alive

Agency: KGB, Army Corp unknown

Description: Big and broad shoulders with dark hair and a shaved beard and mustache, face with deep blue eyes and a scar that lines his chest diagonally.

Life: He is reported to be an open supporter for Communism in his youth, taking part in active duties of the KGB at 17.

Other information: Withheld


	13. Chapter 13

The Machine

Author's thoughts: The story has gone so well, but this story would not have been created without my credit to the books that helped me to build up the plotline and dark history. I have not updated my profile due to the fact that I have been so…not really called obsessed with completing the chapters but I knew I could do it in my time and motivation. Iago has been starting to prove himself as a near worthy opponent for Faust with his own knowledge, and in this chapter I have decided to make the fight special…hopefully. Enjoy!

"We're almost down to the basement! C'mon, keep up the fire on those bastards!" Faust yelled orders towards Anger as he jumped out with two MP40s and continued to rapid fire at the numerous masked soldiers laughing loudly and madly as he watched each one tumble to the ground and sprinted towards the corners, firing shots at approaching soldiers before he stopped and began to scoop up more ammo for the group. Raven had trouble handling a gun but she had learned quickly, shooting another shell onto a group as they stumbled and fell to the ground leaking dark blood on the hallway before the sound of running boots stopped where they began to take a break, Anger and the lieutenant kept an eye on the hallways while Faust and Raven reloaded their weapons.

"So where is this machine? I don't see it anywhere for the last few corridors and we met little resistance." Faust sighed as he felt his irritance grow, suppressing it as they continued along slowly at a walking pace this time the armor had dragged all of them down to the point of exhaustion. Taking a sip of water each, they walked on before Raven suddenly spoke again with a surprised face.

"Wait! What little resistance are you talking about? We faced 500 soldiers swarming the corridors and you call that little resistance?" Faust paused as he gave a nod, along with the lieutenant before they replied in union. "Well, hell yeah!"

"Clam it, girlie. To us men, big comes in small packages." Raven rolled her eyes, god they were as annoying as her personalities…okay, not anything like her personalities when she added that fact and the realization that Faust was a real experienced solider made the point.

"Really, Anger. I would not want you to ramble on about how you love slaughter, it's all getting to my head."

"Kill all sons of bitches, that's my official instructions." Anger recited, clicking the clips of ammo into his machine guns before he kicked the door open and fired into several masked soldiers who fired back with almost the same ferocity before all simultaneously fell back through the door on the opposite side and into a wide area of darkness. As they followed into the center, the lights started to come on to reveal a wide circle of masked warriors with guns in hand with officers standing on the catwalk above with pistols in the air before a whistle was heard. At that moment, time slowed down as Faust charged into the group with his bionic arm opening up into a large tube extending out of his palm, letting out a hellfire of blue and green that slowly consumed the men up into ash while the others fought their way out of the circle, the officers whistled again before a group met Raven with batons in hand. Unable to react and to Anger's disgust, he jumped in front of her and charged toward them with his bionic arm glowing with sparks as he hit each one while Raven covered him with shells into the tightly packed groups of bodies. As Anger smacked down another with his palm he turned around to fire a beam of electricity into the encirclement and laughed maniacally as waves of potential energy passed through the bodies as the masked men all fell down simultaneously helpless and twitching as Raven watched in amazement. The officers began to escape from the catwalk, running down towards the doors on the other side covered by the mass of soldiers that stood in the way before part of the group charged and swung their batons at the group. Anger swore angrily as the baton came in contact with his bionic arm before he let out a burst of energy taking out the group whereas Faust ran around them letting out fire onto the floor in a circle as it spread into an inferno consuming the black uniformed men as they were replaced by a large pile of ashes.

"Well, that was close, really close. Try not to get yourselves killed here, especially you Raven." Raven looked up at the sound of her name towards Faust, his reassuring smile told her enough as she gave a smirk and followed them through the doors.

* * *

"So, they have infiltrated the blockade of soldiers. As I have planned, they are the greatest fools to ever set foot here. But not to worry, I have a strategy of my own when they enter the Chamber."

"Sir, I have news. Faust and his companions have approached the Machine, permission to take them out Iago, sir." A black uniformed man without a mask showed up on the screen of the control tower, another reloading a sniper rifle and lay down on the metal catwalk. Iago twitched his eyebrows at the commander, his eyes glared coldly into the man as he flinched momentarily before he swept it off with a smile as though he had read the man's own thoughts and nodded before the screen went white.

"Now, Faust. You have survived my creations…now you have to win yourself from me!"

* * *

Faust and his group entered the large room called a basement with huge pillars to support the massive floor below ground while in the center stood a tall tower that stretched nearly the height of the roof with pincer-like pillars supporting the structure itself and at the end of the supposed tower was a large beacon that sat like a crown overseeing the entire landscape. Faust looked down from the edge of the platform to see a flight of steps slowly piecing it together as he continued to step downwards to a large abandoned city that surrounded the large tower.

"Hello, Faust. I see you have made it this far, I had not expected your emotions to fight back."

"Most of them were captured by you anyway, weren't they Iago?" Faust retorted to the air as a laugh answered his question. Raven and the other two kept up their guard as they navigated through the city streets that were empty towards the machine.

"Oh, yes. I agree that you were not too bright the first time in creating me, but I have to congratulate the fact that you have managed to beat my supposing elite troopers. I think that you would have found for yourself what this machine is capable of doing, and I have your girlfriend to thank for that."

"Oh, don't mind me asking on the blushing girl's behalf, but that proud display of black spots…they were not your powers, weren't they?" Raven blushed at the first comment but then she picked up the question as she stared at Faust who had a smile on his face at the breath of silence before Iago's voice spoke back again with a confident tone.

"Exactly, that deal wasn't just any deal…it was a ruse so I could steal Raven's powers for myself. And now, look at what I have become…a god."

"You say you are god, but you were nothing without me. I created you and I should know how to deal with you easily. You haven't shown me all you have but instead let your damn SS troopers pull all the load for you, so you're not the villain I thought you would be." Faust retorted, but Iago just sighed.

"It's justifiable that the leader must not be captured for the movement to carry on working."

"Still, I don't think you're brave enough to face me head-on." Faust taunted as they got closer to the steps of the machine seeing the steps that lead up to the top only to be blocked by a circle of masked soldiers standing still in their positions like statues until Faust got closer did they begin to march out and fire their machine guns and rifles into the buildings that were on both sides of the group before they split into two and began to counterattack, each group tackled the group on both fronts as they found themselves squashed together and were vulnerable to the assaults as they fell one by one to the combined powers of the three men and Raven at the entrance before they fought more on their way up, passing a corridor always took time as the men kept flooding in like mad and batons and guns filled the air completely with gunpowder. Soon they made it to the top, shooting the last of the army in the hallways before they found the controls room empty and abandoned with papers scattered across the floor and the desk where a map of the city was. Curious, Faust looked across the range of panels before he settled his eyes on one of the controls before he realized what it was when a whirring noise was heard, his eyes darted warning the others.

"Damnit…duck, now!" He tackled the three down as a wave swept the complex and the beacon began to spin violently with electricity crackling in the distance before a bright light shot through into the night sky above, the prisoners looked up to see a bright halo surrounding the beam that towered to the sky. A laugh ensured as the control tower seemed to vanish around the group, Faust stared in disgust at what once was a complete set of controls to a single lever with a screen and at the mercy of a gun barrel in his face.

"So this was your trick…illusion."

"Indeed, Faustus. You thought I wouldn't have known you would have come? This was part of the act; I knew you would want something much less…appropriate than this simple mechanism. I also planted several devices in the sound systems so I could use my sonic hypnosis device, in this case it is right here." Iago proudly produced a sonic beacon from his breast pocket as he kept the barrel right between Faustus' eyes blazing red with fury while he spoke, twiddling the tiny device in his hand. "I have deduced that you would have brought your empath friend here to stop me, but you forget…I have Raven's powers…and do you know what that means at all?" Faust felt his face grow cold into shock like Raven as she gasped in horror at the realization. As confirmation several hooded figures of different colors appeared from the ground of black spots with their eyes glowing black and white as Faust muttered under his breath. "You bastard…you traitorous bastard…"

"You see now, Faust? You cannot defeat me…not when I have the ultimate power of a god. And now, for the final curtain call…" As he finished he grabbed Faust by the collar before he kneed him in the stomach and then grabbed his throat as the incantation was spoken, filling the air. "Aurithios…Mirigos…Synchios!" A sudden lightening struck the catwalk as Faust's eyes went black as death while his body twitched and vibrated violently to the power as the masked soldiers stood with no expression on their face while this was happening with the Raven personalities standing beside the two men with frowns lining their face until a bright flash of light blinded them as Raven screamed Faust's name in the loud noise before both men were flung back with such force Iago fell into the trawls of the railings while Faust fell back motionless, the masked men suddenly fell down in a heap before the lieutenant grappled a gun along with Anger and Raven taking their guns and shot Iago simultaneously as the Ravens woke from their comatose state. Iago had a huge face of shock before he tumbled backward over the railing. As Raven calmed herself down she looked towards Faust's unconscious body and knelt down immediately and shook him rapidly before his eyes slowly opened to see a blurry image of the empath, his head spinning.

"Faust, you're okay…" She heard a shot ring out as Anger fell down clutching his hand before another shot whizzed past her and hit the lieutenant in the chest before he stared in her direction in shock before he crumpled to the floor. Raven darted in confusion at the two as Faust got up with his Luger in hand and pointed it towards her head, clicking the gun with a sneer lining his face.

"Faust isn't home…that man was Faust you shot. He's dead now, lost to the darkness." Iago spoke behind her with an open sneer as he turned her to glance upon his twisted face before she growled silently in her head as Iago motioned a hand to one of the personalities who tried to approach him as his sleeve produced a small gun and fired a warning shot in the air before the personality stopped in her tracks with a glare fixed on him. "I'm warning you, girls…don't push me to kill your master. Raven, Raven…Raven. Not so tough now, are you? You should have known that he would succumb to my powers, and now he is dead. You had accomplished nothing at all, nothing…that is what you are, a nothing to him or me." He smiled as he pushed the gun further to her throat brushing against the skin before all of them heard a click behind his head, a voice cutting into the conversation as Iago turned to face a foreign gun.

"Not so fast, Iago. You ain't killing this soldier…" Faust spoke, his hand gripping a Luger as he breathed heavily through the bullet holes in his chest. Iago just sighed as he stared at Faust with another smirk, his eyes not blazing but calm and controlled as his muscles tensed. "I am surprised Faust that you were able to grapple the grate in your current condition, but it is too late. I have already stabbed myself with a vial of poison before you ever made it to that stairway, I guess that now you'll know the true pain your parents suffered when that poison killed your family." At this, Faust began to shoot his own body but was met with disappointment as the bullet holes covered themselves up. Iago laughed at the pitiful attempt before Faust felt a pain rise in his stomach and began to cough loudly as blood ran down his lips as he staggered, his grip loosened enough for Iago to take his gun and point it at him as they met each other's faces.

"Too bad, but you have lost Faust. I have secured control over your body, while you have a weakening shell of me and that is how things will end."

"No, it is you who will end." The lieutenant said as he smacked Iago away from the hold before he was attacked by Raven's personas, shots fired as Raven's hands glowed dark again her powers restored. The lieutenant moved towards Faust as he coughed out more blood, his hand moving to his hair as he patted his head.

"I see that Raven has her powers back to fight…but you must get out of that body. Use me as your next shell, I am of more use as a sacrifice and I am an incarnation of you." Faust began to choke as he shook his head stubbornly, his voice raspy between choking breathes.

"I can't…not now, I can't lose you again like last time…" The lieutenant just shook his head lightly as he grasped his aged hand in his gloved ones. "Listen, Faust…I know you were not willing to enter the Wermacht…I knew that you would not want me to end up dead. But if you do not act now, Iago will overcome them and your body will be his." Faust paused as his breath started to become hisses between his teeth, his eyes almost rolling into blackness before he stuttered the words.

"Aurithios…Mirigios…Synchrois!" A bright light flashed before the group's eyes as the words escaped Faust's mouth, enveloping both men before waves of warmth were replacing the cool air that rushed into the cave. As the light dissipated, in front of them stood Faust in his battle uniform and his gloves picking up the gun in his hand as he covered the eyes of the dead lieutenant speaking a prayer before he approached Iago who had wide eyes for the first time as Raven's personalities began to return to her body, his hands firing the guns into Faust uselessly as he watched the wounds repair itself before he stood at the edge of the platform with his back towards the machine.

"I am you! I have the control over you!" He yelled madly as he sent lightening from his bionic arm propelling toward Faust before his palm was out, swallowing the entire wave inside before he glanced at Iago's face with a smirk.

"Absorb. That's what you had in your possession, now it's time to make you pay."

"You have no such control over me! If I cannot have your power and your mind, no one will!" He screamed as he aimed his pistol and shot the lever clean off before Faust's arm stretched out, sending the electricity back to the shocked man before he could react. The waves hit Iago viciously as his veins and arteries began to vibrate uncontrollably as he dropped his guns onto the grated floor while his face twisted to horror before he felt his heartbeat increased and his chest began to expand before a loud pop was heard. Faust lowered his hand as Raven watched on in fear at the sight of Iago's hand over a large hole in the spot where his heart was before he looked up at Faust with horror on his face.

"I can't…so close, but now I…I…" His eyes began to roll up into the back of his head as his mouth gurgled in bubbles of saliva and blood as he fell backward over the edge, his body plummeting and tumbling into the machine below. Faust stood there for a while before he began to kneel down and cry at his loss of the lieutenant, feeling a warm hand graze his shoulder as he stared at Raven's sad face before he leaned on her chest and cried, cursing the air as it howled loudly as in mourning for the loss of a comrade as the prisoners above knelt and cried with him.

* * *

Faust woke up along with Raven in the bedroom where they held themselves up for the entire fight. As the soldier wiped his tears from his eyes the empath looked at the clock for the time.

4:48 pm. It had been quite a few hours since their last conversation, Raven went over to the soldier as he looked up at her and nodded with a silent 'I'm okay' look before he got up from the bed and walked out of the room. Raven waited patiently before she rested on her bed, hearing the door hiss shut as she frowned. Things had not been the same for her, but she had helped Faust save himself from an internal threat, something that would have destroyed him forever. But what she found disturbing was the fact that he too had lost someone or more dear to him…so like her, but she shrugged off the thought as she began to drift away into a dream.

Faust began his stroll down to his room, his body wrecked with exhaustion and complete draining of his energy as he reached his room and hissed open the door. As he entered he walked slowly toward the table and dug into his pocket to produce a silver pocket-watch, his hand placing it neatly onto the table wood before he shed off his coat and untied his tie to leave it in a sling around his neck.

"I am surprised to find you here…Beast Boy. Did you ever learn to knock or at least show some privacy?" The changeling morphed back into his human shape onto the wall before he hopped down on his two feet and approached him with a dark glare on his face as the soldier calmly faced him.

"I saw you go into Raven's room. What did she want?" He asked suspiciously, Faust beginning to suspect jealousy afoot as he relaxed himself on the table with both hands. _Interesting, I have to take this down._ "Why? I see that it is none of your business." He didn't managed to steady himself as the changeling suddenly gripped his collar and guided him from the table as he released his grip on the wood and was slammed into the wall. Hard.

"I don't trust you at all, and as a Titan I have the right to question my friends' loyalty."

"Just like a loyal dog. Tell me, is this about the girl you love? Trust me, if I had known about it earlier I would have kept my distance." He said between breaths as he struggled against the changeling but his arms were tired and helpless to defend himself should the teen strike him. Beast Boy had grit his teeth and continued to press him against the wall before he brought the soldier's face to his level, Faust eyeing the canine teeth as he snarled.

"If I ever catch you doing something that you shouldn't…be warned that I won't hesitate to pummel your smirk into the ground just to wipe it off your face." Faust just smiled back as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Never mind, I just want to warn you too that if you flare your jealousy at me and think if you can get away with it, you're wrong. We can settle that some other time." He said with confidence as he felt the grip tighten as the teen tried to fire back another threat, his mouth nearly spoke the words but he just let out a frustrated sigh before he let go of the soldier's collar, the latter just gave a convicting stare as he slowly rubbed his wrist bones and flexed it to see if any damage was taken before his eyes tracked the changeling's sudden exit out of his home and stalked down the hall outside.

"So…Iago has failed us. Pity, but now I can continue my plans for control." The Beast began to laugh loudly in the confines of his cell, the chains shaking violently as he broke free again.

* * *

Germany, Berlin

"Today, my dear friends of the German Republic. I bring sorrowful news; our delightful President Gerald Howitzer has passed on to heaven. I am also shocked to report that he did not die peacefully however Communists who tried to arrange a coup have poisoned him and even started a riot in the town square a few months back. Today, my German brethren, we will rise against the Communist threat that has so stabbed Germany in the back. Today, we launch Operation Purge to teach the world a lesson from Cuba all the way to Vietnam that not all of us are willing to join with Communist scum such as these! I thank you." Claps of applause filled the Parliament building as various men in similar black suits old and young stood up in wide agreement before the assembly began to disperse. The speaker stood up and grabbed his coat and walked alongside some elderly men who just smiled warmly and each took his hand in their aged ones which gave life to the almost lifeless eyes of the men as they patted him on his coated back with sayings of 'good work' and 'congratulations' as the speaker smiled along and spoke with them for some time.

"It was a great speech, sir. I really appreciate it…truly." A man with a top hat spoke with his black eyes filled with honesty in his statement.

"Indeed, I suppose it was time to rid ourselves of these threats to our government. President Howitzer has given us a protégé to take his place, and I really envy your charisma."

"Gentlemen, I suggest that you do not take too long of my time however as much as I love to chat with you. I must attend to the President's final wishes, if that is alright by you." The men nodded and tipped their hats in unison as they said their farewells and walked out the glass doors leaving the speaker standing alone in the hall, silence greeted him before a sound of footsteps was heard from the main stairway as the speaker addressed him without turning.

"I hoped you enjoyed the show, it was the best I could do." The man nodded as he handed a folder in neat condition to the speaker as he opened it and read the contents before he took them to a nearby counter and placed it on the top, his hand formed a pen from beneath the cover of the sleeve as he began to sign his name on the documents with no hesitation at all until he reached the last of the papers, shutting it and thumped the folder gently on the surface before he handed it to the man as he nodded and walked away. The speaker paused at the doorway; there was something he needed to do before all this could come to bear fruit as he walked over to the direction of the President's office, opening the door and settled himself on the comfortable chair as he swung around it playfully before his eyes fell on the picture of Howitzer in a proud stance dressed in uniform.

"Howitzer…a shame you didn't join us in our cause. Now you lay in the grave as I take your place, I hope you had enjoyed your final moments." The speaker spat at the picture before he threw it across the office landing at the door smashing it as the frame split into two and glass glittered like diamonds on the carpeted floor. Next, the speaker took a tapestry on the side of the wall with the portrait of the former President with both hands and ripped it down off its frame onto the floor before he flicked a lighter into it and gathering the bundle he tossed it out of the window and into the concrete backyard courtyard below.

"Now watch, Howitzer, as I, Janos takes over the country."

End

I apologize for Richerson's death file, as the year was 2004 and not 2009

Name: Iago

Surname: Unknown

Origins: Unknown

Born: Unknown

Character: Arrogant, selfish, envious, cruel, heartless

Status: Died

Cause of Death: Died by Faust's hand

Name: Gerald Howitzer

Status: President of the German People's Republica

Born: 13th August 1923

Age: 80

Character: Calm, assertive, caring, easily angered

Died: 13th May 2004

Summary of Death: Poisoned in bed at the 13th day, the 13th hour in pm

Character's life:

As acting President Howitzer had swiftly ended all conflict with France about German war crimes and resumed the trials of the Nazis soon after in 1950, five years after the war and he had retained a rank of Commandant-in-Chief of the German Armed Forces for 23 long years before he had to abandon it due to sickness of the liver. He was taken to hospital for stroke three times before he was finally put to bed in 2001, and he had not been in recovery since. Death is still under investigation.


	14. Chapter 14

Home Invasion

I am sorry for any uncertainty in the last chapter and I am trying to edit that part if possible at all…but anyway, I promised something to my readers that the memories would be touched upon so enjoy while I deal with the technical difficulties.

"Another horse, fiery red, went out. And it was granted to the one who sat on it to take peace from the earth, and that people should kill one another; and there was given to him a great sword." Revelations 6:4

Two hours after the fight…

The soldier waited for the silence to once more envelop around the room before he removed himself from the wall, his body felt heavy from the fight that he had. The mind was a creative entity he was taught, and that some people could use it to further more sinister purposes and must be destroyed. He now knew that the Nazis had used him for a toy and not a man, a rat that they had found and kept in a cage while they presented him with foul testing and even to the point of using him for medical purposes. He had been exposed to the full effects of poison and even they had considered radiation, despite the fact that their research had proven that it was not possible. He had his own arm severed without an anesthetic to knock him out and he could only watch as they tore away at his life one by one, he despised the doctors who were responsible for this and the people who even signed the documents that implemented it. His new arm was a bionic arm with his nerves and arteries and veins intact behind the metal casing, but he was soon put at the mercy of the doctors and this time army generals who wanted to turn him into a fighting machine and in their words would be the new future of the Third Reich, replacing his arm with various weapons and untested prototypes to be wielded by him but one weapon was chosen to eventually fill in the gap in his arm: a sonic device was jammed into his arm and was tested by the doctors as a new weapon that could send waves of sound to disrupt the enemy and even worse…kill them on the inside.

As he looked at his hand now under that skin of badge, he knew that inside he was just a monster at heart. A man born to kill, without mercy or a second thought but it was the time that he saved Nadia from the camp's notorious gas chambers that he had broken his hatred of the cycle and began to re-establish something else…

Faust breathed in the cool air as he stood at the corner of his window facing the gas chambers, taking a hint of foul scents coming from the dorm as he stared behind to gaze upon two of his uniformed colleagues hustling down the narrow walkway past the cabins of the men gripping and dragging a sack across the boarded floor. The concentration guard had the full picture before the sound of tire tracks filled the air as the trucks began to halt in front of the chamber, the silent wind was cut by the noisy bustle of people with civilian clothing swarming out of the trucks under the sharp orders of the guards like lost children as the guards pushed some back roughly whereas others still kept on the smiling faces as they guided the old and the blind towards the right direction, some winked at Faust who just waved back reluctantly. Smiling even at work was part of the disguise needed to deceive the population into following their orders and complying with their every word, in short…a puppet led by the guards, the ultimate puppeteers of manipulation and false security. The prisoners had lost their hope long ago, realizing the hard fact that there wasn't a chance or a slim shot at life again when they were suspecting the disappearance of their loved ones or family, but this time Faust was not going to do anything to save them at all and just go with the flow.

_That all changed when he noticed three of the guards marching proudly to the line where the young girls and women were, slapping their rears and laughing which had the guard's collar stiffen as the throat went red with irritation. Those three again…this is going to be a pain to get them to tell me their names, Faust sighed with frustration as he walked up to the group slowly his ears picking up words exchanged between a certain girl who had her arms protecting her chest while a boy was trying to defend her, the two men behind the leader grabbed the boy and forced him back whereas some of the crowd began to shake their heads and to the guard's surprise moved on. Faust now began to come closer between the two, but the words had gotten more offensive that even sent the guard's ears blaring red with the level of depravity as he clenched his fist, his excellent hearing picked up every word._

"_I don't think so. You see, ever since Jewish pigs like you came here to our land you have been nothing but trouble, we gave you homes and food to survive and you repay us with nothing but retrenchments and jobless while you tried to take over the damn country. You are nothing but sluts that deserve punishment…" Faust heard enough of the man, his fist flew before he knew what had happened smashing the leader right across the cheek as he sent his body flying in the air into the clothes pile. The other two had stared in horror and shock before Faust grabbed each man with his hand and without hesitation threw them into the clothes pile knocking the leader back amongst the articles of clothing before he popped his head out searching for the culprit. At that moment Faust had wasted no time in grabbing the girl by the arm and led her away, his hearing picked up a distinct 'See you later' from a male in the line but his head replied to the farewell. "See you never again." They got to the line at a building near the office building where he then shed his coat in front of the girl before he told her that she should be joining that line, but his motive of telling the truth to her was held in his tongue as he stopped and said no more, turning on his heel and walking off before he heard the girl speak._

"_What is your name?" He turned to address her with a tip of his officer cap in the stormy sky, the thunderclaps approaching the camp like an army on the march._

"_Faust, just Faust." He said with a fake smile before he walked away._

The moment was something that the soldier had called the turning point of his entire character, his memories were still haunted by the death of his parents…the horror that he had been unable to accept and the reason for his drive to do well during the experiments. It was because he had wanted to get it over with and take away the pain, he wanted the pain to go away from his arm when it burned and his coughing turned to severe blood vomiting but above all of it, through it all he had wanted someone to understand his situation and so…he did the obvious thing anyone would have done.

Two days later…

"_My boyfriend…he had not called or even came over to visit me at all, neither his parents nor mine. What's going on here?" Faust just tried to walk away from the girl to ignore her completely, his attempt stopped by the grip on his arm as he began to lose his patience as he tried to wriggle out of Nadia's constricting grip with her pale white hands. "Why won't you talk to me, tell me what is going on now or I will…"_

_"Or you'll what? Tell on me? Listen here, Nadia. I don't know how you managed to believe this crap, but right now you're in a damn cage and you're not getting out of here." He said coldly, leaving the conversation concluded as he turned to leave but was yanked back, his annoyance increasing as the girl pounded his arm and chest with both flailing fists as she yelled at him. "He didn't answer me, no one is answering me! Why, the prisoners kept telling me to give up all hope! Why? He said he would see me later after the shower!" Nadia kept up her relentless assault on the guard as he tried to get a grip on her shoulders and then, Faust snapped at her silencing the entire camp. "HE'S DEAD! THEY'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD!"_

_"THAT'S NOT TRUE, HE SAID!" Faust suddenly slapped her outright, shutting her up as her hands immediately defended her cheek from the sudden outburst. The dorm had gone silent, the prisoners knew what had been said and now they had retreated back into their darkness as the blackness began to gloom over the entire camp, the rain coming down again in huge patters and splashes as the two young teens stood there, their faces flushed red and tears streamed down Nadia's hot cheeks. Faust calmed down, his eyes turned away as he exited the room and into the doorway where he stopped and answered her with a soft voice, almost like a whisper as he clenched his fists feeling the muscles flare up._

_"He was too late by then, the 'shower' was a gas chamber for the disabled and unfit…he should have gotten out of that line by himself."_

_"How can someone like you say that? You saved my life and now you tell me that he is dead…my love, dead in the chambers…" Faust couldn't resist himself from storming out of the room and back towards the sound of truck tires outside, unable to hear anymore.._

Even then, despite all that she had stood there by him when she came to terms with her love's death and their friendship blossomed into something more. When he told her to come with him out of the camp she had just gave him her cheery smile and her light shake of the head, saying that more of the prisoners needed hope and that she would find a way to do that. She would find a way to do that…

He was the fool. Had he known that he would have been sunk across the coast of Norway at that point in his war career he would have refused, but then again had he not…what then? What would he have gained if he had not got on the battleship; he wouldn't get Nadia back at all now would he? Nevertheless, his training was a disturbing experience that combined of ruthlessness and manipulation that he had stuck to throughout his time with the Titans but really, what would happen if he had abandoned that principle and took the first step to accepting where he was and the events that have passed?

A knock at the door seemed to have answered him, his eyes now flew to answering the call sliding it open to reveal Starfire standing there with her eyes troubled and she wasn't floating at all in joy or any of the sort, the soldier had his own troubles to sort up but it could wait. The soldier just leaned on the doorframe with his eyebrows raised interrogatively, the Tamerrean sighed heavily and then walked inside the room as he slid it close and turned to his visitor sitting on the bed staring around the room with a degree of fascination and concern.

"I see you have decorated friend." She commented, the soldier picked up a sense of a hidden motive behind the visit and her words as he heard a distinct squeak in her voice. She's not here on a vacation visit, certainly not by the look on her face and the way she's talking. The room had been finally decorated by the soldier's choice of course, a painting of Napoleon sat above the headboard of his bed and the table had the Noodle figurine sitting with a few photos in black and white whereas the bed covers had the German flag sewed right into the fabric, according to his design. He merely gave a shrewd nod as he finished dressing in a plain white sleeved shirt with a tie wrung around his neck, the brown pants and the black shoes completed his wear as he gave a tired yawn and stretched his arms high in the air, surprising the alien who just had a polite expression on her face.

"I see I have caught you in the middle of your earthly nap, should I…?" The soldier suddenly realized his mistake, correcting it with a warm smile as he drew back the curtains to allow the sunlight to penetrate the darkness of the room while he opened the window granting entry for the salty sea air to blow right throughout his quarters as he gestured Starfire to the bed, both of them sitting beside each other.

"No, actually it's been quite weary for me and I need little rest…I am insomniac after all. I actually wanted to talk to you anyways." He said dryly, giving off a short laugh as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger slowly as he tried to relax himself. "Now, what's the problem?" The alien seemed to have gone silent again, her fingers playing around with each other as she stared at the floor blankly.

"What is love?" The question seemed to have thrown the soldier off guard; his eyes darted upwards quickly toward the ceiling as both sat in awkward silence each looking away, Faust cleared his throat while Starfire continued to blankly stare at the carpet. The soldier took a deep breath as he tried to form an answer, the memories of him and Nadia still swam in his mind as he answered with a dark expression and black circles lined his eyes.

"Love…is something that two people feel. Something that is warm, passionate…wait, Starfire, don't you know about real love? At all?" The Tamerrean shook her head truthfully; her answer was quite confusing as he tried to keep up to speed with what she was saying. "No, I only had an arranged marriage once…but, that was a long time ago. I already have a boyfriend but I am still confused…"

"Oh, I see. Well then…I guess that we have a lot to talk about then…" Faust said with certain concern for the young vulnerable alien teen who found herself in a strange land and planet where the traditions are something new and the soldier had found this half-amusing, one being that she was curious and loved to explore. The other, however, was that the exploration may lead to something that would result in trouble. "Have you been to Earth before?"

"No, friend. I was lonely and lost, just like you are now." Faust was now shocked, no one had admitted that back in the camp when he had talked to the prisoners, they had ignored him and some told him off roughly with cruel words until the lieutenant was there to always help him up. He felt like Starfire was in the same position as his analysis, a person who wakes up on a beach to find that he was now thrown 61 years into the future and now they feel so…empty, and the world's change had not helped things for the soldier. He had still learnt how to even play a video game, and he had not understood the point of it all despite the explanations by Cyborg in his words, to 'blow off steam'. Starfire's next question came with sudden readiness as she turned to look at him for the first time since she arrived through his door, her green orbs looking at his black ones as she spoke.

"Have you ever felt this…love, before?" Faust kept his silence, his mind traced itself back to the past that seemed like they were just there yesterday.

"Yeah, yeah I did. But it didn't end happily ever after, however and I didn't see her again for 61 years. I thought she was dead, just as she thought of me." Faust kept his eyes closed shut as the memories began to swirl repeatedly in his mind as they flashed before him like a movie, the scenes repeated over and over again as he relived the pain. Starfire had fallen silent as well, her words unable to drag the soldier from his own self-musings and she just nodded and left for the door.

"Friend Faust, I think that if you really do love her then don't think of her dead to you. You must know that now you are not alone and you have us as your new friends, I am as lost as you are but I am now having a wonderful time because I have friends to share the gifts with." Faust looked up then his head fell down, his hair covering his face as it hung down like a curtain hiding the expression of grief that had overtaken his face as he managed to choke out a reply.

"Thank…you." He said as he heard the door slide shut behind the alien before he lay back onto the bed covers and put a hand over his face.

* * *

Faust's mind after the Iago incident…

"Don't worry, Iago isn't coming back again. He was killed instantly in the burst of energy, and we all know as Faust's separate entities…he couldn't survive a shot like that." Anger said as he watched the prisoners' chains being unlocked and men and women were taken from their cages and cells to go into the outside, the sea of white and black stripes filled the whole square of the camp as Anger stood there proudly with other similarly dressed versions of Faust but with a different expression hung on their faces. The one with the records was the first to speak in a perfect intellectual accent, much to a few of the other personalities' disgusts and faces looking the other way.

"You have done extremely excellent in defeating that menace of a monster, I would humbly and be honored to be the very start of the vast congratulations…" He didn't finish as he was pushed away from Anger who had a smile on his face as he simplified the statement with a playful wink.

"What he meant was…congratulations." He said as he steered the other personalities out of the room and shut the door, letting out a tired 'whoof' as he whistled through tired lips as he looked towards the empath and the soldier as he walked over to the window again and glanced down at the scene.

"I really have to thank you and the lieutenant…you saved our lives from God knows what that madman would have done." The personality bit his lip as he stared at the two who became silent, their thoughts went back to that sheer moment of sacrifice Raven looked up at Faust to see that he had leaned on the windowsill with a blank look on his face, Anger then spoke again with sorrow in his voice. "The lieutenant…was a good man, a man who would have gladly sacrificed himself to save many. I may not have loved or liked him at all and that his views of peace was a real pain in the ass…I really did care about him, memory or not. He was valuable to the team…" Anger said solemnly as he suddenly lifted his head up and motioned Raven to come over, the two exited the office leaving Faust staring at the dark black sky and into the hall where no one was present as Anger spoke with Raven, a concerned facial expression evident in his hand to his mouth as he strode around side to side of the corridor.

"I knew it was you." Raven stared at him, her mind flashed back to the memory. "I knew that that madman gave you access to his memory, that was a painful one. The only last memory he had of his mentor and adoptive father…"

"What do you mean?" Raven asked curiously as Anger breathed out a sigh of sorrow as his eyes flew towards the window overlooking a similar looking camp with trucks approaching the rusty barred gates of fence wires and wooden posts as tall as the trees towering over the trucks. "This is the memory of his parents, they were Jews who were promised a new start in camps which were in fact concentration camps that had one sole purpose." As he said this, a young teenage boy with shortened black hair stepped out off the truck with his parents steadily walking down from the ramp, their heads held up high as they scanned the tall fence that surrounded the compound and the man's expression darkened at the sight of the prisoners moaning and moving around lifelessly across the dorms, then looking across and held the woman's hand to guide her safely down the ramp despite the guard's hurried tone while the child looked around with deep concern. "This was his father and mother, his most doted and the finest example of a family because of their faith and hardly ever quarreled at all. Faust was filial to his parents and did everything 200% tops. That was, until the day they were brutally murdered." The window concentrated on the three as they joined the lines of people eagerly waiting to go to their new homes from the troubles at their old homes. Anger continued as they moved into the shower room, his lips never ceasing while the images began to quicken with the pace. "They murdered them, turned him into nothing but a broken child who couldn't be fixed." The scene suddenly transforms into horror as the boy heard someone scream and fall down body twitching uncontrollably with froth bubbling like a gushing fountain that soon turned crimson red as blood replaced the trail that leaked to the floor, while the rest of the room went into panic, the boy turned to see his parents tackle him onto the ground covering him as they began to cough and sputter blood over him, the teenage boy couldn't find the words as he began to panic and shiver. "They did this to him…they were nothing but scumbags. But not the lieutenant, not him at all, he was someone different." The scene faded into black to the hospital bed where the lieutenant stood at the boy's bedside with a seemingly warm smile, as he addressed himself and put out his hand. "My name is…" The window burst to shatters of glass raining down onto the wooden boards as the two stood there silently, Anger's eyes now held no fury or any wrath but instead Raven saw something like…serenity? A wrathful personality was showing a controversial attitude toward the situation as he stood observing the broken shards with no emotions at all.

"I had to thank him, I was unable to get out of him and it was that incident that he knew how to hate…to hate those who killed those close to him and his persecutors, I was the one who revealed their true purposes. I was his benefit for the battles he faced, but then again he was a conflicted boy and you must understand that a boy who has lived all his life and was taught by his father that they were born in Germany and will fight for Germany their Fatherland. Amusing, really but did it really work? The Reich had allowed Jews to migrate here for the sole purpose to live a peaceful life and away from those who betrayed him and his family, and what did they do in return for their services in the First World War?" Anger quieted mid-speech as he stopped and took another breath, the window glowed once more to reveal a scene at a war-torn town with the smoke blackening the sky shrouding in an air of bleak grey that covered the broken heights of the ruins that touched the sky, a whole line of men and women with children and older ones clustering in a troop as they walked into separate trucks with ramps. The guards were unkind, Raven watched helplessly as she saw guards beat down several people for moving and lagging behind in the lines, while two dragged an old man across from the row to a street of rubble as a third approached one of the guards and they spoke in German. Anger translated the scene without any sense of emotion, his stone-hard face told the empathy that this was not going to end well.

"Who is this nuisance who dares to hold up the line? Take him to the trucks." The tallest guard spoke with a menacing tone as the old man struggled, his eyes burned with fury as he spat at the ground where the guard was standing as he replied back in an angry tone.

"You're not allowed to do this! Hitler must have gone mad, I am a veteran of the First World War! I fought for you, I am loyal to the Fatherland! What have we done to deserve this?" The man seemed to be infuriated as he shot a kick out at the old man as he fell on his side and cried in pain before the younger man lashed out at him, kicking him repeatedly as he gnashed his teeth at the cowering figure screaming in German. Raven turned to Anger who stopped the translation and his eyes were covered with a dark gaze as he stared on at the sight, his lips motioned silence before he spoke again in a sharp tone. "I think it's best you do not look."

"I am a German! I am a Nazi! I am loyal to the Fatherland!" The old man suddenly fell silent as gunshots filled the hallway, the shots never ceasing as Raven tried to count the number but her mind reeled after twenty-five. Eventually, the noises stopped as she opened her eyes and saw the line halt like a train on the brake as the view turned to the man she recognized as Faust's father who had a grim face as he shook his head, his heavy body lugged up the ramp. The window scene faded to the camp as Anger closed his eyes, allowing the empath to contemplate what she had bore witness to as her eyes flew to the door of the office, Anger sensed her distress and put an arm around her with a welcoming smile.

"Do not worry, the hurt will take its toll but now…we must let him decide what the next step is to be taken."

* * *

Korolov shove the last of the documents in the brown folder, his bleak eyes clouded into diluted grey as the dark sky began to gather. He was standing at the window that led to the balcony with his hands clasped hard behind his back, his coat on the couch with his near empty drink sitting there idly on the table before he strode over to the doorway dressing his coat and grabbing a large suitcase as he tossed a photograph onto the table.

"It's time to get some answers." He said as he closed the door, the photo lying on the table disowned.

* * *

The Titans Tower had a garage not far below at the ground level, and there was home to the most technological Titan of all with his precious car and holding a cloth in hand while he wiped the car in new wax, the daily sweat and blood of the day when he needed to blow off some steam. Things at the Tower had gotten boring after the bank invasion and the half-robot decided that some extra work on the T-car should have done the trick to do just that, Beast Boy not in the mood for anything to play games.

Cyborg stood there with his eyes full of wide grins as he examined his new waxing on the car, his arms massaging the body while he began to give off love hearts in the air. The soldier stood there in the doorframe with his mouth left hanging as he approached the teen with his mind still shocked by the amount of love he had just seen, his stomach churning with a certain degree of disgust which just got worse as he stretched a hand out to grab the young man's shoulder, Cyborg suddenly stopped when he stared at the reflection and without a moment's hesitation he gasped and turned around to face the soldier hiding the cloth behind his metallic back like a child holding a blanket with a red tinge of embarrassment.

"F-Faust! I didn't see ya, dude! I was just…you know, waxing the car?" Faust couldn't react, his eyes just raised itself on instinct in question before Cyborg sighed and threw his hands up in surrender, the cloth flying aside. "Okay, I was waxing the car and showing love for my creation." The suspicious look on the soldier seemed to have made things worse as the half-robot felt himself sweat ferociously as the embarrassment thickened before he finally admitted with a hand scratching the back of his bald head in awkwardness. "Okay…too much love."

"It's alright, tin man. I just wanna talk to you for a while and see how you were keeping up." Faust said with his hands flung out in courtesy as he stood there while Cyborg went back to the cleaning, this time ready not to burst into tears or any cuddling of the vehicle. The silence was both awkward and very uncomfortable for both men, the sound of the wrench and tools being shifted around was the only distraction that kept the men from ever speaking, the half-robot waited until the soldier sighed and then spoke as his hand went for the toolbox.

"Nice car, I see that you have put a lot of…" He stopped himself as he noticed that Cyborg was shivering with the outline of his body vibrated, the soldier cleared his throat as he mouthed out the words 'love' silently to himself. "A lot of…dedication to that vehicle, you must be very proud to have the ability to create such things." He said cautiously, careful not to trigger anything that may cause the tin man to react in an offending manner. Anyways, I have yet to find out the whole story of his life…and what happened, the soldier thought as his eyes focused on the metallic body before his eyes darted back to the blue and white reflection in the car.

"Yeah, the T-car is the most technological creature of its day and no one owns this…" He said proudly as he patted the body with a smile, the soldier could promise himself that the teeth had shone at that moment before he gave a smile of his own. "Except the Teen Titans, best of the best with the artist right here!"

"I am sure that is fascinating, but I didn't come here to talk about your car." The soldier's words cut all sense of excitement off Cyborg's face as he faced Faust with a sudden darkened expression as he put the toolbox back on the worktable and cleaned up the rest of the junk spewed up all over the floor before he came back and leaned on the car with a sigh. "Alright, what do you want to know?" The soldier took this turn to take a deep breath of his own, hoping that what he was asking would not offend the man in any way and he felt a rising panic as he spoke the words, his heart thumped loudly like a beating drum.

"I wanted to ask about your…"

"Body? It's nothing special, I was a tech freak way before I was involved in that accident. I always loved to see how things worked, you know? It was a sort of my best gig besides taking care of my old car and being a sports junkie. Well, then the accident happened…and then I lost my use of my body and so, without any hope of moving again I didn't give up so easily and decided if I was going to be up and running again I would make one of my own…and next thing I knew someone taught me how to work the robotic body, I've been working for the Titans ever since." Faust nodded with a sympathetic look on his face. "You must have been broken, hard to take when you lose more than just that…you lost your physical humanity, right? That's what you were angry at, not yourself but for the long-term consequences…" He was rudely interrupted by the metal fist thumping on the car door, the half-robot staring at him almost glaring before the soldier gave a sigh and spoke again with a hardened face. "You're not the only one who has lost his humanity, I have with my own arm severed right from my body as they watched in glee…stupid, huh?" He said as he brushed his palm over the fabric of his shirt, the half-robot didn't respond before he looked at him with the red eye and walked back to the worktable, the conversation as far as he knew it was over and the soldier turned toward the elevator with hands in his pockets.

* * *

"Janos, congratulations on your presidency. We have now done as you have asked and have established a country-wide arrest warrant for any known Communist in the cities and towns with rewards available for information."

"Excellent. Have you had any news of the ambassadors I have sent into America?"

"Sir, they have been stationed at the hotel. However, a staged attack on the bank did not go well as planned and we have reports that one man has been in serious injuries…"

"I am well aware of that, but what of our opponent's?"

"We have located Faust, sir. Korolov was reportedly in the fray."

"Ah, our dear Russian friends have sent one of their own to retrieve it, I see. Never mind, pay no heed to any of these…nuisances the man would cause and try to 'convince' the weapon to come back to Germany with us. Otherwise, we will have to take him by force."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Korolov stood on the front of the boat, feeling the spray of sea rain over the deck of the transport as he took out his binoculars and spied through the narrowed view of the T-shaped tower that dominated the isolated island in the center of the docks, his hands began to itch for the nasty surprise that he had up his sleeve. The captain shouted from the back with his rough sea tone as the Russian turned to look at him, the wider eye moved around the sky like a radar as his neck craned out the side window exposing his red neck as he smoked his pipe.

"Right there, ahoy! Titan Tower! Storm's a coming, do you want to stop your trip and try another day or two the rain's gonna get vile and dangerous!" The Russian just motioned his answer with a shake of his head and walked into the back of the cramp bridge of the fishing boat, his mouth had a twitch of disgust at the salty smell of fish and moss filled the small space as he reached to grab the handles of his suitcase, wiping the gunk off the bottom surface with an even deeper frown as he swiped the wall with his green sludge covered hand.

"Now, now is the time to get my answers…" He said as the boat motor stopped, signaling his exit as he jumped off the deck and into the water but not before taking out ten hundred American bills and handed it to the captain who just stared at the amount greedily, the Russian just tipped his commissar hat and gave a smile. "Try to buy yourself a better boat." He suggested to the captain before the man gave a tip of his own captain's cap and stuffed the bills in his greasy pocket, the motor started again as the boat turned tail and sailed back towards the nearby docks. Korolov waited until the man and his boat had all but disappeared from view of the island before he unlatched the locks and removed a large rifle out of its casings and jammed the brand new clip in the holder as he began the ascent to his target…and the source for his answers.

End


	15. Chapter 15

Red Glare

"Where there is unity, there is chaos.

_Where there is yin, there is yang._

_Where there is peace, there is war._

_Where there is capitalism, there is communism"_

_President Howitzer's speech in a rally against the Cold War_

Faust continued his way up towards his destination; his footsteps were the only ones to accompany him in his lonely journey across the hallways. Loneliness…a definition of his character, he laughed silently to himself internally as he strolled along with his mind still recalling the conversation with the half-robot back in the garage. He had understanding that they had nothing to talk about, besides the soldier had nothing to say that would change the current situation they had talked on and he had really hoped that Cyborg will understand that he was the same as he in a physical way. There was only one exception that he had known his entire short career as a soldier: he had already lost all that he had called humanity. As he reached the doors he heard the building suddenly blare red as alarms hit the hallways with its reddening glare that spun the width of the hall as the soldier sped up into the living room where the screen had the map of the Tower itself, a blinking spot where the main door was and there in the real-time camera facing the large doors once were, the outline visible covering the red carpet and some of the hall as a towering large built figure stood there in the light with his fingers on the trigger of a rifle and a signature butcher blade stood hilted at his waist.

"Korolov…" Faust said silently, the doors opened from all sides as the five teens rushed into the room flanking both sides of the soldier before their eyes set on the screen, their faces hardened at the sight of the soldier that stalked into the great hall.

"We have an intruder…and he's the same one from the bank attack." Robin said with his facemask eyes widening while they watched the Russian man step in eyeing the deserted and empty hall before he proceeded towards the lift, his arms bridged the gap and pulled as hard as he could to split the iron elevator doors. Robin quickly faced the rest of the team with a serious look on his face as the others nodded and ran toward the elevator, the soldier paused as he stared at the screen and as if he read his mind the Russian stared deep into the camera with possible puzzlement to who was watching him, Faust pinning his hopes mostly the person being him as he eyeballed the screen filled with questions pouring in.

"Korolov, what are you planning this time?" He whispered to himself before he ran in the direction toward the elevator with the others, to his dismay the elevator had gone without him as he swore under his breath while he pressed the down button and waited impatiently.

Korolov stared at the camera, his eyes then trailed off towards the double sliding doors that loomed ahead of him like an awaiting fight coming for him. He took a deep breath in his nostrils and he could smell the outcome of this fight already, blood and broken bones with screams and pleadings of pain flooded his bloodthirsty thoughts as he gave an uncontrollable grin at his oncoming opponents as the door slid open and five teens burst out into the hall with their fighting stances at the ready. Korolov just smiled at the odds as he clicked his sniper rifle in anticipation, him being the first to speak to the group spread out before him…his new worthy opponents. Robin stood in front of them reaching for his utility belt to take out his boomerangs while Cyborg aimed his laser cannon, Beast Boy crouched low with his eyes trained on Korolov whereas he looked towards his biggest threat in the sky where the empath and the Tamerranean floated.

"You came just in time, I was wondering if you would show." The thick Russian accent greeted them as they shifted tensely while he stood there with his rifle aimed in their direction, as the silence was the only answer he got.

"Cut to the chase, what is your purpose here?" Robin was the first to talk back ignoring the haughty comment, being the leader of the group had always burdened him with the role of asking the questions from his opponent. His facemask eyes eyeballed the weapon and his knife hanging right at his side, his head desperately formulating a plan as the Russian spoke with a confident and deep tone, the group shivered at the reply with chills as his smile grew wider.

"To kill you." He said as he fired the first shot, the Titans spread out quickly as a small concussion wave smashed the floor attempting to knock the three boys off with the wave that soon covered the room in its deadly blast, Robin leaped into the air as he raised his bo staff and brought it down to meet the rifle butt that clashed with the cracking impact as the two metal weapons were locked in a deadly duel as the Russian slowly tensed his muscles in the face of the boy's emerald gloves gripping like glue to the staff before Korolov smirked widely as he lowered the back of his rifle downwards in a sliding spiral as the staff followed behind quickly, Robin suddenly blocking the rifle butt as it hissed through the air and smacked the staff with an inhuman force denting the staff sideways, the soldier smiled as he brought the butt up again in a mechanical uppercut hearing the crack of the jaw while the Boy Wonder jumped back and landed a hand covering his jaw. The half-robot and Beast Boy were the next in line with the changeling distracting the soldier with his hummingbird form fluttering around noisily and into the bulky man's line of vision blurred as he swatted the animal with snarls and growls of anger, the cyborg taking the opportunity to land his mechanical fist into the chest of the soldier's coat but his human eye widened as his own metal fist connected with cloth and…steel. The Russian soldier had swatted the hummingbird aside and sneered at the tin man before him, his eyes narrowed in anger as Cyborg steeled his determination and sent another punch towards him but was grappled by the larger hand that curled his fist in like crushing a paper ball, Cyborg yelled in pain as his circuits began to haywire and his eyes went to the limit meter embedded on his arm lighting up the red bar: 100%.

"Seems like your limits have come back to haunt you, haven't they?" Korolov tightened his grip on the fist as he crunched the other, enjoying the weakness of his opponent as the half-robot began to stumble but soon he faltered and fell down on his knees. He was rudely interrupted by several green star bolts that forced him to release his grip as he picked up his gun again and aimed, Starfire flew around to disrupt his concentration while the changeling turned into a rhino with Raven covering the Tamerranean with her own powers, blocking and deflecting the bullets that rain in metal pellets onto the ground unable to reach their targets. Cyborg quickly rolled back and fired into the Russian's coat, the blast exploded in front of the large figure as smoke and dust combined to make a dirt-covered fog while the changeling carried on the assault, smashing his rhino horn into the figure and pushed him into the pillar nearby while Robin regrouped with the tin man and prepared themselves as the fog began to wither away. The view ahead was blocked by a large shadow, the two boys readied themselves until they ducked away from a flying green rhino as it tumbled and skidded across the floor and carpet before the changeling morphed back as he hit the wall with a loud thud, his head spinning and pounding as he tried to get up his body vibrating like he had just been smashed by a brick wall and his eyes were rolling up and down until he stopped his head with his grey hands. From the pillar shots were fired randomly into the air directed towards the empath and the alien princess as they defended and repelled the hail of metal that were shredding and taking away pieces of concrete and Robin narrowly escaped a ricocheting bullet bouncing off the floor scarring his cheek with a deep line of red. The man was in full view, his clothes were torn and shredded by a huge hole in his coat and several loose cuts and threads sticking out of the side where Beast Boy's force had rammed him into the pillar, but it was what was underneath that cover of cloth that sent shivers and shock toward the Titans as they gazed upon a metallic chest hidden now in plain sight as Korolov readjusted his commissar cap and cracked his neck, his gloved hands went to the other and removed the woolen protection off to reveal iron fists that glowed silvery grey in the sunlight that flooded from the broken doors and his face held that same deadly look of bloodlust as he stared at his attacker's shocked faces particularly the half-robot whose human eyes was wider than usual. It didn't matter what they thought, Korolov told himself as he flexed his steeled muscles and tensed the metal giving a noisy creak as it clanked together.

"Surprised, Titans? You are gazing upon the new age of Russia and the world's near futuristic technology, I am a living sentient that is loyal to the Russian government and their man-made match against superheroes like you." Korolov pounded his chest proudly with his iron palm, the echoes of his robotic nature sounded in their ears rendering silence. "I have been sent here for more ulterior purposes than what I had told your new teammate, for a moment there I had thought 'What possessed you capitalists to adopt a Nazi scum like him into your team? He was nothing already in the past, why not let him return to nothing?' However, you seemed to have gotten soft and forgot what he and his kind did to the world…" He said to the team of superheroes with his thick accent, the teens continued to eye him with seriousness as they shifted into their fighting stance and drew their weapons and powers, the soldier just sighed and lowered his hands leaving the rifle secured in his back sheath the rifle clinking and rustling in the bag as his boots echoed across the walls. "Think about him for a minute, shall we? He's a Nazi, a sole man who has been tested upon by scientists and had his arm removed from him as part of an experiment…was he really the soldier you know? Are you really certain that he was a victim, did you believe his stories of exploitation and weakness under those men?"

"Cut the crap, Korolov." A new voice emerged from the walkway behind as the doors slid closed, the Titans looked to see Faust walk towards them in his shirt and pants with the suspenders hanging from his waist and hands in his pockets. He looked different, he wasn't in the smart soldier uniform and his officer cap was tilted down to cover his eyes the dark bangs stretched out and hung like a multitude of gallows and the dark semicircle under his shielded eyes were visible under the light, his boots were replaced by the domestic black shoes and his bionic arm tensed beneath the skin as it pumped the pocket out like a balloon. "I want to know what you're doing here. The last time at the bank we talked about this, and I warned you not to cross this line…don't tell me that you've forgotten your part of the deal?"

"I didn't forget…but its too late now, I want some answers from you about your little secret Nadia." Korolov smiled tauntingly as the soldier opposite him shuddered at the mention of the name, his smile continued as he went on. The rest of the Titans now were alerted to the name, Raven notably remembering the distinct calling of Faust back at the bank-fight before she had been knocked out cold. That woman in the black combat suit must have been her…but what was this man talking about her that is making him shudder?

"She was your lover, remember? She was the one who understood what it means to lose all who you have trusted and relied on, she was the one who knew your situation and she comforted you…how sad it was to see that your end turned her to nothing-"

"Shut up, you don't know her at all! That information was all from a bloody goddamn file and you know it! I was the only one who understood her, just as she had understood me…" He paused, his mind reeling from the shock of her actually fighting him and stooped as low as to threaten another human's life against him…and it was true that he had doted on her as much as she herself found the strength to move on in him, but what had he again repaid her with besides a death certificate hanging by her wall as she spent her days crying and weeping for his grisly end at Norway? He had berated himself for betraying her like this, for going as far as to die so he could only be returned to the future and stare down at the hilt of a knife at his throat…by her hand. He could only reply with a hated stare and his hands continued to pump itself feeling the scab of red that spread throughout his fist and knuckles flushing red, the Russian didn't pause to stop or allow any room for thought: now was the time to get his answers.

"You abandoned her yourself, Faust. And what were your words again when you signed up for the army…let's see: I would sacrifice one life to save many." This caused the soldier to lose his cool, his fist smashed itself right into the pillar the rubble crumbling into the solid hole his arm dug into before he retracted it back as quickly as he had punched it causing the pillar to hiss as the supports creaked unsteadily, the pillar leaned to its side and stopped.

"You have pushed the line too far, Korolov."

"Of course, that's what I wanted: a great challenge to see whether the Germans or my Russian might is able to smash you into the dirt. It's been my purpose, anyway and to meet the man behind the geniuses himself is a honor." Faust merely spat onto the ground in defiance as he crouched one hand still jabbed into his pocket as he sneered at his bulky opponent. "Bring it, fat one."

The screens of white and black were painted right onto the glass surfaces that surrounded the seat that stood majestically in the middle of the room, the throne of steel support and comfy cushion that towered over the controls that sat in front of it lights blinking and buttons waiting to be activated and reveal their mechanical secrets. In the seat with his knees drawn to his chest and his hands covering part of his pant legs clasped in unison sat a man in his 20's with a faint tint of forest green in his hair and his eyes white as snow blankly staring into the abyss of the white screen, the rustle of his sleeved hands brushing against the fabric of his denin jeans were the only sounds he made before he pressed a button from the control panel turning the screens to color as news reporters over the world appeared in droves, their faces and logos filled the air as the man sat motionlessly his eyes roaming around the room targeting every screen and picking up every news in his ears. His eyes began to widen at one particular screen of a German reporter who stood there with his microphone amongst a crowd gathering outside the roof of a building that the man recognized immediately to be the famed Reichstag, for years it had stood there and another architecture success for the human race and the German people's acknowledgement of their national pride regardless of the building's sinister past in 1939 to 1945 where Russian troops stormed the building and raised the flag over it to signal the conquest of Germany but then what they didn't know was that it was a fake film and that it was taken a few days after the battle itself with the wreckage still intact.

"Today, the death of the President Howitzer is being remembered for his deeds for the rights and protection of the German people for many decades. Now a new man has stepped up to take the mantle of President and usher a new peace and finish the dreams that Howitzer had started close to a century ago, and here we are live at the Reichstag to hear his voice and his first order of command as acting President. President Howitzer was responsible for many peace efforts…"

The man reached a lanky hand out and picked up a cup of coffee his white eyes contrasted the swirling mass of black beverage that soon met his lips as he continued concentration on the screen as the camera began to zoom in onto a man in a black suit wearing a red tie and his smile immediately caught the man's eye as he blinked at the seemingly positive gesture, his mouth began to mutter as he put down the cup of coffee.

"Raised eyebrows, wide smile and his eyes staring into the crowd with a certain eeriness…this is no normal smile, it's a sign."

A sign of triumph, this is getting interesting. The man slid the cup back onto the plate, the click of the porcelain echoed as he pressed a button transferring the information to the main screen in front of the chair as he tuned the sound volume up to hear the speech as the camera focused on the man at the stand.

"Greetings, friends and countrymen of the German Republic. I am very sorrowful to report of the unexpected death that has befallen our dear President, Mr. Howitzer who has led this nation for decades after the war and despite the very problems of the Soviet regime that took over half our country he had not given up hope that a plan for freedom was imminent upon him. When the Soviet Union finally collapsed and the end of Communism announced, he did not celebrate with the country but instead warned us of the coming dangers with speeches and rally quotes used in the Cold War and his voice did not go unheard. Repeat those famous last words of his greatest rally in Frankfurt with me, countrymen sisters and brothers." He said as the congregation bowed their heads, a row of black and white filled that courtyard as the words were shown on the screen.

"Where there is unity, there is chaos.

Where there is yin, there is yang.

Where there is peace, there is war.

Where there is capitalism, there is communism_"_

As the voices of the people faded, the man gave a nod and wiped his eyes. Another lie seen by the unseen man behind the screen watching the drama unfold and muttering silently to himself.

"Wiping eyes: a sort of gesture of sadness but also can be re-interpreted with several muscle tensions to show forced frowning and the fact that his eyes are not red at all, but he uses the hand as a cover to show that he is playing the role of mourner…only question left is: for what?"

"Nadia, Janos is busy at the ceremony to commemorate our dead President. I have been his replacement for this mere briefing: we have sources indicating that a disturbance has been detected from the Titans' Tower off the coast of the city docks, and we need you to be there immediately to ensure that the weapon is secure and ready for extraction the next battle ahead. This would be confirmed by Janos himself when he returns from the ceremony." The screen shone brightly as an elderly man announced the news to the black-haired agent with a comb in hand running the object through the forest of hair, forming perfect lines with every stroke, her eyes still glued to the laptop screen and her mouth frowned at the job. It had been a few hours since she had managed to have some relaxation but then to Janos and his associates she was not human. She was no woman.

"I understand, the troops I need…"

"Are already outside. This is a most important mission that you either 'convince' Faust to join us or something needs to be done, the flight to Berlin is tomorrow evening and we expect…no, we demand that you attend to Janos' meeting at the Presidential office." The replacement finished with his voice sharp and to the point, just like he was addressing someone beneath him with his arrogant hint in his eyes. Nadia knew she had the capacity to see that he would be dead but the mission was the only important thing on her mind, not some trivial matter like a very impolite associate as she replied wearily and closed the laptop screen on the keyboard shut while she thought about him. He was her only companion and now he was her enemy, and back then she would never have wanted to fight him at all like what he did back at the bank but she had no choice in the matter like she had led him on to think. Sighing with frustration over her feelings, she threw the comb onto the bed as she zipped her jacket and walked out of the hotel room.

Faust took the punch that scraped his neck as the clang of the knife dug into the hilt of the big butcher blade hovering dangerously close over his shoulder, the muscle strains staining the shirt with sweat and energy as he matched his with the seemingly overwhelming power of the metal colossus before him grinning madly. The rest of the team had been knocked out for the moment, the teens lying around him helplessly from the knockout gas Korolov had released onto the floor earlier during the fight and now he was the only barely conscious person who's standing up to what the soldiers would say a 'walking juggernaut', the force of the hack was really sapping his energy as his fingers trembled slightly letting the blade sink lower till his opponent withdrew slicing the blade hard against his own lean shoulder as he jumped back from another diagonal hack to his chest. The knockout gas was starting to increase its effects, the soldier wavered and started to slip over the creased carpet waves as he brought his guard up to protect himself as the older soldier charged swinging his blade like a club repeating the same process of hacking and smashing the sheer weight of the heavy weapon upon Faust's slender broad knife as the clash of steel rang in both men's ears as they continued the relentless barrage of punches and kicks as their weapons tangled in ruthless struggle as Faust sent his arm into a chop toward the neck of his opponent, sending him to the ground as another punch to his face made him reel back momentarily before he slashed the pant leg that was outstretched in the air where his head had been leaving a thin traceable line of red. Korolov narrowed his eyes as his hand reached to draw a double-barreled pistol and fired, the two bullets whizzing through the air before they were caught by the soldier's slim fingers as they cupped each bullet in his palm while Korolov rolled back and got up, cracking his neck and flexed his arms.

"Your tactics, they're not that of an ordinary recruit in the Russian army. You must be one of _them_, right?"

"Russia's best KGB agent, and the feared 'Iron Cossack' back in my country. Perhaps your friends may have heard of my work as an agent."

"Really, I didn't know that." Faust spoke sarcastically through bloodied lips as he smirked at the man's irritated glare before they both dropped their blades, the metal interacting with the ground with clanks and thuds before they charged at each other again. The soldier was the first to attack, his chop blocked by the solid metal arm before he felt an arm scoop his legs under and he felt his body go light as the floor spun until he found himself in a fireman stance before the ground rushed back toward him as he fell, his back connecting hard with the concrete floor. The colossus decided that the suffering was to continue, his arm quickly gripped Faust's leg lying motionless and locked his legs to the pant leg and then with a sudden force jerked the leg earning a painful yell from the soldier. The grappling opponent wasn't in power for long when another kick sent him reeling back loosening his grip before a punch to his cheek and a jab to the jaw saw him crash onto the floor, blood oozing out his cracked lips and onto his steel chest like a trail as Korolov eyed his enemy with hate as he charged again with a shoulder bash, Faust spun aside of the charging menace and kneeled down sending his elbow crushing the ribs of the juggernaut as he sent a flurry of punches to the steel chest and it took one more hard punch to finally knock his opponent down, the skin of his knuckles were cracked but slowly vanished as he was left with the Russian's blood mixed with his own while he collapsed on his knees weakened and tired. The sound of the concrete cracking and crunching of boots alerted him to the rising metal monster that rose before him, the face pummeled and bruised with blood raining down from his chin and a devilish grin caught his eyes as the thick accented voice spoke to him like a resounding tune in his nearly deaf ears as his injuries began to flare up like fire.

"Pitiful, I thought that you would be a tougher fighter. I guess it's time that you…" the voice seemed to stop as the sound was replaced by the noise of something foreign that registered on the German teen's mind as he concentrated on the sound that reverberated around the hall.

"Helicopter." Korolov's voice spoke again in a silent tone, the teen craned his aching neck to see the view of the strange aircraft through his messy bangs that covered his blood-coated eyes as he heard groaning from all directions as the rest of his team began to wake up, his ears were the only sense he could use to help him now.

"Team, are you alright?"

"Dude, ever since Faust came to stay, I think we're beginning to suck." The changeling's voice was clearly recognizable, very distinct once you have learned to put up with his annoying behavior for a few days as the soldier taught himself. Well, not that he had really thought that their opponents would be scum like the mafia and whatever crazy or loony criminals they faced…for these teens, this is like the big leagues of fighting.

"Faust's over there! Hey, look a helicopter!" Cyborg's voice cut the others off as his robotic eye scanned the aircraft, the Russian stood there with his uniform in tatters ripped right down to the waist as pieces of fabric lay everywhere from the struggle his eyes brimming with hate as he answered back to the half-robot. "That's not just a helicopter…it's her again."

Faust felt a shiver of half relief and dread at the only person he could think of who would stir up such spite in Korolov's voice as he heard the thud of running boots and the click of weapons as he heard a familiar female voice from the distance.

"Looks like the party's starting without us, right boys?"

End


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone wants a piece of Faust

Really, everyone likes a piece of the soldier right now considering that the meeting of the three sides has begun. How will this turn out, I wonder?

"Hi, precious. Miss me badly?"

"Not as badly as I am hurting now, Nads." Faust replied with his face forming a grimace, the long streaks of messy hair began to drop down to the broken floor like a waterfall. He winced as he felt the bones forming together, the process of regaining his strength was a matter of time now and he had no doubt in his mind what would happen next. The Titans had formed a protective barrier around his broken body, staring down the team of heavily gunned troops that formed the firing line toward them where the Russian soldier himself stood in the middle alone as he faced both directions forming a bigger grin. Nadia ignored the flying comment and replied with a small degree of concern.

"I really didn't think that you'd push yourself that far, look at yourself…a mess. Well that was just like you many years ago, you never changed a bit dear." Faust just smacked her words down mentally as he stared off at the squad of men aiming their weapons. Robin had held his cool up to now, his facemask obscuring the anger held within as the events of the bank came back to the team at the face of the German woman with her team.

"What do you mean? I want answers, how do you know Faust?" Raven seemed to be the first to ask the questions stunning Robin as he looked at her like she had just stolen his words from his mouth, Faust gave a sigh before he motioned a bloodied hand in Nadia's direction to cut her off as he spoke in tired breaths.

"She was…a young beautiful woman I knew back at Auschwitz, but I had not expected this to happen at all. She was my…girlfriend." The team's mouths hung open wide except Korolov who just stared at him and then back to the squad at the doorway, the click of the weapons heard before Nadia held out her hand and they stood down withdrawing their weapons.

"Your girlfriend? She was your girlfriend!" Cyborg yelled in exclamations as he waved his robotic hands in front of Faust's face. "Dude, she's the one who's trying to kill you…and she's your girlfriend!" Faust covered his ears protectively as he tried to calm the half-robot down with an equally loud annoyed voice. "I got it, I got it! But she is a real beauty to not miss, I mean her body is still looking as fantastic as ever."

"Fausty-honey, that's not the way to talk about me you know." Nadia added with a childish giggle and a blush, making the scene even more awkward for the Titans and the embarrassed slaps on the foreheads of the soldiers on the other side of the hall confirmed the queasy feeling spreading to them. Korolov was the one who decided to spare the rest of the group the torture of the heart-shapes floating around the room and interrupted with his grisly accented tone, his hands patting the pant legs.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this lovely reunion but I have questions to ask lover-boy here, if you don't mind. He's to be tested and then I can return to my country, after I deal with you first." The Russian said as the troops behind Nadia sprung into action, two men wielding army knives charged only to be grabbed at the throat and lifted up in the air by Korolov before he threw them aside, wagging a warning finger to the rest of the soldiers who took the hint and stepped back gloves reaching for their assault guns. Faust got up, his strength almost restored as he felt warmth seep throughout his legs and arms feeling rejuvenated as he spat out a wad of blood onto the floor observing his stained shirt and dusty trousers before he stepped out front of the Russian and Nadia, both looking at him while he spoke.

"I am not in the mood to play around right now, Nadia. I want some answers, now."

"Sorry, Faust honey, but if you really want to find that out why don't you just hop along with me together back to Germany? I'm sure that some old friends of yours are waiting for you and are dying to see you."

"Is this how you really try to make me go with you? No thanks, I travel alone and it's surprisingly light." Nadia shook her head with the clicking of her tongue as she held an amused grin at Faust's comeback, her hair fluttered in the breeze of the wind as she replied calmly and with a hint of playfulness. "Come now, Faust sweet, we can go back to what it was before…the same streets, the new life you always wanted for me and you, the return of the dictatorship that gave the country so much wealth. You had to admit that inside, you've been dying to go back to your home for a long time and now I'm offering you that chance to take it and come back with me." Faust paused as he eyed her with suspicion and hope as he reconsidered her words. It was true, as far as he might want to reject it; Germany had done well during the periods of 1933-39 as he saw it in terms of economy and prosperity despite the looming prospects of war to conquer. _Do not let your heart be swayed by these things, my son…Hitler may be a protector and a popular figure of the German people, but he is not holy._

"Father…"

"Come on, dear let's get you back to Germany." Nadia's voice broke all thoughts as he stared at her with a dark glare as he spat onto the ground in defiance at the squad of guns, the Titans watched with awe as he replied with a harsh tone.

"Go fuck yourself silly, I'm never going back to that dystopia ever again. But now that I think about it, you are supposed to be lying in a grave somewhere so that means…someone else helped you get here?" The question seemed to have become rhetorical as his mind raced, Nadia's amusement heightened at seeing him lost in guesses.

"Well, Faust darling, you could always catch on to the game so quickly. I'm here not to fight you and your miserable friends as well as your Russian dog, I'm here to make you come back by any means possible." She retorted, adding to Faust's disgust as the image of her in the past began to surface with acid bubbling in his throat as he eyed her intently.

"I don't care what you were sent here to do, but I am not as hell as going back." Nadia's smile suddenly vanished, the corners of her mouth twitched in irritance as well as her narrowed eyebrows and the hands on her hips as she glared back at the soldier. "Well you don't have a choice in the matter, so I am giving you one last chance. Think about it: you and me finally together back in the past, or I'll take you by force."

"No thanks, I said I don't want to go back." Faust blatantly rejected the idea, his back suddenly felt a small burden seemed to have been lifted off his shirted back as his body became lighter as he almost wanted to float on air. He felt…relieved, for the first time ever since Auschwitz and Russia and Norway and Berlin and all that shit, he felt free. Nadia snorted as she walked back to the shore with the group of men, the Russian left to ponder what was being exchanged until he heard the woman's final words to the Titans and him as the noise of the helicopter returned, looking on as the men cabled themselves up into the transport with Nadia staring at Faust with notably hateful glares.

"I will not stand for this, Faust. I have given you your last chance, be prepared for tomorrow because I'm coming for you. And this time…I won't hold back." Nadia said with a edge of iciness in her voice as Faust stared on beneath the shelter of his bangs and red vision from the blood that rained down on his eyeball like rain streaking down to the ground. Raven had knelt beside him with concern filling her face as she placed a hand on his head, the energy transferring to his wounds before he placed his weary bloody hand on hers with a shake of the head as she withdrew, his body ached as he got up and his eyes met the remaining problem that was standing in the hall with his tattered uniform and his cap on his head covering the dark hair while he stared at him with an equal gaze. Faust was the first one to break the silence as he addressed him with a degree of respect and some kindness as his weary eyes fell away from the iron stare attempting to encase his own.

"I don't expect you to join up with me, and I don't expect you to be friends with me. But I wanted to say that if you need an ally, someone you can trust…you know who to call." Faust said as he walked toward the elevator with the rest of the Titans, the tin man supporting him on his mechanized shoulder before he was stopped by the voice of Korolov guiding his eyes back to meet those black empty orbs.

"I have no one to trust anyway, but let me ask you this first: aren't you afraid of what you are? Aren't you afraid of how lost you are in your humanity, or your identity? What will the citizens think of you, they know what you are, and whom you support the consequences will be severe. Are you really that alright with the risks that you are posing to the Teen Titans as much as you are?" At this, Faust mused for a while before he faced the Cossack once more with a flicker of dim hope in his eyes as he said his answer.

"Yes, because I have come to accept that they are family. I have not lost my humanity, Korolov like you would be led to believe. I am human no matter what I am, Nazi or not…and I feel that you are not the subhuman you imagine yourself to be Korolov. You can change from that monster to a savior like how I was when I left the concentration camp with a hope for a life after the war with Nadia."

"You are a fool, you have lost Nadia to the inhumanities of the Nazis. What makes you think you can stop me from killing her or you from pulling the trigger on her? What makes you the savior or saint who rescues her from the darkness she is spiraling in, huh?" Faust paused as his face glowed with a certain gloom, the rest of the team looked at him with deep concern before they heard his stunning answer with those black misty orbs that carried pain and suffering and that slight smile he had on his face as his face lightened with a degree of loss, the tone cracking with emotion.

"I don't."

"Target was eliminated, master. New query?"

"HPK70, I have a new job for you to follow…is that alright with you?"

"Of course master, anything for the master."

"I need you to check on Weapon F and any or all information on the Teen Titans. We have an appointment to make tomorrow…"

Korolov stood at the shore toward the calm seas that crashed onto the sandy beach his gun in his suitcase and his tattered uniform fluttering in the wind at the rips and tears of the fabric. The Russian looked at the sun setting just above the horizon of the habour hiding behind the buildings to cover itself from his peering eyes as the orange clouds strayed freely in the sky brightly coloring the scene. He had some considerable thought about the weapon, and he did not buy most of what he had said…after all, why would he know he's human when he was trained to resist emotions and was only trained to kill without outright sense of mercy or remorse? He was probably hiding behind a mask, just like him back in the KGB. When he had signed up for the army service he had not expected himself to be forcefully volunteered for a special supersoldier program, this was when the Cold War had still raged on and at the time the Union had wanted to copy the secret files about the German's own original super soldier serum. The government had wanted to use the Germans' own weapon against their new sworn enemy: America.

They had hoped to copy them; they had hoped to make their own mistakes by sending men to needless hours of testing. The serum itself did not work however, and all their subjects were killed instantly or they had transformed into that deformed bulk of flesh he saw at the bank, and he was the only one who was the successful attempt near to the perfect vision of the nation's super juggernaut but except with only one difference: he was an impregnable fortress of unstoppable strength. The Russian scientists had not cared about speed at the time and had only instilled the amazing strength in a new variation, which eventually came to give him his name.

"The Iron Cossack."

"Hey! Over here, Russian traveler!" The barking voice of the captain called out to him as he took his cue to leave, one thought slipping out of his mind as he stared back at the Tower blotting out the old man's curious questions.

"I'll never be human."

Faust made his way to his dorm, his legs wobbling as he broke out into coughs and fits his hand clasping on to his mouth like it was for his own survival. He had not expected the Titans to help the situation that he was in right now, and he had not wanted them to help him right now when his condition had began to rage inside him as he felt his strength to weaken badly and he lost sensation in his hands as he struggled to get up from sliding down the floor. His grip had weakened as he tried to grab the control to his door but another fit of coughing began to send him crashing to the carpet with a loud thud as he felt the world spin around, his eyes closed as he gritted his teeth and his head spun as nausea ripped through his throat like a sore lump, steadily gaining pain and his hand now trembled uncontrollably as he gripped the control and with the last of his drained force slammed one finger hard into the button sighing in relief at the sound of the door sliding open.

"Faust…Faust!" Faust groaned as he felt another series of convulsions send waves crashing through his system, the world continued to spin as he crawled into the door and quickly stood up to slide the door closed. His ears were ringing like bells tolling, his eyes began to become a little bloodshot as he scrambled to the bathroom with his mouth covering his mouth as the coughing took out every breath of air in his lungs before he felt his mouth open up and flood the sink with red warm liquid staining the white pure skin shining at him, now dulled and diluted with blood. His thoughts went back to the tests and the unique experiment of those scientists when they had tried to test him with different types of blood just to see the results of creating a new blood species; they got it but the price was his to pay with slight leukemia paling his already near white skin to deathly white like a corpse as he was constantly given pills to keep his blood level in check. His battle with that colossus of a soldier was enough to send his blood levels running too high, and that was the bare minimum to send him over the edge with another flood of blood escaping his mouth as his tanned skin began to wither to a spread of white.

"Faust…Faust are you alright?" The voice outside the door seemed to echo throughout his mind as he tried his best to plug out the sounds while his shaking hands grabbed a pill and swallowed it into his ravenous mouth, the intake refreshing as he felt his blood began to cool down to near that of a fridge. Wiping the corners of his mouth, he suddenly eyed the mess of blood that stained it like a mini pool with a deep concerned panic rising as he saw the degree of 'damage' he had done.

"It's not working, the blood's just getting bigger in quantity…" Things had not improved, the scientists had not come up with a real cure and the prolonged effects of the medication from 61 years ago had taken its toll upon him…at this rate he could-

"Raven, we need to talk."

Raven had never thought possible that she would try to step into the soldier's room, but after the confrontation he had a deathly look upon his face while he was talking and his skin had grown cold when she had touched his head and his hand touched hers in polite refusal. Something wasn't right…in fact, it seems that their sixth member wasn't always good health or mentally or emotionally ready, but she had never seen a man who was affected in most of the above and had gone to check on him when she had heard a small thud and the sliding of the door opening and closing as though hurried. He really likes the solace of his room, very unlike the last person who lived here with them for a while…Terra, had been a more sporty person for the outdoors and had enjoyed herself staying with them and gaining their trust and friendship until she betrayed them all to Slade. It was a simple explanation for her story: trust a criminal and expect them to help you, they will repay you with a betrayal of their own. Terra, in this case, was betrayed personally by Beast Boy's own outburst to which he had taken full responsibility for and for not managing to save her when the volcano was about to destroy the whole city, he sank into depression for a few weeks that seemed ages before he even took a single step outside his room staring down at that photo he had taken of himself and her with smiles on their faces. Raven had felt herself betrayed, she had wanted Beast Boy to be happy and now he was-

Bad thoughts, bad thoughts…Beast Boy he was just a friend, nothing more. The reason she had wanted Terra to spend time with him was partially because he had been more of an annoyance to her own quiet time and so she was glad inside that Terra at least proved a more satisfying distraction than attempting to toss his tofu out into the merciless ocean and forcing him to eat meat. Faust may have told his story but some pieces he didn't seem to be interested in talking about, especially not telling her that he has a girlfriend who should be dead long ago during the wars but is now trying to force him back to Germany was an even bigger mystery, even the words exchanged were cryptic at the least. Answers were best given by the source, but she had walked straight into a locked door with the sound of running water so she had reconsidered asking him some other time and go back to her room when a gloved hand hit her cloaked shoulder, her head spun to meet the changeling's eyes which seemed more diluted than usual.

"Raven, we need to talk." The changeling's voice sounded much more tense and his feelings were mixed with irritation and suspicion as they walked over to the wall where the shadows were at its strongest, sucking up any noise or light from reaching the discussion that was about to be said.

"Raven, I don't trust him." The empath could not find the words to say, her face still stoic and unmoved as she began to tread on carefully. "Trust who?"

"Faust, I can't trust him at all. There's something he's not telling us and I'm not about to sit down and wait for what it is, we need to do something right now." The changeling's voice had turned to one of pleading and a hiss of anger beneath it, something the empath picked up with her special sense.

"Beast Boy, I know how you're feeling but this is not the time for us to take any action for today. We both know that Robin and the rest are still traumatized by that bank fight before we even got home and pressurizing them further with your excuses for suspicion are not going to cut it, I suggest that you take rest for now." She tried to coax the changeling, badly as she would rather put it but the grass stain began to push his argument further with his eyes plowing right into hers as he rested his hands on her shoulders with a surprisingly stronger grip, the empath trying to struggle out of the grip that held her as she listened to his low threatening tone.

"Now is not soon enough, we have to act or he may betray us like Terra did!" His voice had raised from the quiet shushed tone up an octave louder with lots of rage building up in his voice as it quaked a little, the empath taken aback by his sudden display of rage.

"Beast Boy, what is with you? Ever since Faust came here you've been acting quite distant and strange, is something going on between you two I should be concerned about?" She replied in her monotone voice, the changeling released his hands as it hung limply beside him as he looked away immediately with a whisper. "Nothing you should be concerned about." He began to walk toward his room, leaving the empath in wonder at what she had heard from him before the door in front of her slid open as she stared at Faust. The soldier had his pants on (thank Azarath) but he had a towel slung over his shoulder covering his left side of his chest, her eyes were fixated on the scar that ran down in a vertical and intersected another running diagonally to make an 'X' sideways with the flesh still a little parted, his face held a small amount of knowledge of her stare before he covered the scar with the towel and had an amused grin as she broke from the trance letting out a small groan from the cover of the hood.

"So, did you enjoy the partial view? I just heard something outside, sounded like a small argument was about to build up there…hopefully it wasn't what I think it was." Ignoring his first comment, Raven recovered from the thoughts circulating in her head concerning the soldier's scarred abdomen as she tried to concentrate on her main purpose as she took a sigh. "Wow, didn't know how stressed you looked. Was it due to something back there on the battlefield?" Faust asked with a certain degree of wonder and understanding, he had not been truthful with her about the argument that he had heard and he knew the only reason why _it _would want to go so far as to interrogate her. It was all about him since, and the reasons seems to be more unfounded and suspicious by the hour he meets the changeling he was getting distant and somewhat lost. Faust rid himself of the thoughts, like he always said that thinking and assumptions are nothing but hopeless speculations he shouldn't take too seriously…yet.

"Faust, you didn't tell me about her. Why didn't you say anything to Robin or the rest about this?" Faust sighed, now this was where explaining is going to get tough. He flexed his arm as he replied, feeling a little relieved that he had a small distraction to keep himself occupied while he cast a gloomy look at Raven as he was reminded of the memories that continued to haunt him, his lips almost quivering as he spoke.

"Well, she wasn't that important…I was just surprised as you are." Raven caught the lie before he could say it, she knew that there was more to this than what the soldier is deliberately letting on for her to chew on. But keeping her cool, she decided to make her move and pressed the question to him.

"Aren't you feeling betrayed at all? She is your girlfriend after all." Faust began to feel his fists tighten even as he proceeded to stretch; his exercise was spied upon by the empath as she waited for his answer patiently. Patience was something that the soldier had found irritating, even in interrogations but this girl was different…able to stand there and not stare at his body is quite the resistance she has.

"No, this isn't new to me. Not when you're in the army for a while, you don't see traitors come and go that rarely…I mean, didn't you have someone betray you before: someone who genuinely broke your heart or destroyed something in that person that you refuse to give second chances?" Raven bit her lip in irritance, she was the team's most valuable member for her skills in reading their feelings and accessing memories but Faust had just caught the question and sent it flying right back at her! She was beginning to think that the soldier is too much of a challenge, her hands on her hips as she eyed his toned back on the floor sinking and lifting in a push-up. He was taking his own experience and throwing it right in her face with questions, questions about Terra when he doesn't know it. The raven-haired girl met his question with a disapproving look.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Beast Boy mentioned someone a few minutes earlier, someone called Terra who I believe was that loved one he lost the first time he made that choice to lose a friend to save the city in that one day." Raven was caught off guard, the water running was a decoy while he had actually listened in on the conversation without them knowing he was there as she widened her eyes and her hands shifted back inside the safety of her cloak. "That woman is not mentioned in front of Beast Boy, it gives him…nightmares."

"What do you mean, like him wetting the bed or something like that?" Faust said dismissively and half-jokingly before his face hardened again as he stood back up, his eyes scanning the girl's eyes with a certain degree of interest in the light reflecting off her pupils, his eyes trailed up to target the red diamond that sat there attached securely like a tattoo. Raven took notice of his voice trailing off and realized where he was staring at before she turned away from him, her hands holding clasped under the shroud of the cloak while his curiosity began to heighten as he laid a comforting hand over her shoulder. The empath felt the warmth escape from his hand and seem to transfer to her body as the contact sent shivers, her mind screaming at her to slap away his hand but on the other hand she felt…calm and reassured which struck the sorcerer as something unique, he wasn't like the other men or person who always made her uncomfortable but was the direct opposite.

"Raven, I think that my story is mostly completed but you have yet to tell me yours. If you would I can listen…" he didn't finish as the empath slapped his hand in one single motion and drew back, her fear suddenly gripping her as she stared right through Faust as though he didn't exist physically and into the bleak dark wall before she gave a soft 'sorry' and brushed past him, the soldier chose not to pursue her as he heard the patter of her footsteps lightly tapping the floor and the hissing of the door around the corner was the only sounds that filled the dark hallway.

Dinner was quiet that night, the team just arrived back from another mission as Beast Boy and Cyborg settled themselves onto the couch with sighs of comfort. Starfire and Robin were talking together, the alien asking innocent questions about Earth's traditions while Robin tried to explain it in detail to her but gave up trying. Faust smiled at the happy scene he saw but the bliss of it didn't last as he noted the last person trying to escape to her room as soon as possible, his arm reaching out to grab the cloak and pull her back and provoking an angry glare from her.

"What are you exactly doing?"

"C'mon RaeRae, you gotta stay a while and have something to eat with us. The guys are playing video games, and Starfire's cooking tonight!" The words of Starfire cooking gave the empath enough reason to try and skip tonight's main course, however she was thwarted by the soldier's firm iron grip dragging her across to the kitchen and tossed her onto one of the barchairs that stood at the counter before he wagged a finger at Raven who was seething with anger.

"C'mon RaeRae, you have to eat something and I am determined not to disappoint you for tonight when I cook you guys some real food. I was even the barrack's best chef for the whole of my Wermacht career." Faust said, the Tamerranean looked at him with a sniffle before the soldier quickly calmed her down with his shoulder wrapped around her and squeezing her to him. "Don't worry, Starfire. I'll let you return to your cooking, and hands off the leader's girl." Robin just gave the soldier a 'hands-off' look to send Faust back to his work, his hands reaching into the fridge and removing some groceries from the cold container pulling out a chopping board and began slicing the vegetables with a speed of a professional putting the ingredients in a bowl for later use as he brought out the salmon and began skinning it.

"So, now that you're cooking what you got for us?" Robin said curiously before Faust held out his hand, the pieces of fish scales clipping itself onto his wet skin. "I have salmon and do you have any wasabi? Oh, here it is…and voila!" He said proudly as he slammed a big plate of salmon flesh, the pink wet slimy pile stared right at the two teens who just looked in shock at the raw fish before the soldier added a small plate of wasabi squeezed neatly in a mass before he took out a pair of chopsticks and with a loud yell he stabbed the fish and dipped it in the wasabi coloring it with sickly green, bringing it to his mouth and chewed with a sigh of relish. "This is a Japanese recipe that involves the salmon with wasabi, which is a bit like ice-cream…"

"ICE-CREAM!" A yell was heard from the couch as the two teens took the plate of wasabi and ate it, licking their lips over the plate as Faust slapped his head before he turned to the three teens with a mischievous smile. "Well, actually it isn't ice-cream but-"

A few minutes later…

Faust grinned with confidence as he set down the plates, most of them were his mother's German taught recipes and other skills he learned from overseas to the hungry teens who looked at it with mouths open and dribble running down Cyborg and the changeling's mouths as the soldier took his seat next to Raven.

"Well friends, may God bless the food and let's eat!" He said, taking the fish first as he began to consume his cooking tasting the colorful sensation he felt. Beast Boy and Cyborg were out cold, their tongues still lying under the running water from the tap sprout pouring the pillar of liquid to cool their burning pink tastebuds.

"I was about to say that it was my mother's own specialty to mix the wasabi with a few drops of hot fresh chili with it, but you went away eating at it before I could have a chance." Faust warned with a sigh, his attention turned back to the food and ate without a sound. The rest enjoyed in the consumption of the nutritious food before them but Raven could hardly eat, her hands picked with her food in a boorish manner while rolling her eyes over to the soldier who was in the middle of talking with Robin and Starfire about their relationship and he asked with deep interest, taking the time to listen and congratulate them warmly as the couple gave their thanks. He was acting normal, like nothing had happened back in the hallway with the conversation and had just…_switched back_ to his joking manner they were accustomed to in just one day, heck Beast Boy was an eyesore for her still.

"Thanks for the dinner." Robin said with respect as the soldier just put a hand over his head and looked away.

"Ah, it's just my mother who taught me how to cook. My father managed to burn the kitchen once or twice and my mother would be shaking that lean head of hers and say "Dear, you'll never survive like that without me." My father would take his burned hand with care and smile back at my mother and apologize, promising that he will take better care…" Faust trailed off as his face went back to stone, the frown just got deeper and more lines of weariness lined his forehead before he went back to taking the dishes in a pile and walked over to the sink. The changeling and the tin man had recovered from their spicy experience, their tongues still sizzled and burned with the faint scent of chili lining the cavern of their mouths as they breathed out smoke while the soldier went to washing the dishes with ease, wiping it with a cloth as he finished.

Faust lay in bed, his arms worn out from that huge dishwashing chore and his legs ached from standing too still at the sink to wait for the remaining two to clean up before he finally found some sleep. His thoughts were another matter, as rest did not apply to him much and he was insomniac which sent his mind replaying the conversation over and over like a video feed, he was looking for something that Nadia meant when she said "gone back to what it was before" and various theories were selected.

A: She was really working for someone larger than her authority.

B: She was really nuts and worked for the German government to capture him and take him back

C: Same as the last simulation, except that she was only nuts

Somehow, in his head he had thought of the first and second as the larger probabilities as logic began to sort out the theories. Back in the academy he was always praised by his teachers as one who was the most rational and the perfect balance between caution and risk, even the principal went as far to say as the almost perfect strategist the Reich always needed. However, by the looks of things back in his time it was by then far too late to retaliate when the Eastern Front began to collapse at Stalingard and he was pulled back to help the home front away from the battle lines, and he had hated it until he was eventually sent to the last major fleet of the once proud majestic Kriegsmarine at Norway to lead a strategic mission of guard posts and harassing enemy supply lines to Russia and the British. The British were the best damn sailors the German navy had ever set upon, masters superior than the lowly Americans who used a whole lot of battleships to fire upon small attack groups of U-boats. One question did remain in his head when he had heard the propaganda radios blare out their false news, proclaiming victory and racism amongst the public as the Russians in fact drew near toward Berlin: could they, despite their reduced airforce and their shrinking navy…ever have contributed to a single slim chance of victory? Could they have helped the Wermacht in their quest to smash the invaders who threatened the East?

"Damn it, Faust stop thinking about it and sleep. It's not going to happen until tomorrow." He said to himself as he shut his eyes forcefully and tried to accumulate all the rest he could take.

End


	17. Chapter 17

For whom the Bell tolls, Regrets

"I do not regret what I did. They were Jews, and I was German…" First hand account taken from a concentration guard interviewed for making the book 'Auschwitz: a new history'

Faust sat up, his eyes stung as the bright sun began its ascent to the high skies. His calendar laid beside him as he picked it up, fingers plucking at the dirt in his eyes as he lazily eyed the current day before he widened at the time and date, his body springing to action as he got up and rushed to his wardrobe taking out a random formal wear as he hurriedly changed into it, his eyes now shot open and his hair tousled and bed hairs stuck out like spikes of a porcupine as he cursed and grabbed a nearby comb neatly applying it to his strands and pulled it back. He rushed to the front door, stopping abruptly as he realized the rest were still asleep before he began to proceed quietly with his steps slow and steady as he made his way past the doors engraved with the name of his teammates hoping not to disturb their required rest. His eyes were still sore from the lack of sleep but he didn't mind, it was what happened when he had forced his eyes shut just to get himself to sleep but his thoughts were clouded with dreams of his past…and Raven to which he couldn't get rid of.

"She's just a teammate, Faust. No need to go dreaming about jumping her…" He reminded himself sternly, almost wincing at the mere thought of it. Ever since she had caught his eye he had tried to refrain from any crossing of the line, something he had given to Nadia but now he had no clear idea of what he was thinking. It seems that her being around has already caused enough personal damage to his friendship with the changeling, and what's worse he had to consider the fact the changeling may even like her more than he does. Relationships were always there to screw you over when you know no one to trust, and for most of the time it seems that way during the time he spent on the Eastern Front at the towns once…

"Hey, Faust. Check out the women, they're looking at us man." Metz said as the soldier looked up from his view on the papers to the duo standing in winter clothing, the soldier sighed as he eyed his friend's excited expression. It was always on these routines around the village that he gets to be partnered with this crazed young hormonal baby maker!

"_Really, Metz? We're here to take care of the village and ensure no riots break out, not go around hunting their women. Besides, it's wartime and who knows what they're doing except selling their beautiful bodies meant for their future spouses…"_

"_Well, now. They seem single to me, look at the lust-clouded eyes filled with that red seductive mist that even you could smell and feel it from two blocks away I bet." Metz said as he licked his lips with the swirling mass of dark thoughts circulating through his mind before Faust snapped his fingers relentlessly to throw him out of whatever fantasy he was immersing himself in as he glared at the soldier in irritance and annoyance._

"_C'mon, it won't hurt and you're not interested in banging any of them. Don't tell me you became one of those queers, did you?" He said in a half-mocking tone, his gloved hands shoved in his winter jacket pockets as he waved to the women from far off. Faust sighed as he smacked the man's head with his papers, his face stern and disciplinary as he spoke to Metz who was rubbing his skull from the force._

"_We're here on business, not a pleasure trip. And also, I have a girlfriend waiting for me back in the Fatherland if you really must know and I am not planning to break her trust and lose my chastity until we're married or I find another." He said plainly, Metz just shook his head with a playful sigh and shrugged as his eyes fell on the two women who would have become his next companionship as they strolled down the now empty street. "Your choice, man. Your choice…" _

That was the code he had stuck to since he said 'I love you' to Nadia, when she was still that pure girl he had met back at the concentration camp and his promise to meet her when the war was over. What had happened then? He had not only lost the war, landed in a new world so unfamiliar to him and now he had lost the woman who used to laugh with him the woman who stood by him in his dark times and the woman who loved him dearly…it had all gone. Gone to give way to this corruption that ate away at her purity, every single time he thought of her all did not go black and bleak for no rhyme nor reason and his judgment clouded him every step of the way to recovery or depression. _Maybe this would help, maybe he could help…_

An hour later…

The sounds of joyful singing filled the building walls, exuberating a warm holy presence that seemed to bring comfort with the sound of instruments accompanying along. The inside was bright and light flanked the congregation from both sides through stained glassed windows as the wooden pews occupied with people of different races banded into this sanctuary as children sang along while some just stood or sat down without a word escaping their mouths watching their parents and others young and old together in harmonious hymn. The soldier found himself far at the back, his eyes were fixated on a sight he would not have believed as he saw white, black and Asians alike with all ages standing in one praise and worship that coursed through his body, his bionic arm was not hurting and he didn't feel pain as peace fell on his face as he stared at the roof of the chandeliers and skylight that hung in the sky, his attention once more turned to the preacher who stood at the pulpit his loud voice resonated throughout the crowd.

"God is good!"

"All the time!" the crowd replied in united eagerness before they sat down, the noise of people settling their bibles and themselves comfortably on the seats while the instrument group took their own seats behind the speaker in a aligned row. Faust smiled, perhaps he could ask God what to do…

"Excuse me, sir." The soldier quickly raised his head upward to address a man in a priest garment, his eyes dark and misty as his warming smile seemed to lighten the hall before Faust scooted over across the bench to allow the man to sit next to him, the rustling of his robe and the shuffle of his feet attempting to be quiet. "Sorry about that, sir." The priest just smiled again as he rested comfortably on his seat, his head shaking slowly.

"No, no trouble at all. I think I have seen you somewhere before, have I?" the soldier just smiled politely and shook his own head, the dust fluttered off him in the reflection of light. The priest relaxed himself before his face lit up with realization, his head turned back to him while the preacher continued his sermon and talked in a bare whisper to the soldier's ear. "Now I remember, you're one of the Titans. I saw the struggle outside the bank, pretty grisly business. Are you feeling alright today?" the priest's face frowned as his forehead creased with lines as he asked in a concerned tone, Faust sighed and lowered his head his eyes narrowed at the ground observing the azure carpet with crimson coat of arms covering it in a pattern as his mouth loosened its smile and drooped to a frown. "I'm not alright, it's just a little bit of trouble that's on my mind for now."

"Would you like to share it with me?" Faust looked at the fatherly face with his pained one before he retreated back to the floor, a secret hope he would leave the matter as it is while at the same time he felt that he could be trusted before he gave his reply. "No, I'm not too sure…" The priest nodded his head solemnly, his face held stone as he replied both men now eyed the preacher looking at the congregation with a charismatic aura from his mouth trapping them under his spell as the words tumbled out and heads bowed as though rehearsed in agreement. "You know, this is a memorial service today for those who died at the bank and I was not expecting you to come over. You're…a Nazi, aren't you?" The soldier looked up alarmed, the priest gave a reassuring smile before he continued despite the soldier's worry and near despair landing a comforting gloved hand resting on his head while his eyes closed in prayer. "Do not worry, we the Church believe that all men Nazi or not, KKK or communist are able to have salvation. Did you used to go to church back in your time?"

"Who told you about my past?" The priest shrugged, his broad shoulders moved like mountains being uprooted before it returned to the solid earth as he removed his hand. "I had a guess from the news about a man who was washed up on the shores, I knew it could have been you. You have the look of a Jewish man of the faith." The priest said neutrally, the soldier just smiled and rested his lip on the bridge of his clasped fingers intertwining as he looked to the huge stained glass window decorated with the figure of Christ being crucified on the cross surrounded by Mary and the other disciples in sandals and robes. "Yeah, I'm Jewish but my father did not completely believe all their teachings. He actually argued whether Christ's teachings were just a coincidence or that he was who he said he was, and the rabbis weren't too delighted with his theories and dismissed him as a non-believer or some sort. My father was always the challenger, he always wanted to find a truth amongst the lies and my mother would remind him constantly it wasn't healthy in case she had to nurse him after a fight."

"Sounds like your dad was a real firm believer in truths." Faust smiled slightly at the passing before he continued with his story, the memories were like a melody stringing together to form full circle like the halo. "He always wanted truth and it really cost him quite a bit." The priest paused, obviously unable to reply to that before he heard the piano beginning to play and realized that the sermon was at its mid-way, the robed man standing up and gave a final smile. "You are invited to come back here anytime, the Church always allows men in no matter who they are."

Faust was left alone, he had no idea how a visit to a service became one of those stories about his parents he could not remember still. However, he was still left with even more questions as he lowered his head and prayed silently while the service went on like he had never existed, his clasped hands tightened with every passing portion of prayer and a deep breath before he continued as time became an unknown word.

An hour later…

Faust sat in the pew where he was for the whole service, his dark grey eyes focused upon the small group of people gathered around a row of coffins recently carved with their familiar wood signatures and the portraits were covered with garlands, each holding a different face as the ages traveled down to a haunting image the soldier never thought possible: the baby's face was on the last in the smallest coffin with a weeping couple in full black, the father resting his head between his arms as he lay on the side of the wooden surface while the mother kneeled and her moans audible across the hall towards him as he sat there clenching his fists in anger and sorrow.

"A lot of people really doubt you, you know. The newspaper doesn't seem to enjoy an ironic character like you joining the Titans." A soft controlled voice spoke out of nowhere, the soldier's eyes shot up to meet a hooded man in a black coat with most of his face hidden besides his smile, his hands shaking a bouquet of flowers. Faust now attentively listened with caution before the rustling of paper produced a newspaper falling on his knees with a wide camera shot of the bank after the huge fight, the headlines reading 'Nazi to be hero, or true menace?'

"I suppose that this is a real disappointing discredit to someone of your…abilities. Many would have supported your noble cause, but let's just say that sometimes…the effects of war do not go easily unnoticed and what better example than Nazi Germany? In this world, hero, many people still have qualms against the Germans for the slaughter of six million Jewish innocents while the Church sat there and did nothing to stop them but preach the words from Hitler's own mouth." Faust read the article almost ignoring the man's comment, his mind unable to comprehend the things said about him and the words of the police and civilians. The man seemed to see the soldier's troubled face, his lips curling to a smile as he sat next to him undeterred.

"I know who did it, you know? I know there's something happening that is yet to be announced to the world, I know who poisoned that girl at the bank." At that statement Faust spun to meet the man's shaded gaze, the man seem to catch on to the surprise with bemusement.

"Who are you?"

"Harbinger." The man said with a slur, almost as eerie as his low laugh.

* * *

"I've uploaded the files of the Communists arrested so far, sir."

"Excellent. How many estimated to have been captured?"

"Roughly 5000 of the Communist Party members including their leaders. We are still looking into the plans for the new 'Solution'."

"Better news! I'll be waiting eagerly to see the results, but add one more order to the Communist arrests: take care of the families."

"But sir…"

"My son, sooner or later the Communists will gather strength from their seed and their women. When will we wait until the time they strike back at us? I say again, eliminate the families beginning immediately."

"As you wish, Janos."

* * *

"Well, Harbinger…what do you want?" The hooded figure just laughed softly again, this time a creepy tone like the creaking of the wooden planks that could have echoed around the holy sanctuary. Eeee eee eee…the creaking sound made the soldier even flinch, a memory coming back to him of him stalking the wooden floorboards of Eastern Europe where every sound could have been your last with soldiers hiding amongst the rubble.

"What do I want? I want to help you, that's my new purpose." The man called Harbinger said cryptically, his hood now drawn up to reveal his misty black eyes almost like black holes as his smile tightened like plastic over his face. "Purpose. I had one a long time ago, but it wasn't so sweet as you think your purpose is." Faust replied bitterly, the hooded man nodded and stood up at the same time the crowd had already dispersed through the side doors leaving the two men alone in the church hall.

"I see, did you come here because you lost your purpose? Is this your pathetic excuse for coming to a place for the lost and the unsaved, to come here to save yourself from certain predestined despair?"

"You know nothing about your purpose being compromised. I was supposed to protect her, to love her and to save her from the Reich…now look at me, I am just a weapon in their eyes to be used against the world. What purpose have I except fight my problems?" Faust had given some thought throughout his prayer, if God couldn't save him from himself who could? He had lost too much and he had a tough feeling spreading in his system like a frosty chill that would freeze him to the bone as he imagined the graves of the Titans if the consequences are that severe, including Raven…

Harbinger did not answer, his figure still and unmoving before the soldier's eyes widened at the new discovery and ducked from his seat as the end of a quarterstaff smacked itself firm onto the wood denting it with a hole. Faust jumped back and drew his knife, his other hand going to his pistol but the hooded man disappeared in a flash and rushed toward him his staff squaring into the holster, clipping it by the pole and tossed it aside the enhanced superhuman stared and gritted his teeth in annoyance at the loss of his prized possession as he eyeballed the figure's smile escaping from beneath the cloth veil.

"Do not worry, I'm just here to do a bit of an exchange. I never did charge my clients for information that easily, you know and it makes the job more worthwhile with a little…fair competition once in a blue moon."

"You have my attention, what's your offer?"

"Easy. Attack me, without leaving a scar in the church and I'll give you the information and my service if required. You lose however; I'll get the information about your DNA. Nowadays, there are people who would kill to pay for a unique DNA structure like yours to the black market…and I plan on making a profit while I'm at it." Harbinger said with a lick of his lips, his staff resting on his shoulder as the soldier twirled his army knife circling each other and watching the other's surprise movements before Faust took the initiative to charge, swinging his knife at thin air as the hooded assailant appeared and swung his own quarterstaff in retaliation in glee as the sound of hard wood whacking wood filled the walls. Faust had some trouble at first, the pews became an obstacle course to the altar as he fought off desperately the looming thrusts of the staff in his direction blocking the flurry before the man jumped again, the two weapons swung and clashed mid-course in the air as the wind rushed in Harbinger's face as he landed and launched into an immediate assault of whacks and jabs at the redundant blade. Faust barely could hold his ground as he tried to find another escape route through the row of pews only to be cornered and pushed back into the sea of seats, the soldier finally figuring out his strategy and looked behind for a nearby pillar behind Harbinger. Smirking to distract his opponent, the soldier jumped over Harbinger and secured his feet on the marbled pillar as the hooded man leaped toward him with a yell as he brought his staff crashing down in a smash, Faust quickly propelled himself out of the way toward the sheltered corridor beside him, landing on the ground safely followed by Harbinger stealthily sneaking behind him and landed his first blow on the ambushed soldier's arm hearing a bone snap before the sound of bone forming back together was heard as Faust cracked the momentarily damaged shoulder into shape.

"I see, using the pews as your battleground to push your opponent to fight in a tight-spaced area to ensure they are trapped and then wear them down. Pretty impressive, but you have to do better if you're seriously trying to beat me!"

"I see you're that persistent, real pity really. I had faced off more dangerous opponents who are smarter and more calculating than you, how can you possibly surprise me?" Harbinger retorted mockingly as he met the knife with his staff head on, the knife plunging itself into the wound of the wood steadily winning the slow ponderous battle against the tough wood cutting it into half before the hooded attacker abandoned it and leapt backwards, his hand drew out a metal staff and charged again with a sharp jab which was blocked by the soldier's knife before a force blew Faust away from his position as he broke the fall tumbling to the pillar and watched the pole edge in his face, a small silver blade facing his eyeball as it squirmed in mercy. "Surrender, and I'll give spare you the full humiliation." Faust drew an unconvincing eye as he gripped the pole and shoved the thrust initiated by the hooded man toward the pillar encasing the tip in a marble shell as a crack appeared from the impact. The man let on a sigh and a frown as he sheepishly retracted his blade and the staff altogether disappearing back into his sleeve as he inspected the damage, his mouth letting out clicks of disappointment at such marble gone to waste.

"You know, I still could have beat you if I had not included the fact to **not** ruin the church hall." Harbinger said with renewed confidence, the soldier just shot back a bemused smile at the formers' insistence as he shook his head. "You know, I could have beat you even if you **had** not chosen to include the fact not to destroy this anyway." The man just gave a 'you're impossible' look.

"Touché." Harbinger spoke back with an all-knowing smirk before Faust fired back a steaming glare in his direction to tell him off, the former sighed and gave in as he remembered the deal. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you information, what do you want to know?"

"Firstly, who is the man corrupting her?" Harbinger closed his eyes, his expression turned to pain as he spoke.

"I have an idea of who, but the confirmation is in question. My network has ran into some…problems, contacts in Germany began to go missing in fact since the death of the President Howitzer."

"Tell me about this man Howitzer. You sound like you knew him." Harbinger sighed again, his dark misty eyes narrowed as he replied sorrowfully.

"Yes, I know him all too well. I had worked several crime cases during his peaceful instilled era, he was one of those Presidents who had a heart of gold and brave as a lion in the face of opposition. Once, I even saved him from a total of twenty assassination attempts and used my spies as contacts when I couldn't look out for him in person. However, now my spies have gone missing and are now assumed dead but the speech outside the Presidential Reichstag and the fact that only someone close to the president himself could have such information about my bureau turns out to be his own successor, Maximillian Janos." Faust stood there mystified by his vivid description, although in his heart he was glad that Germany may have lost the war but they had another thing gained alternately to a world-wide empire: peace. He felt that his purpose was achieved by one man but the news of the president's own successor a culprit is very disturbing, his righteous blood was not able to stand it even as the hooded figure continued with a list of crimes already suspected of.

"So far he has gone as far as rounding up all the Communists in the country, however this is very disturbing as his actions are beginning to sound like something similar in history is about to be repeated. As a world-class anti-terrorist crime unit, I cannot let this go on without my eyes and hands to help me. Which brings us right around to you…and the Titans." Faust gulped, taking in air and saliva to brace himself for the shocking news that would come out next.

"You have been assigned officially to go to Germany and help me to do my work. I need someone to find out what he's doing and then finally bring the dictatorship to an end before it is too late, for I fear that soon Janos may be marching across Europe with a massive army at his command." Harbinger spoke slowly with his mouth scowling, and the bell of the church rang again in chimes.

End


	18. Chapter 18

Hell to pay, Redemption and Damnation

"Has anyone seen the newcomer around this morning?" Cyborg asked curiously as he entered the living room, eyes on the leader who shrugged while Beast Boy didn't answer as he wolfed down his breakfast…literally in a wolf form on the chair.

"I am sorry but I do not know where our 'buddy' Faust has gone." Starfire said with certain sadness, she had liked the company of the new kid after all and did know some of her issues with the modern traditions. Robin did reach out and pat her back, gesturing her to sit down and eat first before he had a clue and turned to the half-robot's form in the refrigerator yelling and pulling out Silkie from the mess of food and milk dripping down its body as Cyborg stared mouth agape at the damage before he ranted at the little creature, the worm-like insect leaped onto Starfire's arms in fright while the Tamerranean apologized profusely and rebuked the small bundle of a bug.

"Cyborg, give me the day."

"Sunday, why?" Cyborg asked without a thought before he stopped and his eyes caught on to what his leader meant, his head nodding in understanding. "Right…Sunday service. But isn't a mosque meant for Jews or did he go hard-out Christian?" Robin shrugged suggestively once more, confirming his ill-equipped knowledge for locating a Jew with some Christian influences. If his history was correct, there should be no reason why Faust would go to a mosque when his people were being subjected to violent discrimination. He should know, he had gone into the internet to check out a recorded history of the Auschwitz concentration camp which had a lot of results on the single subject and had began to read, his eyes glued to the information piling up on the screen with lines and even occasionally gruesome photos which came with it. Robin even shivered at the mere thought or mention of that name, what he saw was as brutal as any man could not imagine.

"He's not able to go to one when the rabbis are being rounded up and thrown to prison camps. But team, I have something to discuss with you away from Raven while she's still in her room." Robin said as he caught the rest's attention, the group clustered and made their way out of the living room into the hallway towards the meeting room and shut the doors hissing behind their backs.

* * *

"Me? You want me to do this, why?" Faust inquired Harbinger as they stood at the altar facing the coffins with the portraits looking upon their hero with artificial smiles and grins, almost taunting him when he glanced upon the faces and the pale white frowns each had in their final resting beds. Harbinger did not reply but merely pointed towards the group of differently sized coffins as his head turned to address the soldier's own confused glance.

"Because they wanted it to be." Faust replied by a shaking of his head, his doubt casting reflections in his eyes as it grew misty as his companions'. "I don't know if I can do this for them at all, they were victims of a bank robbery and nothing more."

"Is this really your best defense against the truth standing before you? No, you have not admitted to your mistakes just yet and now you want to back out is even more degrading than a liar or a mere con-man. I have seen and fared against tougher and more grisly cases, though I have found your Auschwitz to be one of the most famous killing fields but now is the time for you their own original creation to fight against another killing field being made for the enemies of the state." When Faust continued to hesitate, the hooded man merely glanced and spoke once more, his hand smoothing the surface of the coffin as he stared at the potrait.

"You are ready, Faust. Even my own young eyes can see that it is so, but now is the time to choose if you'd option for your friends in America or wait for impending destruction. Right now, I am very certain that an invasion or sabotage is in place with Janos as the head of it all, the possibility is strong. I am 98.6% sure of it, and you would do so too considering these probabilities that something fishy is going on in the Reichstag." Faust now concentrated his full view of the hooded man, his eyes tracing any sense of emotions from his features but then again he felt that the man wasn't lying one bit when he said the words, and he even said he was close to being absolutely certain to which the soldier couldn't put whether he was lying or telling the truth…a situation he really disliked on both ends of the stick. Harbinger finally did the honor of his gloved hands grasping the edges of the hood and without much effort threw it back to rest on his shoulders, his face in view under the spotlights hitting down on the carpet. He had dark misty eyes but a scar ran across his left eye in a vertical line, his right cheek had another scar lining across as well as his hair that was black but a little messy with strands forming streamlined edges like waves. Faust could only wonder where he even had the scars, if they were from those assassins or the fact he could have had them years before his career to which Harbinger noticed the change in expression to that of curiosity before he smiled forming valleys along the scar lines as the skin separated into two.

"These are the results of my personal involvement in securing the President, a small price to pay really. Mostly I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my days watching world news and taking up cases without physical representation despite the House's constant yammering about security and safety. Sometimes, you have to do things yourself to get it done." Harbinger explained as he stared into the soldier's dark pools of black, his attention went to stroking the picture of the baby while he closed his eyes as though feeling something the soldier couldn't describe in words as he watched it like some sacred ritual, Harbinger finally opening his eyes. "This baby was a person, someone that needed a father and a mother to protect it. I have interviewed the family, or what's left of them now, which was the husband who watched helplessly on television as the baby and his wife met their ends on those steps and windows. He is broken now, and he has turned to drinking to take away his pain like an aching hole in his heart." Faust couldn't find any answer as his throat lumped, the man turning to him with a certain look about him as his eyes were narrowed and darker than the black he previously saw as his hands clawed the coffin with the gloves.

"That man was caught in the act of killing himself. I managed to stop him, but he then asks me 'At what cost?'. Now it doesn't just involve me for just my duty but for that family and others who are now weeping in their homes, tell me that you're going to ignore their cries!" Faust recognized the face as a fit of justice, the clenched hands and the form of the man began to shake and tremble before the man relaxed himself to a state of calm but his eyes held the same gaze as he held out an outstretched hand in gesture.

"Only question left for me to ask is: are you willing?"

* * *

"Team, I just got news from the morning paper. Take a look, this is serious." Robin said as he tossed the newspaper on the paper sliding toward the three others, the headline staring right in the face of the teens as they stared at the title. Robin gave them time to read it, the bank fight was the most gruesome and torturous case the Titans had experienced and the memories were still fresh in their minds, the expression on every Titan's face became that of gloom as the changeling shuddered at the thought while the half-robot had a stern face hiding any sense of trauma whereas the Tamerranean princess twiddled her fingers in nervousness at the scene and horror lined her features as she turned away from the photo still depicting the grisly sight.

"The city is in worry, the public is now blaming the bank robbery on the soldier's appearance with the Titans and there have been an outrage over the surrounding towns due to this. The pro-Nazis are beginning to stir up revolts for no apparent reason, the mayor is still stricken by the deaths at the bank and the loss of the city's own police chief, now he is forced to ask us to kick Faust out of the team. His time as a Titan is over as far as he knows it." Robin announced grimly, the expression on the Titans was that of outrage too but it had a different meaning toward the public. Starfire was the first to disagree with her hands slamming on the table, knocking the newspaper into the air before landing with a slap back on the surface with her emerald eyes gleaming with protest.

"No! Faust is our friend, he has nowhere else to go and we are the only family he has! Can't we try to persuade the people to give in this once?" The Tamerranean asked with her eyes holding a slim chance of hope, only to be disappointed by the masked leader's refusing shake of his head. "They decided that he is too dangerous to the city."

"That's nonsense! If he is a Titan, he stays a Titan no matter what!" Starfire said, her voice almost pleading towards her boyfriend as Robin tried to calm her down. Cyborg was the next to speak for the group, his robotic eye gleaming red as his arms crossed itself while he considered his points.

"I agree with Star right there, he's not much of a danger and he didn't know that it was going to happen. Plus, if he did know he could have betrayed us back at the fight with that robot dude or the bank and he wouldn't bat an eyelash. Like Star said, a Titan is a Titan no matter what the circumstances or his origins and I say we ask the public to consider it and give him a chance to be a Titan." Cyborg spoke, Robin took his points with a certain degree of merit due to the progress and the work he has done so far, but the issue of trust has still to be confirmed as they had lost a dear friend and Titan that way and the Boy Wonder was not that willing to just hand over his support toward Faust without the consul of his teammates. It wasn't just about the soldier's own affiliation he was afraid of, but what the connection between him and Nadia will draw unwanted attention from the government and from his past, he wouldn't want that to happen again. Robin now turned to acknowledge the words of his last member sitting at the table with his black eyes reading every word of the paper before he spoke the unbelievable words.

"I agree with the public, we should let him go."

* * *

"I guess I have no choice, if what she said was correct then…"

"What are you talking about? What did she say?" Harbinger asked with a questioning look with raised eyebrows in deep interest while Faust paused, almost unwilling to trust him completely but answered truthfully.

"She wanted me to come back with her, back to the way things were." The soldier watched the man's face turn to that of thought and mediation as he brought a fist to his mouth while the corners twitched in words, his eyes deeply engrossed as he walked across the altar and back before he looked back up his evaluation complete. "Oh dear."

"What? What does that mean, Harbinger?" Faust asked, his irritance heightening and prompting an answer before Harbinger turned to address the soldier with a dark look as he clenched his fist.

"That means that he has already started to make the Fourth Reich, that's why my contacts were lost immediately! Don't you see? When he had the Presidency he had it a day ago, and now the plots are starting to tighten as he claims a solid grip on the country!"

* * *

"What are you saying, friend Beast Boy! How can you say such things about our new friend?" Starfire said with shock at the changeling's unchanged expression, his face still stern and gloomy. Even Cyborg stared in disbelief at the green teen's own opinion, his eyes widened in shock while his processes were thrown into confusion but Robin stood firm in his rational calm as his facemask raised an eye.

"Now why would you say that Beast Boy? Was there some reason for this thought of yours?" The changeling paused, his eyes shot right at the eyes hidden behind the facemask…hiding, just like Faust was hiding something from all of them. The Beast within sneered internally at the result; the plan was slowly working to his advantage as he continued to stir the thoughts of the changeling while he continued to speak to Robin.

"Because we don't know him yet. He knows us well, but he hasn't told us much about his past besides stories. It's possible that he's just using us for his own personal gain, or maybe he just lied to us to have the thrill of being a Titan like us. Also, I don't believe that the bank was a coincidence with Faust's own presence and that he is certainly attracting dangerous criminals to threaten Jump City's way of life. How long before another comes along and lands another cruel attack on the civilians, and the city will not trust us with protecting them and chase us all out altogether." Robin just looked in surprise at the changeling's well-argued points as he tried to sort out his decision it was true now that he had not told them of his personal life but then again his discovery by the Titans had led to a series of timed and planned events, the soldier being the main catalyst for these happenings. Starfire interrupted, her face full of fury at the changeling's words as she turned to face his uncaring stare with blazing eyes.

"You are nothing but a blorgog! You cruel…ahh!" She said in frustration as she sat down in her seat fuming, Cyborg kept his cool unlike the Tamerranean with his metallic fingers circling each other in thought.

"You seem so convinced that Faust is to be kicked out of the team, Beast Boy." Robin spoke out his observation, the changeling nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, it was either him or we lose the city's trust. Sacrifice is necessary for continuing to protect the city." The changeling said with a mutter of the last statement to himself, hearing the Beast laughing within at him.

* * *

Raven entered the living room looking around confusingly as she eyed every inch of the room where the rest of the team would be. Knowing it was Sunday was enough for the empath to know that the soldier Faust had gone off to his church but the one thing out of the blue is where her team was, floating around the Tower towards the garage hoping to find Cyborg or even get an explanation from him or anyone still here. As she strode down the hallway that passed the meeting room she heard exclamations from behind the window as she eyed the shadows lined up like a puppet show, one she recognized the outline as Cyborg and the rest were easy enough. But a meeting this early in the morning, something must have been going on that she missed? Robin would tell her about it if he wanted a team meeting, but if that is true it could only mean…

Raven ducked out of sight as the window binds were opened allowing access of the corridor as the half-robot glanced both directions for any sign of the incoming empath, his eyes scanned the place one last time thoroughly before he closed the binds shut again and returned to his seat at the table. Raven now moved back to the window, her ears pressed up against the wall near the door to listen in to the argument raging inside.

"We can't exclude him out, Beast Boy and you know it! He's got no support from anyone of his time and now we want to kick him out? This is ridiculous, green stain you got a problem with him or is your mind in terrible shape!" Cyborg was the first to speak up, his tone clear and very furious at the changeling as she heard the calm voice of Beast Boy speaking back.

"We have no choice, he has to go. Who do we need more, the city or him?"

"You're doing this because you have a grudge against him, isn't it? That's the reason!" Cyborg retorted sharply, Beast Boy regarded him with a death glare as he yelled back losing all control over his wearing patience slamming his fists on the table nearly smashing into the metal.

"I am sick of him! He wants her, I know it!" The silence deafened on the rest of the team, but even that couldn't stop his rampage as he continued to yell out everything he wanted to say from the beginning. "He wants her and how is it that no matter how hard I try to get her to open up, she didn't care. Now when he comes into the picture, she just swoons over to him like a magnet! What is it that I don't have that he does! Why don't you tell ME!" the changeling relented, his anger began to boil down as he stared into each of the Titans faces in disbelief and shock at his words, Cyborg kept silent throughout whereas Starfire clutched Robin's hand in support at the onslaught of words as the time for any words were long gone into the air vents that seeped out to the open world outside.

"Beast…Boy?" A new voice spoke right out as the Titans glanced at the empath's face of genuine hurt and sadness at his words as she appeared out of the door.

* * *

"I guess there's hardly any redemption for her?"

"She has caused too much great pain and inflicted horrible suffering on these people, you must do this for us." The soldier didn't take any minute for his response.

"I'll do it."

* * *

"Iago, your scheme has worked perfectly. Although, your death seemed to not have been in vain after all…" The Beast muttered with a laugh at the result upon seeing Raven's own face scared and afraid of the monster that was beginning to reveal itself in front of her.

"You were right." The Beast now turned his attention to the familiar voice of his host, the changeling with his eyes downcast and alone while he wiped tears streaming from his eyes with his glove and sleeve as his ears drooped to his chin. "I wanted to protect her, you know. Show her that there was no one that could replace her, yet…she just kept on ignoring me and pushed me further away, it's not fair. It's not fair at all…" He began to sob and hiss, his form falling down on his knees in sorrow and regret as the Beast watched tasting the moment of victory. Now the pawn has submitted to the truth and now it is time for the manipulations to begin.

"Beast Boy, I wanted to protect her too. She was a dear friend and lover to me, do you think I don't know your thoughts and all that anger bottled up inside of you? Do you know why she did this, it was because she despised you." Beast Boy shook his head, his mind trying desperately to overcome the Beast as the cellar began to dim into darkness around him until a halo of light was all that remained as he fought.

"T-That's not t-true…she does care about m-me…" He protested meekly, the Beast gave a sympathetic sigh as he placed his paw over the changeling's head.

"Is it? Then why did she abandon you in search for Faust back at the bank, why she allowed Faust to go to her room and why did she get close to him? She obviously despises you for your weakness, you didn't have the chance or the power to even fight back a lowly criminal and you call yourself a Titan. She would be disappointed in you, too naturally when she can't seem to get rid of you she throws things at you she didn't treat you with genuine friendship she was just using you as her little plaything." Beast Boy tried his best to release the pain inside, yet somehow the Beast's words seem to ring with truth. She had always thrown him through windows and she did not stay with him back in the bank, that was enough betrayal for him and now she allowed that man to walk around in her life like it wasn't her business…the very thought of Faust's name, the very thought of his existence tore his head apart as he screamed feeling the pain as it almost seemed to split into two. The Beast continued his words of half-truths, feeling the seeds of discord already streaming in the changeling's lanky body and kept up the sympathetic look.

"I am truly sorry for your loss. Maybe you should forgive Faust, and give in to his own interest and run away from your problems, away from Raven and the Titans…they betrayed you just as Mento did to you. Remember the taunts and the limitations they placed on you? Remember, and just give in to Faust like you did to their taunts and laughter…"

"No. I won't run anymore, there's only one thing to do to people like _**him**_." The changeling's tone changed to that of hatred, his eyes now narrowed and concentrated as his mind clouded with thoughts of the deceit, the lies and the taunts…

"It's time to kill Faust."

* * *

Faust hurried back across the sea in the boat towards the shores of Titan Tower, the breeze flew by with the salty smell of fish and saltwater as the wind broke apart upon his jacket and the soldier felt the cold reach his ears as it got warmer from just standing at the stern of the boat overlooking the vast view. The captain peered through the misty glass, the dust and mixed weather had not solved the problem of his view as he squinted his small eyes to make out images in front of the boat. The soldier sighed, his gloved hand reached out and wiped away at the foggy glass giving the captain a clearer view ahead as he scratched his head in wonder under the cap.

"Well I'll be, and they said I was quite blind back at the docks…" the captain replied as his thanks, chuckling at his own foolishness as he turned towards the soldier with his eyes gleaming.

"Thank you, friend. I could have had my last voyage if I had continued like this."

"It really needs some cleaning, that's all." Faust replied politely, the captain shook his head and continued the trip with a little more ease his back straightened and his shoulders relaxed themselves as they carried on. The captain took a glance curiously from the lens of the mirror at the soldier standing looking out aimlessly at the sea like something was coming for him as he caught the pale skin of his face.

"So, sonny, what is up with ya? I noticed that you have been quiet recently, it's about that little tragedy at the bank or something bothering ya?" Faust merely answered with a nod his mouth unable to form an answer as he contemplated Harbinger's words to him spoken at the church. Had he actually tried to forgive Nadia despite all that she had done so far, or will this be his last redemption? _Son, remember this well even when things are looking far bleaker than they are…everyone has a chance and a choice for redemption. But what you should also be asking yourself is that are you willing to give them a chance?_

Faust sighed, his mind had not rested well even when he had conquered his evil and even then he had not been thinking straight. He felt the cold pass into his clothing into his system as he tugged nervously at his collar, something didn't feel right…something.

"Friend, we're docked here. I'll be seeing ya soon, I hope." The captain's voice thundered through the small wooden bridge as the soldier hopped off the side and into the water, trudging through the waves on the sand underwater. The captain turned to yell out towards his direction, asking him to stop his trek and address him back as he saw a smile on the man's hardened face as he chewed his pipe.

"Son, I don't give a damn what those lubbers say 'bout ya. All I know is that ye saved da bank and you have my thanks in return for it, Nazi or no Nazi. I remember them well, back in the war when I fought at the Bastogne, and then toward Hurtgen and Noville and the lot towards the end. I felt much pity for them, I knew that when I shot someone that they had a family back in Berlin or somewhere in that land, the stress of trying to injure them seemed like chasing an image I shot some in the leg sometimes I didn't. I almost went mad, you know." Faust paused, his feet placed solidly on the ground while the captain took another puff of his clay pipe as he tipped his cap over his eyes. The man took a breath of silence and a sigh as his face was stricken with emotional wreck, the memories were flashing in his head reminding him of their story. "I recalled it like it were yesterday, I was sitting in a foxhole at the Bastogne avoiding those cursed shells raining down on us hitting men and snow and trees. It was a cold winter morning, and we were absolutely shellshocked right down to the core as we heard the blowing of that silver whistle and bullets whizzed past us, the men charging at the almost ammo-less men of the division around me as they kept firing their rounds with precision. I was standing there in my coat and tugged my collar in nervousness at the charge of men as I picked up my rifle and fired a disarming shot, seeing one fall down clutching his hip as I fired into an elbow. The sergeant came right round and told me off, grabbing my rifle and forcefully jerked my aim towards a German right at the heart, I felt something die in me when I pulled that trigger and watched him fall to the ground. Something changed in me, you know?" The captain spoke with a sad tone as he wiped the tears from his eyes, Faust could only stare in wonder and shock. Was this what he had avoided through his confrontation with the ice? Was this really what he managed to escape, let alone live through?

"For years even now I ask myself could I have pulled the trigger even without the sergeant's help? I think that now, looking back…I could have done it, I was just fooling myself." The captain sighed once more before he adjusted his cap, facing the soldier and gave him a quick salute before he reached towards the lever to move the ship away the motor running and chocked suddenly as the engine died down again. The boat was started once more only to meet the same engine failure, the captain moved out of the tiny bridge and walked to the back of the boat with a groan as he walked back from the source of the smoke billowing into the clouds polluting it with small clouds of charcoal black.

"Well, I guess that now I'm stuck here like you. How did these Titans get from the island to the city anyway, I always wondered?" He said as he scratched his head, the soldier shrugged in response before an explosion from the Tower alerted the two men to the shatter of glass as it rained on them in glitters, pieces and shards landed softly onto the uniform and the jacket as the captain ran towards a small chest unlocking it with his key and took out a rifle from its case as he rendezvoused with the soldier who had broken into a run towards the building.

* * *

"This isn't good, this is not good at all."

"Decisive, you're always very…precise and somewhat very inaccurate in your words." Anger said teasingly as the persona shot a glare at his mockery before he slammed down a folder in the man's hands like a present, Anger thought, except that there wasn't good news inside.

"What's this? Your letter from Santa that got put in the rejection line?" Anger said with slight amusement as the outline of Decisive shivered at the personal insult, his eyes came back with a vengeance as he pointed a gloved finger at Anger behind the barrier of his desk. "Santa may not be real, but he sure as hell remembers when to give us presents!"

"Yeah, well Santa is a myth so you better shut it!" Anger yelled back as the two men faced each other with growls and gritting teeth, their fists almost clenching into punches before both were smashed in the face across the cheek as a kid version of Faust spoke with sad eyes. "Please don't fight, violence doesn't solve anything."

"What the! You were the one punching us in the face and saying about no violence!" Anger and Decisive glared at the boy who just looked at them with a confused glance, his eyes holding a childish demeanor. "I have no idea what you're talking about, that wasn't violence. That was breaking up the fight!" He said happily to the anger of both personas as they yelled back at him, their eyes blazing back at his joyful ones.

"Shut the hell up!" Anger and Decisive paused before they realized they had forgotten about the folder on the table, Anger taking the content and spilling them out as he read the papers his eyebrows rose in surprise but he hid it with a smooth hand over his bangs.

"This means that he is now…"

"Yeah, the death of both his yin and yang puts him in a desperate situation right now. The lieutenant is or should I say was his purity, but now that he's dead along with his impure side…"

"He is now conflicted between his two sides, one without the assistance of the others on either sides to rationalize his decisions. Without his yin or yang, he's coming apart I can feel it and it hurts…" The boy muttered as he brushed his bangs aside, the two men stayed silent before Anger burst out into bemusement as he slapped the folder aside hitting the lamp as it skidded short much to the surprise of both parties.

"He will find a way to deal with it. Besides, this isn't important right now." Anger said as clouds of grey spread itself over the sky again as rain poured.

* * *

"Why are you coming with me?" Faust asked with curiosity, the captain just looked up as he smoked his pipe and let out another puff his hand still grasping the rifle as they made their way towards the explosion site across the hallway. It had been half-way there that the dust clouds and rubble from the meeting room had attracted their senses, the newspaper sitting on the ground alongside the overturned table and scorch marks indicated something was wrong. Now they approached stealthily through the hall towards the living room, his companion aiming his rifle behind the soldier as both men reached the sliding doors.

"What in the devil happened to this place?" The captain spoke with a tone of shock at the rubble of the meeting room behind as Faust placed his hand on the door, feeling the indentions of fists as he pushed the two metal doors slightly as they fell to the carpet to the living room where the soldier stared in wonder.

The place was completely wrecked. The window was smashed right open and the fridge was on the other side of the room, lying on its side into the corner of the table while the doors were broken down thoroughly as the couch was ripped with the stuffing flying in the cold breeze from the window as the TV screen hung undamaged in the midst of it all as the last appliance standing upright in the room. Faust quickly noted the smashed doors to the dorms as he rushed there first followed by the captain who was nervously gripping his rifle at the ceiling, his first target was the room placed away from most of the group's closely located rooms around the corner pressing the button for the door to slide open as he stepped inside the dark room the curtains closing up any light from penetrating creating a dark atmosphere, the soldier felt more spooked already with the various taboo items of magic and sorcery he noticed on shelves and the bookcase.

"Raven? Is anyone here at all?" Faust asked the darkness, silence following it as his answer while the captain whistled at the sight of the items picking up a doll dressed in rags.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting the heck out of here as quickly as I can. Whoever lives here has a very different taste in decoration, you know what I'm saying?" Faust frowned as he opened the wardrobe observing the monotone voice the empath carried with her had reflected her bland sense of any fashion, the same dark leotard and cape were hung on the clothe hangers as he answered the captain with a reluctant nod. "You have no idea…"

"Hey, you hear that?" The captain said almost a whisper as the soldier froze, his ears picking up a small scraping noise close by as he crouched scanning the ceiling for any vents as he continued to follow the trail of the noise coming closer. The captain felt his heart beat faster as he silently aimed his rifle at the direction of the sound, the clang of metal and something hard as small screeches were heard as it went down past the captain towards Faust's direction. Slowly and with his training, the soldier crouched and moved across to the captain without letting on a noise also due to easy terrain by the girl's cleanliness as he regrouped and the two men snuck out of the room unbothered to shut the door behind them.

"Okay, it should be passing us right about…now. Right, now that we know something is here what do we do? We are far from the shore and who knows where the Devil took those poor kids to."

"Hell, if they're lucky." Faust replied sarcastically.

"Good point." The captain conceded, the two quietly explored the other rooms as briefly as they could move down the hallway to their next stop.

* * *

It stopped, its ears twitching as it heard the distinct whisper floating in the ventilation systems like a small bell leading it towards its lunch. The creature sniffed the air as it opened up its ears to sharpen the voices spoken through the small grate behind it, the words clearly spoken as though it were near them.

"Okay, it should be passing us right about…now. Right, now that we know something is here what do we do? We are far from the shore and who knows where the Devil took those poor kids to." The man in a cap spoke to the air, waiting for a reply as the ears twitched again at the words spoken by the second voice.

"Hell, if they're lucky." Faust. He was here, just as well-timed and investigating the Tower for signs of anyone. Too bad, the creature smirked as it recalled the fight before where he had captured some real good morsels, which he could have had for lunch, something to whet the soldier's appetite at all for what's to come. The sounds stopped as the creature picked up its trail and its claws raking at the grate, removing the metal bars away as it squeezed itself down with a silent tap as he landed morphing back as he did to gloved hands and a purple and black suit with his hair green as grass and his eyes feral with rage.

"Now its time to prove myself."

End


	19. Chapter 19

Revenge of the Beast

Author Notes: I was very perplexed with the ranks in the German army, it was difficult but I had to refer to books whose authors would actually be considerate enough to leave the English translations for the many ranks. However, I am still very weirded out by the fact that there were so many words to describe one officer rank! The detective like figure is based on…you guessed it, L from Death Note! I had him as I thought it would be fun to add a character in who knew more about this than letting my character Faust stumble in the dark. Anyways, enjoy!

The officer gulped nervously, his throat becoming dry at the mere thought of meeting the group behind the dark silver blank doors looming ahead as he took a quick tug at his collar to allow the cool air surrounding the hallway from the vents to mellow down the tightening of his crisp grey uniform around his body as he tipped his officer cap in front of him, the brim visor shrouding his eyes from the oncoming sight as the doors slid open as his boots began its march towards the inside of the chamber the doors sliding shut behind. Looking around, he found himself inside of the medical infirmary with all its equipment rushed out of the way, his eyes scanning for a chair but finally found none as he hissed out a cold breath from his chattering teeth. Luckily, he had been given a warm inner coat to protect most of his body from cold temperatures like these and his contact…or should he say the agent was a very** cold** person to put him up like this.

"Hello, anyone here?" he answered into the chilly room towards the closed doors, his eyes watching for any movement while he heard the hissing of the front doors to reveal a man walking towards him in a black long coat almost touching his feet as he wore the standard military uniform underneath him with the badge of a panther lodged in his right pocket visible to anyone looking at him as his dark hair covered one eye and his feet jammed into black Velcro shoes his hands encased in dark grey gloves reflecting a dull gleam as he glanced at the officer and motioned his hand out without acknowledging the man, the officer obediently rustling in his coat to hand in a sheet of paper with the imprint of the government house on it visible through the paper. Taking it, the man nodded briefly and continued his reading without a moment's hesitation before handing it back to him twenty seconds later and walked out of the room closing the doors behind him indicating the end of the meeting as the officer noted the doors behind opening as he exited the room, his mind in complete wonder at what had gone on.

"He's very quiet, isn't he Beleigter (Adjutant)?" the officer faced the front of the hallway to catch the eyes of another man in a military suit with the German Iron Cross over his jacket pocket, the man instantly gave a sharp salute at the older man before he waved him at ease. "He is quite the cold killer as described in every aspect."

"I felt uneasy at the meeting, he just took the order and left without acknowledgement." The officer spoke, his hand covering his mouth as the older man just chuckled catching the junior officer off guard as he stared at the strange reaction before the old man explained.

"He's always like that to everyone, normally those who face him in the streets…. never come back out alive. At every scene there is always a sense of chilly breezes and sometimes even the body is encased in a hypothermic state. They say he was one of those…unique weapons besides our first, I even heard from High Command that the first super soldier is somewhere in America off the West Coast." The officer shut out his mind before he heard the last sentence, his eyebrows rising in shock.

"What! He is alive, the first weapon…"

"Now, now. This isn't the time to swoon over an outdated weapon, he is nothing compared to our superior Nano technology and our infused agents of the serum. We now have a new branch to replace our Gestapo predecessors with, the Vices."

"But sir, if word was to get out amongst the troops…"

"But nothing, adjutant. You have your own duties to do, as well as I have and we both know the consequences for failing Janos…we have come this far, too far to back out now and much to lose should we not win this war. You're dismissed, adjutant." The officer bit his tongue resisting the urge to even churn out more words of protest as he gave a sharp salute and walked towards the doors exiting the hallway while the older man spun on his heel and left.

* * *

Reichstag

"Janos, battalions placed on standby underground for the frontal assault on the French border. The armies at the Polish border and the Balkans as well as the whole of the Czech and the Italians are currently awaiting orders, the command is yours to make sir." The hand clicked the button on the intercom, the man speaking into the speaker without a moment's hesitation.

"Start the attack."

* * *

Titan Tower

"I checked all the rooms, no sign of ye friends anywhere." The captain grunted as he heaved a table overturned to the wall while he investigated the bathroom, the soldier standing at the bed that was covered in scratch marks and indentions only made by claws. The captain sighed as Faust heard a distinct sound of running water, his eyes raised questionably before a flush acknowledged his deep suspicions as the elderly man came out with a smile of relief before he saw the soldier's interrogative glance before he defended himself zipping up his pants.

"Well, I'm old. It's no wonder I have bladder problems." Faust didn't wait around as he walked out of the room, taking very deep breaths as he considered the possibilities in his head by the signs of struggles from the rooms, living area and the meeting room where it all originated. For now, he could only think that the Titans were attacked in their living area due to the holes in the walls he saw which marked the struggle as far as he was concerned, but the one thing that didn't make sense were the rooms which were then attacked _just as it was a one on one situation_. There was evidence of a sneak attack and targets were not aware very contrasting towards the battleground once known as a living area, unless one solution came to his head as he snapped his fingers.

There was no individual attack. All the rooms did show signs of attack, true, but then what were the odds of a group attack and a sneak attack unless it was all a sham to throw him off guard, which leads to the fact that the Titans were here but are now captured and held somewhere as a hostage bargaining chip. Only question is, who is its target? While he was debating this, the captain let out a loud cry as shots were fired alerting the soldier to dash towards the source and back to the room, bashing open the door on the floor to reveal a green furred monstrous beast glaring at the captain who had his rifle still aiming through trembling hands before Faust acted quickly, going into a leap as he smashed his heel into the beast's shoulder letting loose with his bionic arm going to punch the weakened beast in the hairy chest of green watching him flying into the wall but it caught itself with its claws before eyeing the soldier with a huff of breath hot on its nostrils as it charged and attacked back ferociously, swinging wild claws and howls at its opponent ripping and singing his uniform as threads of torn fabric fell to the ground like hair as Faust stooped down to avoid a punch as he rolled underneath the beast behind it as he raised his arm, the bionic revealing a small speaker attached to his pale skinned arm while he held a merciless glare.

"Eat sonic, asswipe." The sonic wave echoed out of the speakers, the soldier quickly adjusting the range to concentrate on the green beast as it howled and clutched at the ears as a loud siren thundered and resonated through its brain, allowing saliva dribbling down its mouth and its eyes bulging. The soldier timed the frequency before he sucked it in again, feeling the mass of sonic energy gathering in his arm as the beast continued its tortured dance swinging its head and knocking against the wall before Faust fired a blast of sonic waves, the force forcing the beast to fly back through the doorway and into the next room opposite, the sound of broken glass and concrete heard as a loud whimper was heard.

"What in the name of Silent Hill is that?" The captain muttered, his eyes full of fear at his near death experience with a monster as he retrieved his fallen rifle. The soldier replied as the sonic device retracted into his arm, his eyes caught by the saliva sliding down the wall as he walked towards it.

"That…was our monster. It seems that like any other animal it has sharp hearing so sonic was able to smash its eardrums, it would be discombobulated for a long time not with that sonic blast sending frequencies into its ears. I can probably guess that it knows the Titans' locations and we are the prey." The captain flinched, his scrunched up face told enough of fear and disgust at being referred to as prey besides the soldier who reflected a serious gaze throughout the explanation before they picked up the pace, rushing down the hallway to the other rooms to quicken the investigation.

"So that means that it is possible that it would know, but how can we communicate with it at all?" At the word 'communicate' the soldier now gave a suspicious gaze as he memorized the green fur and the unknown shape of the monster before he answered simply.

"We don't. There's only one person in the whole of Jump City who can do something like this."

* * *

Raven felt the dizziness burning away, her eyes now recovering from its blurry vision as she breathed in deeply her head still ringing while her hands and legs were restrained, the empath taking in her situation slowly as she noted the chains on her wrists and ankles fitted tightly so she couldn't escape easily. She found herself resting on something soft and comfortable, her head slowly inclined to look above her to find a headboard with blood staining the surface as it flowed down in trickles. The first thought that came in was what had happened to the rest of the team, the situation of what had happened which resulted in her being like this is pretty obvious as fragments of broken streams of unconsciousness relived the scenes again, Beast Boy was in the seat silent as death before snapped with his arms and body bulging into a familiar monster roaring as it smacked her into the wall alongside Robin who caught her halfway and charged inwards, the robotic arm of Cyborg sliced right off as his legs soon followed and his body flung uselessly across the room into the living area as Starfire tried to restrain him as Robin gave a flurry of kicks and punches only to have a claw embed itself into his lung as he collapsed and Star went over to get stabbed too by another relentless claw while she had fought the Beast off as hard as she could, a loud smack ending her thoughts.

"W-where…?" her right eye was bruised in a black eye, her vision closed off by one side as she noted that her cloak was shredded and her belt ripped off her with the Titan communicator lying on the floor. Her mind was completely blank with worry as she tried to summon on her calm, but was dismayed at her failure as her calm all but faded as she tried to fight off the overwhelming odds stacked against her in the dark room.

* * *

"We have all but one place to check, and it's the basement."

"Really? Do we have to?" The captain's nervous voice echoed silently through the dark space, the soldier just stared at him as he flicked on the switch letting on a frustrated sigh as the lights didn't come on. That made the captain even more desperate, his body turning to leave before the protagonist gripped the man by the collar and tugged him along muttering something about the issues of the army veterans as they made their way down the stairs, each clank of metal almost made the captain jump but he kept his rifle on him as he checked his ammo deposit.

"By the looks of things we should find…Raven!" He yelled aloud as he ran forward, the tracking signal getting closer as he rushed down the rest of the way followed by a frightened captain with the hat tipping over his face as he pushed it back up. The soldier tracked the signal down relentlessly, overturning boxes and pushing away various items as he stopped at a spotlight overhead separating the sight from the rest of the space as he approached a bed with the headboard facing him, his eyes unable to comprehend what the monster could have done as he called out.

"Raven, are you-"

"RRRAAARRRRGGGHHH!" The floor shook from the vibration as the Beast landed on its hind feet, curling to a ball as it rolled and appeared in front of Faust cutting him off from his goal as the captain fired rounds into the air as the creature avoided all the shots as it morphed back, the hind legs turning to thin green legs as its muscles turned to skinny arms as the chest went back to a purple and black suit with his green eyes brimming with hate.

"Hello, Faust." Beast Boy answered in a growl, the soldier staying where he was unmoved as he raised his bionic arm the sonic weapon appearing from his sleeve his eyes sharpened and narrowed like arrows as both men stared each other down, the changeling had changed…drastically. Instead of his normal ruffled green hair had become slicked back as the green eyes transformed into a beastly image almost like a crocodile as his arms had grown slightly from its lanky state, the soldier continued to aim as he eyed the bed behind the teen. "See you're so glad to join the party."

"As are you, Beast Boy. I wonder if it is you, or are you someone else who's having a bit of a rough attitude?" Faust retorted, noting the deeper and harsher tone of the changeling as he stood there baring his canine teeth at him in anger as the captain nervously raised his rifle before the soldier waved him back, the older fighter lowered and stepped back. The changeling merely laughed bitterly as he sneered at the soldier before he transformed into a T-Rex, swinging its tail at the soldier as the black haired man gripped his fingers into the tail sinking his nails into the skin as he spun bringing the whole dinosaur in his deadly torrent of wind and whirlpool of gathered energy before he released the monster into a pile of boxes as he rushed towards the bedside, his eyes caught the sight on the sheets before he heard a loud growl as a small green squirrel pounced on his face its tiny claws ripping at the man's face as he waved his hands around, nipping the squirrel by the neck and eventually drop kicking it onto the ground as it changed into a tiger snarling its white teeth and leaping into the air as the soldier fired a sonic wave that engulfed the animal sending it flying further into the wall before he looked again at the bed with a small sense of dread. "Raven…"

She had been beaten, her right eye still had the black eye as blood ran from the corners of her mouth as she coughed out another small spurt of blood, her legs marred with scratches and her cloak and leotard ripped across her chest with flesh splitting to reveal the red valley beneath as her hair was purple enriched with stains of blood from her head, his eyes flew towards the headboard where he saw blood stains trailing down the wood as he checked her neck as panic rose in his throat for at least a beating pulse, his worry began to subside as he heard a small but steady beat as he retracted his hand.

"She's alive…barely, but what has Beast Boy become…" He said as he heard the familiar scraping sound from behind, his eyes turned to the sound of the crates being tossed and flung into the air like dolls as he quickly drew his knife hacking off the cuffs with surprising brute force by the chains and took the empath on his back. The captain just stared at the beaten body in utter shock, his mouth unable to form any words to say before he fired at the approaching menace mowing through ranks of boxes and crates before the Beast appeared in full view, swatting away the gun from the man's hand as he tried to run but he felt something wrap around his leg tightening its grip as he fell and hands scraping at the floor uselessly as the Beast brought the man to him and wrap his neck in his two hands, the soldier rushing towards the monster as the captain gripped uselessly at the large furry paws as his face turned a slight tinge of purple showing fear as his eyes bulged at the soldier pleadingly before he mouthed out one word.

"Help…" He didn't finish as a crack and snapping of bone silenced the room, the soldier just stopped abruptly at what he witnessed as the Beast howled in victory and with a swing of its paw threw the veteran into the pile of crates, his eyes still bulging and mouth cranked open the pleading still in his blank white orbs while his head was twisted 180 degrees facing backwards on the grave of boxes. The soldier just fell to his knees, his eyes staring at the captain's blank eyes as he looked towards Raven who let out a weak groan on his shoulder while he glared at the Beast laughing maniacally as it morphed back to Beast Boy darkly, his arms laying the empath on the floor as he stroked away the hair covering her face aside and without thinking gave a small kiss on the forehead as he turned to face the changeling with a dark frown as his eyes grew blackened with hate.

"First it was your own teammates, then Raven, and now an innocent man…what have you done to yourself?" Faust said softly as the changeling chuckled, his humor all dried up replaced with malice as he sneered at the soldier before him under the light, his mouth twitched with the smile.

"You mean what have _you _done to me, Faust. Do you know how many days it took me to talk to her, do you know how many days it took my own lame jokes and being the joker of the team just to get to her? You don't, because your own partner deserted you long before that when you showed up with a death certificate as her present for your promise!" The changeling roared back, the soldier making no effort to step away from the empath behind him as he continued to protect her with his body the changeling staring at her with loathing and hate spewing out of his nostrils like flames as he recounted the memories with a sad expression. "When I lost Terra, I thought I was a goner, a nobody without her…she was my only light to guide my path and she betrayed us all. But then, Raven helped me by comforting me throughout my ordeal passively that is, but at least I felt like someone did care about me and that I could go back to normal…then the Beast appeared. He decided to give me a deal that I would have her to myself by just simply helping him to rid me of you." The soldier now interrupted, his coat simmering in the light as a halo-like radiance covered his outline his words flying back at the figure hidden in the darkness of the room staring at him with primal eyes as he had a disgusted look on his face.

"You are really stupid, aren't you? You had a bad childhood, lost your parents, kicked out of a team and now, now you're telling me that you threw everything you have: your new family, a chance for a crime-free life and a hero just for killing me? The Beast within isn't you, it's just using you to further its own needs and eliminate me…don't you get it yet?" The soldier waited patiently, his knife coming into his palm as the weapon was raised at the changeling while his opponent laughed smirking.

"Really? I didn't know, this is what you said Faust…sacrifice one to keep many. The city doesn't trust you anymore, you're what they call an abomination and the way I see things with you and Raven, as long as the Beast helps me to get rid of you…I don't lose anything dear to me. He is trustworthy because he is a part of me, and who is left to trust when every single person in this room and my own team has deserted me in my time of need, so really let me ask you this one last question before I pound you into the ground: what is Raven to you that she would be so interested in you?" He said sarcastically, his snarl almost unbearable to hold as he mouthed out the last statement in a fit of fury as he lunged transforming into a jaguar as he smashed his claws with the knife in a rhythmic series of clashes while each man was struggling to get an opening with Faust finding himself on the defensive, his back nearing a pillar as he quickly acted sliding down on his knees underneath the jaguar and without a second thought drew his pistol and fired three consecutive shots in the stomach hearing a loud roar of pain from the animal as it morphed back into the changeling, the soldier standing up to see that Beast Boy had gotten up again the smoke of bullets from his suit as he charged recklessly, his hands suddenly only morphing into sharp claws as he swiped bullet after bullet forcing himself onto the soldier as he yelled at him relentlessly, the trooper now meeting the claws with his knife as sharp steel sent sparks over the concrete. "I wasted every single moment of my miserable life trying to help her, to protect her, to take care of her…and then you just dropped out of nowhere and started to become Mr. Tough Man around her. You stole her away from me, and now its time I stole her away from you!" He screamed as he broke the deadlock, his claws separated as the knife flew from Faust's hands before two claw marks meshed his skin across his chest in a flurry of cuts and jabs as the soldier healed quickly, his body flung itself back as he let the changeling pounce over him while his hands planted firm into the concrete his legs guided themselves to gather the force before he launched his feet into the changeling's stomach sending him tumbling over into a pile of boxes. Faust breathed heavily, taking a short break before a howl was heard as the Beast rose up from the stack of boxes staring at the soldier with his eyes burning with primal fury before he eyed Raven lying unconscious on the floor in the middle of them to the right as both men sprinted across the floor reaching the girl as the Beast swiped a deadly claw, the soldier blocked it with his grapple as he flung the creature on its back and clipped his legs over the arm using the power from his knees and thighs as he jolted back sharply hearing the howl as the bone snapped partially but the powerhouse wasn't done, again flipping the creature over on it's back and this time gripped both hands forcefully under the jerk of the Beast as it roared and shook and tried to shrug off the man only to have the soldier cuff his hands across and then with his sudden force rammed a knee into the spinal cord and pulling the arms across from behind tightening the grip before the Beast transformed into a mouse and scurried away towards Raven before it morphed again into Beast Boy, his arms hung limply against his sides as his face in a grimace before he glared hatefully at the soldier who took his stand beside the blue-haired girl as the changeling snorted with disgust and spat on the floor in front of Faust.

"Fine, you win this time tough guy. But I'll be back, be reassured about this: the rest of your team is in the detention center where the forcefield jails are. Once we meet again, I won't go easy on you and you can go to hell with that whore of yours."

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Faust yelled harshly as he fired several volleys of lead at an escaping changeling hitting the shoulder before the green haired teen morphed into a snake, slithering away into the darkness. The soldier urged to run after the coward but stopped himself when a tug caught his pant leg as he turned his head to glance at Raven's tearful face as she looked up at his own dark swirling orbs, his thoughts of revenge dissipating into the back of his mind as he cautiously scooped the girl up in his arms bridal style and with the remaining amount of energy that he had, walked towards the steel steps while the empath laid half-conscious with her good eye wide open with tears streaming down her cheek as she muttered softly.

"I tried…I tried to stop him, but…h-he just-"

"It's alright now, don't try to talk just yet until we get your teammates to the infirmary. And I said I was an experienced doctor…geez, I have no idea how to treat this at all and that damn changeling running off like that, not before he killed an innocent man and hurt her." The soldier spoke under his breath as he looked back at the pile where the lifeless body of the captain laid in the midst of cardboard, a pitiful grave for a man who fought in the wars long ago. He seemed to be the only veteran who understood him and even talked about the horror of the war in its final climax…now he lay dead at his feet, because of his urging and because of his stupidity to let him tag along he wouldn't have been finding his grave, the empath catching the hurt in his eyes as he stared at her with a grim blank.

* * *

Minutes later…

"She's still unstable, but she can be considered in good health as far as I can tell. She'll come round in less than two days, but damn…Beast Boy, what had he turned himself into?" Cyborg's solemn voice spoke the thought hanging on everyone's minds as most of the team lay on hospital beds with a combination of broken bones, casts and bandages covering various facial and chest areas each of the members had a very confused and looks of unbelief at what had happened to them back there, the tin man lowering his clipboard filled with the teens' diagnosis while Faust sat in his chair with his head in his hands contemplating his own troubled thoughts as the room was silent, the noise of heartbeat monitors and the dark clouds thundering their coming over the shores of the city. The silence was broken finally by the soldier as he stood up quickly, his chair fell to a clatter on the floor resounded echoes around the room while the rest looked at him with concern written over their faces as he stared at the storm clouds his eyes downcast.

"It's my fault, I should have arrived sooner. If I hadn't, Raven would have been…" Faust trailed off as the tin man put a comforting hand on the soldier's cold shoulder, patting it gently as he stared at the unconscious body levitating on the bed surface.

"It wasn't expected from the grass stain to do so much damage, but we were holding a meeting and he began to go into an explosive behavior although we had not reached suspicious levels about the source until he finally turned in front of us into that furball and began to thrash us around the rooms like nothing. I still can't believe he would do something like this, I mean he was a kind nice guy but this…this isn't like him at all." Cyborg spoke as he settled the clipboard on the table and sat down behind the soldier as he put his hands to his face, trying to discern where he had gone wrong as Robin took his turn to speak the tone full of confusion and regret. Faust noted the clenched free hand as he looked into that facemask and he knew the next words about to pop out of his mouth, he was taking it all out on himself…no stunner, it was his team and thus the members' problems were considered to be his problems as well for keeping the team together in shape and through thick and thin, a missing teammate who also murdered a man in cold blood and tried to kill his own teammate was not to be taken lightly.

"It was mine, I had been his leader. If only, if only I had seen through his jokes that he was pained then maybe none of this might have happened to him or us. But the fact still remains true, I cannot let this event pass and as much as I hate to say this…if we find him, we have to put him in jail like any other criminal for murder in the first degree and attempted murder as well." Faust had enough of the regret as he turned to face the leader from the window, rain beginning to patter onto the clear glass overlooking the city his hands sinking his fingers into the sill and his face hardened once more to a serious gaze anger pouring out of his words like daggers.

"Look, it doesn't matter whose fault it is that caused him to snap right now. Robin, you're a real pussy as much as I hate to say it: you are his leader and if you don't demand from him to spill he won't think you give a shit about him as far as I can see it. How can you blame yourself for your own simple mistake?"

"Simple? Faust, can't you hear what you're saying? He killed an innocent and shed his blood, we have to sever whatever ties are left with him and treat him as a criminal should." Robin's stern voice spoke back as the soldier merely shot him a murderous and disgusted glare at the hospitalized teenager.

"Are you that willing to? Where was that sense of teamwork I used to hear about from Raven, and let me ask you something: are you really that willing to make such a sacrifice?"

"No, but I cannot let him get away with what he is doing. He is also part of the team and I even respect them, I am not finding this as easy as you make it yourself to think Faust. You have murdered many people by your own hand before and so I can't hold anything against your nature but right now we have to make him explain himself with time." Robin's words struck a nerve in the soldier as he stood there; his face now renewed with an urge to lash back but held his tongue spinning on his heel and walked out of the infirmary with his hands balling into fists waiting for the door to hiss in front of him before he took another look back at the empath on the bed before he shot a glare at the tin man sitting in the chair as he lashed an accusing finger.

"I trust you, Robin…for now. And tin man, don't hurt her in any way or else." He warned as harshly as he could muster as he strode out with the rest of the team hung in their thoughts.

* * *

"This is Janos, I have a new assignment for you. It seems that our dear friend Nadia is not doing her duties properly, so I have decided to ask for your assistance in the matter. As you may know, we of the new German Empire understand that discipline and insubordination is inconceivable in any army, including those of our own ranks and we have considered that Nadia is…obsolete. I would have asked for you to eliminate her immediately but I have other uses for her…for now."

"Of course, I am on my private flight reaching America in less than an hour. I have all the surveillance footage of her flat plus her background and other information, she has a few…skeletons in her closet that needs cleaning and I'll ensure that the mission is complete."

"Good, excellent. I'll have the general staff meeting by tomorrow morning, and according to my sources there has been an attack at the Tower…seems like their little green nuisance has escaped the compound."

"Do you want me to eliminate him instead?"

"Do not be so foolish. He is one of the Titans, we cannot risk an international crisis and soon the United Nations will realize that our satellite and radar jammers are up and about, we are running out of time before our conquest is complete. But just for additional info, if he does try to interfere…convert him."

"Fine, but I do expect a real challenge Janos. If I don't…"

"Do not worry, child. You'll have your challenge in the form of the original weapon himself."

End


	20. Chapter 20

Final Curtain on America, The Chase Begins

Faust took the rest of the day off, his back settled on the edge of the roof on the concrete barrier that was supposedly to protect him from falling off instead he found more usefulness for it as a relaxation spot to stare at the afternoon sky. So far he had been lucky, there had been no criminal activity for the day probably those bad guys found new hobbies in the jails or were just not bothered for this lazy afternoon as he felt the sun rays radiate him basking in the large ball's flaming glory. Sighing as his mind turned back towards the infirmary, he had never seen himself capable of ever snapping his normally cool and centered self this easily and the faces of silence befalling his new friends confirm this already, he could never look at them the same again knowing that he had brought these troubles on them since he attracted too much attention. Then again, he had been too careless and he made a huge mistake in showing himself to the Titans when the government or someone had found out about his rediscovery.

But the one problem never ceasing to relentlessly trouble him more than his social circles is his sudden care and extra concern for the empath, the girl he had caused a nearly successful suicide and the damage at the bank and the basement. Cyborg had just cleaned up the dead captain lying in the boxes and put him on his boat towards the dock to get someone to take the poor man to the morgue to get a proper burial, though Faust doubted that he would want to attend his funeral especially the label of 'Nazi' on his forehead he knew he can't get away without these attentions. The girl had been hurt in unfortunate circumstances all because his crazy ex-girlfriend is on a serial murdering psychopathic spree just to get back at him for all those years of torment, he laughed at himself calling Nadia his ex as he shifted his head to look at the wide open free ocean stretching across the coast of the city and at the beach packed with people on the sand as waves wash themselves clean with sand and salt.

"I must really be sick, thinking of her like that. She's a friend I just came to care for, nothing more…" He tried to reason to his mind, hoping that the topic would just stay dead inside and won't pop back but the very thought of it became ridiculous for him to deny as he sighed and turned his head back to the sky.

"Do I really like…no, love her?" The question seemed to echo right back to him, the soldier frowning at his own lack of wisdom to guide him through something like this. If only the Nazis came up with proper sex education instead of ranting and raving about being Aryan was cool and all that racist hogwash he was told in the army divisions. Hell, he had been bullied by people who saw themselves superior to him while they were in the same damn boat as he was just because they found out he was a Jew like the others in the camps. But all memories of his past brought him pain instead of joy, so what did make him think that such a relationship would work anyhow?

"Could I? Should I? Geez, I don't even know…"

"Know what?" The soldier shot right up, his eyes catching hold of the last person he had wanted to look at…the source of his heart's troubles, his throat holding back an annoyed groan at the devil who probably thought this was really darn funny to him.

"I don't know…about Beast Boy's own violent reaction, so I just came here as a little meditative exercise." He replied lamely, the empath standing in bandages covering her black eye as she watched the soldier look off into the distance of the sea before he spoke back to her without a move. "The sea is beautiful, no worries about where it goes or what it does…almost so free like the wind that moves around blindly and without any higher authority besides that of God."

"I…I heard some of the things that Garfield said, before I passed out. I think it was time we had a talk about that to settle the issue straight in case we run into Garfield again." The soldier gave a lonely pitiful sigh internally, his thoughts from before were crumbling like wooden blocks as he laughed at himself catching the empath's attention as she stared at him, Faust now turning to look at her with a serious look.

"You do like the green teen, don't you? I see, then that means all my speculations were unfounded…just a dream that can't be fulfilled at all." He said in an almost joking manner, the empath's eyes were wide as she gave a furious blush at what he could have meant by that. "What do you mean by me liking him?"

"I want you to truthfully answer me on something: do you like the changeling at all? In any way, I mean he saved you a couple of times…" Raven nodded before he replied with a sly smile on her face. "And if I'm not mistaken you're another one who saved me a couple of times too." The soldier just gave a stifled laugh back, his eyes closed as he gave her a heartwarming smile to which she made an effort straining her bruises to give back a smile of her own in a grimace before she went back to a frown. "So accurate."

"I see him as a friend, that's about the extent of our relationship." The soldier felt a degree of skepticism about her answer; his eyes told her enough that he was still quite doubtful about his position. "I just…wanted to know where I stand." Faust quickly replied as he sat up and thumped his feet flat on the ground as he saluted her with two fingers and strode off towards the exit.

* * *

"You're what?"

"I said I am here to compromise your mission. Janos says that you have had…difficulty in dealing with your ex, so he dropped me here in this miserable dump you call America to help you get him." Nadia sat opposite to a man in a clerical black robe with the symbol of a snake hanging like a pin on his neck where a vermilion collar filled the gap, hands clasped and head lowered letting his short dark hair veil her view of his face as he sat on the couch. Nadia huffed, she had tried the easy way on Faustus to let her convince him to come along peacefully like those capitalists but it seems that her boss doesn't think so, she still had her pride and she was not going to have some young upstart sent by Janos to help her finish the job.

"I don't need your babysitting thank you very much, I can handle him on my own." The man didn't reply, but merely took his cup of coffee still warm on the table and took a gulp before he put it back down his head finally looking up at her with his crimson red eyes and a smirk at her stubbornness.

"I can see that Janos was right about one thing since those 61 years: you're still the same stubborn young teenager who is trying to get her love back, and then you're going to have a family and some kids and live happily ever after. Boring." He said skeptically and mockingly as he watched the woman fidget in her seat hands almost curling to fists as she shot back a glare at him, the robed man just chuckled at her reaction instead and relaxed onto his seat. "I see that you have fire in you: quite the pity, really. I expected more control and less…childishness from a supposedly mature young adult Janos said you would be, I think he is being too modest for your sake. This is absolutely distressing for my job if you are continuing to show me such animosity, there's no need to leap at each other's throats now do we?"

"If you don't quiet I'll shut your mouth up good!" Nadia said as she jumped out of her seat and kicked at the man who put an arm block as his defense turned to a sharp punch on the knee sending Nadia flying across the room her head nearly coming in contact with the door as she recovered, flexing her leg as she threw a sharp fist at the man now taking a sip of his coffee before he disappeared momentarily as he reappeared grabbing her arm and sent a fist to her side smiling as he watched her fall to the floor.

"I warned you, no need to leap at each other's throats now do we? I was just trying to help but you seem so…angry and distraught today." Nadia growled at the man as she got up, her hand rolling up the sleeve of her shirt to see that the numbed hand he had grabbed earlier revealing a whole limb of blue and white as some specks of frost was visible on her fair skin. The man just noticed and laughed as he reached for a pair of emerald gloves on the table and slid his fingers inside flexing them before he focused on the woman's frozen arm.

"Run it under hot water for a while and it'll warm up soon enough. Oh, and be careful not to break anything…frostbite is a real killer you know." Nadia couldn't argue with him as she half-stumbled toward the bathroom to soak her arm in, the man frowned as he opened the curtains to let in the bright light into the dark hotel room as he slid open the glass door and stared at the city buildings shining in the sun's rays.

"Well, at least not all of America is a dump."

* * *

The alarm sounded around the vicinity of the tight corridor as the two remaining Titans rushed out to the living area where the screen buzzed to life revealing the city map routes and buildings as it focused on one single dot in the harbour, Cyborg and Faust looked at each other and back at the direction of the infirmary before they ran across to the garage below.

The Titan communicator beeped in a busy street packed with crowds of people where a lone figure in a hood right in the middle of the cluster looked at the circular device the signal dot resting at the city harbour before he ran off in the direction pulling down his grey hood to show his green grass like hair billowing in the wind as he morphed into an eagle and disappeared in the midst of the buildings, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Faust, now you'll be the one who will be sorry."

Another man stood on the roof of an opposite building watching the changeling make his way there, his smile brightening at the green eagle that flew towards the direction of the harbour as he put down his binoculars with a certain degree of glee as he activated a jet pack on his back and flew off in the direction where the changeling was going to.

"Found you."

The dot on the map beeped loudly, the mini circle resting on the harbour in the hotel room as the bed covers were thrown off as its occupant rushed to the wardrobe and got dressed in a winter coat covering his metallic inhumane chest as he put on his cap tilting it over his eyes as he gripped his suitcase and reaching the table, slammed the laptop shut as he stuffed it in his bag and left closing the door behind him.

"So, if they're there then so is Nadia…I look forward to wiping the floor with you and your little boy toy too." Korolov muttered to himself feeling the excitement and the joy of seeing his opponents again in the battlefield for one last fight as the elevator doors closed in front of him.

The computer room was quiet save the beeping noise as the variety of screens lit up to show camera footage of the harbour in all angles, Harbinger sat in his comfortable leather chair with his feet on the ground as he eyed the figures in one of the cameras in one of the many warehouses scattered across his eyes still black and dark circles underneath.

"Now we'll see who is the one who manages to escape this day." He spoke sipping his coffee near the keyboard.

* * *

Jump City Harbour

Faust and Cyborg sat in the T-car, light reflecting off the white and blue design brightly in a glare as they raced towards the harbour across the roads and streets. Faust felt a little awkward as he sat there silently, the tin man concentrating on the road keeping his mouth zipped for the length of the journey the soldier figuring that maybe one of them ought to break the fourth wall and began to open his mouth.

"I'm sorry." The soldier just stared at Cyborg, his eyebrows raised in a puzzled expression as he waited for the tin man to explain although he had a clear idea what he was about to apologize for. Cyborg just sighed as he brought one of his metal hands to the bridge of his nose and rubbed it as his forehead made creases across, his metal eye still glowing red on the road.

"When we first met, I thought that you were no better than a criminal when I noticed that armband on your sleeve with the swastika on it. I did learn about the Second World War, but I had not really understood the entire horrible nature until I decided to check the internet for the subject and what I found were disturbing…it's just that, looking at all the various war crimes that the Nazis had committed and seeing you wear their insignia like it was a natural thing to do made me think whether you were to be trusted at all. When Raven nearly killed herself, I thought this confirmed my suspicions that you were up to no good and I couldn't bring myself to trust you when you actually lent us the whole team your trust and so far you have not done anything inhuman to deserve this kind of cold treatment from me, from anyone. So…I thought I rather get this cleared and hope that you could forgive me." The half-robot said with his eyes gazing on the road, taking in a deep breath waiting for the soldier's angry reaction or any other sign of disbelief, just waiting for a fist to answer his unfounded accusations.

All he got was laughter from the passenger seat, Cyborg just stared at Faust as he laughed with a smile painting his face before he relaxed and a gloved hand patted his solid metal shoulder as he pointed a finger at him still holding that smile while the bewildered half-robot just looked in disbelief before he went back to the road.

"You see, Cyborg? This is what I was asking you back at the garage, I wasn't asking how you got that body because Raven told me that. What I was going to ask you was that even if you're a machine or half-robot, are you still human? When you said sorry to me, I knew that you were definitely human." The tin man just shook his head in shock and outraged as he spoke back to the soldier.

"But I am human!"

"Yes, you are. Because all your life you had limits, when you were human you had a different efficiency when you were completely organic and when you had that accident and your humanity robbed from you…you felt that you weren't human anymore and so you turned to machinery to see if you could regain your limits…to see if you find another way to be human. I could tell from the first time I heard your story from Rae Rae and that was when I decided to test and see if you have found your humanity despite the mechanical body you developed. And you passed, well I have to admit." The soldier corrected, Cyborg just gave off a smile as he nodded in understanding as they swerved over to the road, the gates of the harbour in full view up ahead with the smell of salt and air wafted into the car.

"Well, I'm glad that we have reached an understanding Faust. Guess I have much to learn from someone who is almost reaching his 80s." Faust just laughed at his joke and gave a bright smile. "Yeah, I'm old and stubborn filled with wisdom. Let's go, young man and stop those Nazi bastards from running from ole' Uncle Sam." He said as the two hopped out of the vehicle and followed the signal.

* * *

"Ma'am, two Titans approaching warehouse while the new agent is in current pursuit of the third."

"Right, let them in." Nadia ordered from the control center as the metal doors slid open with clangs and clatters of the steel frames rattling across the rusted railtracks, a half-mechanical man and a slim figure in an army uniform stood in the middle awaiting the doors to slide apart as they walked in, Nadia smiling as she saw Faust standing right next to Cyborg on the ground floor.

"It ends now. Come on out and fight me if that's the way you want it to be, Nads I know you're there." Faust yelled at the top of his voice a small snigger answering his challenge over a speaker as the two found themselves surrounded by a ring of soldier with the armbands of the swastika painted right on their arms in white uniforms as they aimed their small arms at the Titans as they formed a defensive circle, Cyborg letting out a frustrated growl.

"They're too many, we need some sort of plan. Do you have one coming to you yet?"

"No, didn't think they'd let us go this far…I thought that an ambush was going to attack us en route." Faust replied thoughtfully, his eyes flying around for a solution before Nadia's own voice spoke from the intercom with a small sliver of poison in her words alerting the two who kept their eyes pinned on their helmeted opponents.

"Of course we wouldn't want to have an ambush on you, its not part of the mission objectives to kill you but bring you back unhurt if possible by any means instead. However, they didn't say anything about your green little friend right now…" Faust's own ears perked at the mention of Beast Boy, the sting of betrayal still was on their minds as the two teens didn't reply while Nadia spoke again with a gloat taunting her victims.

"Don't you get it yet, Faust? You can't beat all of us, there's still more of us to replace those that were lost…even now the entire course of the world will be altered the way that it was supposed to be…the way that _you_ wanted it to be, my little love. So why don't you ditch your cybernetic friend over there and let us take care of him then we can start a new life overseas away from the accursed land called America, besides…you did want me badly didn't you?" Faust and Cyborg flinched at the sexual innuendo but their faces were still hard as steel before Faust spotted hanging arches of steel holding up the structure with some bars that were loosely fitted in with some rusted screws as he inspected them from afar as a plan started to bubble from his head like a brew, his smile now spreading on his face as he faced the intercom.

"Of course I do, Nads. I think about you when I'm asleep and I think about how the world could change if I had continued to stay and not get drowned on some ship…but you have to understand this: that I'm not the type for such low standards of getting someone to come with you through their lust. I may love you once, but the Nadia I knew before…the one who was pure and innocent is now ripped from my hands and taken away to be replaced by a cold, calculating murderer so how can you ask me to come along with you with all those people's lives on your hands?" Faust replied frankly, his eyes narrowing as a pistol clip slotted itself into his gun as he pulled the gauge back the armored men opening fire onto the two as Cyborg took the hits the bullets were repelled on his robotic metal body as Faust quickly dashed towards two of the soldiers firing blindly at him, two grazing his cheek while three more singed his hair strands before he shot one bullet accurately into the stunned soldier's exposed neck the man's hand grasped his neck on instinct as he tumbled to the ground, Faust grabbing the man's hand its finger still on the trigger of his machine gun firing rounds into the air as he turned the gun onto the second and third shooters, smiling as the bullets pounded the men's armor with surprisingly effective impacts smashing the bulletproof armor full of bullet holes before the men let out a gurgle and fell down in a lifeless heap on the floor while Faust quickly took the cover of the half-robot to fire his piercing rounds into the beams overhead, the sounds of battle providing the perfect camouflage as all attention was on Cyborg. Cyborg fired small shots of his laser at his attackers sending a few flying into a pile of crates and boxes before more men burst out onto the level, their hands firing their weapons repeatedly as the half-robot jumped back retaliating with blasts to make up for the lost ground hiding behind a crate as shrapnel of wood scraped his arm before Faust tapped his shoulder gesturing his laser cannon in the direction of the large beams overhead, the half-robot nodded as he fired his laser into the supporting columns hearing the groans of pain made by the metal as they tumbled onto the floor the soldiers looking up in horror as they rolled out of the way while some scrambled to get away, only to be buried by the sheer weight of the metal beams as dust clouds swept the complex.

"Nice one, but where is Nadia? I thought that she was gonna be here!" Cyborg yelled out as the duo made their way out of cover, staring at the whole heap of twisted limbs and metal while Faust put his hand to his lips his other hand wiping his healing wounds as bullets clinked onto the ground from his body pushing out the unwanted projectiles before he kept his Luger in his holster, his hands drawing out two Colt .45s fitted with silencers as he clicked each one of them full of rounds while the tin man read the life-form detector on his radar frowning at the words 'Signal Jammed' on the screen as he tapped it impatiently.

"It's not going to work, she has it jammed…just like her style to be sneaky and prepared. We need to find the transport that she was going to escape Jump City from, and I have a feeling its one of the tankers at the docks…in this time of day there are dozens of tankers here, correct?" Cyborg nodded, surprised at the young man's own understanding of the situation before they rushed off into the direction of the exit before a strange whirring sound was heard as their heads cocked to the side of the wall of the warehouse where an explosion rocked them on their backs leaving them partially disoriented as they rubbed their scalps before they looked up at the large metal menace armed with twin rocket launchers and several chain guns out its shoulder pads, the robot twirling its guns in circles as the two stared at its sheer size.

"Ummmm…so, do you deal with these kinds of robots in your line of work?" Cyborg could only nod his head slightly as he stared at the towering machine with a stunned face before Faust took the answer in and gave a smirk, his mind already making up his decision…and that was to pound the mass of metal flesh to twisted junk.

"All right then, I guess I'll do the brute force while you do the techno geek stuff." He said as he charged at the looming machine as it fired its rockets.

* * *

"You've been following me far enough, who the hell are you?"

"Ah, Beast Boy. Just the man I wanted to see…how can I put this, you're going to come with me or you die how does that sound?" The man in a clerical uniform with his hat tipped over his eyes spoke as two men in similar white uniforms stepped up beside him, the changeling found himself cornered as his eyes shot at both figures before he stared at the man in black with a look of hatred as he crouched low.

"I don't think I would want a bastard like you to die instead, so do yourself a favor and get lost…I'm after Faust."

"Ah, so you're the underdog I've heard so much about…what a pity, your friends don't care about you and now you're running around like a worthless little dog willing to lick the boots of anyone to take you in. Really, I thought you were better than that." The man in black sneered as he watched the changeling's face darken before he transformed into a large gorilla and roared in threat, beating its chest wildly before it bared its choppers at him as he just tipped his hat to prevent the saliva from hitting his face as he felt the fear of his two associates stepping back a little before he just shot a smile at the creature.

"Oh well, I thought you wouldn't come quietly. Time to get real serious with the Titans' freak show." The man taunted as he rushed forward, his fist clenched as he aimed a punch at the gorilla the green creature roaring as it sent a fist towards his slim form, the man opening his palm to slap it onto the large monkey fist from smashing him to the ground as he smirked, the gorilla letting out a loud roar again as it tried to pull its giant hairy arm from his opponent the creature feeling a cold sensation grip him as his eyes went to his hand to see the whole fist covered in frost as he shrunk into a leopard letting out a growl as it launched itself on the man, the man just smiling brightly before he ducked the leaping animal's pounce as he aimed a kick at the leopard's own soft furry underbelly letting out a roar as the chest began to show frost icing on the tip of the fur, the man guiding the direction of the animal towards the alley road behind him as he leaped into the air after the flying animal and raised his leg high in the air landing a heel onto the spotted green body with a smile. His hopes were dashed as his leg seemed to hit thin air as the green predator just shrunk into the air, his heel smashing into the concrete with a resounding crash as the hard surface cracked under the sheer pressure of the man as he reached into his pocket throwing a couple of grenades skidding onto the ground as the whole alley was filled with bright blue smoke that hissed in the air while the two white robed men rushed forward into the fog pistols drawn from their pockets as they fired into the space of the fog with suppressed bullet sounds filled the alley, their eyes now turning around to eye the fog for any sign of the body before a loud roar was heard as they turned to face a large furry beast their weapons firing into thin air as the beast hopped from side to side avoiding the hail of bullets with its left hind foot still encased in frost with a small portion of its chest was seen with ice gathering on his fur as his face tensed from the seemingly endless fog of blue, his arm rushing out quickly to stab one of the white-robed man with his sharp claws the latter letting out a cough of blood as the claws retracted leaving huge holes through his chest watching him crumple before he turned to the second man who just shivered in fear, his hands trembling on the gun as his face was filled with terror. The Beast showed no pity or emotion as he rushed forward, smashing his own claws on the man's wrists the force powerful enough for the man to hear the shattering of bones and flesh ripped as his hands dropped to the floor before he stared at his bleeding stumps in shock as the Beast smirked and dug his claws finally into the man's side of his face, the large nails embedded into the man's own brain killing him instantly as he smirked and removed the claws from the body as he flung it across into the wall beside his dead partner before it turned to growl at the black-robed man who just had a look of sadness and disappointment as he stared at the dead men on the floor, his head shaking in pity as he removed his hat over his chest.

"How sad, you had to kill them…they were just new transfers. Well, I'll bring their bodies back to the morgue and bury them with honors…as for you, I guess that I have to disable you."

"You can try, puny human. But you won't succeed, I am the superior fighter here!" The Beast boasted as it beat its own chest, the man just staring at him glumly with a certain look of disappointment as he let out a sad low sigh, his hand putting back his hat securely on his scalp fidgeting with the hat.

"You can talk? How depraved, you are nothing to me…I just want you to give up now or I don't want to hurt you too badly." He said nonchalantly angering the strange furry creature, which just gave an angered roar and charged with ferocity, swiping its deadly claws almost across the man's clothing as he sighed. His hands to his sides he just stood there for the deadly claws to swipe towards him before he held both palms up in his simple defense, blocking the two furry palms as the creature struggled to push its claws into its victim until a resounding crack of ice was heard as the Beast howled as frost began to form over the feral claws as the man smiled sadistically as he raised his foot and brought it down onto the Beast's frosty covered feet smashing the toes inwards as the crunch of bones and ice was heard before the creature recoiled as the man released his grip as the Beast stared in utter terror at the loss of his toes now lying where he once was standing the blood all frozen in frost and ice taking over, the creature now leaning on its other complete foot unable to comprehend the man's actions as the man just smiled. The creature felt its limbs suddenly go numb in the blue fog as it tried to fight the feeling to stay down and lie on the floor, the frost was getting to it as it gave a shiver of its fur standing on ends as it's eyes widened in shock the fear adding to the numbness as it swirled its head around the endless fog covering his vision.

"I guess now that would teach you not to mess with me, but then…what would be the whole point of disabling when you have no more limbs to fight back with?" The man's voice spoke up again, the creature hearing the footsteps for another second before the man leaped into view his fist grabbing one of the lifeless cold fur hands and smashed the frosty arm in pieces the pieces of fur and flesh falling like glass onto the ground as the creature let another pained howl to the sky its tears now frozen before the man zipped past and grabbed his other arm, taking it in his mere skinny arms as he lifted the Beast on its side and with a simple breath of cold air he smashed the remaining arm onto the concrete with a resounding crack and the sound of glass breaking before the man eyed his broken opponent, the fur now covered in white frost and its limbs lay broken and unfixed as the creature let out a breath of air before the man brought his leg onto the other good leg smashing it by the knee down to the ground watching in complete glee as the bone shattered into pieces and his arm went to the creature's chest, the Beast unable to react as it shifted its limbless body in protest but it soon turned to a howl as the man dug his hand right into the fur his smile turning to a grin as he grabbed a slimy beating wall of flesh as he ruthlessly tore it out blood pouring out as he stared at the bloody pulp in his hand as the creature looked in utter shock and horror while he waved it in the creature's face in triumph the blood dripping down his bare arm and onto his body inside the black crisp robe.

"Aww…look, you've made me tear your heart."

End


	21. Chapter 21

The Death and Resurrection of the Beast, Devil's Pact

"Well, well…what should I do with you little boy?" The man in the clerical robes spoke with malice completely coating his words as he hissed the last words under the shadow of his crisp black hat while he smiled in a crazed manner with his head leering over the fallen changeling losing all sense and feeling of his body in his whole system almost like a lockdown as he tried to gasp for air his lungs urging for oxygen as his chest pumped at a quickened pace his panic level rising in his throat as he gulped in terror, the strange blue gas still hissing its deadly breath all around the darkened alleyway as the bodies of the man's associates were left flung and torn opposite them with the gaps in their lean slim flesh spewing out streams of pure blood bubbling as they liquidated onto the surface of the hard concrete floor the red mixing into the fog of blue before cracking noises were heard as the blood instantly began to solidify and form blood-red crystals of ice crusting over the floor as the blood appeared to be buried underneath the sheet. Beast Boy found his eyes unable to look away or even try to incline his head to stare away from the horrifying sight of his broken body, his mouth gurgling out bubbles of saliva and blood the liquid tasted salty on his tongue as he eyed the man standing over him in complete victory his eyes could roll to the side to see that his broken arms and legs were found in a corner stashed away from his reach his eyes watching hopelessly at the pile before a sudden and quick sharp pain stabbed him as he withered and shook his lungs tightening as they gasped for the cold air for a few seconds before the effect weakened and his heartbeat returned to its normal pace, his eyes glancing at the arteries and veins bleeding as the man's fist clenched the beating heart again watching the changeling let out gasps and splutters of blood from his throat his glove stained with the cover of the red pouring liquid dripping down onto the changeling's ripped chest as frost bit away at his eyelids and his face.

"Now…I wouldn't want to kill you, you are at my mercy and I had been instructed to take care of the Titans anyway I liked it too. But then, there is a strange look in you…hate clouds your eyes like a black haze and some would call it jealousy for someone? How intriguing, there is someone who already is blazing with pure fury already but you seem to have taken on the civilian clothing no less instead of your normal battle suit like the reports I've seen about you. Interesting…" The man muttered in a low tone almost like a purr as he looked at the changeling's blank slated face and with a stare of disgust dropped his heart onto the floor the organ landing with a squish as the blood formed a frozen puddle around it. The changeling tried to get up, the cold air was choking him of fresh warm air as the numb feeling crashed onto him the broken body trembling with shivers and fear as the man turned with his glove resting on his other hand, the changeling could stare in horror as the man's bare hand grew into shards of ice crystals forming perfectly around his pale skin encasing it in its cold embrace as the blue fog seemed to drag itself to the man's hand in gusts shrouding it in wind as it slowly dissipated, Beast Boy eyeing a large icicle spear with the gusts of freezing wind circling it as the man smirked at him.

"I assume you know my powers already, correct? I can make ice and water as weapons of my own, but I thought that your resistance would be ferocious and wild so I came up with this blue fog…just in case you're wondering what the fog consists of, it's pure liquid nitrogen. I heard that nitrogen in its liquidated state can cause some serious frostbite, seems that I may have overused it a little…too much for your own safety." The man seemed to speak normally to him like he did not expect the terrible results to even come out of using them, his tone slurring thoughtfully before he spun to face the changeling with his cold eyes of blue as he glared down at him his arms crossed.

"Well, I heard that there was an attack on the Tower and that you were involved directly in it…explains this but running away? You must have done something very wrong to get yourself kicked out of the Titans…"

"None of your business Nazi fucking scum!" The changeling yelled as he desperately tried to move his stumps to no avail the man watching in amusement and laughed at the green boy's own foolishness and stubbornness to call it quits as he walked to him, his eyes resting on the beating heart still pumping his blood before he paused and with a sly smile he lifted his boot and slowly pressed the hard metal sole onto the heart watching the changeling let out gasps and his limbs flying around spilling frozen blood as his face widened to terror, his mind almost going to a blank before he returned to his senses the fog starting to disappear as he craned his neck upward to look at the man in the clerical robes picking up the round cylinder grenades observing him shaking the cylinders of liquid nitrogen before he sighed and shoved the three metal containers into his pocket.

"Careful, I won't hesitate to turn your heart into a pile of mush right now…I am very unhappy that you've killed my assistants, they were very competent and loyal to me but I suppose that American scum like you wouldn't understand such a trivial thing will you? Isn't that what you've been ever good for, Beast Boy…just being let into your group of heroes because you are the perfect scapegoat for everything that goes wrong or when you screw things up they team up on you and they accuse you without looking at things rationally?" The man just stared at him raising his icicle spear the sharp frozen tip gleaming under the bright sunlight as water began to drip from the point down to the changeling's uniform only to his fear to freeze up again, his face was still frozen and his muscles were like clogged gears unable to crank itself without hearing the dreaded noise of crunching ice and frost as his face grew blue with hypothermia but his green primal eyes held the defiant gaze towards his towering opponent.

"F-fuck y-y-you…" He spoke through chattering teeth, the man just giving a sympathetic smile before he stepped on the heart again the arteries expanding like it was going to implode as the changeling felt his body on fire as he coughed out more blood making it pool down his face.

"Fool. You're lying to yourself, stop being so brave and come clean with the truth…I've read your records, about all your past exploits as well as including the one involving the Brain while you were with your team the Doom Patrol when you apparently, in Mento's report, let's see…assisted in the escapade of the Brain by saving them from the machine. And then I read the same hesitation that you had against your little girlfriend, very generous of Slade to give me the information…at the cost of being the next victim of frostbite and hypothermia, that is." Beast Boy felt his heart completely stop, not literally as his heart was still on the alleyway ground dirtied by pebbles and a sadistic man stepping on it with his feet but he felt his face get colder as he gave a shiver at the last statement, the man just sneered at the changeling's blue face full of fear at his mention of the greatest criminal mind to ever set sights on the city and the very man who proved elusive and ruthless in his ways, the man who killed off his girlfriend by sacrifice and the man who taunted his mistakes repeatedly during their hunt for him across the city…lay dead at the hands of this man before him now playing around with his heart like it was an inflatable toy with his sadistic smile still hanging on the frame of his lips enjoying every sense of fear from the overpowered teen. "That's right…I killed Slade myself, the look of shock on his face was so horrified despite all his devious traps and devices and clever tricks…I checked him thoroughly just in case you were wondering and I have to say that the German government does have their ways of acquiring information like this and he was organic. So sorry, I thought that maybe you would want to keep him alive for yourself to have you long awaited revenge…but you chose to fight me when I could give you a chance to live and fight your enemies to the very last breath!"

"I-I d-d-don't w-work with criminals like you…" The changeling spoke softly as the man smirked before the spear suddenly burst into pieces of crystals scattering all across the alley like glass breaking as he squatted by him and sighed patting his head.

"Really, Beast Boy? Your friends are betraying you right as we speak, you killed an innocent and you tried to murder one of your team so make a guess…what do you think would happen even if you came to their rescue? You're just going to get locked up like the rest of those criminals and they'll never trust you, no not one bit, all because you loved someone…Raven, was it? I see that you're always the underdog, the person who is the laughing stock and the one who was always yelled at when you do something wrong and get more punishment than the rest…because you're immature to them, they think that they are superior to you of age and thus you rank the most insignificant and Faust is your replacement. Think about it hard: they obviously wanted someone who was more mature and more sensible than you and can understand serious from the humor, and they found Faust right in the standards so they took him in so why else would they accept his conditions at the bank immediately without a blink of the eye that something was with him?" The man in the clerical robe spoke in a harsh and provoking tone, the changeling just closed his eyes his mind trying to suppress the lies that he was spilling into him but a small part of his brain forced his ears open wanting to listen more as he writhed and trembled from the words, his face turning to face the graffiti covered brick wall with murky water puddles and mud as he retorted weakly.

"N-no, t-they never th-thought of m-me like t-hat b-because I a-am fa-family…" The man just clicked his tongue and replied with a spit on the floor as he glared at the sky in despise drawing circles on the floor with his finger scraping up pieces of stone.

"American propaganda. They say that to protect your family, you have to fight other nations to prevent them from being attacked by the enemy…when they make use of you because you're the fighting bulk of the armies that make up the armies that they employ, the main future of the country's fighting force and at home you still are treated unfairly by your parents who despise you and wish every night that you had never been born. What kind of world would sit back and see these atrocities take place than the capital of greed and corruption in such a black and bleak skied world…America, and all those who follow it are to be blamed for such things! It's bias, but look upon the wars that they had committed and the wrath and anger and hate brewing from them and how they strut around showing off their enormous wealth to the starving African nations and the Cubans and the lot as though taunting them, saying 'You can never be like me'. The Doom Patrol treated you as such changeling, you're their scapegoat when you failed to capture the Brain and the butt of all of Raven's jokes and the suffering of your parents who tried to look for a cure because you were a burden upon them…how do you stubbornly lie to yourself in bed about things being better here, you're just lying and deceiving yourself! Admit it! You were the weaker one of them all, they all betrayed you by treating you differently and so they will one day take a chance to stab you in the back because you are not getting stronger!"

"Shut up, I'm not like you! I'm loved, I have a family and…and…"

"And what, huh? What do you have to show for it, your family won't want you and they will arrest you and Raven doesn't love you anymore! Do you call that being loved and having a goddamned family to take care of you!" The changeling could say nothing, his mouth silent and his eyes downcast before the man stared at his change of heart with a silent smile to himself. _Perhaps there is still hope for this one to join us…

* * *

_

"Come and get me, you large metal head!" Faust taunted his face full of eagerness and excitement, the thrill of the difficult fight making his body tremble as he dodged another round of rockets heading his direction as the soldier ducked all of them watching them explode into crates and steel pillars alike as concrete walls and steel bars flew outside the warehouse with a certain sense of glee before he eyed the mechanical robot charging at him swinging its deadly rivet gun in his face attempting to knock him to the ground with one powerful blow but Faust dashed the hopes as he did a backflip into the air from the large gun and reloaded his Colts, firing incendiary rounds at the outer hull of the large monster covering it in a layer of fire as it raised its rivet gun letting out a robotic growl firing its large explosive rounds as the soldier ducked and rolled across the building explosions following his trail. Cyborg was still stuck in his cover behind some crates gasping for air before he looked out the corner and charged, the robot seemingly falling for the soldier's taunting as it fired multiple rounds to destroy its target but the half-robot only got to five steps that he heard a whirring sound as the robot's upper body turned and fired its mini-rockets smashing the floor the impact of it sending the tin man flying off his feet his back screeching as sparks flew from the friction before he settled onto the concrete breathing heavily before his head looked over to see the robot charging him armed with a large bayonet fixed below the barrel, the half-robot rolled aside as the large melee weapon stabbed itself into the wall making a large hole in it as the scent of salty air flooded in filling the tin man's nostrils with seawater stench the seagulls chattering in noisy screeches, the moment lost as Cyborg shot his laser cannon at the mechanized titan smacking the laser beam aside with its bayonet into the wall behind it making a huge hole as the robot quickly brought the tip of its knife to the ground burying it into the hard concrete as Cyborg rolled aside and fired another shot scarring the metal plate protecting the shoulder as it reeled back and launched a kick sending the tin man flying into the wall of crates the impact creating splinters as Faust ran forward sending a sonic wave towards the metal menace as it began to stand its ground the soldier cursing before he increased the pitch smirking at the robot losing its fight skidding into the wall and smashed it open while it fell on its back firing more rivet rounds into the air the bullets hissing through the air the two men dodging and evading them before Cyborg quickly ran to the mech still struggling to get up as he planted his hand onto the large metal plated body before the giant stirred, its legs whirring firmly pushing itself up on its limbs and roared charging at the two while Faust turned to the tin man with a worried look.

"How's your infiltration? Got the damn monster yet?" He grunted as he dodged a wild swing from the robot's gun before it charged with a shoulder bash hitting the soldier aside as Cyborg fired his laser cannon with his remaining arm while a screen popped from his arm as he read the content.

"We need to wait for three minutes!" Faust groaned in reply, his body aching from the hit as he staggered and rolled from a stab of the huge knife and yelled back with his voice irritated and frustrated. "Well, three minutes doesn't seem too long before I'm metal boy's homemade sushi!" He yelped as a sudden stab into the pile of broken crates from the bayonet flashed in front of his face before another large bulky fist smashed his lean body across, hearing cracks in his bones as they began to repair themselves before he dodged the knife again. Faust barely avoided another before the robot became impatient of eliminating its target inefficiently and let out an irritated howl, its legs shooting out and the soldier couldn't see it under the cover of the large shining knife before he felt the hard stub jab him in the stomach his lungs compressed from the sheer might of the kick sending him crashing and tumbling in the stacks of crates and concrete as he lay there his energy nearly depleted while he listened to the sounds of lasers and growls filling the air, his eyes rolling up to the bright sky now filled with dark bleak grey rain-clouds thundering and towered his fallen body as his breathing quickened hands fastening themselves on the concrete pushing the broken wall off him slowly as he made small progress smiling slightly. _Almost there…_

"Look out!" Cyborg's voice called out frantically as the soldier paused unsure of what to make of the words until he felt the weight of the wall suddenly getting bigger as a mist of dust blew itself into the air as Faust now struggled, the robot was obviously programmed to withstand his own superstrength matching it with technology…modern technology the soldier sighed as he felt his hands give in slowly, the pressure starting to build as he finally submitted to the sheer might his boots digging into the concrete dock as he continued to fight against the gravity pushing with all his might to match the mechanical hulk, his teeth seething and gritting as he licked his teeth and held his ground.

"Faust, it's okay! Leave me here to deal with him while you chase your girlfriend, she's the one with more important information…I can handle this hunk of junk!" Cyborg spoke his throat lumping to hide away any sense of fear or awe at the size of the seemingly unstoppable juggernaut pressing its massive iron fingers snaking around the bulky body of the tin man the half-robot struggling under the constricting grip pressing against his bolts and screws causing small sparks while he glared at the huge fingers activating his cannon under the cover of the noise and he gave a grin at the giant as he fired his cannon heating the large fingers before he heard a painful growl from the large robot as it began to back off checking on its injuries immediately raising its hand up in the air as the metal glowed bright red shooting a bullet smashing the tin man in the middle as he grabbed the projectile by his arms and swung it back as the soldier looked in a daze at the armored mech take on the half-robot as he shot a look at him with his mouth yelling the words again.

"For goodness' sakes, GET OUT!" He commanded loudly enough as the soldier looked towards the robot raising its gleaming knife before a sharp hiss interrupted them as they watched, the robot sent staggering past them as smoke from the bullets smashed their deadly impact onto the hard solid body with dents and steam jet out in fumes as Cyborg and Faust turned to the entrance of the warehouse, their eyes widened at the familiar figure with his large caliber sniper rifle cradled in his hands as he stood in the midst of the flooding orange sunlight his fur hat neatly resting on his head while he gave a tut at the two teen's dusted covered bodies before he clicked his rifle letting the clinks of bullet casings land like glass with gunpowder smoking from the interiors. Korolov could only take a small drag of his stick before he raised his hand in a friendly fashion adding a wave with his mouth stretching to a wide smirk.

"You guys look all washed up. What the hell happened to the rest of you toughies? I counted four more in the group…or did something happen while I was away, got an answer for me?" He asked gruffly as he fired more suppressing shots into the robot this time taking aim at the cogs in the ankles causing the mech to fall over once more letting out irritated and angered growls while the Russian stared at the two his face scowling. Faust felt relieved that he was here to take care of the monster, the whole challenge was a bit too much for his ability but then he was unsure as to what he would do to them until he noticed the change in the face of the large bulky soldier as he realized his thoughts and chuckled with his hand waving the suspicion away.

"Never mind that, I ain't here for you anyway. I'm here for Nadia, and I warned you not to stay in my way the next opportunity I get…"

"So, you gonna just shoot us and get it over with or are you having a different purpose in mind just by intruding on our home and trying to kill all of us?" Faust asked first as the tin man looked in nervousness at the huge juggernaut standing before him, the taunting words still fresh in his mind as he continued the long silent stare across the room to Korolov as Faust just gave a small cocky smile in return.

"Of course you're out of your fucking mind. If I wanted to kill you I could have shot you both in the skulls right here and now…but I gave a little thought over your little speech back at the Tower before, and all I can say is that you're also out of your stinking mind. I am not human any longer and neither are you, yet acting like one and trying to be one is just a waste of my time…I can't deny my lost human life and I never regretted my decision to become one of the greatest weapons developed in the Cold War: I'm my own person and that is your answer to being a weapon by your country. Go ahead and call it skeptical or whatever makes you feel better, but I'm not a man living in a damn fantasy than you are and I prefer being a realist to the world…that's the only difference between you and me that will never change." Korolov simply replied, his tone not holding back sarcasm or sharp remarks as his voice spoke the words sternly without hesitation like he had meditated on it for some time after the talk. Faust couldn't argue that fact as he stuffed his hand in his large pockets of his jacket staring at the Russian with raised eyebrows and his mouth frowning as he pondered on it: he didn't think that he would need to change the attitude he had shown to the Titans…he had been treated regardless of a weapon or not like a human being and Cyborg was also trying to make his way in the world even if it meant for him to confine himself to limits of his armor, he had seen the tin man train and exercise like a normal human would and this always struck him as odd until he realized something else that made them so similar.

They were not robbed of their humanity, but merely wanted to take it back. All the times of joy and being alive, all the death and suffering of others they had wanted to feel but could not…it was so normal to them that they didn't bother to evaluate on the value of their lives while the other soldiers and fighters would be very damn well concerned whether they would die or not. He could remember the sheer fright lining every soldier he had met on the front, every man he had met during the bombardments and aftermaths of battle he can still close his eyes and recall those sheer terrified faces of youth as they shivered in Stalingard due to the relentless winter and the looks of paleness at the frozen bodies thinking what would it take just to be like them…lost to the frozen plains. He can still recall the thoughts circulating in his head as he watched his CO shot by the British and American battleships on that bridge, leaving him to be facing the whole fleet alone and not one thought of his life was evident in him at the time and his mind not even considering the consequences of the outcome.

"_You'll return to me, right Faust?"_ Faust flinched as he remembered the day he had left for the harbour for the mission to Norway to help out with a suppression of the Resistance forces when they were assaulted, Nadia had stood there at the doorway of the office giving a cheeky grin and teased him lightly before she asked him that very question almost pleadingly.

"Nadia, I said that I'll return for you…now I intend to keep that promise." He spoke as the giant mech started to rev up, it's gears clogging and chucking as smoke puffed and coughed out of the ruined limbs raising its large army blade in a downward strike as the Russian ducked out of the way swearing about running out of clips and reload time while the half-robot rolled to the side and fired at the charging menace towards Faust as he stood his ground and lifted his heavy head, his sweated palm sweeping away his fringes aside to reveal his dark eyes glaring with fury and determination before his hand swiped forwards the fingertips stubbornly charging into the chest area of the robot his eyes squeezed and his teeth clenched hard nearly biting his tongue as his fingers dug into the metal sheet smashing its way through cogs and compartments reaching for the interior core, the metallic being started to panic as its arm descended onto the soldier now elbow deep inside the machine feeling his way around as Cyborg fired his cannon smashing the exposed part of its wrist sending the whole gauntleted hand flying into the ruined heap of crates behind it as it let out a deafening whirr of frustration the empty limb rose in the air as a gigantic drill formed in its place while the rocket launchers fired their last packs, Cyborg found it hard to dodge as they slithered and zoomed in on him. Korolov noted the incoming rockets and raised his sniper rifle in the direction of the rockets as his eyes instantly caught onto the weak spots of the projectiles, his finger pulled the trigger as several bullets were fired consecutively imploding the rockets in front of the tin man as he stood there stunned unable to believe that he had been saved by mere penetrating bullets before a loud shredding noise and the sound of parts exploding and trashed around made him turn to Korolov his rescuer who seemed to have a huge smirk over his face as he lit another cigarette calmly, his hand sliding the lighter in the covers of his sleeve while he took a long drag Cyborg watching the puff of smoke just filling into the air just shocked at the soldier's reaction. "What are you doing smoking at a time like this? The robot…"

"Is now a giant pile of metal trash. I guess that if there is one thing about us weapons…" Korolov indicated his cigarette in the direction of the black smoke making the teen look at the figure standing amongst the smoke as he stared eyes wide at the scene while the soldier just had a chuckle. "Is that we still show no mercy to shits like them." Faust swatted the fog of black away, his coat stained by the oil fountain spraying like jets into the air from the center hole the size of a large anti-tank projectile piercing right through the whole piece of armor like paper the limbs were apparently pulled and tugged and ripped right out of the joints holding it together scattered and flung across the room's wide open area, the soldier wiping his oiled smeared hands in a tap nearby and cleaning it dry with a wet cloth like a routine he had adopted.

"Now, I have to go for her."

* * *

Nadia strode through the way from the control center to the plane ready for takeoff, her feet clanking on the catwalk as she checked the wristwatch on her arm tapping the clock face with some spite. That agent was meant to come here with the changeling's head a long time ago, something must be taking him too long or he's fooling around with his prey…something that Nadia would love to report to the boss for if it ever cropped up.

"Stupid fucker…he's supposed to be here a long time ago! What's taking him so long, that little useless hare-brained…"

"Hello, Nadia. I was going to call you but I guess I've cut in at the wrong time, am I assuming that you have gotten on the way to the transport at all for the long awaited flight back to your home country? Or is something else holding you back from doing so?" Nadia could only give an irritated growl internally, her mind was in a real blaze at his taunt that she almost resisted the urge to not fling the earpiece down onto the ground and actually stamp on it, whatever it takes to get rid of that irritating tone. But then, Janos had assured her that she would be well rewarded back at the headquarters…the Presidential Residence and that made her all the more determined to not sully the already tempting offer by being prosecuted for friendly murder in cold blood, especially even if the man was supposed to help her ended up going after a mere weakling on his own without her consent and had the goddamned guts to freeze her arm numb which took an hour just to warm it back up. "Just tell me the status report."

"I'm at the plane waiting for you, my two associates were killed and their bodies in the plane's personal cold storage area just to be buried with a shower of honor in the name of the Fourth Reich. I also brought in a special surprise for you, even if you aren't shocked by the fact that I just won the footrace to the escape plane…are you?" Nadia felt a nerve nearly snap clean off at his words, her hand rubbing against her forehead carefully not to damage her aching brain from his annoying voice. "No, I just wondered how the hell you managed to get on the plane first."

"Ah, that…another story during our flight back home. Right now, we have to get out of here immediately or risk being punished by the boss…Agent of the Vices: Hate."

"You know that we're not supposed to reveal our identities to each other or the other members of the Vices…those damn twins keep following me everywhere, and I have many idiots back there to boot if they get in my way." Nadia shot back a retort as the man chuckled on the earpiece, the voice crackling from static.

"True, but then again they do really like you…more than anyone they were with anyway." The man spoke back thoughtfully in a hum, the girl ready to hang up on him from irritation while the transmission was left in static when she heard the distinct sound in the office compartments she had just exited from picking up the suppressing bullets being shot in the air sailing as the men's hollers and yells of panic made Nadia's pace quicken into a run speeding on the walkway toward the escape plane, passing the different corridors hoping to lose the pursuers behind when she slowed down in relief at the sight of the door opening to the inside of the plane before a couple of footsteps clanked onto the walkway and the click of a pistol cocked and ready to fire stopped her, the girl froze as she spoke confidently again her face of surprise hidden with her clouded hate.

"You're quite late, you know. I was wondering if you'd come with me back to Germany."

"No chance, Nadia. I don't want to go anywhere, not Germany, not France…not anywhere as long as it has your scent and whiff of you." Nadia could only shrug decently as she spun to face her boyfriend standing with the gun aimed to her forehead his eyes focused and completely serious which made her put her hands at her waist, grinning ear to ear with spite wagging her finger.

"I am not surprised. You are quite resourceful though lacking in many years of perfected research, though I am not too sure that you can beat me with a single pistol to my head when you knew me long enough. And if there's one thing I know about you all these years…is that you're just too scared to pull the trigger on someone you really love, isn't that right Faustus? You don't know the years of misery you put me through, you don't know me anymore and neither do I know you either, in this age than the time back then…you're just too damn stubborn." Nadia spoke almost hiding her sorrow as she had a feeling of reminiscing, the vacations she took and the times where she was weak and unable to face other men for fear of being used just like the camp when she was harassed by those burly bullies, truthfully she would never know that she would make it. But Faust was the one who saved her and gave her a reason to just live and get through the rough times, with his interventions at some points when it all seemed so hopeless he would be the rising star in the concentration camp just grinning and giving the thumbs-up to the prisoners bald and shaven who burst into good cheer…but it didn't last when he had to leave, she had too much hopes and held them even when his death certificate ended at her doorstep she refused to believe until she was approached by Janos who just gave her a cutting edge deal she couldn't say no to. She closed her eyes, almost clenching them shut to stop the tears about to flow as she opened them to see Faust looking at her unconvinced with his hand lowering the gun by a few centimeters below her forehead to the temple of her jacket while she waited, his face holding such regret and sorrow as he spoke the next few words.

"Nadia, you can choose not to go back. I know that it sounds so easy for you, but then I can say that Janos is just the type of person who would betray others and during all my years back in the army I…never stopped loving you at all. You can come with me, and let us end this feud together…just us and the Titans to stop the madness spreading in Germany." Nadia could not answer but just stare at him, feeling the hope and warmth of his words as she turned back to see the open doorway waiting for her and then again at the outstretched hand of the soldier as he gave her a grin eyes filled with hope for her decision, she opened her mouth slowly to give an answer amongst the silence gathering at that one spot.

"I-" She started, but suddenly felt a cold hand gripping her shoulder in a firm grip almost numbing her sensations in her joint as she nearly fought the urge to crumple to the floor on her knees as her eyes traveled upwards to the dark robed figure standing above her with his other hand letting out visible clouds of frost coating his gloves as he eyed the soldier who drew his pistols aiming at the man tipping his hat in greeting sending a chill across the two.

"She's not going anywhere with you. I think if you want to see her live, you would do well to lower your guns and let us enter that flight to the Fatherland…looking at the great weapon created by the Third Reich, I can see how adequate and amateur you have become showing pity for the enemy. You must have been with those puny Americans far too long, you're getting soft." He stated sharply, his face showing Nadia a cold hard look as he turned to the soldier who stood still in his fighting stance aiming his pistols at him with a hardened stare of his own as he shot two bullets into the man, the latter rested his hand coolly gripping the metal bars of the railing while the sound of running engines were filling the air suppressing any other sound to its superior display of horsepower as his arm swiped at the direction of the bullets the wind subjecting to a harsh gale that whooshed through the entire walkway as Nadia ducked her face holding some contempt whereas Faust gave a shocked surprised look before he smoothed it away and fired repeatedly at the robed man, his opponent smiled as his palm swept the air in a catching motion before the supersoldier paused staring at the unharmed defender giving a chilling smile as his palm began to unfold like a flower sprinkling tiny pieces of metal and lead as though scattering pollen in the wind letting the soldier catch the noise of clinking lead as the casings were removed from Faust's gun onto the iron while his eyes furrowed.

"See? Proves you just went soft, amateur. Let's go, Nadia." He said as he turned to the plane door and walked towards it, his back completely turned as Nadia's eyes followed suit to the inside before she took a quick glance at Faust who had a pleading look on his face. She breathed, she knew he was worried about her and wanted her to come with him…but her hate was more than she could handle as she gave a furious spit on the floor glaring at him before she went back into the plane, the door slamming shut as the lock turned as the soldier was left standing still rooted in his spot watching the aircraft slowly take off down the makeshift runway below filled with lights and road marks painted on the floor and beginning to fly in the direction of the ocean and over the coast towards their destination. Sighing heavily, he kept his pistols as his head hung staring down at the grated floor unable to say anything about the situation…in fact there was nothing left to say anyway, he had just came here to confirm Nadia's loyalty and to see where she stood in the entire conflict and he had seen her choose in front of his own eyes.

She chose to go with them; she didn't just betray him but herself. Herself to those bastards who brainwashed millions to join a war that was already lost, the bastards who caused his father and mother to die and the bastards who would stop at nothing to cause the near genocide of an entire nation due to their relentless and stubbornness to surrender. But then, he saw the hope in her eyes that he might take her and that she may have a better life with him and stop them together…he clutched his head in his hands as he looked to the sky for a sign or any voice coming down to speak to him and tell him what he should do, but he couldn't hear or see anything to convince him of his own guilt…nothing he can do in his power to ensure that she wouldn't make it to Germany, he had just let her go instead.

"I shouldn't, but I know that I should have…" He muttered to himself, the sounds of boots clanking behind him as he stood still waiting for the two men breathing and the cold air just blowing across the quiet dock as seagulls flooded the skies with their bodies and squawks before he just replied to Korolov and Cyborg's interrogative glances at his back.

"She chose not to come with me."

* * *

"So, Nadia. Want to see the special surprise I just got myself out of America? C'mon, you know you want to just to say something critical about it…you know you want to."

"Shut the hell up, Frost. You're just being such a show-off, you and your bloody trophies…they're all the same to me just stuff and antiques that you steal off your victims during missions! You're just as greedy as your rank is!" Nadia snapped at the taunting man, his pale face giving a tight smirk filled with glee and pride as the two sat in the interior of the aircraft relaxing themselves into the cushion seats lining up on both side of the plane with the windows all drawn up letting the bright evening sunshine in filling the room orange while the captain and his pilots were in the cockpit their mutters muffled by the heavy doors behind them closing them off from the main room. Nadia was seated opposite with her fingers drumming the circular windowsill impatiently while she brushed her dark hair aside with her other hand still flinching at the numbness of her joint before she shot an accusing glare at the culprit sitting right in front of her smiling broadly as his gloved fingers stirred a glass cup in his hand filled with the familiar smell of alcohol in the air wafting around the room, his hat removed to reveal it in spikes upwards as he settled it onto the cushion next to him taking another drink of the wine before he reached out and poured himself another glass in satisfaction.

"Ah, another mission successful once again! I really hope you would enjoy this, Nadia…it is exquisite alcohol made in Germany's own homemade breweries and a real downer for those outsiders! You're German like us, so you should have a big liver for this!" Frost grinned widely as he waved the bottle in front of her in a victorious fashion, but her chilling gaze made him frown in disappointment though he shrugged the cold feeling off and continued to down another cup his eyes closed in deep happiness. He let out a loud sigh and put the glass cup aside, Nadia turning away to gaze at the sky outside the window and her eyes caught the deep crimson red clouds as thunder was heard ominously her ears tuning out the sounds of Frost's loud voice singing songs.

"It's a sign of bloodshed…Faust, I hope you'd forgive me."

End


	22. Chapter 22

Resolution, The Gather of the Vices, The Cheat

This chapter does contain some blood coughing and medical stuff in it…just to let you know.

Back to the Tower…

The clock hanging on the empty bare wall began to tick endlessly, the constant passing of seconds to minutes were the only sounds in the room that started to feel like hours and hours just to wait the sun all but vanished to the other side of the world without a trace, leaving behind a trail…a starry trail of stars that would usually shine really brightly almost like a blinding spot in the universe that you try to catch in the palm of your hand and feel its light coursing through you feeling the energy stemming into the veins and arteries as calm and happiness flow across your face. Now, all he could just see was dim stars casting their gloomy colors in the sky in accordance to the mood that was just hanging over the entire building while he just laid in his room on his large double bed throwing his tie aside and the top buttons of his uniform now released from their fabricated chokehold left the open window to let the cold rushing air immediately filling the room with its whispers before he raised his hand and drew it over his face to shroud himself from the world.

"Faust? Are you all right, you haven't come out of your room since this evening and didn't go for dinner. Hello? Can you hear me?" The concerned voices drew the soldier's attention to the locked door, his blank eyes just unable to tell them anything as he pulled the pillow over his ears and shoved it deep into the sides of his cheeks pushing the air out of him but not that he couldn't care less anyway…not after the entire betrayal displayed by her despite facing the threat of death. He had given her a last chance to prevent more deaths by her innocent hands, she was someone who didn't want to and wasn't even supposed to be the one who would try and kill him like this…he expected it, but he just didn't think it would be her…

"Leave me alone, please. I have absolutely no mood right now!" The soldier urged stressfully on the words 'leave' and 'alone' harshly, his patience had all but worn down to that of a flicker of a flame as he felt his blood pump faster throwing his current thoughts out of the back of his head his hand clutching his forehead as pain wrecked at his body causing him to give off soft groans of frustrations and aches around his limbs, throwing his head back at the ceiling eyeing the switched off light stuck to the surface while he tossed in a pill from the bottle that was on his bedside, his hands trembling as it suddenly hung at his sides the soldier trying his best to relax and let the drug take its own effects on him but it seems that fate had another idea when the calm and composure erupted into more painful aches and spasms now took the wheel sending the trooper over the side of his bed as he clenched and gnashed his teeth hissing out silent screams of agony while his arms and legs thrashed the floor and thin air. His eyes widening, he felt the large weight in his throat getting bigger almost too late to swallow it all in as the soldier flipped himself on his knees his face looking at the floor before his mouth gave way throwing up the pile of blood, his terrified eyes now tearing as he knelt there shaking uncontrollably like a leaf before he heard the distinct thumping of the door and a boot connecting with the solid metal picking up the resounding thud as it fell onto the floor uselessly and the gathering of feet stopping right in front of his shivering form, a long pause started between the Titans who had gathered to see their friend now leaning over the carpet spilling out amounts of blood covering the whole floor in a dark stain that made the teenagers recoil in horror at the sight while Faust kept his cool trying to spill out the evil content before he felt arms tugging at his sleeves bringing his form up, his face staring up at the empath in her blue cloak looking in surprise at him her eyes full of concern and shock, the soldier noted the wide mouth and her eyebrows were raised as he had a good look of the patch still on her cheek stained in the center by the dried blood from the Beast's claws but overall she looked as she recovered fully, his eyes filled with tears and blood flowing down his cheeks tasting the salty combination on his sore lips.

"Faust…what happened to you?" Faust just kept coughing, his head feeling lighter as his world began to sway and swirl around him and consciousness was becoming something unknown to him before he sank into the shoulder of the teen his mouth trying to mutter out the words in a confused mumble onto the fabric, Raven unable to make out the words while her attentions were turned to healing him with her hands, noting his attempts to converse with her in mumbles muffled by the cloth which turned to a stutter before his body went still causing panic amongst the Titans with fear stricken faces. Cyborg reacted first as his medical experience kicked in, his huge metal hands scooping the thin frail body of the soldier in his embrace and ran towards the infirmary as Faust's world came to an absolute black…

"How did this happen?" Robin could only find the words out of his mouth, the medical bay was filled with the echoed silence that probed from all the remaining members of the team each looking at the unconscious body lying still onto the hospital bed his eyes closed shut while blood stained his neck to the white shirt leaving the red stain crusting into a layer coating his skin the smell of blood still leaving their deadly scent wafting around the room. Starfire held a sickened look on her face leaning at the corner of the room, her hand was still in a cast plastered and pure white slinging over her shoulder as her forehead and the bare stomach was bandaged neatly in wraps of cloth as she stood there her worried face glancing at Faust and back at her guilt-ridden boyfriend clutching his head in one hand the palm sliding down his facemask as he muttered words silently to himself, the Tamerranean princess hearing one of two hurtful words being said addressing him as he sat in the steel chair leaning over to stare at the tiled floor before she glided over to her love and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder speaking to him softly. Cyborg meanwhile, could only stare blankly at the alarming results on the screen showing the soldier's entire outlined body filled with the various red dots and other yellow shades that spread across his entire chest which to his great fears were also highlighting his critical status, the tin man could say absolutely nothing but his widened eyes of horror and awe at the huge amounts of genetic instability and unstable bloodstream makeup already told him just as much, the cyborg could just take a glance at the young man lying in a self-induced coma uselessly and limply while he sighed again and turned back to the screen his red robotic eye still searching the various areas his frown deepening with each second of analysis. The most hurt of the group was the blue-cloaked girl with her hood thrown down exposing her deep blue cropped hair over the soldier's arm her pale hands gripping it tightly in embrace as she just looked blankly at the hand she clasped so securely while she heard the beep of the machine, the only resounding sound that seemed to carry on without a thought for the silent demoralized team that stood around the soldier unable to face the impossible truth that showed on the screen blinking wildly.

"This guy…he had several blood transfusions all mixing different types of them together to make some…some mutated unknown species of blood type extremely variable at certain points in his lifetime and the bad news is, the types are fused together in such a complicated order that I can't distinguish which is his real blood type from the other additions. The mutated blood transfusions has caused him a variant of leukemia, on a smaller scale but the only thing that is holding them back from bursting into full-blown fits is his regenerative abilities which means, this guy shouldn't be alive and make it for years with just these pills he takes. I also took the chance to analyze the sample of the pills he was taking earlier, and this contains merely suppressions of the fits and coughing but doesn't stop the pain nor his body just naturally rejecting the blood…it's like he is being tormented from the inside, aversion and immunity to any mortal injury but at the cost of his physical health relying on these pills just to get by. As far as my own medical skills are the best in the team, I'm afraid that I can't help him much with the unique condition and it will take me a long time to figure out an antidote…who knows whether he might be weakened or even worse from where he is now." Cyborg could only give his diagnosis as such; his voice was definitely full of repressed anger and pity. Anger for Faust's own choice to even become a part of the experiments and pity because he now has to suffer for it in the present, he had told them about the experiments but only in brief as well as the grim and hurt face he gave when they queried him on the subject…but the half-robot could not even understand the extent of the damage he was receiving, not until he just took a scan of his body and noticed the large amounts of unstable blood. His robotic arms hung at his sides as he gave a long sigh, the situation seemed to be turning against them from bad to just plain worse: Robin is now a heap of guilt slouched over a chair and beating himself up again for his failure in Faust's unknown health condition despite Starfire's own comfort, Korolov was no where to be found when the police showed up although the tin man suspected as much that he just took the chance to escape any questions by the officers and now Beast Boy…that grass stain was gone and left the team. Cyborg brought his fingers to touch the bridge of his nose, his mind flooded with recollections of the past of his friendship with the changeling over the months and years they knew each other for some answer but all he ever had was a blank slate…he couldn't see any hint or sign of anger that the changeling would release, the chemical that messed his DNA was all but cleared by the antidote he produced and he hoped that the changeling won't have to turn into that unstoppable monster again. _Yeah right, like that ever worked now…_

"Team, we have to work out the next move. Beast Boy is gone, and Faust is now out in a short coma…the team is pretty much all but disabled and unable to act against any criminal activity right now. We are in a ditch here, those German guys have been messing us up real bad ever since…and Raven including me can't take on the criminals alone, so I think that we should get some recovery period just to put the physical health in front of anything else before we act." Cyborg spoke up, his voice silencing the team as they looked at the floor unable to give a reply while the half-robot particularly eyed the broken team leader in the chair as Starfire couldn't give him a glare but a glance telling the second in command to give her boyfriend a break before she went back to giving Robin a gentle hug, her mood was not that joyful now to squeeze the sadness away with her strength. Cyborg knew Robin for a long time, and if there was anyone who wanted to inquire more about him they would talk to his closest buddy who knows his impulsiveness, stubbornness and complete irrational thoughts when it came to something personal like an attack on one of his teammates or their past which remained a mystery to them and it causes harm…the half-robot knew it all, Slade was enough to send that Boy Wonder into Boy Obsessed Hunter with his elusiveness and his cunning to put the Titans off his trail and just pop up again to launch another large campaign to overtake the city. Even after Slade was gone for good, disappearing into the depths of the criminal underworld and staying there somewhere else they haven't heard or had a clue where the biggest and most dangerous criminal mastermind had ran off to though the general thought was that after Trigon, Slade just kept his promise and moved on to other things away from Jump City…but through those weeks he saw night after night Robin just searching the various screens with deep interest, the tin man initially could just shrug and say that he was just overworking but as time went on it became a complete about turn.

"What can we do…except to just pursue them?" A weak coughing voice asked from the bed, Cyborg and the rest turned to see the soldier sitting up on his bed leaning his head securely against the pillow he propped up as he covered his mouth with his hand to prevent any escaping of air as spittle littered his palm, his dark eyes were glowing under the dim light of the infirmary scanning his whereabouts at the teammates who could eye him but not urge a reply. The soldier just gave a cough again, the volume heightened as his lungs started to compress inwards nearly knocking Faust out of breath before Raven's arms shot out to grip his shoulders and slowly and carefully she laid him back to rest on the pillow once more, his arms still gripping the rails of the bed to support his upper body while he continued to eye them boldly with a sense of firmness and regret evident in his grave tone as he carried on. "They took Nadia away from me, physically and emotionally when she just left me at the warehouse to join those monsters…and as far as I know they have brainwashed her into their screwed up doctrines and used her against me. I…felt my heart break, I couldn't believe that she could betray me in just a heartbeat but she did and I cannot wallow in regret and sorrow at my loss until I get the real reasons out of her for hating me…and I don't expect you to understand such a loss, but that's what we should be doing right now: to pursue them and make them pay!" He said bitterly, his hands gripped the rails as they trembled unsteadily the grip loosening for a moment but he brought it under control stopping any sudden shudder before silence fell on the room, his eyes downcast as his head began to hang limply staring at his condition with an even broken frown eyes just turning bleak at the prospect of his health condition. Robin had just looked up at the soldier with a blank look with hands clasped tightly as the squeaking of his gloves tensed against each other's surface, his facemask was hiding whatever expression he had been holding though the deep saddened frown told the soldier enough of what he wanted to know as he addressed his depressed leader directly eyeing him with a certain glare as his mouth twitched into a grit of teeth and hatred seeped from his words.

"Robin, I know this isn't what you're looking forward to…but you have to understand that what I'm about to do is for a good damn reason and not just some quest for petty revenge. I know what it feels to lose your family…I lost mine too, and we both are hurt and broken men without a future had not certain men taken us under their wing and gave us another reason to live…however! If there is one real damn difference between both of us throughout those years coming from different backgrounds…" Faust paused, watching intently on his leader's attentive stare though the soldier felt as Robin was looking at him but yet he wasn't, his expression had turned from a depressed to a half-dazed look while Starfire gave the soldier a defensive stare for her boyfriend her hands clutching the martial artist's gloves as support before Faust spoke the next few words with a tint of malice sparing no mercy from any feeling of sympathy but as a rational decision shocking the room.

"Is that I'm not some pathetic piece of shit that sits there and cries about useless things like my health when I should be going out there to find the bastards responsible for attacking your city!" Starfire was the first to react violently to his words, her feet thumping loudly onto the concrete floor as she now shot a full death glare at him as her face was now tightened into that of rage her burning emerald eyes boring right at the super soldier's in open defiance, spewing out an aura of anger towards the soldier who just calmly faced her down with a stare of his own which made the situation worse as the Tamerranean let out a growl activating her powers as her eyes and hands glowed bright green. Raven quickly got up, her hands at the ready to defend her injured teammate as she went into a fighting stance in front of Faust's wrecked body her face held a stern look telling the alien that she was prepared to face off with her if she took another move, Cyborg feeling it was his duty to stop the oncoming fight immediately as he strode in front of the two women and yelled at the top of his voice in frustration grabbing both their arms and lifted them above the floor.

"Damn it! It's not the time to fight amongst ourselves right now, it's time for us to just rest and recover! Faust, I don't care if you're going to go and get your revenge and leave us here…I don't want any of this talk until we can figure out the next move together, not just spend the time increasing our injuries internally!" His loud booming voice thundered across the room, both women silenced as they hung their heads in shame and calmed down before the half-robot then putting them down gently back onto the concrete floor, his hand going back to the bridgework of his nose at the flaring hostilities from both sides unable to work out any sort of compromise with them. Faust fell silent once more, his eyes ceaselessly increasing the pressured stare across at Robin before he just laid his weary craned neck back onto the soft pillow feeling the cushion crush under his weight as he turned away to the window, watching streaks of rain now stream and tear down the surface of the window making waves rippling before they fell to the island floor below as the lights of the city opposite illuminated the sight brightly lighting up the dim room from the gloomy atmosphere. Cyborg could only afford words towards the whole demoralized team before him, once the most efficient fighting force against crime ranging from bank robberies to plots to take over the world now lay in complete separation and on the brink of social disparity between the members themselves…something that the half-robot couldn't even imagine happening right now when their grass stain is missing and the leader in a psychologically turmoil due to the bank robbery and Faust's own personal health issues, he was now burdened as the second-in-command to figure out a real strategy for their next move or else if things ever escalated that far, the end of the entire team could be on the verge of finally being realized.

* * *

Germany, Berlin

8:30 pm

The dark slick escort car pulled over the side, the rain pouring its load onto the citizens rushing around in a flood of umbrellas and raincoats towards their cars and houses to escape the downpour flooding nearby drains that swallowed up the falling drops of fresh tears into their hungry grated mouths as the gurgling of the rain joining their liquid brethren in the expanse of sewers that led to various towns and cities across the most industrious country in the European sector, the tall glass buildings stood tall as giants their slippery surface acted as protection sending the drops plunging to the concrete ground below as traffic swarmed the various intersections with a unison of wipers sweeping away the march of the tears streaking and making faces on the sides. The dark doors were swung open as the sight of a black leather boot with stockings stood out onto the rain, an umbrella already open to protect the owner as she brought a cold hand to her warm cheek before sweeping her fringe aside with the same hand dressed in a white shirt and a black jacket giving a bright smile at the sight of people and machines greeting her with honks and chatter her eyes scouting every inch of land belonging to her Fatherland, the feeling of home washed over her like a warm heat to her hands as she felt the sensation inviting and welcoming her. Ahead, she stared at the tall wall that stood in front of them shielding anything from the outside to look into the grounds as the dark clouds rained on without a care observing the well structured masonry and the towering barred gate in front of her rising to the height of a two storey building that led to the gravel road neatly paved towards a large grey structure standing proudly at the center with its dome stretching out over the cityscape, the broad wide structures where the daily offices of the government lay to satisfy and meet the people's demands and requests now abandoned as the workers left for home and rest…they needed it for another busy day of running a country.

"Well, home sweet home. Hope you love the Presidential Office in front of you, that's where all our government agencies are busy making the people's lives so perfect…things change so much in 61 years, doesn't it?" Nadia turned towards Frost, slipping out of the car behind her with that same cheeky grin sticking onto his face as he now stood in the rain changed from his clerical robes to that of a trench coat buttoned up to his neck leaving the top one out, the collar originally flattened down had been instead pulled up as the simple belt tied loosely around his thin waist his gloves were removed as he waved his pale blue fingers in the cold air blowing at them while he watched the masses of people sliding past them, the woman giving an annoyed sigh as the gate opened before them ushering them into the premises with the guard showing a wide welcoming smile to the guests of the new President…if only they ever knew. The two slid past the guard with polite smiles to match his own, walking towards the premises of the gardens that lined the building with hedges that was above their heads to block out any sight of the insides of the gardens as the sounds of tinkling water was heard just behind each one on both sides they passed keeping in stride and silence still gripped any hint of attempted social interaction between the two, Frost was adjusting his tie despite the fact he already did that several times on the drive here but his partner's attitude really spoilt his mood terribly and he felt bored and glum. He sighed to himself as he removed his hat and swept back the spikes into smoothed lines over his scalp, his sharp blue eyes piercing ahead at the large steps blurred by the spraying fountain of water leaking the liquid out like sludge onto the surface that made tiny waterfalls into the lower bases while ground lights lit up the building from under its nose shining the dark windows and drawn curtains as the noise of the city began to die away, the young man just gave a glare at the fountain in front of him before the water began to freeze making crackling sounds as the surface began to turn to a frozen surface as the waterfalls became frozen icicles dancing around the brim like an umbrella…he was just so damn bored!

"Keep your powers to your hands, the boss is going to be here soon." Nadia warned without even acknowledging him with her face, his eyes narrowed in near slits at the rude woman before he just gave a snort crossing his hands as the guards stood at each flank raising their rifles in salute as the servant in front of them walked calmly towards the doors, pushing them open with both gloved hands, the light instantly flooding the steps of the building before he turned to give a joyful smile and strode to the door handle gesturing them in with the unoccupied hand. Frost gave a wave smiling sheepishly with his mood brightening up, Nadia had not bothered to acknowledge the servant as she walked ahead of the agent towards the steps where three more men in suits and white gloves awaited them at the top of the stairs checking her dress once more before she stood in front of the line, giving a simple nod as the men turned and led her towards the large embodied double doors with paintings lining the entire hall and walkways of different sizes depicting battle scenes and monarchs of old standing in their gleaming armor or fashionable clothes posing proudly hoping their names were etched in their appearances for fear and respect of enemies and allies alike with potted plants in between each of the paintings. Frost quickly followed through the dazzling lit hall, his feet echoing through the marble floor quickly as he trailed behind the female agent his mouth gaping at the mass of paintings and statues before the group stopped at the double doors, the servants placing their hands on the golden knobs gleaming their reflections off the polished surface as they opened the doors with a strong tug pulling them wide open, Nadia just looked ahead as she eyed two slim feminine figures standing under the shadow of the bright light her face had a broad smile as the two ran over with laughs and cries of joy as they threw their arms out in front of her squeezing the unprepared agent in a tight hug as more sounds of joy at the reunion swept the trio.

"Nadia! We missed you soooo much! How was America?" The two girls now stood beside each other, Frost almost finding the urge to stare at them closely but he craned his neck away unable to let himself even be tempted although he exchanged a smile with the duo before looking away politely. The two girls were dressed contrasting to the other, the left one having a small flower tucked neatly in her dark hair as it flowed smoothly down her back as she wore a slick long black dress that covered most of her feet in high heels while her finger twirled at one of her long bangs playfully and her other hand gathering a handbag under her slim wrist, her black eyes shone brightly as she held a smile with her nose almost perfect as a golden chain necklace hung around her neck unlike her other twin who had the same black hair color with the exception of her cutting it short that it reached the top baseline of her neck close to a French hairstyle while she wore a dark suit with the black trousers and jacket small to fit her slim shoulders accompanying the stainless white shirt which had a bowtie around her collar, smiling as she looked downwards towards the blue azure carpet with patterns of stars lining the large space in shyness at the presence of Nadia her cheeks having a slight red tint which was not missed by Frost as he stood aside, his body feeling a warmth rise within as he tugged nervously at his strangling collar in embarrassment Nadia seemingly noticing nothing from him as she answered with her smile still intact.

"Yes, it was fun…also I managed to meet my ex during my short stay though I couldn't find much time to go to the shopping malls of the city." She answered in a tired tone, Frost picking up the white lie as he gave a hiss between his teeth feeling already uncomfortable in the presence of the twins before he saved himself with a quick salute and strode into the dining room first to leave the three women standing alone, he had not gone far before a whistle called him back his eyes looking at the trio with frowns on their faces while Nadia had tapped her heel in impatience his eyes looked at them unsure of what they were calling him back for before he saw the cropped-haired girl raise her hand in a request with her lips forming a slight smile as her eyes shone just like her twin's.

"P-please…if y-you would so kindly…" She let out a stutter her face lowered as the red tint flushed her face in shyness, Frost just looked at her smooth skinned hand as he gave a wide grin and took her hand into his own the fingers sliding into the gaps between before he led her away into the hall giving a final grin at the two others who took each other's hand and invited themselves in. The whole dining room was filled with larger paintings, the canvas stretching from almost one side to another of the room as four statues with different poses and figures stood overlooking the sight with their carved stone eyes blankly staring at the long table that centered around the whole room as the chandelier hung in its crystal glory reflecting the light off the surface to cover the whole room, the chairs were seated with people drinking and chatting in a formal fashion though some dressed in their military uniforms that were still clean and crisp under the artificial glow sipping china cups or holding cutlery digging into the feast of meat and vegetables laid out before them amongst the candlesticks burning their orange flames into the oxygen. The room turned to silence as they eyed the entry of the four young teens that stood at the doors closing behind them with a slam, each pair of eyes tracked towards them in a serious gaze as the lively atmosphere died to that of absolute stern causing the twins to have a bit of a shiver down their backs as each girl gripped their partner's hand tightly transferring their worries before Nadia and Frost gave reassuring looks to each of them calming them down before there was a sound of hands clapping, the four turning to the far end of the table past the various guests at the table to a man in his early thirties sitting in his seat clapping his hands loudly each contact sent echoes round the room in succession while he kept his eyes glued towards his agents who had gone over to America smiling broadly as a scar ran down his right face wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his bare elbows his coat left hanging behind him draped over the chair, the man bringing himself out of his seat approaching the four with a huge smile while the others held their stony gazes.

"Welcome home, agents of the Vices. We were waiting for your return, but some of us just got hungry…isn't that right Gluttony?" He spoke in a low tone, his cold tone sent shivers down the four teens as his eyes aimed at the figure in the chair opposite the table from where he stood the sounds of eating and munching broke the silence with plate after plate of food remains stacked up almost forming a porcelain tower as the servants scurried to remove the sets of plates as the figure cleaned his thin long raked fingers with a nearby napkin neatly before he tossed it onto the surface of a plate being taken by the servant as he gave a frown at the man's appetite. The hands and plates disappeared at a considerable speed to reveal a skinny man, his face almost bony and his skin was quite fair with his blond hair poking out from underneath his officer hat the brim of the visor shading his eyes as he felt the nearby guests now turn their attention to him before he glanced up at the scarred man with a small grin showing his yellow stained teeth and bits of food stuck in his gums as his tongue ran over the molars trying to sneak the food out of his teeth while he spoke in a light carefree tone.

"Sorry sir, but you know how I eat…I always fight on a full stomach." He answered as fast as he had chewed down his food, the man just gave him a stare as the agent Gluttony shrugged and picked up the tin of toothpicks popping one into the air catching it as it fell with his teeth, his hand picking away at the gums with precision.

"I see. Nadia, Frost…I see that you've had a warm welcome party to greet you at the table, so glad to see you with your chosen dates." Frost merely clicked his tongue, the grip on his sleeve tightened again in nervousness from the girl that started to give a worried glance at him rousing his suspicions about her behavior as he looked at her with his eyebrows raised while he saw her shiver and shake clenching her teeth. His concern showed as he took the girl by the shoulders with his hands and shook her gently, his eyes trying to find hers in all the bangs that fell down covering her face in a curtain of hair.

"Hey, are you all…" He couldn't finish as the girl bolted in his direction, catching the man completely off guard as he found himself flying through the air and crashing onto the carpet nearly skidding across the fabric and knocking over the statue which trembled momentarily as he closed his eyes waiting for a noise of breakage, silence engulfing the room as he felt a moist feeling on his lips Frost beginning to open his eyes recovering from the fall to see the girl's face hovering over his too close for his own comfort. He struggled to get the words out but were caught with her mouth as she gave him a deep kiss, Frost snapping to reality as he took the girl by her cheeks which were flushed deep crimson red as he broke it staring at her in shock as he felt the lasting effects of her saliva on his lips while she suddenly backed away from him her face also full of shock and surprise at what she had just done and brought her hands to her face covering the mixed emotions on her face as the sounds of hissing came from her behind the wall of fingers and palms throwing the agent into deeper confusion before he turned to Nadia for advice on the situation, but what he saw caused him to stop and stare in half-shock and disbelief.

Nadia and the other girl were in a warm embrace in each other's arms, their faces pressed together as though they had been lovers and to the entire shock of Frost and the monotone expressions on the rest of the guests and the speaker as they watched the spectacle unfold before them, were kissing passionately in front of his face their tongues intertwining with each other as their hands gripped the other's head stroking the hair as well as constantly craning their heads to the other side and forcing it closer to their mouths while faces of bliss were on their faces eyes closed shut enjoying the moment. Frost scrambled to his feet, his face red with complete embarrassment and shock as he eyed the two of them and then his eyes fell to the girl kneeling on the ground still in temporal shock while he turned his head around the view of the table, each of the guests held a stone face looking upon the sight without acknowledging the agent but he picked up some faces gleaming with glee at this rare occurrence in their daily jobs. Frost finally turned to the speaker standing tall smiling at the scene with a expression of happiness and joy, the smile getting wider as he watched until the agent felt his nerve almost snapping as he walked over to the man with the scar gripping his sleeve ignoring the two women making out behind him as the man held a softened expression of inquiry.

"What the hell just happened? Why is she kissing her, and what…who are they?" He said slowly, his breathing quickening with his heartbeat skipping in his chest as the speaker smiled again creepily as the agent followed his gaze to the woman on the carpet floor still in her crying.

"That is Alise. The girl kissing Nadia over there with the long hair is Belle, they are the most reliant agents the Vices have created from their experiments of hormonal enhancement…meet the Lust twins: the Sexy Duo of Frankfurt." He introduced indicating towards the two women, Frost could only watch in wonder and shock the memory of Alise kissing him is still simmering in his mind as a replay that formed a loop in his head as he stared at the two women still in a passionate embrace their hands flying over their sides. Nadia broke the contact as she just gave a glance at the shocked soldier giving a cheeky smirk, Belle continued to kiss her neck not noticing the change in atmosphere giving off moans of pleasure as she spoke back at Frost.

"You think just because I have a boyfriend means I still love him? Not a chance in the whole damn USA I will forgive him, I've moved on to someone better." She said as she turned to Belle's hair and stroked it with her hands before bringing her up by the chin and kissing her again, the spiky haired agent could just look in disgust at her attitude clenching his fists stretching the skin as he let out a huff and walked over to Alise with his face in a pitiful look before he took Alise who was still crying and sobbing by the hand gently guiding her from the carpet and grasped it softly as he turned to glare at the scarred man, the latter just smiling and gestured to the door before Frost complied willingly taking the girl with him as he slammed the door behind him sending his message of disgust and utter shock across the room as the speaker turned to the table with his hand clasped together in unison with a joyful smile.

"Well now, gentlemen and ladies. Tonight we'll celebrate for it is still young, leave those two lovebirds to themselves now and let's get on with the meal."

"Yeah! Bring on the second round! This is for the beginning of a new age for us, and I propose a toast to the greatest leader this country will ever know and fear under his reign! All hail Janos, the next President of the Fourth Reich!" Gluttony stood up raising his glass cup as the majority of guests raised theirs into the air clinking it together in joy and celebration while Janos went back to his chair and smirked at the chatter beginning to rise again, then back to Nadia who now moved with Belle towards the empty chairs at the near end of the table talking and chatting smiles glowing, the air around them was normal as though nothing had happened but Frost's own outburst and sudden repulsion did send a tension between them…no matter, Janos thought as he merely took a sip of his glass before landing the cup gracefully onto the tablecloth smiling widely, he would keep a close eye on him as precaution but other issues were unable to render him out of the mood as he stared at the paintings filled with the famous Prussian battles of soldiers frozen in time yelling their cries and turning their weapons against their enemies: the empire that they had lost so long ago, but not today on this night. It was all going to plan, while the most prestigious agency celebrates with the rest of the country his armies were spreading across Europe taking the French countryside and into Paris already as Austria, Czech Republic, Italy, the Balkan states at war with each other are falling to the might of the massive invasion forces accumulated for this defining moment…he would now see to it that he now controls an empire, one that Hitler will not conceive or plan in his entire life because of his war with the Allies: the standard of the Fourth Reich will now hang over every country and state in submission to his new rule.

It was a satisfaction to be the victors.

End


	23. Frost's Blackmail&Faust Desires N or R?

Frost's Confrontation, Faust's Desire

"I was a musician…a good Methodist boy, I could be trained but not to take a life. Yet I did." A veteran describing his experience on the Iwo Jima Island in the Pacific war

Back in America…

The night dragged on, the time never seeming to end the day or announce the arrival of the sun that will rise over the horizon again in the east to erase any traces of the morning and evening that caused him so much pain and irritance. The clouds seemed to darken on response, the rain still shading his vision of the city while the flood of water drenched and slid down his window facing into the tall buildings letting out their bright lights into the dark as noise from traffic and nightlife were a distant dream, washed away by the thunder and teardrops…if he could have any. Faust lay on the hospital bed, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling hand crossed over his forehead pressing the flesh against his foreskin passing the warmth to his arm shooting through his fingers like an energizer while he let out sighs at regular intervals, like it was something he had to deal with everyday since he was frozen in that sea and ever since he could remember his first visions of America…now continuing its voyage of being a superpower amongst the countries, Germany joining alongside them in their quest to be as efficient as they were in the past. The soldier could relate to it, he remembered the times he and his father would walk onto the streets of Germany still racing down those sidewalks past the crowd who moved so slowly as though time wanted to stop them in their rush and brisk walks to their workplaces or activities planned for the day, he would always tug on his father's warm lively hand with his while they carried on looking at the windowshops for nice items that his father would be willing to buy for him with a smile and a sigh shaking his head softly in wonder, tipping his hat over the back of his head to stare at the sky.

"_Geez, when will there come a time when you'll not have anything to buy?" Faust could just look at his father perplexed at his strange words, his face twisting to a cheeky smile and his hand just tugged harder nearly pulling his unprepared father to the ground as he stumbled and gave a sigh, his hand leading the small boy into the store entrance his aged hand pressing itself on the glass as he pushed the door open to look ahead with a deep frown, the little boy beside him just glanced up at his father frozen in place before he heard yelling again and turned to stare ahead at the counter where the yelling was coming from with a surprised and curious look. The shopkeeper stood behind the wall of his counter, his face twisted into an incensed glare in his white apron that draped over his front body like a blanket with pen caps hanging over the pocket fabric walls his arm rested itself over on the wood as he kept his eyes forwards at another man dressed in a brown suit his face was showing signs of anger as well with his hands clenched and gritting his teeth in retaliation, Faust looked at the sleeve of the man in the brown coat and pants noticing a white armband that was securely taped around the width of the sleeve with in blue print a Jewish star that represented the wearer as a Jew. The two stood still in the midst of the angry exchange between the two men as they began to stare each other down, the shopkeeper was the first to react slamming his fist onto the wood sending a sharp thud ringing around the store making Faust flinch on instinct, his grip on his father's hand began to tighten making the parent notice his fear before he knelt down and stroked his hair to comfort him with a smile._

"_Try not to worry, Dad is always here for you." He said as they turned to the two arguing men hearing the words flying across at each other as fingers pointed and fists punched the air, both men yelling loudly enough for some of the outside passer-bys to stop and stare at the spectacle._

"_I told you, we do not serve your kind here Jewish scum! Get the fuck out of my store or I'll have to floor you!" The shopkeeper spewed the words out like acid, the customer standing his ground firmly as he stared back at the shopkeeper with his fists clenched at his sides before he yelled back in an angry tone, Faust turning around to see the amount of people increasing as more stopped to stare at the oncoming fight while his father continued to squat down and eye the two men._

"_We are part of the German people, we helped you in the war and now you find us to blame for something that we have never did? What is wrong with you? This government is wrong, the Jews are not responsible for any counts of sabotage or anything that is considered treason to the Reich…" He was cut off by the shopkeeper who butted in with his face turning bright red as his cheeks flushed and eyes glaring at the stubborn customer as he slammed his fist onto the wood sending sharp thwacks around the room as Faust heard the distinct sound of booing from the crowd who were standing in the safety of the glass to the entrance of the store. His father continued, however to stand still as he clutched the band on his arm trailing his palm over it while he watched unable to act against the shopkeeper and help his own kind as the screeches and cheering of the crowd took its toll on the man, Faust could spin his head around and he just saw jeering faces poking right back at him as the two men continued to argue endlessly flinging words of poison between each other with the fists nearly ready to pound each other's faces. He tugged hard as he just muttered under his tiny breath, the sign of any childhood bliss was being disrupted clutching his ears to blot out the sounds he could hear but the actions of the two still hung in his eyes as the storekeeper grabbed a broom handle lying carefully placed behind him and swung violently sending the Jewish man crashing to the ground in pain as his mouth broke open spewing painful cries that sounded mute as the storekeeper continued his deadly assault swinging the broom handle at precision while he turned back again to see a horrifying sight. There at the store window and doors stood several men at attention staring not at the crowd yet stared directly at him, smiles completely lining their faces with glee and hidden smirks stretching like plastic at the sight of a fight but their guns lay down the muzzles tracing the ground as though it was bowing at the scene. He couldn't make out the noise but he could just look pleadingly at the uniformed men, he cried out and yelled at the top of his voice just to get their attention but then he noticed something was different about them his eyes trailing the entire dark uniformed shadowed form that stood at the windows listening to the jeers and taunts of the crowd trying its best to pry into the child's head, filling it with thoughts of disbelief and shock including terror expressed on his face while his father was still unable to move at the sight his eyes never taking off the beaten man with the storekeeper's twisted face, scowling and his cheeks puffing red like they could explode into a volcano of rage at the moment and that his actions were just the start for the man lying with bruises spreading across his body and under the fabric of his clothes as the shopkeeper raised his handle for a final blow upon the injured man who could just groan, before the broom was gripped tightly from behind with his father's hands squeezing the thick wood and with a yell that was softened by the boy's palms threw the broom aside and whacked the shopkeeper who had his face turned to that of shock across smashing in his cheek and sent him to the floor. The rest he could remember was his father grabbing him and hauling him up as they thundered through the streets and they never stopped running…_

"Faust, your forehead is burning up. Are you okay?" The voice snapped him back, away from the black and white images of his past and color swept into his vision filling it with a near rainbow as he turned his head to the direction of the voice from his right, his eyes flickered to the source who sat at the chair with concern over her face as he then felt the cold icy touch of her palm over his forehead which seemed to burn up at her hand but soon extinguished into thin air almost hot enough to produce steam if he were a boiler at all, but he just gave a faint smile in concession.

"I wish I was okay. Not the fever, not to worry." He reassured the empath who sat at his side and had a concerned crease of her forehead the diamond however stayed in its place as though it was completely connected to the root with the skin and wouldn't budge. The soldier suddenly felt a feeling of remembrance as he looked back at her matching her concerned face with his own curious estranged face the hair was messier than ever, strands fell in all directions with no sense of order streaming down his neck and covered his ears completely though he still looked fairly better instead of his usual combing of his hair in neat lines it made him more like a soldier who had seen real combat for a long time than the nerdy look, his face was crimson red with sweating staining his face in teardrops and layers over his tired skin as he breathed heavily and deeply trying to suck in as much oxygen as he could ever acquire with succession, the empath had to admit that seeing him like this without the neat old hairdo made him look much more handsome than before…

Wait, she just thought he was cute. The thought made her blush again and shift her head away in half-shame at the actual thinking of wanting to have a little time with him when he had been dumped by his girlfriend the most horrific way he could ever imagine, the mere thought she could be using this kind of weakness to get to know him made the chance seem even more disgusting and retching to just fathom one single word about the whole thing…she just shivered ghostly unaware she had been noticed by the soldier who could only be left in wonder at what she was thinking, before he realized the reason he was looking at her and burst out into a very stuttered almost timid sounding voice as he gestured to her.

"Hey, Raven. I wanted to ask you about the diamond on your forehead, it's just that it looks strange and I was wondering…" He tried to say the words twisting in his throat as though it was trying to strangle him, he knew that he was just right now wandering unarmed into very dangerous terrain with the goth looking girl before him to the point he had to just fight the urge to bite his lips as well. She had told him off once when he had wanted to ask about the whole thing and so far she had kept her distance from the team and only seemed to come to him on a few occasions for talks and stories of his past, which he never refrained from sharing with her of course but he always hit a blank wall whenever he tried to ask about her past and she would just give an annoyed look and tell him off. This time, she seemed to not have her guard up that high today…not surprising either, the soldier could come up with while he scratched his head the hair tangling itself onto his finger latching onto his prickly skin and seeped into the gap of his fingernails at the conversation back at the rooftop when he just asked the whole question of her liking the poor changeling, he understood that he wasn't supposed to be involved in her business but by just stealing glances at her he can tell that she was very distraught and upset about the whole affair. Was that why she was so timid right now? He could find no sensible answer to even counter that, and he had a feeling that she may decide that it was nothing and can cut her relationship with him to just friends or open up to him either one he was satisfied with. Raven turned slowly, her face stricken with pain as she held a pale palm over her forehead covering herself just above the eyes while streaks of water ran from both her cheeks shocking the soldier as his hands flew across to catch her by the shoulders and without even thinking pulled her into his warm embrace of his shoulder as he caught the tears in his clothing, a simple shirt that was white and stained wet while he waited for her to cry it out his eyes closed in wonder at Beast Boy's own words at the basement.

"Was this what you saw when you looked at me, Logan? Did you think I would steal your girl from you?" He spoke quietly to himself, the moon staring right back at him in reply just making him sigh as the water seeped onto his skin. He didn't know, he didn't know that this would have happened in such a short time when he was around…all those hints were obvious, but he as a cautious and analyzing man could have foreseen it but yet he did nothing and watched the relationship break off into hate and sorrow. He recalled the time when his friend had received a letter, his face was full of excitement and quite happy relief as the messenger on his bike rode with the bag stuffed full of letters and packages that were delivered from the caring families back home, their worries for their boys were so anxious to the point of Faust witnessing men take charms and warm winter clothing for them to wear right throughout the battle of Stalingrad. He had seen more happy faces in their lives since the whole of the campaign despite the changing landscape of burning cities and bombed areas that created rubble as the snow caved in smothering both corpses and tanks alike who were not accustomed to the bad winter that had claimed many lives touched by the sentiments of the families while he stood alone without a gift except cards from his girlfriend who sent letters of love to him daily, or used to now…

"Hey Faust! Faust!" The hardened veteran heard the sound of crunching snow and cries of joy made him turn back to the way he walked, his eyes catching another set of black eyes as he had a lightened grin on his face his glove clutching dearly in his hand a letter and the other had the sealed envelope which had the insignia of the Nazi emblem stamped firmly at the back which was unclasped. He had not been surprised, the whole barracks was currently in an upbeat mode with the shower of presents and charms that the families had given to their good old soldier boys here in Russia while he stood out in the cold away from the celebrations just going for a lonely stroll across the snow his hand still holding the card that Nadia had posted to him, and it had a picture of Paris in the night-time with the lights flashing all around like the occupation of France had not dented its joyful spirit to shine brightly in the midst of a bleak stalemate over there, and at the balcony smiling and giving a blow kiss at the direction of the camera her eyes still shining with hope was his girlfriend. Apparently, as she was found out to be the girlfriend of a Nazi weapon his superiors had grudgingly allowed her to move around freely through the Nazi empire as long as she wanted and she had always sat in her cabin back in Auschwitz talking about the famous lights of Paris and how she wanted to go there when the chance showed itself. He smiled, the memory was refreshing before he was interrupted by a soldier at the age of 35 holding a letter with childish glee like a Christmas present, stopping at the front of him hands now landing on his knees as he shivered and let out huffs of white clouds into the cold breeze that blew across the snow field.

"_Faust, I've got one!" Faust merely raised his eyebrows questionably at the letter in hand, the soldier still holding his tired smile as he held the paper in front of him. _

"_What have you got there, Francis?"_

"_I've got a letter! From my wife, I have not managed to write her a letter for months due to the storms and constant attacks by the Russians…the reply to my letter has finally come!" He spoke eagerly, the hand shaking in utter joy as Faust took the letter in interest his eyes narrowed slightly as he read the entire content while the soldier began to attempt to dance in joy staggering in the deep snow that reached to their knees while his laugh carried his joy across the field of darkness as the distant sounds of singing filled the air before his laugh died off his hands patting the snow off his pants, but Faust merely had a deep frown etched on his face which made the soldier just take a quick glance at the superhuman with a look of curiousness._

"_So, what do you think?" Faust looked at him grimly and handed it back to him, the facial expression on his face told the soldier well enough that the content was something else than the expected feeling he had as his face drained of any energy and contentment to that of suspicion and curiousness. The soldier snatched the paper away, his eyes cutting across every line and every single word that was written in his wife's handwriting the supersoldier keeping his coated back towards him already anticipating the look of shock and horror forming on his face before he shot a look back at him hands hanging at his sides limply as he spoke in a soft voice in a gasp._

"_My wife thought I was dead, and now she's…" He said, unable to comprehend any words to describe the whole ordeal he was about to face his body numbing up as he felt his throat stiffen at the prospect of saying those very words that he had loathed to say about someone's own loved one. How could she, after all those years and promise of faithfulness think that he was dead and started to date someone else who was younger than him no less, the pain seeping into his entire system making him let out a howl of frustration and anger transferring all his energy into a huge yell of disbelief at the situation echoing into the night until the soldier felt his lungs start to give up on oxygen that he stopped finally, Faust unable to actually comfort him with his words as he bit his tongue: the whole thing about talking is not really useful right now, he may have known love in its initial stages but someone who has been faithful to his wife and she to him have been broken by war the relationships crashing down into nothing…the thought seemed to hit him hard as he watched the shivering form who was once a delighted soldier who was always joking with them during those long bombardments and the times he had also cracked a laugh or two in the midst of a battle which was one of many to have yet have an outcome, now he kneeled in front of the soldier with his face torn and disfigured by a immeasurable proportion his smile twisted to that of horror with his cheeks flushing red uncontrollably as fists clenched and balled and fingers twisted around each other like a noose, cracking bone and knuckles under the cloth of his winter gloves as he gritted his teeth. With a fast motion of his hands which held the letter of grief, he took the two ends of it and with a mighty pull stretched the paper further until it snapped and parted in a rip like a zip running down the body of the sheet leaving it fallen onto the snowy ground that took up his frozen tears. At that moment, Faust heard the distinct noise of gunfire being fired from the distance but as he leaned forward the noises of mere bullets became much denser, the sound turning from a whizzing bullet to that of a howling shell that was launched into the black night sky from the huge muzzle of an artillery gun alerting the soldier to the dangerous presence as recollections of the torn limbs and broken mutilated bodies on the first day of the battle came right back to him, the falling snow and the mass of frozen bodies hitting his senses as he rushed to safety towards the barracks to warn the men to turn out any source of light for the fear of being the next careful target of a barrage. As he did so, his breath halted as he turned back to see Francis kneeling in his position quietly and his head wagging back and forth in grief too large to see the flaring lights of the artillery that lit up the entire sky with its bright release of gunpowder, the wind starting to burst in again howling its war cry and swept the battlefield as Francis spoke the last few words into the air that seemed to care about his sorrow and the falling snow blanketed the ground once more._

"_Curse that man to hell!" He yelled at the oncoming barrage revealing the crushed buildings and the remaining bodies of men and vehicles frozen in time, Faust heard the approaching wail of the shell kicking his reflexes to action as he burst across the ground towards Francis his hand outstretched to catch the grieving soldier. Suddenly, a burst sent the super soldier flying back as shrapnel flew across the air scratching and ripping sleeves and fabric of his uniform as he yelled out Francis' name one last time while he flew lightly across the air before he felt his back hit the snow, rolling around and tumbling across far from where his friend once knelt in an angered prayer as he blacked out. The next day, Faust and his friends dug a grave and put a frozen bag that was stained with blood and pieces of flesh sticking out of it with an outstretched hand that hung from the top of the bag clutching a burnt piece of paper in its tight grasp._

"Faust? You look sick."

"Huh? What, oh…nothing I was just remembering something back in my day." The soldier could say in a solemn tone, his eyes crestfallen as the two teenagers sat alone in the infirmary room since the rest of the team left to get some recovery and rest at least to get rid of the blows dealt to them. Raven sat there quietly, her fingers drawing away the last of the tears as she leaned back onto her chair a dark brown cover of a book laid securely in her lap as her way to kill time when they were off mission. She noticed that the soldier was silent and unmoving throughout the space of time lost in thought, catching the signs of Faust's eyes falling down to the side, his mouth twitched into a frown that seemed to be what he was carrying since he had returned from the docks while Cyborg explained what had happened to her and the rejection back at the plane when Faust stretched his hand out…but she had just plainly refused and left him there, alone. Stretching her hand out, she reached out towards the soldier and without a fleeting thought brushed her fingertips against his cheek lighting it up slightly with a red flush as she gave a slight giggle at his sensitive reaction, his eyes caught her own dark pools before he gave a smile in return weakly as he felt the temperature rise in the room allowing her to stroke his cheek in comfort.

"Just take it easy and relax, you need the energy." Faust could sigh and sink his head back deeper into the soft pillow, his eyes staring at the ceiling and took inhales of oxygen trying to calm himself down from letting out any impulsive thoughts penetrating his mind to prevent the chance for him to have this time of peace and rest. He took a look at Raven, but he found that she had picked up her book and began to engross herself into the pages to pass the time and he smiled to himself silently enjoying the period of rest to see her just there for him when she could have gone to her room, which she normally would do without a thought if she didn't care for him one bit…yet here she was, sitting there next to him so close in her personal space where she kept her teammates at bay with. Why was almost obvious to him, she did care about him but the question left for him to answer to himself was: was he able to love her like she wanted to, or was she just on good terms with him? The troubled protagonist sighed softly, the hot breath leaving his lips as he lay there looking at the night scene lighting the whole coast in its amazing brightness as a smile crept up his face.

_Raven, can I possibly…love you?

* * *

_

"I need to talk to you, right now." Frost spoke harshly, still dressed in his formal wear covered by his black jacket buttoned together and his hands still jammed into the depths of his pockets the sleeves spilling out over the pocket entrance as his face was hardened into a serious frown, eyes furrowed and his mouth told his disapproval with a click of his tongue. He was standing in the doorway of a bright-lit room, portraits of modern art hung on the walls which were painted velvet red with a double bed in the middle the headboard was wooden and had pillows of crimson red and black sheets folded neatly at the end of the bed, the dresser sat to his right where Nadia was situated at the drawers opened as she grabbed a comb and slowly guided it to her hair cautiously and stroke her raven black strands as she replied with a sigh and her eyes clearly showing irritance at Frost's sudden mood to visit, he had been rude in leaving the dinner and she had to apologize on his behalf but much to the displeasure of Gluttony who was stuffing himself with his dinner and just gave a gruff "Tell him to clean up his bloody act" before he went back to his feast. The Lust twins had said goodnight to her and left, but she noticed the younger one had a look of deep concern and when was prompted what was going on since she returned from talking with Frost she just broke into sweat and replied that they just had a chat before she quickly changed the subject, seems that now she didn't have to waste her energy to find Frost who leaned forward at her with a frown.

"You know what you did was wrong, it's against the Nazi code: no gays." Frost stated firmly, his face grim and his frown matched the dim lighting of the hallways that lined the Presidential residence as she continued to comb her hair while she shot a glare at him.

"Yeah, but it didn't say about gay women right? I'm a Vices, I can do what I want without consequences…" She spoke back as a retort, the hydro-manipulator merely gave a shrug and walked inside his hand circling the handle and pushed it back to close the door behind him softly his eyes flashed that of open disagreement as he shook his head like it was a mistake. Nadia couldn't bother to argue with him, she was dead tired and despite the fact that he didn't enjoy her and the older sister's budding 'attraction' he didn't understand a single damn reason why she did all this, why she would want to do that when she had a boyfriend back in America who still cared for her to ask her to return? Simple answer: because she _had_ a boyfriend, she didn't see Faust as someone who would care if he left her to be alone for 61 years in a chamber and she didn't care about the consequences anymore, she had volunteered to join the supersoldier program for defending the Fatherland that Faust had failed to protect, she had volunteered because Faust was weak and he abandoned her at Norway when he froze himself in ice not to see him again. Frost just shook his head and sighed in slight frustration as he stood at the wall, his eyes unable to face Nadia while he talked back to her, his eyes narrowed in a downward stare to the carpeted floor of red.

"What did you say to the twin? She looked very upset when I met her in my room, and she was very on edge since she returned to the dinner without you." Nadia's observation had the desired effect on Frost as the fighter gave a quick frown and his eyebrows fluttered upwards at the statement, the woman catching his stare through the rear of the mirror that covered the span of the room watching him stiffen his back before he relaxed again his smile returning.

"Well, I didn't say anything much…just asked if her older sister was like that or something but she defended her well, so much like siblings to do so when someone talks bad about your family." Frost stated plainly in reply, Nadia took the gesture as a lie and sighed to herself and put down the comb to take a hair band on the table her hand clasping the width of the stretchy item before she felt a cold brush against her palm that nearly froze her dead in her tracks as she inclined her head to see that the dresser had been covered in neat little flakes of frost that looked like specks on the surface as she glanced upwards at Frost who had his hand outstretched and pale with the smoke of chill seeping from beneath his sleeve and spread out his shoes onto the carpet already transforming the red into pure white, her teeth just gritted at the similar numb feeling in her hand like the time back at the hotel room with his arm grabbing hers and freezing it as her eyes squeezed shut before a serious tone was heard echoing in her ear inches away her body fighting the urge to squirm under the pressure.

"I don't agree with you actually trying to go against the Nazi code: those two hormonal women can do as they please, but remember what happened the last time to the male agent of the Lust who was shot to death for his homosexual activity. I don't think that we want another 'accident' happening to one of our best agents in the Vices squad, do we? Treat this as a warning to you, don't do anything brash or fiery especially going up against our imposed rules…" Frost had a empathetic look on his face as Nadia gave him a glare through hissing teeth as she let out a snarl, her hand still being covered by the cold hard grip that was weakening her bloodflow as it started to stop and stay still.

"You bastard…" She could hardly utter out the words as Frost just gave a sadistic smile at her before he released his grip on her, Nadia nearly tumbled out of her chair as she grabbed her frozen hand safely from coming to contact with the floor while she hissed out the painful gasps of breath and when her head raised up to glare at the man who had frozen her hand for the second time, she saw no one in the room with the door closed shut as it was and the frost around her dresser and on the floor had disappeared completely though she still had the living evidence of the encounter with her hand limply hanging in her other hand's cradling it securely while she hissed under her grasping breath.

"You're so dead if I get the chance."

* * *

Frost walked down the hallway, exiting from Nadia's room as he adjusted the cuffs of his suit to perfect shape his fingers swiveling and circling his sleeve continuously as he tugged and wrung his wrist while his shoes clacked down the red carpet with gold trimmings that lined the trail along the various rooms of the Vices for the night before they are sent to their jobs the next day, in fact that may be the last time they gather for the entire path of conquest made by Janos who had promised each of them a share in governing the countries along with his advisors. He gave a satisfactory grin to himself about the look on that woman's face when he threatened her silently with his touch, it was just absolutely fun to watch her face twist in pain not that he was one of those masochists who torture each other for fun and pleasure but the fact that he had just used his power to grip his laws over her was the really fun thing that he enjoyed to put on people, it was blackmail but it had its good uses when the blackmailer had all the cards on the table and right now looking at his hand he had a good advantage with the Nazi code. He was interrupted by a lazy tone sounding behind him coming from the doorway of a nearby room on his left, his face looked instinctively at the source of the sound to the left where he noticed that a door was left open on him while a man stood leaning back his back resting on the door with his hand lazily on his mouth grasping the corners in a web as a yawn escaped his lips, his eyes were watery with his blond hair left tangled and messy while his legs tapped slowly onto the carpet like he was dancing to an unknown tune as his sharp blue eyes fell heavily on Frost who stood there with his stare unmoving at the man's presence, a minute of silence passed over the two men before he spoke in a slurry and uncoordinated tone.

"Well…that was such a mean thing to do." Frost's eyes heightened at the statement, his eyes falling to the door a few feet behind him before he eyed the man back. Had he been standing there listening in on their conversation? He couldn't sense anyone who was there and he had kept the volume down so that no one outside could hear him, or was it that this man had super hearing? Trying not to grasp the man's suspicions he just gave a huff and crossed his arms as he stared at the man who yawned once more.

"What did you hear, exactly?" He queried innocently as the man leaned there, dressed in his pure white shirt the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black formal pants as he shrugged back.

"Nothing much, only that you blackmailed Nadia by telling her about the Nazi code concerning gays…not that special if you ask me, no one ever gets the time to tell me secrets anymore." The mysterious man just replied sheepishly, his arms stretched high in the air as a look of content passed over his face that made him look like a real cat, a lazy kind of cat…a look of recognition spread across Frost's face as he merely gave a glance at the man's behavior to guess where he seen it before.

"Back in 2003, the British senators at the Parliament building gathered for a meeting to discuss the possible settlement for Britain to acquire many of Germany's army blueprints…the President agreed but before they could sign it in the British capital, an assassin infiltrated the Parliament building that night and if I can recall the news reports found and killed 104 senators who had agreed to such a proposition, a man who was constantly yawning and talking about having to sleep…I guess that was you, Sloth?" Frost's answer was a mere cat-like grin from the man as he just snapped his fingers in his direction and a click of his tongue as his face seemed to have brightened up, his hand ruffling through his hair sending waves of strands overlapping one another while he stretched again.

"Those men were annoying, trying to steal plans from us that us German industries worked so hard to produce yet only to have them taken from our grasp to dirty filthy hands of impure infidels like the British…those snobby little brats thought they could just waltz in and tell us what to do, it spoilt my sleep." The agent Sloth replied as he took another yawn, Frost kept his eyes focused on the agent who made a sleepy wink in his direction with a smile.

"Relax, I'm not going to tell Janos about this situation anyway but just another warning towards you Frost…one for all and all for one, if you attack her you attack the rest of the Vices and trust me when I say this: you're not so lucky if you did so. Let's just say that traitors really, really get on my nerves…and we're friends here aren't we?" Sloth replied without hesitation as he folded his arms and his face crossed into seriousness at the fellow agent who had a relatively calm face fired back at him, the agent finding some amusement in his tough stand before he waved his hands in defense against the gaze with a smile lining his face as he spoke again in a friendly tone. "It's just a warning, it's you choice to take heed or not. I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning I guess…have a good night and a great sleep, cause I have to take my fourth nap for the day." Sloth muttered glumly to himself as he walked back into the safety of his room his hand clasping the handle while he closed the door on himself leaving Frost alone in the hallway as silence gripped the air again, his fists clenched and shook as he shot a glare at the door his eyes narrowed and stared right at the person behind it with a hiss.

"That guy is creepy, he was so fast I couldn't catch him at all." Frost muttered, his eyes tore away and stared down at his arm scanning the torn fabric and the lines of cuts that covered his skin making small trails of blood ooze out filling the scratch marks like a trench covered in water. He took another glance at the door before he walked away down the hallway to his room, his frown at the wound turned to that of a gleeful smirk to himself.

"I found a worthy opponent."

End

Name: Frost Beckansille

Agent designation: Unknown

Age: 24

Born: 1980 December 24th

Fighting style: Use of superhuman project created a man who was able to manipulate the water molecules to suit his own ends

Biography: Frost was born in the West side of Germany, coming from a very good life with his father as a lawyer and his mother a teacher alongside his sister and brother. He was a man full of energy and very prone to be manipulative to get what he wants, tricking and deceiving his competition to put himself at the top though he made exceptions. In 2000 he sat for his university exams with dozens of young geniuses and even without his use of manipulation he passed as 2nd amongst the top 10, catching the attention of the government who employed his skills.


	24. Chapter 24

Heart of the Fatherland

21st August 2004

Location: America, Jump City

My name is Faust, I have been an ex-soldier in the German army when Hitler took control of Europe and conquered many countries under his grip treating Jews and blacks alike with equal hatred and made up concentration camps to destroy these men who were in his words ruining the safety of the German people who were the only 'pure' race alive. However, despite I being a Jew I have experienced the death of my parents who sheltered me and I also supposedly met my demise in the sea off Norway when a group of Allied ships sunk the main flagship into the water where I was frozen solid for 61 years, floating to a modern day America and Germany is now a republican country with capitalist ideals. But that is not meant to be, it has been five days since my own love Nadia escaped back to the Fatherland with a mysterious man in a clerical robe calling themselves the New Nazis of the Fourth Reich. Beast Boy, a little man with heart has left us because of something involving me and Raven the local goth chick…now I work with Harbinger and he gave me new information about the situation in Europe, that France and Belgium including the Poles and Czechs and Serbians were all taken including the Hollanders by the new army of Germany but once again his line of agents have disappeared into thin air.

Titan Tower

The sun glowed its bright positive rays onto the shiny polished steel of the tall large 'T' tower that loomed over the coast of Jump City, its watchful eye that kept the city safe from harm time and time again with groups of criminals and others with unique abilities which they used for the worst to attack the city to be repelled by the Titans who guarded it with precision and complete security. However, they were weakened with a teammate gone missing while the newest member who had arrived just days ago from a coma in an ice block was off working with this new employer Harbinger, the member had just told them straight that he was working under his employment for a job concerning their goals to stop this new international threat which went well with them, but Robin had expressed his doubts about trusting such a shifty and hidden person. So far the United Nations have stated that Germany should be halting their progress across Europe and discuss the matters with a German spokesman, but all they got was an air attack on the UN's headquarters in America with a stealth bomber firing its missiles at the building when the last member of the group had exited it, taking down more than 200 people dead and the bomber last seen diving into the ocean and assumed by many of the public that the bomber was hit by anti-aircraft weapons at the nearby army bases but according to Harbinger, he had already suspected that the German stealth bombers are in fact also equipped with diving capability or it had been picked up by a submarine that was looming under the surface for the aircraft to complete its task. Germany seems to not have stood down, their armies ravaging and taking the people of Europe into its might and even Switzerland had been overrun by the army which defied the most sacred of the Peace Acts that were created after the Cold War and so Britain had declared war on Germany for the third time in human history with its Royal Navy at the standby to fire onto the German cities and their air force was on full alert, but still the radar jammers that were activated on the eve of the assault had proved resilient scrambling bombers and left them prey to the Luftwaffe and the anti-aircraft guns that had caused the war to come to a standstill so far, with American politicians filling the screens every day to broadcast their views and the efforts to get a peace settlement with the new installed government to no future benefits as the President has refused to cooperate and plunged his country into a controlled society.

"It's time I went back." Faust's voice echoed around the main living room of the Tower, the large TV screen sitting behind him with its blackness staring at the scene of the others sitting in their couches faces rested and firm at the soldier who stood before them with his hands crossed and his face also stern, he had not decided to comb his hair again with some prodding from Raven who in her words found the look much better than Tom Cruise…whoever that was. His hair was messy and fizzy at the edges but he had a light mustache and shaved his chin of any signs for beard hair, he really hated the beard factor that men were subjected to waste several minutes just shaving for but he had sighed it off and tried to deal with it. During the five days he had been pushing himself past his limits, training his sonic emitter and with his expertise in mechanics and technology lessons from Cyborg who handled the team's tech and was a general walking computer himself he had upgraded his own emitter to that of a disrupter which he tested on the training grounds with turrets and the usual of axes and roadblocks, remembering the moment he had released it and sent objects flying away from the powerful decibel blasts uprooting the turrets from their camouflaged positions in the earth to his satisfaction that he did not create any noise factor though he was pretty sure that dogs over the coast would have gone insane right now. He had noted that Robin had gone to him for some of his martial arts, to which they sparred continuously for hours with Robin's own karate and mixed arts skill from different Asia schools with Faust's own combo of Sambo and Capoeirea, throwing the Boy Wonder off his feet literally sweeping his ankles and kneecaps by moves he learned off a Mexican fighter who had taught him personally during his short two week break to the German nature which proved itself valuable in his balance and perfect timing for kicking and avoiding bullets with the moves to his teacher's satisfaction, praising him as the only person who has fully managed to get the ropes in such short notice besides a rare few students fighting in the war back then. He always smirked watching Robin try and figure out various strategies to counter his own moves carefully, sometimes he would surprise him with a sudden improvised combo to throw his kicks off balance completely but only for a moment as Faust allowed a short time of victory before he threw himself back into the game and knocking the fighter down. Now he wore instead of his Nazi army badges and his sewed army uniform, he wore a dark blue waistcoat which was contrasting with his messy veteran hair uncombed while he had a green shirt underneath it and his crimson red tie hung over his collar as he stood in his matching dark blue pants, his smile was still worn on his face as he faced the group of Titans full of confidence. Robin was the first to speak, his facemask squeezing close together as he stared straight at Faust his arms folded as he hesitated to answer.

"Faust, we have trained and worked very hard especially you who have already recovered in less than a night and went over to train us and yourself but don't you think that you're rushing things a little to fast for you to handle? We still have yet to have any reconnaissance of the country due to the jammers and our satellite images meet a black spot on the world map, this is going to be much more difficult with the whole country at war with another as transport will be difficult to acquire…I don't even think that our ship ever has stealth technology, so sneaking in is out of the question." Robin advised, his expression not changing one bit like the rest of the team who had a face of sensibility and firmness in their decision except for Raven who gave him a reassuring smile from her seat making him raise an eyebrow and smile back in reply before he turned to Robin, his face hardened as the smile transformed to that of a stern gaze as they locked in a eye contact battle which lasted for five seconds before they turned away.

"I have seen some stealth technology in action before, I can probably install it but it will take a few days to do so and even if I do make it there is the prospect of not getting it up and running at all so all that can take a while and I have to also add a camouflage mode to it just in case they have anti-aircraft guns active which I am sure they will." Cyborg suggested with his arms checking that screen on his arm to calculate the possibilities of getting the thing done in the shortest period of time possible, the rest of the team turned to look at the soldier who could just nod his head in silent agreement as he took in the details and walked towards the door his face still deep in thought leaving the team behind as their eyes trailed his body to the dormitories, the door sliding shut as he entered it while his team was in deep thought at his anxious words to them that morning. Robin spoke up first, his masked eyes scanning the faces of his concerned teammates who were thinking about the situation put to them…they knew that Faust was left in America a little too long and the more he talked about his homeland the more repressed and silent he went when he always remembered the news that would flash on their TV screens with politicians and such talking about the war that had occurred again between Germany and Britain including the famous speeches made by the American politics stating that they would not engage into another war but the attack has provoked anger from the older public except the youth who had taken to protests and tried searching for peace, the Congress continuously being disrupted by the daily riots and Faust himself watched on the television the many faces of guards and protesters smashing each other with items and weapons which normally ended the entire session as politicians were anxiously escorted out of the building into their limos to return back to home and contact each other for the ongoing discussion. No one was safe, and he knew it in his heart it will get worse.

"So, what can we do? He needs to slow down." Robin summarized in a plain sentence, his facial expression never wavering from his decision as he stood up and left towards the door followed by the Tamerranean who floated beside him in turn leaving the last two members sitting at the couch unable to even say further on the subject as they sat paused in their position. Cyborg took a glance at the empath and he noticed that she had a concerned face with her hands intertwined and shook slightly, his robotic eye just stared blankly at her as he turned back to the screen where he scanned the time taken to actually find the total period taken to complete a simple stealth generator: three days at the least if he had cut down on some of his activities and sports that he does, and since Beast Boy wasn't here anymore and had disappeared he had some spare time to do something technical though the whole issue of the changeling leaving the team was a shock to him, especially when Faust had confided in him and told him the entire story of the grass stain's own attitude towards the soldier had became increasingly strained to the point that he would develop a hatred towards him to which the soldier just could reply in an upset tone: "I sometimes wish I hadn't been visiting Raven at all." The whole thing was certainly crushing towards the empath even more than the feelings of turmoil that the superhuman was experiencing as he had noticed that during their whole ordeal of the Beast she had comforted the teen with words of her own as she could relate to him and the half-robot could suspect that some developing emotions were between the two though they refused to say anything about it or even speak their mind to the other about it. Cyborg could not understand the love thing but he does know that with such a mechanical body he doesn't have a purpose of settling down with someone, he had once liked someone who was in a different time and place which made the romance impossible to do with him being a robot who needed a generator and she was fully human…the thought of his past love brought a saddened expression to his face. Raven felt very horrible inside, she could understand the pressing urgency and need for the soldier himself to actually go back to his country from the sufferings of America and the two nations who were supposed to be at peace now had just witnessed another war revival, but he was starting to get impatient and his eyes had traveled to the news everyday for developments of the conflict and America's efforts to sue for peace between the three nations which made her extremely concerned at the training and the hard work he put himself through for those five days after he recovered from his fit, she would always do the usual time and clock out with the rest and come back some four hours later to see that he was hard at work practicing with the dummies and even made some complicated traps which were a challenge to him as she watched him dodged raining bullets and even once had seen him run around the island's sandbank trying to avoid a couple of hand-made turrets which pounded the sand and sent waves of water smashing over the place. At first she swept the whole issue under the carpet as homesickness or just showing off, but then she could eye the seriousness and focus especially the concentration that he had developed including…well, including his physical form as well from the running when she had encountered him trying to do handstands at the edge of the roof on the safety wall which did irritated her reading as she would be distracted by him resting and then going back on the wall to balance himself, she did turn once and caught sight of Faust who was on a handstand once more but something on his chest from the shirt that receded from gravity got her attention as she saw a large scar mark which was not that of a burn but more of something from a melee weapon stretching from his side all the way up. She was interrupted of her thoughts by Cyborg who spoke up from his seat, her face staring blankly ahead as she took in his words.

"Rae, I know that Faust is very concerned about his country and that if I were in his shoes I would have asked for the same. Those suffering and those who are being forced into a life of serving the army just to take back the empire is quite stupid, because an empire is built on ruling sternly and allowing not much freedom as the democratic government does as they are so busy to try and establish their authority that they cannot see what they are doing to the people which is increasing their suffering."

"But Faust is very concerned about his country, he keeps watching the news and tries his best to push Robin to get to a decision…I know that things are hard for the people there but he can't go worrying about other people and put himself after them." Raven replied in a soft voice, she could not understand the whole thing about the soldier being so pushy about it before Cyborg replied with his mechanized fingers twirling and tighten around each other as he replied in a wise tone.

"I think…I think that Faust knows the system more than we do, he definitely knows that these people are being forced and the reason he's probably rushing for time is that he understands the German people, their democracy is being threatened and their politicians are being expelled is evidence that they would rebel and Faust doesn't want that to happen." Raven's eyes widened at the half-robot's words which were not very reassuring but more of her thinking about his own actions up to this point, he should know how his kind would work which did give them an advantage but the only sidetrack was that the soldier had always been known to keep real quiet and not revealing anything about his countrymen instead merely shrugging and saying "They are really hard to understand and I don't think foreigners will ever know that" which of course left them pondering what he meant. The half-robot seemed to see the empath's expression of doubt before he spoke in a reassuring tone and a pat of his cybernetic hand on her caped shoulder with a smile of his own, his face hidden of all doubtful thoughts and pushed it to the back of his mind as far as the empath could pick up from the comforting gesture.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to sort out what he is to do now."

* * *

The breeze up on the roof of the Tower was something that nobody could ever get used to, the natural untamed wind that howled and blew itself around wherever it liked without consequences and the sea that was filled with white salty bubbles and splats that seemed to infect the whole ocean off the coast. Up on the protective walls of the tower stood with his dark combat pants along with the dark blue jacket draping over his shoulders covering his simple white shirt the soldier who was in a fighting stance the main sonic armament activated from the length of his arm, his face hardened to that of a focused and concentrated while his feet shifted tensely in the ground before he shot out several kicks into the invisible target, picturing the opponent crashing down and got up to charge at him with fury and hate as he beat the feeling off with his passive braved eyes and instantly planted his hands down onto the floor of the concrete wall letting off a whirlwind of his two horizontal legs meant to sweep his enemies to the floor as he pictured his opponent again getting up before he fired a blast of sonic into the air which caused disruptions into the wind like an echo into the far blue sky his eyes catching a flock of birds flying in the V formation were completely shattered by the wavelength induced decibels that would cause a human to lose consciousness instantly if hit by the full on attack, their wings fluttering wildly as the flock tried to regroup and resume the formation in agony letting out the squawks and squeals in the process of disorientated communication. Bringing his sweaty hand up to sweep his messy strands of hair that covered the space of his eyes, he let out a tired sigh from the training not noticing that the door had opened and the figure of the empath came into view before he noted the scratch of her shoes on the gritty gravel concrete which made him turned to address her fully with a grin his teeth dimly white and reflected some light off it the gums clear of any pieces of food that aimlessly got lodged into the depths. Smiling back at him, Raven took a quick study of the man's form and stance which was quite a unique fighting style with his feet shuffled in front of him as his hands were limply hanging at his sides as he wasn't supposed to use them at all striking her as a bit odd when in the middle of a frantic fight where the rules you learnt in the arts were all thrown out of the window to make a brawl out of it instead of a focused fight, she got the feeling as well when she was cornered by Terra and instead of utilizing her skills she just got carried away and went into a slick muddy battle with the teen until she had gone to the point of no return with her emotions spiraling into chaos, and that was her only weakness and downfall. She could watch almost hypnotized by the smooth movements of the soldier with his legs shooting out into thin air and the occasional firing his own sonic wave that smashed to the air careful not to hit any visible planes that could stand in the way of his training, his face didn't flush under the wind which blew across the ocean and onto the beach that lay just in their sights away from the dock her eyes danced with his legs and the jacket's sleeves fluttering in the air as it blanketed his shoulders under the plain white shirt that shot through breaking the wind channeling as fist followed palms that smashed into imaginary body points which dealt the most damaging to a real life opponent if unaware and weakened, the empath cleared her throat politely as she slapped herself of any thoughts about him at Faust who responded by pausing with a deep breath and exhaled before he stepped off the wall and onto the ground away from imminent danger below wearing a smile.

"Hello, I guess you were coming here for your own meditation?" Raven could just nod and sit down on the floor with her fingers curling into their meditative stance as she closed her eyes shut trying to fight the urge to open her eyes to catch a glance of the soldier who stood next to her in interest seeing how she actually manages to do this exercise, his eyes widened in half-interest and half-surprise as he watched her body start to levitate from the floor and stopped a few metres from the ground and stayed there still to his utter disbelief his mouth unable to speak any words of criticism as she picked up the emotion and had a slight smirk spreading across her face while she tried to concentrate hard on peace and quiet, Faust felt a wave of calm emanate from her as he sat down next to her on the concrete without the levitation part and his eyes looked at her with a slight smile on his face. He had so far appreciated the fact that the anti-social girl had now opened up to him a little, she had told him however very narrowly about her past, which made her very difficult to read in movement as well as her motives for actions he found somehow complicated to get…she was still a mystery to him in terms of her past despite the blossoming friendship that had developed since they faced off various opponents, the question still hung over him as he brushed it aside without a second thought his hand went through his hair which formed a blanket over his skin. _It can wait, right now we have to get that vehicle up and ready before I can finally return home._

He could just let out a sigh. Home, it was the one thing that was hitting his mind about the entire thing…after all those years who wouldn't miss the only place that they grew up in, the place where everything changed as he watched his family die before him lost in a time period that seemed impossible to relate now as he watched the buildings and the current news completely turn his vision of the world right around and it was not with fascism, but it was capitalism the one thing that the Fuhrer taught them to hate and to despise and spit on for the sheer weakness the politicians shown such as Neville Chamberlain who had given most of the empire to Hitler himself and that made him realize how fickle and stupid they were, so he thought. The Titans then explained to him the end of the war and how it came about for Germany, and he listened intently full of determination and feeling a right to know what became of his dear Fatherland in the final stages where he was assumed dead off Norway against a naval fleet and he recalled the faces of the captain who greeted him with earnest and how the rest of the crew respected him for his own tact and skill in utilizing the naval organization though air wars were very simplified and the land battles were too stressful the soldier could remember and so he chose the navy as an officer candidate and learnt every tactic in the book and had a knack, according to one of his trainers, to change tactics in mid-strike which results in some weaknesses but still he could keep his eyes on the ball and get the job done. During those past five days the media continued to pour out their stories and news reports about him still, and a memorial erected outside the bank on the main square where the men and women including some children watch as the most atrocious acts against humanity were carried out by mobsters led by his ex and a really tough supersoldier who had arguably been Faust's match, their headlines making the page and whether such a "wrong morally based man of merciless nature and empathy" should be under the protective watch of the Titans themselves which did provoke some angry responses from the soldier who usually just tried his best to ignore them but as the days went by it really started to bore him with the constant harassment made, people raising cameras and mikes nearly shoving it into his face and words about the Holocaust and all Nazi-related atrocities had spewed out bringing glares and snarls at them for even thinking of him that way. _Screw them, I don't need their pessimism anyway…in fact, my actions are saying enough to them that I'm not a person out to actually try and take over a nation especially with the Titans around who trust me that my intentions are fair._

"Hey…you never, actually told me about that red diamond on your head the last time we talked. So what's so special about it?" Faust asked the question in a little eagerness urged in the tone, the teenage girl still had her meditative stance and her eyes were closed shut but the soldier noted the squint in her eyelids as though he had stabbed her with a knife her arms started to lower down as she continued to levitate up in the air while her concentration went on as she replied in a low almost sad tone.

"That…was from my father, he decided that if he was going to be sealed away by my people he may as well try and put his legacy into his own children…even me who wasn't spared from such a damning prophecy that I would be one of his portals to take over the world. I was very subservient to my fate, I couldn't believe it but on my birthday that day I decided to follow my duty but I also shielded my friends from such a fate and together they banded with Slade and managed to convince me to stand up to my father a notorious demon, I felt at first it was so foolish of me to try but with my friends they gave me something…confidence, I think. The prophecy has been fulfilled but the diamond remains intact as a reminder of that time." The empath's story gave a look of surprise on Faust's face as the soldier had his arms flexed and rested behind his head while he listened with a sharp attentiveness, his mouth curled to a smile as he turned to face her and back at the afternoon sky.

"You know, you're a brave woman. I wouldn't stand up to my father because he was such a good man, during the entire 1930s he would not say a word about the Nazi party and he noted the amount of Jews who supported them in droves before he always turned to me and said that they were supporting the wrong person. He knew that they will cause nothing but trouble with their laws and the convincing plots by Communists and such were what was wrong with Germany, but our Jewish neighbours didn't believe him and thought he was crazy while my mother just took his words lightly but soon later events made her hold a belief that there was something wrong. "Son, the only thing that these men could use to control us is fear. And it is that fear that binds them all to follow these Nazis to the end, the hopes they are safe when they are not…it is how our world works, son." Those words were what I never forgot even after all those years in ice." He spoke quietly, the empath sensed the quick dispersion of sadness and a buildup of resentment by him yet he had a familiar serenity when he mentioned his father which told her of a good relationship between them, and for that she was envious…her father used her like a tool unlike Faust's situation. But then, she felt a hot feeling on her face as she pulled the hood over her face to hide the fact that she was blushing at his words of encouragement not noticing that his fingers had left his back and pursued to the corner of the hood, lightly snaking up to hook the corner and pull it right back to show her face as he held a bright warm smile as he chuckled at the red-faced girl who seemed to squirm a little under his touch.

"You shouldn't pull your hood up, it covers your beautiful face." He spoke casually, but his words seemed to have the opposite effect on her as the empath quickly took her hood and covered her face as the legs snapped out of their cross formation and landed on the ground softly before the floor below pooled black as she sank down to the level below him as the protagonist shook his head in complete confusion reclining his body on the ground to eye the marvelous sky.

"Wow, what a woman."

* * *

Off coast of Jump City

The scope eyed ahead from the surface of the sea, turning around cautiously for any nearby coastal ships, which were passing through the area before it eyed the huge T shaped tower that seemed to rise above the rest of the office buildings the windows shining bright reflective silver as the skies were beginning to blacken a little with dark clouds carrying rain began their thunderous march. The scope zoomed in on the figure of a young teenager in his jacket and white shirt as it looked closer and with a swift motion snapped back downwards into the ocean where a huge submarine lay hidden amongst the reefs passing by fish who swam quickly from this huge dark metal menace that scrapped at the rocks and bumped living fish out of its way roughly as well as mercilessly crushing coral. The owner of the scope merely retracted and unfolded the scope as it lifted itself upwards to the short roof of the large hull, his white navy officer hat tipped its visor over his eyes as he walked over to the nearby controls of communication devices and stretched his arm out to grab a small mike from the corner, tightening his grip on the device as he spoke into it with a deep voice.

"Admiral Greed, we have a visual of target at the top of the tower at two o' clock. Awaiting orders and standing by for commanding officer's orders, though a suggested attack is in consideration."

"That's not fine, keep our sub on low level. We need to eliminate the threat as soon as possible, but not attract the US Navy to our position once we register on their radar…make the surface to surface missiles count or you will suffer punishment." The gruff voice replied back with a threatening tone, the officer craning his neck as he gave a slight shiver before he looked out the porthole to the deep blue sea of fishes and watched as a shark passed them by his mouth frowning deeply before he spoke again to the device.

"Yes, Admiral."

End

Code: Sloth

Age: Unknown

Real name: Unknown

Job: Assassin

Number of kills: 310

Biography: Background is unknown, but he was thought to be the most professional killer of his time. Initially hesitant to kill, he had gone through the ranks and his superiors spoke of his laziness which led to him being called to be in the Vices as Sloth. Cause of several high-profile killings during his career.

Name: Alise and Beth

Ages: 17 and 19 respectively

Jobs: Government Agents

Code: Lust

Nicknames: Lust Duo of Frankfurt

Biography: Born in Frankfurt (explains the nickname), Alise and Beth were two directly opposite labels to each other. Alise was the shy one of the lot, her teachers have reported a common habit of stammering and sometimes stuttering when she meets a boy she likes unlike her older sister who was fiery and extremely prone to acts of violence and sometimes dating many men in her high school and college years. Both women are always together and appreciate teamwork but their behavior of liking and dating boys along with their above average brilliant IQ, the two being two of the smart girls in their schools with promise, did catch the eye of Janos to hire them as his personal agents. Beth found that she liked both ways, while Alise is still yet to come out of her shyness.


	25. Chapter 25

Greed's Barrage, Sinking Lower

This is your good old friend NapoleonVI, I am currently doing one of the many chapters for this story and I hope that by this time you would still be enjoying this and for those who have come this far I am congratulating you to stick with me for your reading pleasure. The Mighty One is one of the best buddies including E.C. Hades that I would love to thank very much for their silent or active support for me, and I cannot thank you enough especially every reader for this support deep from my heart and I hope that your stories would be going well and for those who struggle, try hard and let your imagination give you a clear view of Fanfiction!

"Target is in range soon, Admiral…we just need to fix up a few things and we're good to go."

"Then just go. I'm giving you command of the missile launch, it's your roll call." Greed sat in the midst of the dark inner hull of the submarine, the entirety of the dull cold steel plating that held the water craft together was placed and nailed into with precision with every row of shiny steel nails the size of five human thumbs making it a large size to cover up such large armor plating. It was the life of every sailor and every crew member who had ever sailed into the seas under the water and if it were to break open water would flood in and drown them all before the submarine joined the groups and clusters of other unfortunate ships who had faced the same fate, the nails were driven right through and the sheer number of them lining every two finger spacing was proof enough of the extent that any underwater craft maker would put into just to see that the ship will and can have the ability to survive the unforgiving environment of water which resulted in rust covering some parts of the metal arches that would line up on the surface of the plating sometimes coated in the dirt and grime of seawater that ran into the walls when they docked or the place was too damp with spills of water ready to trigger an alarm. The main bridge was no different from its other rooms with the smell of saltwater and gunk that would stink making the sailors clutch their fingers to pinch their noses just to keep the smell from entering their thoughts via the smell factor, the room was filled with men in white uniforms that shone brightly despite the dirt and rusted hull which did cause them to be the only things considered clean in the submarine bridge, the equipment laid out like a stretching map of lights blinking and men with headphones that sat at the various machines tinkering their slimy sludgy fingers sliding over the knobs of the frequencies setting them to a rising level as each man's facial lined with suspense and some hints of fear as the man sitting in the huge chair which was polished at the steel pole that stemmed up like a tree stump from the metallic ground and pierced into the belly of the comfortable black slick leather chair bottom like a spear lodging itself into the width of a beast, his face was buried in his hand with full of thought coursing in his brainwave and releasing his tension at the empty air which cast a spell of dark gloom on the crew who watched him with blank gazes to their commanding officer in wonder at what he could have been thinking at all when they were seconds away from launching the first German submarine attack in history on American soil, an achievement that would certainly rock the foundations of the entire nation into chaos…

Berlin, Germany

_Presidential Office_

_That morning the agents had all gathered at the meeting room, their faces drawing on the serious and stern flashes of glee and complete empathetic stares ahead of the hallway ahead which led to the wooden double doors, the golden handles shone in the sun rays that smashed through the defensive glass and reflected their deadly prisms at the dark crisp suits of black and white which glowed under the searing heating light. Every agent had a serious or dull look about their eyes, except save Sloth who had worn the same face like it was a mask or some sort with his hand constantly and on habit coming to blanket his lips and mouth as he waited for the irritating yawn that would fling itself across the soundproof walls and glass echoing around the room which sent some shivers into the group, their fists either at the ready to punch the noisy man or just slammed their eyelids shut to rid themselves of the glaring light and pretending that the lazy agent would halt his incessant yawning almost compared, Greed noted to that of a cat being very cute and trying to steal people's attention from the oncoming meeting of future orders. Finally, having enough Nadia clad in her leather brown combat suit was the first of the agents to yell in a high voice nearly shattering the surrounding agents' ears as they clutched it screwing their fingers deep into the dark deep caverns of their hearing enablers to stop the sound penetrating into the ear drums as they pounded under the strong sensation of decibels, Greed thought at the time that for a second he had just been to the pearly gates of Heaven and then he flew back down to reality where he was stuffing his ears deep in like a plug but he still heard the words as clear as the water, Nadia had her shoulders arched upwards as she held a very pissed off look while crease marks lined her forehead and the frown hung in shame at the display of motivation from anyone to listen to the meeting their moans and groaning because of the party thrown in their honor had them all tired out while Gluttony had a really bad headache from his hangover he suffered from having to indulge his thirst quenching and chugging down a large amount of beer and other alcohols his grubby little fingers could grip itself to, circling every cap and bottle picking out the best lots and invented variations of the cocktails to the extent of him naming each of them with exotic names his drunken stupor could provide. Greed just couldn't even open his eyes to see the woman that tormented them with the screaming session speak up in a rougher voice, his eyes flying open lazily to see that Alise had gripped her sister's shoulder in fright at the sudden burst of anger her eyes fell and mouth gaped open in quiet shock as Beth just sat next to Nadia with a sly smile that hung on the corner of her mouth like the moon as she eyed her lover who had her fist being catapulted towards Sloth grinning._

"_DAMN YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

"_Hey, it's not my fault that drove you to extreme lengths of frustration and severe brain tumors. I am just tired from the entire party, can't you let this rest just once?" Sloth spoke with his eyes narrowed and straight at the woman opposite him who was still growling and her teeth shining at him to which he just stared at before he in an annoyed mood as well from the negative feedback, clenched the tip of his hat as he pulled it down to cover his eyes making the situation worse as Greed could as far note in his own placement at the table white pure gloved fingers danced in rhythm onto the surface of the oak table tapping away like a Morse Code typer with his fingers randomly giving off vibes and signs of tiredness and an attempt to provide himself with the fundamental sleep he had just managed to miss observing the whole scene like an artist, the woman Nadia who he heard as the former girlfriend of a secret weapon that was evidently their enemy and knew the most vital information to the man's heart and how it worked now in a battle frenzy, her eyes bulging almost wide open from her sockets that he could promise himself it could just roll out soon from the intense eye contact at the tipped headwear as she poured out a whole speech's worth of profanities and curses to the utter disapproving looks of the older man in army officer uniforms their pale and sometimes withered hands stroked the corners and edges of their chin or beard at the spectacle, Greed perked his ears to hear the muttered conversations between the experienced veterans most likely expressing their very overprotective concerns about being shamed by the presence of the Vice-President's chosen 'elites' talked about. The naval admiral could agree on a small scale of the bunch of mixed emotions lining the agents' faces in reply, but that didn't mean anything when it came to assignments as his hand sank into the dark abyss of the dark leather suitcase his fingernails scraping away at the golden sheet of the locks where he had important information stored inside for his own further purposes, his mind reeling with deep suspicion and certainly some hints of envy at the skills each had to offer during his glance rotating around the room like a security camera stalking the scene above with their dark covered lenses. The whole rude exchange of words suddenly sparked into a series of loud thumping and cluttering as the admiral shot his eyes open out of his sleep-induced trance with a moment of shock registering on his face before his frown began to stretch itself back into place, his lips pursing and zipping together as his muscles tensed again into that familiar upsetting quirk of the corners like plastic at the violent brawl about to take place in front of him with Sloth reaching for the handle of his cane with a rare death glare that made some of the men freeze at the polished windows who never saw this man ever shoot an emotion of irritance or even registered such a hint in the man's mere stroppy and lazy behavior as a cover his eyes widening as he stared at Nadia who had her finger to her pistol in the side pocket ready to draw and fire when she felt like it, the admiral sighed to himself as Beth now reached out with concern at the point where this was going and tugged away at the girl's foot trying to get her attention as he eyed Alise holding on to the edge of her seat with her back nervousness showing all over her face as she tried to whisper words of peace between the two agents in a glaring contest, Gluttony sitting next to Alise merely had a smile rooted on his face as he gave a hearty laugh and clapped his hands in sadistic approval with his eyes gleaming red with bloodlust for the fight to begin soon and he bumped the twin with his elbow knocking her to her right as she had a very uncomfortable look and yelped at the body part that smashed into her ribs sending her zooming across her seat and fear held her expression before she collided with her older sister who also yelled out a word the navy officer refused to repeat noticing her arm had clasped and snaked around Nadia's own leg, and the collision thus sent all three crashing to the floor onto the chairs much to Gluttony's amusement who just let out a round of whooping laughter while the generals shook in pity at the three innocent victims as they stood still watching the agents scramble out of the entangled chairs and limbs detaching from the deadlock as Sloth slowly sank into his seat with a notable smirk on his face in triumph at the 'victory', his fingers going back to massaging his decorated cane in peace despite the turbulent anger displayed by the fiery agent. Greed now shot his eyes to the end of the table away to the front of the room where a larger chair sat in the center just two seats away from him Frost, who was not really interested or showing any interest in the struggle that happened just then his sharp distinct blue eyes were staring straight ahead at the direction of the window blankly like he was just in a distant world away from the throes of reality which normally struck the admiral as odd in his behavior from the files that he had taken from the country's profiles on the agents and had made copies of their abilities, which stated that he was a person who was on edge and very interactive but when he did it was about order and shutting his subordinates up…he recalled the night before at his laptop and then shot a glance at the man's slated and cold inhabited face, the pale color flourishing in the light bringing no apparent uplifting of his spirit. The whole room was interrupted at that thought as the doors were flung open with two men in dark suits entering with their eyes shaded by the sunglasses that bored into the faces of the agents before a third figure shorter than the bodyguards by a head walked in with his hands clasped behind his back showing his authority as his eyes circled the group of people who gathered which revealed a man of seriousness though a sly smile kept the audience in their seats. Greed observed the man in interest, his eyes studied the tall build of the man and his stature striking him as a potential charismatic figure who definitely had the qualities of a President who speaks to his countrymen and seems to pull their thoughts right out of their hearts and bring them to light._

"_Gentlemen, ladies…we have business to do. As you may have well heard, our two agents Nadia and Frost have returned obviously safe and sound to the safety and security of our Fatherland which is a very good time to do so too because right now our duties are just beginning. Last night was a last taste of enjoyment, a last glimpse of the perfect lives that you lead which will be troubled by turmoil and war that we are experiencing…and I hope that everyone agrees on that you will stay true to our policies and such. Nadia and Frost have given me their reports on America, but before we continue rumors have been circulating High Command with my knowledge of the first prototype supersoldier who was created during the Second World War and I am sorry to say that from these stunning accounts, this is true: the prototype is alive and well but is kidnapped by the Americans…possibly to use his advanced technology to enhance their troops physically so we are threatened with war crime reports." Gasps and mutters immediately burst around the meeting room, the generals staring at their President like it was a whole hoax or a sort of trickery though Frost and Nadia held leveled gazes to prove the statement as Janos waited for them to finish their debates of concern and some of nervous panic with his palm held in front silencing the conversations to hang as he locked eyes with every agent and staff his frown now coming through with a serious stare. Greed didn't even flinch or showed concern, it was already known to him that the rumors were certainly possible despite the odds of reasoning any normal man would have died…true, but the guy was superhuman like they are and so throws the odds right out of the rational wheel of thought, his eyes however hardened at the white lie told to him by the leader to his own trusted men with some feeling of contempt at the display of an abuse of trust. The President however knitted his eyebrows with his eyes black but were fired up with energy as he continued to speak to the congregation of men and women with his fist constantly shaking in his grip while his other hand is stuffed deep into his pockets the room seemingly silent with Frost looking down at the surface of the table with his fist clenched and shook, red blood pumped into the skin turning it red like life had coursed through a corpse as he listened with close and careful intent his body language of his legs straightening and his back bent forwards as though he had wanted to get up and protest against the outright lie but Greed picked up the reluctant fist pumping blood squeezing muscles together in friction brought a color flushing through his arm under the sleeve, his face still buried in the embrace of his own arms as shields whereas Nadia had a stern look chewing her lip to shut herself from speaking out even though the lie was being accepted with the generals who took the information like a line of machines their eyes trailing the footsteps of Janos having a mere disguised concerned masking his secretive smile at the last words._

"_Faust is to be eliminated, to be prevented from being a part of the American testing. Because, who would believe that we are doing the purging of communists from our country just with the reason we have for them terrorizing our streets with bomb threats and attempts to murder our last President? When will the Americans realize that we are doing this for our good and not some ridiculous scheme to lead the whole country into unnecessary war? We have to purge the world of communism, friends…they are the last threat that stands between us and the true peace we seek." He spoke louder now, lost in the grand thoughts of conquest before a sudden thud made the heads turn towards Nadia in the chair who had apparently stood up in defiance, her eyes blazing with unbelief and utter shock as her eyes widened at the thought of killing him despite the serious gazes held by the other agents who nodded in understanding while she spoke to the relatively calm and composed President._

"_We had a discussion about that, President. I was going to have him for myself, not anyone to kill him except me." She seethed the word of her leader addressing his title extremely hasty and hissed with venom, the agents staring at the confrontation of the two before Janos broke the awkward silence as he glanced across to the other ranks of generals who stood with them their faces hardened and completely unmoved at the girl's own action whereas Beth tried to get her to sit down with whispers of warning as the dark suited leader sighed in a very pitiful way, his aged hair swept by his elderly hand back as he spoke to her directly ignoring the looks of confusion and wonder._

"_Faust…has proved to us a very threat to our security. How long do you think that the Americans are going to keep him alive? How do you think they feel when they hear of our attempt to cleanse communism, they will try and use him as a springboard to attack us with their own genetically enhanced troopers to wipe us all off the face of the earth. We have made an agreement, agent…and I won't want emotions to get in more trouble with the current disposition we have of the captured countries and the American's provocation of war against us as well as Britain showing off their airforce above our heads." Janos warned with a severe tone, putting down any of the words of protest that was formulating and about to be thrown into the mix as the girl merely spat and sat down muttering moments of hate and distress her forehead creased and her lips cracked into a seething rage the molars grinding softly without noise, Gluttony had his mouth covered with his hand to stop himself from chuckling at the childishness of the agent in front of an assembly of army men and the futility as Greed himself could confirm as in the armed forces they were taught and drilled into them that the best way to avoid an enemy is to completely annihilate them to extinction. Janos seemed to be satisfied by the silence of reason that he was getting as his hand curled into a flesh ball over the round pillar of a chair as he turned his stone gaze towards the admiral himself who had a look of un-interest whatsoever at this point but his eyebrows raised in question as Janos gestured his palm to him asking him to pay attention before the lights dimmed and the ceiling started to whirr opening a slide bringing a projector to rest with its bright blinding light illuminating the lecture board to reveal a small island in the middle of the target city, but the island had a large silvery tower that stretched to the sky its edges spreading out into both directions to make a T shape on the horizon while Janos spoke particularly aimed at Greed who had now placed his hands into a fold on the table as he listened to the following words._

"_Greed, you take your men and go to this island immediately and once there you will eliminate the soldier and his friends…"_

"Admiral? Permission to fire, sir." Greed snapped out of it, his hand now rested once more on the armrests of his fine ebony chair a bang of his hair slipped down to cover a part of his face as he stared at the face of a nervous petty officer who was shivering to the knees in the white uniform, circulating throughout the hull of frightened men who some he had spoken to earlier in the trip and found their first time in battle as he turned to the petty officer once more, his fists bringing him to stand up as he gave a glare of certainty.

"Fire all torpedoes and surface."

Faust just sat at the edge of the Tower, his legs dangling over the side of the wall and for its life at the ground below and he had a sigh of confusion at the reaction he had received from the empath earlier when he commented on how beautiful she looked…he rubbed a palm on his forehead massaging the pain that it caused him: how he ever got a girlfriend in the past he would never know, because right now he was so shy and insecure of his feelings and he couldn't even say something nice to Raven without him actually starting to stutter but he had so far managed to swallow that urge and temptation to blurt out something really dumb or stupid to get on her nerves lately. He grunted in severe frustration and disbelief at his awkward situation he had brought on himself and her, he had wanted that time to take the chance to express his feelings but something in his tongue (he had cursed his breakfast earlier, cereal which was soggy and his milk was knocked over by the Tamerranean who apologized profusely he had to be the person to disengage her from doing more regret to the 'knocking of over') zipped his lips clean of saying the words himself. Not knowing what to expect from her as well if he had even taken up the courage and confidence to speak his mind about the situation they both were experiencing, maybe she might have rejected the idea possible in such a critical character but the soldier couldn't help but have a nagging tug that nothing she did or said to change the whole event was possible.

"What would she have done-" The soldier immediately sensed a disturbing presence in the air disrupting any thoughts as his ears pricked and scanned the surrounding moat of water eyes hawking the entire body of sea, the hissing and whooshing of a flying object or objects were heading for him as he quickly stood up with his hand activating his sonic device before he raised his head towards the sky and fired a powerful blast onto the oncoming missiles that were charging head-first to him, their jet engines roaring in the distance as the Tower sounded the familiar alarm of a home-base assault and the blast sent waves crashing onto the swarm ripping apart the bolts from various portions of the torpedoes as parts began to scatter from their positions and fell with tinkers and clinks of metal against the concrete floor or just plummeted into the harsh rocky area below before a loud boom was heard from the projectiles exploding in mid-air unable to render the Tower with harm, the splash shockwaves started its toll rolling onto the ground below with relentless force as Faust shielded himself with his arms feeling the force take him in the wind and sent him like a torrent skidding and rolling and tumbling across the floor muttering cusses and exclamations under his sharp hissing teeth as his ears rang from the sensitivity of the powerful aftershock his jacket was covered in dust and sand as he quickly got on his black combat boots just as the doors to the roof had burst open with force and the remaining team arrived to his position while he breathed deeply to acquire as much oxygen he had lost to stop himself from being rendered unconscious, Robin was the first to speak to him with a concerned gaze at the heap of breathing mass.

"What happened?" Faust paused to take one more breath; his eyes nearly blurry as he traveled his line of sight to the sky and his lips were quivering from the affect of the vibrations almost out of control as he spoke one tiny word with hate rearing from the pronunciation.

"Torpedoes."

"Saddle up, I'm going over to the Tower roof." The naval officer merely widened his eyes in complete disbelief at the words of his commander, his jet-black hair still covering a part of his face as he shrouded his white uniformed body with a dark black coat with the shoulders covered in five shining silver stars as the sound of ringing medals sounded across the room while the hardened commander had a stern and glared through the metallic eye of the periscope at the five figures on the roof. He had not expected the soldier to have such a special ability cloaked into his arsenal, the reaction time was proven to be in his standards quite quick and deadly accuracy to fire the sonic wave right into the vulnerable shells of the torpedoes making them helpless under the immense pressure of ripping important parts off to make them implode in the oxygen…an outstanding tactic from a dangerous opponent no less. Greed smiled to himself in burning anticipation and delight, wanting to meet such a challenging warrior in these circumstances as he gestured to the naval officer who had a very worried expression, which troubled the admiral raising an interrogative eyebrow before he gave a sigh, and waved the thoughts away with a single swipe of his palm.

"Don't worry, I will not lose. Put me in the torpedo rack and fire it to the Tower, and bring _him_ along with me too…tell him that the time has come for a direct head-on collision with the enemy." The officer immediately stood to attention as he dismissed any doubts from his salute, the admiral now having a slight smile on his face from the show of confidence.

"Yes, Admiral!"

"It's not over yet, trust me. They are going to attack us again with another barrage, stay on your toes and fingers…'cept you tin man." Faust coughed as he knelt down in his weakened state, his lean tall fingers raked the concrete ground with menace farming nail marks stretching down to his hands as he tried to fight the aftershock effects with some disorientated progress, slow and steady he could find his mind get a small grip off the cliff of his senses. Cyborg could just give an annoyed look at the soldier's attempt to crack a joke, his hand forming into his sonic cannon as he scouted the entire skyline with his robotic eye as his enhanced vision screens coming up in his head as he fell on several distant glimmers in the sky that were starting to get brighter like the sun, his reaction fast and his blood pumped as he skidded across the concrete firing his laser cannon in one single blue column smashing its way cutting the clouds and slashing the torpedoes into half causing them to explode into the sky making a loud boom with fireworks of red and orange filling the blue outlines. Smiling in victory, Cyborg gave a fist in the air but was cut off by another glimmer of a figure coming towards them from the distance holding something long and big in his hand in a swinging motion as the half-robot instantly signaled his teammates to take cover with Raven and Starfire grabbing Faust and towed him aside to the wall of the entrance, resting his aching back gently without a push on the hard surface as the soldier had a grimace on his face squinting his eyes from the pain before they joined their two teammates standing in a fighting stance facing the cloud of dust that was swept aside into the air by two tall figures landing on their feet as though the plummet to the ground had not even broken their bones which could not stand up to the gravitational force dragging them with smiles dressing their lips and faces, the leader eyeing a male standing on the right who was uniformed in the smart grey uniform of an officer the top two buttons were however left hanging out with a black shirt underneath it covering his chest and brown combat boots filled his feet which were laced neatly and a white military jacket was thrown over his shoulders though his two sleeved arms were not placed in the jacket sleeves and fluttered like a flag in the blowing wind. Robin could just catch the sight of a handle and the signature curved blade of a scythe behind the jacket, his opponent carrying a tight smirk as the man beside him just had a serious gaze around the roof as though the team had never existed his white uniform was overshadowed by his dark jacket that also had its sleeves hovering in the wind as his two hands were shoved deep into the pocket of his pure white pants and had absolutely no visible weapon in view for the martial arts expert to notice with his sharp eyes as he glanced at Cyborg who had a nod of his head the metallic hand transforming into the cannon aimed at the two men who just gave a curious glance at the face of the cannon facing them while the half-robot had a frown and lines creased his forehead from the anticipation of a sudden attack.

"Don't move! Who are you, state your business?" The man with the scythe was the first of the pair to burst out laughing, his action stunning the teenage fighters as he pointed his free hand towards the cannon facing them while the navy looking officer just held a stone cold glare at the intimidating weapon.

"Look at that, Greed. The kids wanna fight us for him! You hear that guy just now, he wants us to state who we are!" He laughed even harder, his hand slapped his forehead like he was in the presence of a fool the team immediately faced the man called Greed who had a stern look on his face now changed targets to the laughing partner tearing his eyes at the weapon glowing blue at them before he stared at the half-robot a bloodthirsty smile on his bright lips as his tongue licked in urge sending disgust down the team's minds.

"Seriously, why should we tell you? After all…" He spoke seriously, his tone changed as he disappeared in front of them while Greed just reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver lighter his face never changing from his glare as the team spun around to look for his missing companion before a deep voice spoke behind them, their spines shivered as the sound of a blade hissed in the air.

"You're the ones who are going to die!" The man screamed, the four Titans spread out as the ground quaked beneath them sending them falling and arms waving in the air onto the concrete surface skidding as friction tore at the fabric of their clothes, Cyborg recovered first followed by Robin as the two joined forces and charged at the man with the scythe who held his cocky grin throwing their projectiles and firing the sonic cannon at him surrounding him with a mist of dust, the man coughed cursing before his eyes opened to stare down at the sonic cannon in his face as Cyborg had a grin on his face.

"Boo-yah." He said but was cut off by his metal arm being clasped upon by a gloved hand, the man with the scythe now holding a serious annoyed gaze as he spoke in a lazy tone his hand gripping the sheet of metal.

"Right back at ya." He spoke as the hand began to glow black, the half-robot noticed a disruption in the air as weird disturbances were vibrant around his arm as he struggled under the iron grip of the man before he heard a distinct ripping sound of metal being sucked into a black hole of sorts, his eyes quickly widened in terror as his face scrunched up in a look of searing pain as his eyeballs shot up into the air and mouth agape at the sight while his opponent laughed wildly, ignoring any sort of horrible screaming and pleading from the tin man. The half-robot's arm had been completely eaten away, the hand replaced with mere parts and bolts that lined his inner hull of the body part as he stared at the blood platelets that still ran in his system slowly rise up in the air as his veins and arteries were being revealed from their metal surface, being suddenly swallowed by the dark glow as Robin watched in horror at the sheer power of the man who was smirking and laughing as he sneered at the cyborg's struggle before he released his invisible grip, watching the cyborg fall to the ground with the remains of what was left of his artificial arm as he gathered the pieces and stared in shock at the scythe man before him.

"What…what are you?" Cyborg for the first time felt real fear and hopelessness fill his mind with thoughts of him not making it out alive, the man had ripped his entire arm out without a look or movement on his part to just rip apart his weapon as though he was…he was deconstructing it out of existence. The man with the scythe noticed the shocked looks of the man's teammates as he merely smiled in hidden joy, his hand filled with the same black glow again before Greed appeared right beside him holding the lighter straight at them in defense of his comrade who just had a smirk.

"My name is Kronos. And I can wipe your existence off the face of the earth." He spoke as Greed's fingers clicked the trigger of the lighter, sending a huge blast of fire at the half-robot flying towards the downed Titan but a sudden black wall from behind blocked the flames licking away at the obstructive surface before the two spun back to defend themselves from a pile of flying rubble hurled by a black aura surrounding the debris arms crossed while the agent Kronos merely twirled his scythe in a deadly swing cutting the piles of rock and dirt apart with sears and tears whilst he strolled lightly towards the empath, his smile never fading from having his first victim but was cut off by a blue beam firing at him making him hesitate and put his hand out the same black aura as the beam seemed to disappear from a concentrated laser to a small weak flares of light the half-robot huffed as he held up the remaining arm in a fire position his face was strained and tensed with the wires in his missing arm sputtering and spilling electricity out of his socket taking a deep breath. Kronos shrugged off the attack, his eyes flying to the blue-cloaked teen as he swung his scythe at her the girl ducking in time to see the blade hiss over her head taking down a few stray strands as she slide tackled the man's legs with her feet knocking the ankle off balance seeing the agent stagger with the large scythe also unbalancing his stance but Kronos sneered as he had a triumphant look on his face, the empath decided it was best to retreat now from his unexpected assault but as she tried to move her legs the feeling of being bogged down caught her attention to the floor as she gasped in horror at a black swirling mass which had gripped her legs right in position while she tried to move her hands to defend herself from the swing of the sharp double blades clanging against her protective shield of black preventing the agent to see anything that was clear before he was grabbed from behind by one metallic arm snaking around and constricted his upper body, Kronos yelled in pleading as he was lifted up into the air his eyes widened at the cyborg below who was holding him with his one remaining arm hooked securely before the agent heard a swift whistle in the air as he turned upwards to face a bo staff smashing into his head with a sharp whack, sending the Nazi crashing down onto the pavement to the disappointment of his partner who was sitting aside on the walls with a lighter flicking boorishly in action as he watched the man start to stop twitching before he merely looked at the four teens who had their weapons now trained on him faces stern and tired from the exhausting brawl. Greed calmly sheathed his lighter into the protective pocket of his pants as he stared right back at them his uniform fluttering wildly under the wind before he spoke out, but his words were indirectly aimed at them as he was staring straight through them to eye the fallen agent.

"Everything as I said before, Kronos?" The Titans felt shivers as they turned to look at the supposedly unconscious figure of the Nazi agent slowly get up, but something was different about his head with the indention of Robin's own bo staff into his skull now being surrounded by the black aura as he turned around to the shocked teenagers who could just look in horror at the sight. The agent's face had not changed, but the portion of his head that the martial expert had hit was eaten away from the skin down to the fleshy part of his brain as the distinct squishing noise of brain being plopped back into the cavern of his skull filling it completely before bones were cracking and denting themselves back into place securely covering any trace of the wound inflicted as the skin of his head along with the strands of hair started to carpet the bulk of the injury as blood was easily seen seeping through before the black disappeared into the air leaving a perfectly uninjured agent standing with his scythe looming over him like a crescent moon shining under the sunlight while he had a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"Oh yes, more than anything…Greed."

End


	26. Horizon of War

Assassination Attempt, Up the Stakes

"Greed and his partner, so soon? I thought they would never come here yet." Faust spoke through hurried breaths, the noise of fighting sparked new energy for him to protect his new teammates from the new threats to their security. Checking for his small bottle of pills, he took two out in trembling hands while he popped both capsules inside ignoring the prescription to swallow with water…well to hell with that, he couldn't have that happening right now when it never says anything about your friends being attacked by a pyromaniac and some weirdo who can manipulate atoms. He winced as he felt the pain kicked in momentarily, throwing his senses off whack as the rooftop spun before it dissipated later into the wind as his face relaxed from the soothing feeling…those pills have consequences, but without their sustenance well that was a different story.

"Alright, time to get out there." The soldier now clicked his gun as he sneaked to the raging battlefield of fire and broken concrete.

* * *

"You aren't so smart, are you little kid?" Greed's partner laughed horridly as he sliced and diced air and concrete digging it up with the sharp tip of the scythe throwing it literally into Robin's face who was teaming up with the half-robot standing off elsewhere firing at the forward defense the man took up so quickly, a few moments and the agent had pushed them to a stalemate Robin holding his own with the bo staff clanging metal against metal withdrawing mostly to let an opening show through. The agent was powerful but his defense was broken once Cyborg found the breakthrough, firing one laser aimed right at the ground sending rubble flying into the man's face stunning him as he withheld the relentless attack before Robin leapt up in the air smashing his opponent in the head with all he had, the loud echo of metal hitting bone resulted in a splinter as the agent fell over motionless. The small victory of pushing him back was short as they noticed the agent's broken scalp start to repair themselves the skull cracking into shape as Robin sprinted raising his staff to counter the healing process, only to find the scythe hook itself under the metal rod stunning the martial artist before he snapped the bo staff in two revealing two tong fa which he used to block the slash, jumping backwards as the agent slashed once more.

"Not bad movements and not wasted at all…for a kid. I've got more experience." He taunted as he hacked away, bringing out rubble to blind Robin as he ducked a laser coming his way before changing direction rushing towards Cyborg who retracted his cannon and threw a metallic fist, hitting thin air while the agent smiled and crouched avoiding the hard punch before leaning back on his two hands planted in the ground still holding the scythe, kicking the fist away. The half-robot realized his mistake and pulled back, aiming a push kick at the agent's vulnerable position, but Kronos pushed himself off the ground to flip in the air landing a kick on the teen's armored shoulder…like many cases Cyborg had expected enemies who tried that sort of close up combat would hurt their knuckles just trying to break his armor, clenching fists or hopping on one leg. However this time, it was proven that strong enemies could merely with their enhanced strength never felt pain but instead sent him crashing him through the floor hard thus trapping him under the pressure, something that Cyborg knew well enough to ensure his armor was enough to withstand such force close to that of a one storey building.

That was exactly what happened when Cyborg felt his legs sink into the concrete like it was quicksand, instantly realizing the damage as he tried to move away or swat the leg as his partner tried to distract Kronos by whacking his melee weapons at him, the agent took the blows as he smirked before smashing the scythe on the ground allowing Greed to leap in the air flicking his lighter to send a line of fire burning the floor, the combo scaring the duo off from the fire licking at the concrete without abandon as traces of flames remained in the wake of the assault. Starfire and Robin circled Greed who had a dark look as he flicked his lighter to bring an aerial burst of flames that shot at them forcing Robin to duck before a knee crashed deep into his face sending him flying, Starfire covering him with a hail of bolts to keep him of the leader while Raven turned to pursue the scythe wielding maniac laughing at Cyborg's weakness.

"Stay away from Robin!" Greed smirked before he sent out another wave, determined to finish the annoying pest once and for all but Starfire dodged out of the way. But as she did so the German admiral flicked his lighter at the ground this time shooting a ball of flame to allow the combustion to fly him upwards, the soldier zooming out of view as he eyed the shocked alien before he flicked another deadly click smiling smugly as the air erupted in flames.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled out from his weakened position on the floor, running to catch the falling woman into his hands as he scooped her onto the ground carefully a dark growl rose like bile in his throat at the damage. Starfire was burnt badly, patches of skin began to peel off at the slightest touch as her whole body flared red from the fire which consumed her body, burns that Robin even knew would kill her if she were human. The Titan leader turned back to glare at Greed who sneered at the very sight of the alien girl still heaving deep breaths of air to keep alive though knocked out.

"Awww...is the bird-shit boy angry? Good, cause now I'll beat you down!" He yelled as he charged forwards Robin who was raging mad as he drew his bo.

* * *

"Sir, Admiral Greed has already engaged with the enemy."

"You shit-faced fucker! The orders were to kill the soldier as the most important priority, yet here he is calling the fucking shots. Put him on the radio, now!" The officer flinched at the loud voice booming over the radio, the whole submarine fearing the wrath of the commanding officer that was besides them in the submarine the sound of a thumping fist confirmed his anger as the officer tried to reason with the man.

"P-Please calm down Commandante, we need to be wary of the enemy's strength first..." He was interrupted rudely by the smashing of something in the background as the officer went timid again, almost unable to speak as the man on the other line ranted and raved.

"GODDAMNIT! I'm FUCKING VIOLENCE! As his superior, I have to follow the Fuhrer's own orders and if he can't understand that then to HELL with him!" The man clicked down the receiver as he turned to his own comrades pale as a sheet before he returned to his seat, the rest of the submarine crew were unable to understand what just happened.

Violence smashed down the receiver, his temples were sore as hell as the Admiral took a small cigarette lighting it up in the midst of his own crew who were turning to wait for their leader's orders, tension mounting before the man took a large long drag. Violence was not clean-cut as Greed, shaggy untamed hair ruled in place of the haircut that idiot maintained and the expressions that he held were somewhat cautious and anxiety in his own strategy but hell that was his own thoughts. He had held irritance for the Admiral's actions without much of a strategical logic or even thought of a signal to indicate a massive barrage...but the Grand Admiral stopped himself there, opening fire on the Tower meant a war and Germany wasn't ready yet without the people being drawn into a lie of democracy, fascism underlined by democratic means. He sighed as he brought a hand to his chin, rubbing the beard that muzzled underneath in the silence a dark look on his face as he gestured an officer who ran to get a communicator, pressing it into his hand as he dialed the number. Greed was going to get a first-hand piece of his mind.

* * *

"Is this all you have, Boy?" Greed merely chuckled as he crunched a heavy boot onto the teenager's face, smiling brightly at the mere weakness of his opponents while Kronos had finished his fight with the other duo cutting off Cyborg's other arm and left him lying down on the concrete gritting his teeth as he tried to get up. Robin was beaten in, dark burn marks on his cheek and suit were intense it ripped the fabric apart except the cape which was fire-resistant to do so...but the technology wasn't enough to even cut a scratch on the admiral who stood over him smirking as his partner joined him to glare at the boy.

"So, you have decided to try and kill us...I'm disappointed in you." Greed's taunting voice made the Boy Wonder flinch uneasily as the admiral knelt over him smiling briefly before a click came into his hand producing a sharp knife, the blade hanging deadly over Robin's own mask as the teen hero struggled to get a grip. Raven was by far lying near the place where she had left Faust, the man had ripped open molecules to deal with them even removing Cyborg of both his arms...whoever had people like them in his army was sure to have some sort of invincibility. The empath choked, coughing out small droplets of blood onto the floor as she clutched her stomach which had been slashed by the molecule manipulator, had it not been for Cyborg who had thrusted his arm out to prevent more damage...Raven had no time as she felt her world almost going black before she noticed another set of feet, knelt by her while a hand smoothed her hair the girl shivered slightly, it might have been one of them trying to take advantage but the feelings that came out of it was warmth and caring before she caught the sight of Faust's angered face.

"I'm sorry Rae. Those bastards are going to die for this."

* * *

Faust watched as Raven's eyes closed in unconsciousness, his mind reeling with anger towards the two men who had come and ruin his family's life...it was something he took very personally once someone attacks his family, who wouldn't? The empath was one of his most trusted allies, and he was determined to make her happy...that sounded so familiar that the soldier stood still for a while recalling Beast Boy's own reason for the jokes and looks aimed at her before his memory flashed back to the incident at the Tower when Beast Boy had changed on his own team to capture Raven for himself and jealousy was evident every time Faust's name was mentioned by her or when he spent time with her, it became like a threat to the boy's determination to make her happy.

"Well, she'll hate me for what I'm about to do." He said as he leaned at the corner of the wall, hearing Robin's own painful cries as the soldier tried to strategise his attack. Greed was obviously doing SS torture right on him as far as Faust knew before he noticed Kronos keeping watch while it happened, Robin's own cries of pain made his mind race before he made up his mind. Faust jumped out from his hiding spot to launch a fury of punches towards the unaware man as Kronos jumped back, a smile on his face as he charged the soldier his scythe skewering the ground as Faust merely stepped back knocking the weapon with his own hands, metal burned and sparked against metal as they clashed while Greed stood back with his arms crossed noticing the two already in battle. The admiral had complete confidence that Kronos could overcome this...this once admirable species of superhuman soldiers, but seeing how the molecule manipulator even had a time to pursue Faust's own steps it would appear something wasn't right in the report, the admiral almost ready to leap into combat but stopped himself short. This was the perfect time to see what this soldier was really made of, and an analysis would give him all the extra information he would get as he watched Faust charge now for the first time on the offensive, the soldier dodged the incoming scythe as the blades struck deep into the ground executing a small chasm in the architecture before Faust reacted, his arm hooked around the scythe as he punched the agent's face sending him reeling back while the soldier pulled his scythe away to his own hands, Faust just staring at the weird design before the agent growled loudly as he ran towards the soldier arms outstretched.

"Give it back!" Faust just innocently looked at the scythe while he ducked out of the flimsy grab.

"You mean give your powers back. Well let me tell you something about how I feel." Faust said as he slashed the man at the leg, sending the agent to the ground before he stood over him.

"You guys are weak." He said as he smashed the agent aside embedding the scythe right through his ribs, the agent could hardly yell out as the soldier grabbed the agent by the throat, a dark sneer on his face as he glanced at the fearful eyes.

"Do a favor and die." Faust said before he twisted the head 180 from his left to right hearing the snapping of bone as the agent crumpled to the ground motionless. The soldier wasted no time to draw a gun at the admiral who had made his way towards the edge, a neutral look on the naval officer's face as Faust kept his aim.

"You're not going anywhere, faggot."

"Faust, Nadia has told us so much about you...as much as I like to chat I have people to meet about our little encounter." The admiral spoke before he leaped out into the air, the soldier placed his gun down as he made his way to the edge, watching the man being picked up by a submarine before it sank back into the body of water. Now alone, Faust gave a sigh of half-relief and that of certain anger...Nadia had done in the last straw, and worse still was the assault being brought to the American coast.. The Neo-Nazis are taking the fight to them, and that means they are capable of a war right now...Faust could merely curse.

"So it's going down, a full-scale war...They've done it. They've really done it."

End


	27. I Hate The Fact I Like You

Feelings, Departure

Faust stood by himself inside the sanitized walls of the infirmary, the brightness of his eyes becoming lackluster as he stared down at the hospital beds which housed each of his friends he had made in those few weeks...Cyborg had gone back to bed after he and Faust with their combined efforts and knowledge of medical attention, managed to help out the team recover and dress their wounds the tin man putting a replaced hand on his shoulder before he had gone out, while the soldier was drawn to the damage his own life had caused: Robin had broken ribs and his arms burned by the admiral's own attacks, leaving his skin red as coal and his body in a cast but the worst of the burns was that from Starfire who was next to the leader bound head to toe in complete bandages, when she was taken in for cooling her body down she looked like a glowing red meatsack which was deadly in their knowledge that too much burns make the body overheat and if that happens she might be scarred for life behind a mask of white strips. The soldier shivered, he remembered the battlefront in Russia when his squad was out on patrol and they first encountered the first generation of Russian flamethrowers...

"_Keep it together! Stay low, Russian snipers on the buildings!" The yell of the commanding officer brought Faust to raise his strained neck just to see the battle raging above him, with his sharp eagle eye he could make out the figures of artillery shells raining down on both homebases the sounds deafening as the men's screaming drowned out from the intensity of the barrage smashing concrete to no abandon, building structures crumbled underneath the pressure of earthshaking capacity while Faust raised his Karbine above the straggling group crawling through the mud and blood on that wet autumn morning, the soldier giving aim as he fired quickly into a building where a figure was perched on the third storey of what was once considered to be a large housing block but now was a forefront of the broken ruins it represented, the man suddenly fell back and plummeted to the ground. Smirking, Faust reloaded as a bullet hit his elbow, the soldier yelled back in surprise as he ignored his wound to fire another bullet at the Russian sniper as the man stood up from his crouch standing there for a second before he fell._

"_Nice shot, Sergeant! I think you got his throat!" One of the men said to him with a wide smile, Faust giving a grim one in return for that compliment...his skills were a little rusted, before he could fire rounds into heads without an eyelash from his Karbine but recently something had been holding him back ever since...ever since he thought of Nadia. Before he was some cold heartless person willing to carry out orders, now he was just so weakened in his skill as he took another careful shot at another sniper ahead that was pinning down a few German troops near a wall, the bodies of a couple of soldiers lay on the ground victim to the sniper. Faust took aim but the man hid as he fired, scraping off some of the concrete as the projectile zipped past the sniper who was hiding from the deadly accurate marksman the Russian soldier saw how this one person managed to take out more snipers during the duration of the fight, his head glancing out through the smoke of war and artillery before another bullet pinned him as the sniper decided to give up his position. The German soldier took aim as he saw a simple flicker of movement through the smoke as he fired one round, the anticipation built up as he saw the man suddenly trip in mid-stride and fell to his death much to the cheer of the men as Metz patted him on his shoulder, his face blackened by the mud as he smiled that cheerful grin of his._

"_Great shooting, now we have to take the square..." They were interrupted in their small victory when a German soldier ran into the small hole they hid in while artillery smashed all around them causing chaos in every direction they looked. Each man's face was as grim as death before they entered the armed forces, but it was because they were fighting demons as their leader called them and so the days that wore on got dimmer even as the soldier tipped his helmet back a little for them to look at his fearful eyes._

"_Sergeant! More enemies on their way, flamethrowers!" At this the squad felt a pang of fear rising in their eyes, the soldiers were shifting more uncomfortably than before at the mention of flamethowers unsurprisingly to Faust as he scanned the ground ahead with his eyes ready not to make a wild shot at the dark. Flamethrowers were the dreaded by any infantry in the field, as firstly they're weapons were that of a one hit kill with men screaming and scorching in pain at the same time, it was unbearable as Faust nodded standing up in front of the group arming himself with his mechanical arm surprising the messenger who was obviously a private, even some of his battle-hardened recruits in his squad flinched at the sight of the strange weapon as it developed into a sonic charger. Faust stared right forwards at the private who was shaking in fear, the wide eyes at the hand and his mouth quivering like a bow as though the soldier was the next scariest thing than the flamethrowers spewing out their death clouds, but Faust took comfort in that as he patted the private with his last human hand giving a reassured smile._

"_I've met people like you, I'm used to it. It's okay guys, don't try to argue your way out of this one and let's kick some flamethrower ass." He said to his team, their eyes were all on the private as though scrutinizing him for disrepecting a higher ranking officer and a caring man at the lines. They owed their loyalty to Faust, because he treated them like human beings and not as dogs for the military and for that it was common the soldier met dozens who came under his command, from other units and so forth that soon he had to refuse some of the new recruits telling them to go and make good use of themselves before proving how useful and if they had the guts to rescue people, of course under Faust's covering fire. This private was no different as he walked alongside Faust and Metz who was smiling brightly, cocking his hunting shotgun into place as he looked both ways of the rubble-covered street once filled with life, now reduced to the very rubble they knew. _

"_After you, ladies." He getured jokingly, Faust merely laughed as he brushed his pal aside by the shoulder Metz following soon after he got the rest to keep moving. They stopped right where the private pointed out seeing them, Faust now halted the platoon as he signaled to Metz to divide his forces which the young soldier nodded as he made arrangements. Faust indicated a finger at the private who was literally shaking in his army combat boots, he had seen the young man's face smooth and soft...meaning he was new to the front and a greenhorn at this gruesome business._

"_You're coming with me, recruit. What's your name?" _

"_Uh...Fritz. Fritz Malleon, Sergeant." Faust just silenced him with an outstretched palm, his smile brought confusion to the private as he indicated to his direction ahead. The private took a look before Faust rose from his position and shot a sonic blast at the oncoming flames, sending it back to the person as his screams told the soldier he was down before he spoke to the soldier clicking his Karbine._

"_Well Malleon, I'm Sergeant Faust...and welcome to Death's Co."_

Faust smirked at the memory, it was the nickname people gave to him and his gang of outcasts and recruits for the very reason they inherited the name from the fear of the other companies, they were the rabble but they did a better job than any on the front making them famous for fulfilling objectives and sometimes on luckier days during the campaign anticipate attacks and ability to improvise beforehand for any approaching groups of Germans, leaving barricades and rubble walls to assist them in case Russian troops got past them and they always left a squad to protect the barricade. Faust could still remember a number of his men including Metz getting the famous Iron Cross from the German commanders for their own assistance, but the soldier sighed at the memories now...they were still in Russia where he left them all those decades ago, and God knows what had happened to them though the brutality of the Russians made it clear they were not going to survive, and his thoughts drifted off to their parents and family...what would they think of him who commanded them? They probably forgot him, or wanted nothing to hear of what their kids had to say about him...

"Faust. Awake?" The soft voice brought Faust right back to his reality, the past disappeared like a flickering light as he kept his back towards Raven still in deep pain from the wound to her side, her hand clutching it like a burden despite the bandage around it as she looked at the soldier...she could tell whether he was troubled, and not facing her was one of those signs that he was deep in thought or almost oblivious to anything in his environment while doing so. Raven's mouth opened but Faust's voice instead cut through the following sentence she wanted to say, bluntly and firmly as he stated with a dark look cast across his face.

"You were scared, huh? Seeing me like that, going all out to protect someone and snapping his neck?" The sentence made her freeze, the words in the back of her throat didn't want to come out clean though her mind and heart raced for something to say. She didn't want to admit it but she was indeed scared, seeing Faust's hurt face replay in her mind over and over when she passed out and his words still echoed like a death sentence._ Those bastards are going to die for this._

"Faust...you were trained to kill and right now well, that doesn't matter now-"

"But it does. I killed my enemy, Raven. You may not understand it because of your moral code but when you do it hundreds of times before it just scares you. No matter what you do to get rid of the pain that you feel knowing that they were probably pawns in this game of chess made it difficult, because this was meant to be a war between world leaders not a game of army fights army." Faust's soft yet iron voice cut Raven deep like some sort of knife to her heart, she fought the urge to draw back and instead stepped towards him as Faust continued with a saddened expression on his face looking at the two unconscious Titans.

"Look at what I did to them, my existence has been causing you nothing but pain...I felt like leaving you so I could protect you, but that wouldn't work would it? Robin and Starfire love each other so much...what are they going to think about Starfire being trapped in bandages probably for the rest of her bloody life? I can't make sense of things anymore, I'm not the person I once was being a weapon and able to kill without remorse...now with Nadia abandoning me I am a wreck." He didn't feel Raven's hands wrap around his neck, comforting him as he brought a hand to his face almost unable to believe that he was actually speaking his mind to some person he knew for weeks, not realising the comfort he felt before he opened his eyes to see Raven behind him. Faust had a sudden flush of his cheeks as he felt comfortable, wishing he could sink into her comfort but that didn't last as Faust realised what he was doing, suddenly felt a dark feeling in his stomach almost sickening to the core as he got up unable to wish the comfort away remembering Beast Boy's words. He had truly cared about Raven and was here longer than he was making her the woman he saw and it felt like betrayal, it felt so wrong as though he was doing what the changeling accused him of stealing her from him, refusing her touch even when Raven tried to move towards him the soldier would step back confused and disorientated. Was he right?

"Please, don't touch me. Please..." Faust's confusion broke Raven as she stood at a distance watching the young man just slowly break down, the empath wanted to ask him what was happening reaching out to him with her arm despite the warnings in her head. She fought them, she had to see if he was okay even though her emotions were running high right now and her cheeks were flushed...but she didn't get the chance as Faust grabbed her arm, giving Raven no time to avoid the contact as the soldier brought her to his eyes looking almost lustfully but restrained at the same time as he lowered his face down towards hers as he reached forwards leaning in. Raven felt absolutely caught off guard, she didn't know what to do or expect as she waited for what the soldier was about to do...only to feel the grip on her wrist remove itself as Faust broke for the door, pausing as he took a flushed glance towards the empath with hurt.

"I hate how you make me feel." He said as he closed the door, leaving Raven to realise what just happened as she instinctively brought a hand to her chest feeling her heartbeat race wildly thumping against her chest to remind her this wasn't some fever dream of hers. Faust had indeed fought the urge to kiss her, he was so lost in himself that he hardly registered what he was doing though but he managed to hold back...was this what he had been fighting against for so long?

"What have I done?" Raven could say as she looked on, her eyes still at the door where Faust was looking at her like she was the cause of this hands slumped to her sides. The beeping noises of the life support systems now filled in for the drama that had unfolded in the room, as though a meditative tone for the empath to realise why she made Faust do what he did.

"Faust, did you really mean it...?" She whispered, the night wind howling outside answered her with silence.

End


	28. Near the Edge of Sanity, A Plan

Confusion, Avoidance

Faust sprinted, ran, dodged any sort of obstacle that laid in his way as he shed feelings of dread pushing the door forcefully to the living room before he turned left, pushing more doors aside as he tripped, scrambling to his feet for a quick assessment before he sprinted again. His agility trained by years of sweat and blood paid off for this escape, the militant ignoring his blurring and disorientated surroundings face full of heat from the moment his mind replayed events he gotten out of a few minutes ago, rushing into the wall that was his door etched with his name on it. Placing his fake hand on the door with unintended force, he slammed it wide open sending the automatic door to smash itself into the inside of the wall pieces of concrete flew out in a hail, Faust taking deep concetrated and raspy breaths...his head reeled with confusion and hatred tugging and tearing at him while he brought a sweaty hand to his forehead, realising the beads on his hand as he widened his eyes sliding down to the floor of his bedroom.

"I tried...I tried, but I can't." His emotions screamed at his own rejection, while his brain ignored the situation completely as though it had a mind of its own leaving their deeply shocked owner to his swarming thoughts of love and lust. His eyes were the same diluted yet brightly lit, his hands trembled as he clasped it with his metal hand clipping it so tightly he felt the strain breaking several small bones, his eyes closed in small esctasy but soon he released it breathing heavily than before looking at the hand responsible for grabbing Raven's hand, its limp form laying as some reminder of what he almost did. Visions flashed to the empath's insecurity, her own dark orbs looking into his before bracing herself for what would have come to be as though she didn't mind...but Faust did, there was no mistake.

"I nearly...kissed her." Faust whispered barely audible to himself while he laid there, helpless and confused remembering Beast Boy's accusations against him almost like a ghost haunting his dreams and plaguing his relationship with Raven. The changeling had claimed her as his own, and the veteran didn't bother whether it was his dark-sided personality or his normally good-natured and polite self the fact remained that it was his friend...sure the two didn't get along because of Beast Boy's hesitance and the former's distrust of Faust when he spent time with Raven, but he was still trying to look out for the boy.

_Sure, like the time you looked after Metz...remember?_

"NO! That was an accident! An ACCIDENT, I SWEAR!" Faust yelled, clutching his head as he fell over on the carpet curling into a ball while the air became cold making him shiver. He felt the strain of memories forcing out of his cage, the soldier knew clearly why he didn't want to claim Raven as his...no matter what the circumstances, he wasn't good for her at all nor was he strong enough emotionally to protect anyone even his own love! If he wasn't strong enough then how could he even love and protect Raven from harm, was it possible for him to just forget this? The soldier tugged at his dark shirt, the collar strangled him of air and thoughts as he unbottoned the top two buttons to release tension as he stayed in that position the memory of Metz's face...it's paleness and white as the snow, it brought tears pouring down his eyes.

"Metz, I'm so sorry...I'm sorry..." He muttered over and over, expecting an apology to come appearing out of nowhere without any hope as he continued to lay there and cry.

* * *

Raven didn't know what to do or say, the empath barely managed to walk to her room just thinking about the incident at the infirmary and his expression of hurt...he tore her just by that look and the way he grabbed her hand to lean into her was confusing, his eyes told the girl something much more primal in intention but he held back just for himself to catch the emotions. But yet at the same time, Raven flushed furiously at that moment and at herself mostly, because she secretly wanted it to happen much to her shock and empathy to Faust's own troubled state when she entered the infirmary once Cyborg explained he was there for a while...sometimes she couldn't understand herself.

She sat on her soft double bed, sitting on both bed cover and cape while in thought but the empath couldn't find much to do or say to Faust...he needed his rest and obviously space away from her to sort himself out. She sighed, lying back on her bed feeling useless towards Faust's disposition and his own self-blame, he had lost so much to the Neo-Nazis...his lover, his own friend and savior who rescued him from the gas chambers and now he was worried sick about his friends and she was expecting a kiss from him in hard times, sometimes even the empath found her emotions unreasonable and very unpredictable even she never anticipated and this was certainly one of them, and it churned confusing thoughts.

"Could I be...?" She shook her head in utter disbelief and doubt, there was no way it could be happening to her...she couldn't let her emotions run wild or else consequences will appear out of it, she might break items or even worser situations might arise. But at the same time, the feeling that Faust really deeply cared for her and was worried about the safety of everyone...who wouldn't? She and the rest knew they were in deep waters the moment they took him in as one of the Titans and their ways taught them to never leave a teammate behind, even Beast Boy...

The empath stopped. She didn't know whether this was due to her attraction to him that made Beast Boy go crazy over the soldier having some time with her, or if Faust really liked her for a long time since they met...okay maybe not that far but still the question hung over her like a storm. She eventually stood up from her bed, leaving the warm seat indicating how much time she spent just staring into space...had Faust cost her over an hour, the girl looked at the clock which was an owl hooting by the hour. Raven knew well enough what to do, she had to talk this over like many of the problems she had been asked by her teammates for advise and now Faust whether he loved it or he refused blatanly needed this help desperately, the empath didn't need to walk that far before small silent sniffles could be heard from a wide open door which Raven rushed over to ignoring any of the words of wisdom she would give him once she settled him down.

The sight scared her, it made her freeze in her tracks as she halted almost frightened at the broken young man lying on the floor destroying her thoughts as she went to his side right on pure instinct, Cyborg was still sleeping soundly undisturbed by the smashing of the door...Faust must have taken that point into account to not do it hard. The man was trying his best to not wail and scream, his eyes pouring tears but lips quivered and shook uncontrollably as he clawed at his face fingers trailing down his cheeks while he shivered, skin pale as a ghost while he blinked constantly. Raven jumped to action, sprinting towards Cyborg's room just down the hall her hand thumping it loudly with all her strength hoping she was loud enough to wake the tin man, he had recently bought some kind of ear muff because of Beast Boy's constant loud snoring from the room opposite his and so it would take a much larger noise level to awaken him though for the panicking empath it paid off, Cyborg sliding the door opened slightly annoyed and restless by his slumping arms.

"Raven, what is wrong with you girl...? Are you crying?" Raven initally looked stunned, her face meetng Cyborg's own questioning gaze unsure of what to make of the situation while seeing the empath wipe her cheek feeling the wet stain...he was right she was crying, Raven just staring at her hand before Faust's pained body came back as she wasted no breath grabbing the robotic arm as she ran followed by a disorientated tin man.

"Yo Raven, what is going on with you tonight? You high on something?" Cyborg joked nervously though no reply came, the tin man could tell something was wrong way before they rushed into the room to find Faust still trembling pure white as the half-robot quickly scooped up the dazed and distant soldier bridal style before he turned to Raven eyes wide with concern.

"Get him hooked to my life-support system back in my room ASAP!" He ordered as the duo rushed off an unconscious soldier in tow.

* * *

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Anger's voice thundered as Faust felt another knee to his stomach, the soldier weakened badly from exhaustion before he slid down the wall as he eyed his persona glaring deeply before grabbing his collar and pushed him roughly against the wall. Faust's mind was reeling, everything was coming to a blur as he saw multiple figures of Anger's furious face making the hurt even worse before Anger flashed his coal black eyes.

"GODDAMNIT Faust! You are such an asshole to be giving up on yourself now!" He said as he gave another forceful blow, sending the soldier crumpling down on the floor before he was lifted right up and the room shook as he flew through the air and crashed into splinters of wood, the soldier staring to his right at the two personas who did nothing towards him except look at him sorrowfully. Anger's boots crunched the wood as Faust gave a blank glare back in retort much to the anger of his persona who controlled...well, the name suggests and his job.

"I can't do this anymore, it's better if I just-" Anger silenced him with a punch to the face, smashing through his cheekbone as the other two flinched though the child version of him felt more hurt and pain shocking his body with every hit and each time the memory and emotions became suppressed it made, the child gritted his teeth seething his breath as the other emotion Reason realised his shuddering form before tapping his shoulder.

"You listen to me for once and stop hiding behind my bloody back for once! This whole time you have known you lost Nadia to the bloody fucking Nazis and now look at you, look at yourself now!" Anger shouted as thunder clapped across the outside of the office building as Reason looked out of the window at the darkened countryside, a gloomy look featured his face as he watched over the weaker emotion still shuddering with the argument between the two, his eyes forcing on the sight. The land where emotions used to live in the concentration camp was slowly being destroyed and being replaced by the countryside of Europe, although several places were still influenced by the concentration camp feature and it was up to the emotions to do something about it through various methods...his childhood was going pale showing that he was going to die if Faust starved himself further and denied his feelings, even more personal issues of his own...and if Faust never got his balance back the emotions would have to assume the worst.

"You think you're so damn smart, Faust...hiding behind me everytime you see that girl and just decided to deny your feelings and yourself. What the hell were you thinking? You think your life was something worth destroying for them, what will Raven think?"

"I care for her, I admit I like her...but it's better I die and spare her more hurt like the rest." Faust defended himself, much to the snort of his rather angry companion who just wheeled around and smacked him again across the face with a backslap causing Reason to flinch nervously.

"Shut your goddamn trap. I can't care less about the fact that you care, but what I want to know is whether you want to just give up on life or you want to protect those close to you." Faust wiped the blood off his lips, tasting the blood with slight satisfaction as he faced off with a glare of confusion and amusement before he ran a hand across his hair.

"Frankly, I cannot imagine the life I'm having...thinking it's all a dream." Anger shook his angry fist at him, the feeling to pound his host senseless was already going right off the top as he stared at him blazing fury from his eyes and words.

"Faust, if you don't try and get your emotions in balance you're going to go mad! Is that what you want, you won't die but when a peson's emotions tears them apart they become a nervous wreck! How then are you going to protect them!" Faust stopped abruptly, the silence of the room taking over after Anger's own outburst as the child flinched suddenly at the pain coursing through his body, the soldier catching to small shiver as he looked confused.

"Who's the kid?" Faust's question sent gazes of dark shades of gloom, Reason however paled more than Anger whose trembling hands burning against his stubborn master relented to the more important issue at hand, the child version of Faust with his short cut blond hair hung over his piercing eyes as more shivers could be seen before Reason broke the ice to the moment of silence, a dark look clouding his features...though Faust thought about it, the man was always gloomy for a reason but this gloomy look was much more deeper than the usual, meaning something big was going down.

"That...'kid' as you call it, is Sanity. He is the one who keeps you from going mad, now I'm not going to actually delve into the mind-boggling physics of the brain and the line between sanity and madness, otherwise you may be the one who will be left more confused. So let me just simplify your current situation out for you: why do you think you are here?"

* * *

"Hook the wires up to his brain, now! I have to see what I can find from his condition!" Cyborg yelled as he threw Faust onto the chair with some force, his panic scrambling some of his thoughts as the tin man rushed towards the computer screens where the life-support was showing the details, Raven rushing to put every wire into the exact places wasting no time...serious conditions like this was something that needed to be done quickly although the team themselves had not faced it yet, Cyborg gave them crash courses on how to do so which helped them to know the basics...but if the tin man ever chose an assistant for it, Raven was his person for the job due to her own knowledge and calm in tough situations.

"Raven, have you done it?" Raven nodded as she placed the last wire on the soldier's pale forehead, her hand brushed against his skin before the empath felt icy cold freeze her finger as she drew back towards Cyborg with worried eyes.

"Hurry, Cyborg or we won't have a soldier to fight." She said in deep concern, the tin man took a surprised look before he smiled back at her and tapped some buttons allowing the computer to check his vitals and all his important organs to make sure none are left unchecked...it is better to be safe than sorry, but until the results came Cyborg decided to push the normally stoic and serious empath about her sudden concern for Faust a devious smirk on his face.

"So, Rae...heard you taken an interest in our new teammate by any chance?" The question gave Raven a shake of her hands, the gesture scaring Cyborg for all the good reasons as he shifted nervously away from her range...from past experiences whenever Raven shook her hands, it was either Beast Boy or sometimes provoking questions that made her flare up at them and it was damn scary.

"Yes. And I'm confused."

* * *

"Wait, wait...are you saying that right now, my heartbeat's slowing down to a halt? Why didn't you guys tell me sooner, or even tapped me on the shoulder to say 'Hey Faust, not to bother you and what not, but you're going to die'?" Faust gripped his hair in his hands as he strode across the office floor just stressed by the presence of Sanity who was sitting at the table cowering from the soldier's own musings, Reason waited patiently though his body language was different feet tapping the floor like a hammer...as much as Faust had to process the information it was crucial he reached a conclusion he had to listen quickly.

"As much as it takes you time to process it, you have to restore your mind to balance...killing your darker side of the coin was a sort of good idea but the cost of your good is making it very complicated. In short: you're out of whack."

"So what are you saying? My head is on the other side of the moon?" Faust half-joked at this, but the implication was clear in his voice of dislike for what he was going to hear from his more knowledgable self. Reason just sighed as he tapped the side of his head deep in thought, wondering just how he can explain this...ah screw it, there was a simplier way to do so.

"What do you think of Raven?"

* * *

"I don't know what to think of him, I find him caring for me and he is very kind even though he has such an ego...almost close to Robin's." Raven joked with the tin man who just let out a chuckle, yes he had noticed that the soldier was close to being described as tense in the Robin reference but Cyborg knew he was different from Robin...their fearless leader was always stressed and obsessed, but Faust had his own reasons for protection of his friends and that seems to separate them.

"Raven, are you sure you like him or even more than that at all?" Cyborg pushed forwards, he was more concerned about this decision...he knew that she had been tricked once through a feeling of security and the trust that the person would accept her was broken twice, Malchior and Terra each broke her walls of trust down to the last brick that she instead found Beast Boy to be one of the only outlets of her trust. Raven on the other hand, she couldn't bring herself to trust Faust at all despite all the times he held her shoulder and the moment she had retreated to her room and put the knife to her throat, the soldier jumped in to grab her shoulders shaking her out of the trance before he hugged her.

It was a moment of comfort before the others came, by that time Faust had gone to his hardened self...he was confusing to read and the emotions he gave off were so misleading she felt everytime he told the truth it felt like a lie, she couldn't trust someone who spoke words that came out like a web of deceit. She shrugged with a moment of her eyes downcast and her feeling being crestfallen to the ground of reality.

"How can I trust him to keep me secure?"

* * *

"YOU LADIES DISGUST ME!" The door to the office burst open, sending wind and dust escaping from the menacing man in military uniform dignified with medals and various ranks of all colors on his chest pocket shoved out proudly for all to see. Reason and Sanity cringed seeing the general smashing his army boots onto the wood nearly cracking it with every step, the other emotions getting quite tense and even Anger felt almost scared to talk back at the imposing figure slightly taller than him with a complete helmet covering his eyes though it was unnerving.

"Order, what in Silent Hill are you...?" Order wasted no time in shoving his pissed off face to the unruly soldier snorting ashclouds of anger at him, as he opened his mouth spewing droplets of saliva on him as he yelled.

"SILENCE LADY! I DID NOT ASK YOU!" Order snapped with such ferocity it made Anger step back a few feet away from the obviously pissed emotion who looked down at Faust sitting at the wall a knee up to his face as the soldier thought over what he did think of Raven, he did like her and that was something he could before Order's face of disgust and snort brought him to look up at the soldier.

"Lookie, here boys...we have a MAGGOT!" Faust's thoughts stopped as he glared, standing up to face off against the emotion who dared to call him by some insult he found offensive as the soldier Order smiled brightly at the show of renewed anger directed towards him as Anger felt empowered, but he didn't dare to move against the taller soldier smirking.

"Don't push it or else."

"Do your worst...maggot. Then we can't discuss a way to restore your body and mind from falling apart." Faust kept his mouth shut, unable to argue with that point and the fact he was indeed wasting away so he just silenced ill thoughts to himself while Anger and Reason looked at each other with a look that was comical as they found Order to be the miracle they hoped for. No one could backlash Faust on his self-blame except Order who was the instigator of balance, so with that in mind...

"I have an idea of how to clear you own head, but that'll come in time and in that other female maggot's own head."

End


	29. Trust, 'Good' Company

Order's Mission, Bonds Forged and Confessions made

Faust's vision was blurred and disorientated, his eyes were bleak caught between black and white as his brain tried to focus back on color while voices rang in his head which he recognised as Cyborg and Raven's. That was an interesting experience, and new things that the soldier learned from his own militant hardened persona back in the office which he spoke of as 'risky, but managable'...what on earth did the man have in mind than the limited information he gave him, just like his own officers back in the Werhmact, it was so secretive even to the best weapon that they had back then that it stank of fear as the officers always shook horribly when they handed him a dossier on the target.

"Great, his heartbeat is coming back to normal so it should be alright to remove the wires off him now..." Cyborg's voice cut through the darkness and amount of unnatural silence as the beeping of the life-support machine gave light to Faust's thoughts as he recalled what had happened, he was weakened and exhausted from the recent events his condition went out of control coupled with Anger's own messy tugged collar with sweat as he grabbed him by the collar ready to punch him...

"Faust, can you hear me? Please say something." Raven's voice gave way to confusion, had his inner world experience been so draining and time consuming at the same time? If so then how much time had flown by to get him back to the real world, the soldier just groaned inwardly as he spoke up to sooth any concern ready to boil over him as he shielded himself from the glaring lights above.

"Yeah...remind me to never, ever, go and get myself worked up into an emotional wreck again." He answered mostly to himself as a mental note, though he said it out loud before a robotic arm slapped his shoulder as he rose vision flooding back with the help of light seeing Raven standing before him, but the sight really stunned him...she was smiling brightly at him, something different from the Raven who was usually gloomy and such as he stared back confusion written over his face.

"Are you really Raven, or are you a cutboard cutout? Cause if it's the latter, then it's a good joke." He was replied by Raven giving him a hug of comfort, the soldier widened his eyes for a bit as he blinked both from the sudden change in beheavior and the fact she was displaying some sort of emotion, the awkward silence between the two as Raven continued the one-sided embrace.

"Uh, Raven..." Raven didn't respond, Faust deciding it was best to tap her again on the shoulder with politeness as he gestured to his body.

"Raven, you're hugging me for too long." While Faust was feeling awkward and taken aback by the strange gesture of comfort, Raven thought long about the conversation that Cyborg and her had concerning the soldier a neutral face coming to her as she was lost in thought...

"_You do care about him, but what's holding you back the most from approaching him about it?" Cyborg spoke, the silence of the room was enough peace for Raven to find the right words to put in place unsure of what to even say to the tin man...Cyborg was her big brother figure in this whole team and maybe Robin but he was just one who needed her advise on some things but blamed himself for most of the troubles he didn't tell her, in short he was just too secretive and distrusting of his was reminded of the Red-X episode, where Robin for good measure didn't warn them of his plan earlier and instead kept them in the dark about what he was doing with Slade and that he would be dressed as a new supervillain_ _to convince the master criminal that he was doing it for all the right reasons in the man's books before he revealed himself. After that whole scheme Raven did not say anything to condemn his actions, any hero would have done it but then her initial trust wavered in him and so she searched for others to plac her trust in like Starfire, Cyborg and...Beast Boy._

"_I guess it would be the issue of trust...it's where I'm at my most vulnerable. I truly care about him, I do but when it comes down to him telling me about his life it is almost similar to Robin." Cyborg raised an eyebrow at her, it was one of the first times he had heard of a comparison of Raven's hero to some guy from the past which rose his curiosity. Raven somewhat to an extent idolised Robin as the perfect 'hero' who can control himself somewhat at tough situations and figure out a plan even when the odds are stacked against him, much so that she developed a small attraction to him until Red-X._

"_Go on, I promise I won't tell...probably Beast Boy if he were still around." Cyborg's voice went dead as he thought back to the grass-stain's final hour as a teammate, he missed the little man with his own humor and jokes always bringing them back from the harsh reality into a temporary paradise...too bad he can't enjoy it now. Raven knew what he was thinking as she placed a hand on his shoulder as it was the tin man's turn to feel guilty, they all did whether they admitted it or not._

"_Don't worry, we'll get him back." Cyborg relaxed at that, his face holding hope he would come back when he looked back at her._

"_So what about your thoughts of Robin and Faust?"_

"_They're both secretive but for different reasons. For Robin it is like second nature to him, he can do it whenever he wanted to and not feel much regret until his teammates express it in person that he should trust them more, but when he did that as Red-X...I felt betrayed and my trust burned out. Then Terra came along and we know what she did, then Malchior which Beast Boy protected me from and then this..." Her hands drooped in thought, the tin man knew that memories of her broken trust were something that stuck in her mind the most than anything...trust as they say was something to earn, and so far three people broke that promise._

"_Robin is so stressed out and gets so moody, but Faust is somewhat different. Sure, he gets frustrated and he is very angry when he gets hurt and blames himself but yet he is the one who tries to make up for it, in a way he's like Logan..." Cyborg looked alarmed, no one had called Beast Boy by his surname or even his first and that showed how much she was missing the poor teenage boy...the poor girl must be thinking it was her fault for spending time with Faust drove him away._

"_Raven, if you truly like him...does he feel the same?" Raven's face flushed brightly, the event at the infirmary still ringing bells in her head about it...Faust clearly wanted to show how he felt at the time but he thought of something that stopped him, it was as though when he stared right at her he was trying to stay away from someone's property...the fight with Beast Boy must have done something to make him cautious around her._

"_I-I'm not sure." Cyborg just shrugged his shoulders, telling the empath that apart from that factor he had no idea what the soldier's reaction but he patted her cloaked shoulder._

"_He's going to find out for himself."_

"Rae, I know you love me and all but could you please release me?" Faust's voice snapped her back, the young woman's eyes shot open as she realised the hug was encasing the soldier in warmth as Faust's face was flushing red at the same time as her before Raven detached herself from the soldier burning crimson for Faust to see. The soldier looked slightly confused as Cyborg just slapped his friend's back shaking his head, it seems that the soldier was even unsure of what to say or do anything about the shy woman...the half-robot had not seen such an embarrassed couple like that as he smirked at Faust's confused face.

"Well man, didn't know you to be a lady magnet." Faust's face told him all, his mouth open as he looked at him strangely not able to imagine the meaning behind that statement as the soldier looked at Raven blankly, his face softened into a smile. But at the same time he was confused, the event played out as he looked towards Raven with his smile almost saddened but joyful at the same time to see that the plan worked out...

"_What do you mean, I need a new purpose?"_

"_SHUT UP MAGGOT! This is a serious matter!" Faust shut right up, the persona known as Order moved from wall to wall of the room stamping on the ground rudely as his helmet buckles flapped with each and every step, his hand to his smooth chin before he stopped at Faust's front, the young man already alarmed at the guy's appearance tensed up as Order smiled inwardly in pleasure._

"_Well, maggot. When you came to this time you had a purpose in life, to find your girlfriend and smoochie-smoochie...WELL NOT ANYMORE! Because we know what you really want to do, and it involves protecting Raven!" Faust perked his ears at the statement, now this sounded interesting...not that he wanted to hear how fate works but still it was crucial enough. Folding his arms, the soldier stared blankly at the soldier walking up and down with wonderment that such a personality that is not a clone of him existed before Order noticed his staring as he moved towards him a stern face behind the helmet._

"_MAGGOT! Are you listening to me?" _

"_But you were just-"_

"_Not gonna hear it." The soldier merely made Faust slightly annoyed as he tried to speak again to be cut off by the soldier's hand in his face the palm almost reaching for his skin._

"_NO! Listen, maggot..." The personality had a smug face as he dragged the descriptive name for the soldier, Faust just having an angry look that said 'If you didn't help me, I would be ripping your throat out' but it had the opposite desire on Order who just shrugged and carried on. Reason and Anger were left outside, leaving behind Sanity in the room who was also another cornerstone in the plan despite the latter's own insistance to not leave the kid with these two psychos but Reason soon dragged him out forcefully, Sanity just left looking at Faust the whole time._

"_Now, your life has purpose. Everyone has purpose, and your objective list is currently blank! Until Raven arrived you became an emotional wreck...do you know WHY soldier!" _

"_Uh, I found out she was betraying me behind her back...got Greed tailing on my ass trying to fry my teammates back at the Tower, and now she wants to kill me like some psychopathic ex-lover? Yeah, yeah I think I have all the reasons to know why I'm possibly here." Faust answered bitterly and upset, the sarcasm dying on effect as Order gave a shake of his head before he slapped the soldier on the head._

"_WRONG ANSWER! When you nearly...ew, kissed that girl you and her were linked by the same factor pulling you together and when you rejected that factor it caused your own conscious and body to reject your objectives. Are you following so far, or do I have to call you maggot?" Faust just meekly nodded, his exterior was still deadly empathetic to the insults flung at the man by his own personality...it was weird as it was supposed to be him yeling at Order but that seemed to change._

"_So what is this factor?" _

"_Easy to say, rejection...rejection of how you feel about Raven and your own security around her. Your own hesitance in causing more hurt towards her and the fact she was put in danger made your heart much more stubborn in acceptance and so you were haunted by images of your friend Metz...one that has plagued you all your life and made you very hard to start relationships. Also your life is in shattered pieces by the destruction of your good and bad, so what do I expect than pure inbalance." The last statement seemed to come with a seething insult to the soldier as his eyes narrowed eyeing the persona with a darker gloom on his face._

"_Are you testing me?" Order merely shook his head, grinning slightly with a look of deviousness while he spoke turning his back on the soldier before glancing at him._

"_No, I plan not to. But Raven is not affected, because she has been through the experience and knows how to contain inside her...but you don't and that caused you to overload your condition as a outlet for your own thoughts, though I never blamed you. You were always too distrusting of others for your own good." At that statement Faust gave a nod, he had never been a fan for people being too clingly towards him and he certainly loathed it when they turn to stab him in the back, he had been there and when he found out...let's just say that all of his targets never lived to regret it. But his thoughts went back to Nadia, would he pull the trigger on her since she had broken their bond of trust...just like those men he murdered?_

"_Bonds are meant to be broken, son. Broken for a new one better than the last, don't you think so? Don't worry, your feelings for Raven do not affect you in anyway, I didn't say loving her was a duty...that is for free will to choose and not some determined event by Man, probably God if she's the one as far as I'm concerned." Order sniffed at that, wiping the bottom of his nose as he took a breath while watching Sanity giving a worried stare as he pointed to the child turning attention by the soldier as he spoke._

"_Sanity is a child, he is the embodiment of childhood innocence that we are all born with...but soon that starts to fade away and he will be gone from our lives for good. But sometimes you have forceful memories like rape or a very self-destructive emotion that hurts him and that sticks with you for a long time, the need to know what is real and not...almost like a nutcase."_

"_So I'll end up like him? A child trapped between realities?" Order simply nodded, his face still stern as ever as he spoke again this time his voice had softened up to an almost gentle tone._

"_Don't worry, maggot...I'll be explaining it to Raven about this personally. Anyways, you need rest from this: it would be hard to come to terms since it's been resting in your head for 61 years." The joke earned a simple laugh from the soldier, smiling grimly as he looked at his personality geared up in a full trenchcoat and his helmet still on while he had three stars shining on his tie which he tugged nicely._

"_I'm off."_

Faust shook himself as he turned to look at Cyborg, a devious smirk on his face which scared the daylights out of the tin man as he gestured to the door with a polite wave of his hand. Raven seemed to have a weird look on her face looking at his own smile, it was so devilish and quite hot for a man who never ever had the slightest hint of evil in his lip movements.

"Cyborg? Could you please leave me and Raven alone, and turn off the security camera in here as well if you could be so kind? Something I want to discuss privately with Raven...and no, you're not invited to eavesdrop." Faust suddenly paused when he saw the typical look on Cyborg's smug face whenever a guy asks his pal for some privacy with a girl, his eyes gave him the 'really?' look as he turned to the blushing empath at the corner wondering what he was going to say. Cyborg just threw up his hands in utter defeat a look of 'damn' on his face as he muttered something cheeky about Faust and Raven in a tree as well as the fact it was the half-robot's own room they were sitting in. The soldier and the empath's thoughts were held inside until they heard the swishing of the door before they decided to speak their mind.

"So, Raven..."

"So, Faust..."

Both blushed, this was getting so awkward now for both...the soldier was planning on spewing the truth out about himself and more of his life but Raven seemed to have more important things to say, little did he know that Raven also thought of the same thing.

"You first..."

"You first..."

Silence followed after as the two nervously while a loud cough came out from the outside of the door with the tin man's presence known much to add to the embarrassment of the two, Faust deciding to let himself speak first otherwise risk having a very upset and angry Cyborg hot on their heels...at least he wasn't like Raven who was hell on levitation whenever someone invaded her personal room where she had kept freaky vodoo stuff.

"Raven, about what happened back in the infirmary...I don't know what to say or think. It's just that when I look at you getting hurt it rips me apart, I've lost someone other than the lieutenant or anyone for that manner...one of my best friends. Like Terra, I think that's where I have that philosophy of sacrificing one for many...Metz was a brother to me, though his parents never excused me for his death in their reply to my condolenses to their loss and didn't even allowed me into the burial. He was one of those lost at Stalingrad, during the winter and we were meant to invade a house occupied by the Germans and then Metz sacrificed himself to allow us to achieve our objective...he was brave, and I just held his body in the snow amongst the dead rotting bodies and heat of fire and brimstone burning around me..." Faust trailed off, his voice cracking at the seams before he let a few tears slip and his exterior broke down into a sob as the empath took him in her arms, the soldier buried his face into her shoulder when he went straight to the point.

"When I tried to do that...I was thinking clearly, I did like you for the last few weeks and seeing you hurt by problems caused by me I cracked. I actually felt that if I trusted to keep you safe it would lead to more trouble, and that is because..." Faust choked on the last words, his face now leveled at Raven's as he observed the smooth pale face the soldier had thought of for nights on end and the times he would look when she wasn't looking wondering what kind of person she was under the mask, their faces closing till an inch of each other.

"I think I love you too much to call it care." With that, Faust leaned in and gave a peck on the lips as the empath's eyes widened more than she would have anticipated her heart was beating, her cheeks flushed red as she found herself enjoying the silent moment as he drew back almost breathless from the short kiss, looking at Raven's bashful expression made him smile waiting for her reaction as he watched her take a deep breath and close her eyes.

"Faust, I didn't trust you because three people had ruined that chance...and each time made it harder for me to actually find someone to trust so readily and form a relationship with that person. Beast Boy was one of them who was trustworthy and he was one I turned to for comfort in things that were too much for me...and trust is something to be earned by the person wanting it." Raven said with some hurt in her voice, the soldier blinked at her words as he reached out to brush a strand of hair away from her face admiring the beautiful face he had wanted so long.

"I'm sorry, with Beast Boy...I need time. Time to think about this."

"Sure, you can take all the time you need. I know how close you are to him." Faust said with full acceptance, he knew that she had something with the changeling that no one in the team would understand including him...maybe a past connection was anyone's guess, but he wasn't one to disrespect one's persoanl feelings. Call it a sort of sign of respect for the changeling who betrayed them, and left them in the dark not knowing where he was...Faust hoped he would come back as he stood up bringing Raven to sit on the bed as he turned to walk away, the empath looking at his back with some comfort and warmth for the soldier before he paused in mid-stride.

"Before I go, I gave you something...something for your own protection." Faust said as he looked at her with a small smile, the type that sent strange yet arousing tingles as Raven flared right up before answering with heated cheeks.

"What is it?"

"Someone new to meet in your head." Faust smirked as he walked towards the door, sliding it open as he met Cyborg's own curious face as to what on earth happened in there as Faust just gave a cheeky smirk before he smacked the robotic shoulder.

"Found myself some really good company tonight." He said as he left a stunned Cyborg and a blushing Raven behind in their own stances.

End

Note: Finally, it's been the moment that people expected after all the damn signals of short workings with each other and it happened! What will happen now, find out soon!


	30. Traitor, Plans for Home

Traitor, Time to Return and Order

"How's our patient?" The German scientist in his white labcoat and insignia of the Irom Cross hung at his collar, flashing it for the rest of the ranks of soldiers and other personal looking on at the centerfold of the large testing facility, the heart of the experimental weapons being tested in deep separate labs surrounded by dull white walls as masses of wires almost like sewer pipes trailed all the way to the large bacto-container in the middle, water bubbling into the top of the tank where the light came in with supports on each side with metal beams implanted in the ground of the catwalk as the scientists continued experimenting with various machines and technology while an intern with a clipboard walked by the scientist armed with his pen as he gave him the analysis.

"Patient is stable, he is currently resting but he put up a lot of resistance this one."

"I see...but now he is ready to cooperate? I must know so I can speak to Janos about the report, he is very unnerved lately due to the fact that right now the offensive had failed since our supersoldiers who made up the bulk of the army had met an untimely demise...we're suspecting a spy who infiltrated our barracks and now the UN is starting to build up defenses on both East and West again since the satellite was conviniently destroyed at that same time." The intern cringed, his mind already knowing what that meant...if Janos did not get more suitable test subjects then the war is over as soon as it began but the older scientist read his mind as he spoke once more in a confident tone.

"Do not worry. Although France was not taken along with Poland and some of the Balkan states we have convinced the President of Turkey and some of the Northern African ministers to submit to our will and lend us their territorial advances." He spoke with so much confidence, the intern only left for himself to actually wonder how with such little control over territory to win the entire war in Europe as the scientist motioned towards the green skinned man in the tank with a smile on his wrinkled face etching out something, the sadistic feeling in the construction of Janos' ultimate weapon as the two guards trembled in their heavy boots knowing well what he could do even though his stasis body hung in the tank.

"America's gift will be our salvation, and with this unique soldier they have been keeping away from us for a long time...we'll soon be unstoppable in our quest for a completely cleansed Europe!" The teenager in the tank opened his eyes, revealing a dark eerie red glow almost maddened by the sudden intrustion as an unknown creature morphed inside thumping metallic fists against the hardened glass suited for such abuse as the intern cringed hearing the scientist laughing.

* * *

Nevermore

"Raven, so glad of you to join us. We've a visitor who wants to speak with you." The Raven with glasses addressed Raven as she nodded to the group of emotions who were gathered in the same gloomy dimension which was her mind, the trees still and dead with the wood rotting slightly in areas as craggy rocks and deadly cliffs dangled across the landscape like a merciless tide unable to be stopped as it carried on for miles, the dark and red sky almost reminding the empath of the universe as she met the circle with a little bit of happiness knowing it was from Faust who gave it to her.

"This visitor is here? Can I speak with him now?" The yellow cloaked emotion opened her mouth to answer before a loud voice boomed out into the air, suddenly accompanied by a happy squeal as the voice began to yell even louder much to the other emotions laughing or just rolling their eyes in defeat. Curious and alarmed at the same time, Raven followed her emotion clone to the centre where she pushed the cloaked shoulders of Bravery who was busy laughing at the scene while Timid on Raven's other hand was shuddering with each of the yells and Happy's laughing overshadowing each other's, the real Raven walking with Knowledge into the middle where she had to hold back herself from laughing.

Happy was in her typical pink robe still grinning from ear to ear with her eyes closed in joy, her arms were clinging onto a man in a buttonless coat which covered him to his knees a light blue in color while he wore baggy pants with short legged boots, arms flailing trying to get the bright joyful personality off him while he was oblivious to the arrival while he jumped around. Happy however thought this was a mighty fun ride with him trying to swing her off, enjoying more of the increase in speed while the man complained at her with all his might and quivering lips.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD IN HEAVEN, STOP HUGGING MY ARM!" He screamed out without abandon while he twirled some more, waving that one arm before Happy turned her attention to Raven who had a wide eyed look on her at the clingy emotion as the pink cloaked emotion had a brighter smile, leaping off the man's arm to cling onto Raven in a large hug almost squeezing the life out of her.

"RAE!" Happy squealed in upmost joy, her hug almost bonecrushing but Raven tried to use her hands to remove the emotion like she were glue.

"Great, get off me." Raven replied using her usual montone voice to let the emotion loosen her grip though her arms just hung on stubbornly, smiling with satisfaction while the empath turned to look at the helmeted soldier who was dusting his sleeve, his headgear however shielded his eyes and most of his face but Raven's sharp eye could see that he had the hair and slight features of Faust in them as the soldier turned to the empath his lips opened wide slightly in deep thought or he was lost in space, Raven couldn't tell from the helmet that was a little too big for his head and the buckles hung loosely like dangling ropes before he spoke to her with a scratch of his chin.

"Hello...heh heh, hello. You must be Raven, I think now I know why Faust chose a girl like you, you look like some sort of angel." At that the emotions all made irregular blushes much to Order's ignorance who just stared at them blankly and obviously unsure of what to make of the whole situation before him, Raven hardly breathing straight when she heard the compliment...seems that Faust had been sharing some secrets about his thoughts about her behind her back, the empath holding back the blush and the urge to interrogate him as she smiled back.

"Thanks for the compliment. So he's sent you to protect me?"

"Eh? What do we need protection from? A bunch of girly toys, no way...I'm sure Raven can use me to kick all the butt she wants!" Bravery was the first defiant one, though Order didn't take it as an insult or a sign of cockiness as it was in the nature of the emotion to act out what it is meant to feel as he smiled broadly the look applauding her courage, the others had a half-relieved and half-wary look on their faces except Rage who was contained in chains while it snarled at the soldier.

"If you could defeat those criminals in the art of war of the mind, I assure you that they were not like the men Faust has faced...and Faust has been attacked with mind torture before so I assure you that we are more experienced." Order looked at each of the emotion clones while he spoke, a deep serious look intruded each one until his eyes fell on Timid who merely stepped back a little before the soldier walked up to her, patting the teen on the head like a puppy calming her while she smiled uncertainly.

"Well, aren't you a cute little puppy, yes you are!" The action earned points in Raven's own list of unimaginable people existing, the ones that calm people down like pets they have at home...though the action was well intended for the more spineless emotion which purred slightly at his light touch.

"Timid has never smiled before." Knowledge pointed out, while Rude just shrugged without much thought of the situation but Bravery looked on impressed at not just the soldier but also at the face of Timid who was starting to lose her darker greyer side, now smiling slightly and enjoying company even though the moment would be soon over it felt better that Timid was growing a spine.

"Timid, never knew you'd have the spine to smile for once in that uncheerful world of yours." Bravery's words made Timid flinch slightly but the soldier patting her head, switched to ruffling her hair in some way to make her blush at the comment. The soldier looked at the empath with a humane smile of his own, the emotion Happy now clinging to him again before he shot quite the unjoyful look at her who was snuggling his coat sleeve before he nodded at her.

"Well, that's all there is from me. Is there anything else you want before I go and take care of the beautiful ladies?" The description almost made the empath flare up before she spoke back, trying to not crack her voice at the man's caring smile as he frowned a little as he searched the back of his mind to think of something that stuck out before he shrugged.

"No, I guess I'll be walking around my new home."

"Home?" Raven replied with a questioning gaze as Order smiled at her.

"Well, where do you suggest me to do when help comes and I cannot help you from Faust's mind? What were you expecting some sort of genie to just pop out with three words? The mind works in mysterious ways." Order turned to Happy who was giggling out of control as she heard the word 'genie', a dreamy like look on her face much to the surprise of Raven as Happy wasn't this...happy around anyone else than Beast Boy. The emotion was always talking about him and how she found his jokes hilarious, the others would just shrug it away but Raven always sometimes took the time to have a smile at the overwhelming joy in this emotion.

"Genies are cute!" Order went back to patting the pink cloaked girl's head, before he went back to speaking with her with the wave of his own hand as he had a cheeky look on his face, throwing her off before the soldier just had a smile.

"Go back to your time, Raven...Faust wants to go home. Get some rest, you'll need it." Raven heard the man's own words before she teleported back into her room, the mirror letting out a gleam of light before it died leaving her to herself.

* * *

Next morning...

"Reports of Germany's failed attempt to even breach the French defences are under question, though some of Europe is sighing in relief others are meeting breaches in their own country's borders with Poland again on the edge of capture while Finnish and Norway's finest troops are assisting in the strikes that have plagued the country so far. Turkey has once again joined the battle however on the opposition taking as far as Egypt and Libya, though Israel has held its own against the oncoming waves of troops..." The TV news announcer was the only thing hung on the minds of the men at the bar, the smell of saltwater and fresh fish which was to be called more of a stench reeked every corner of the wooden building with some holes made by termites. The quietness of the bar was centered around the oncoming storm of war as the elderly fishermen who had sailed seas and fought generations before, sigh in defeat at the prospect of peace while some of the younger fishermen had mixed faces.

"So it begins, another war between nations...wonder if the Church is going to say Apocolypse to that my friends?" An elder spoke up, his face wrinkled and creased from years of aging as he had a stern look on his face...the other men shifted in their seats, unsure of what to make of it. The elder was the most respected out of the entire bar for his fishermen experience, though the darker side to it was that in another time he was one of the battle-hardened soldiers who fought in two wars separately and walked away with chilling accounts, of which he told the younger fishermen everytime on their first day there to freak them out but sometimes he took it seriously as the bar erupted into whispers and mummering amongst themselves before a young adult stood up.

"So? We just go there and kick some German ass! That's why we're America, a country that can win all those wars like long ago, our chances aren't going to run short any moment!" The young man didn't have the support of the general rabble of elders while most of the young men agreed with him, the elder who first spoke turned on them with a furious expression with reddened cheeks thumping his fist on the table.

"You know nothing of war! This day and age, we have jet fighters and artillery mobile in fact! If that is what America has, then what do you suppose the Germans have at their disposal as well? The majority of Europe, falling to pieces at this new...President's command and now we have riots inland with the Neo-Nazis just cheering their German counterparts on, hoping for an Aryan race!" The old man slammed his fist with each resounding thud the men stood still, unable to argue with the logic in the statement before the young man decided to speak up again trying to stop his trembling lips.

"Then we have no choice, the Neo-Nazis are not stupid to turn traitor...they have done so on many occasions. It is because of Hitler's bloody legacy that this is happening to us!"

"The fine line drawn between us * hic * and Nazis, especially Neo-Nazis, are that they are * hic * completely stupid...they don't know * hic * that once Germany destroys America they'll kill the fakers." A Scottish accent cut the arguments as the two parties of men turned to gaze at the counter of the bar, where three men sat with their heads bowed in unison before a beanie wearing man turned to face the crowd almost making the juniors flinch at the eyepatch that donned one of his eyes, a bottle of high grade Scrumpy at the tip of his dark callous fingers swirling the liquid inside. He eyed the young men intently with more pressure than what he would with the older men, they had been in wars slightly longer than he was and for that earned his respect as he twitched his only eye at them.

"They are very idiotic, supporting their own Fuhrer when they're going to die at their hands anyway...they should just turn back on Nazism as a whole when they find out how tainted in blood they are." The elders nodded to themselves, as the second one with a hunter's hat except one side was folded right to the top, indicating an Australian style as he spoke up from his back facing them.

"Those bloody wankers won't know what hit them once they know what violence gets them to, as they say in the world once a Nazi always a Nazi...and we are the ones to kill every single one." The man spoke quietly as he took a swig of his beer, clanking the glass down as his hand went to the sheath on his back like for protection against any of the men who dared to even come close. The third man didn't say anything as he sipped his beer a dark look crossed his face, the Scottish man nodded at his companion before the elder spoke first after the long silence, a strange look on his face.

"Tarvish, what are you planning?" The Scottish man known as Tarvish stood up, a clang of metal piercing the wooden floorboards gave attention as the men young and old all looked horrified at the heavy two-handed sword on the ground digging itself into the trench while the other two stood up to join him, walking out of the bar towards the door before the elder spoke again at Tarvish.

"Where are you planning to go?" The Scottish man paused before he looked at the older man who had a concerned look on his face, with good reason as an invisible mutual understanding of the situation made the elder give a smile at the man before Tarvish replied with another gulpful of his beloved Scrumpy and a solemn look on his face as he turned his head towards the tall T-shaped tower before him on the island which he had visited so many times on that occasion.

"I'm going to visit my student." He said as he walked towards his boat followed by his two followers, leaving the old man looking at the Titans' Tower before he just sighed in hopes to see the man again with whatever he was planning to go with that knowledge, retreating back into the safety of the bar.

* * *

"Faust, are you planning to return home?" Raven spoke with the soldier who was looking out of the horizon, his face etched with some amount of worry and increasing stress had led up to his face being so zoned out and tired from the hours he spent contemplating his actions that he took so far which was what he had been spending the night and morning doing, wondering how he was going to face the group of super-soldiers alone and as well not to mention the queries by Harbinger had given news of someone by the name of Treachery, who had connections to the failed offensive on the French outline. By the mere mention of the man's name gave enough reason for Faust to believe that there was one man who had to betray his own country and this person Treachery, he must be the one person they could trust to help them.

"Yes, I have waited enough and Germany is now on the verge of war with the nations will lead to another damaging time so with that...going back to kill this man will be the one goal to destroy hopes of any more fascism." Faust spoke, his fingers slipping around the edges of his sleeve buttons of his white shirt and black pants as he hung his head against the window watching the afternoon sky, a reflection of the empath brought some comfort.

"God, I want to free my people and then return with you back...I'll bring Beast Boy back no matter what to you and then we can discuss what happens to us."

"But what if I don't want him? What if he is not the right one for me?" Raven's question knocked the soldier off as he looked in her general direction, all words lost on his lips as he merely could muster a look at her before he shot back to reality, the room quiet as a grave. The Noodle figurine was still on the desk where Faust had left it, the soldier leaving it as a constant reminder of what he promised to the Titans of bringing Beast Boy back along with the note that was given to him on his very first day before any of his personal problems ruined their lives. Sometimes he laid completely awake wondering if what he had done was the right move, the man even thought of the time when he wanted to be a civilian without the knowledge of the corrupted government finding him...though a dark feeling swelled in him at that.

"I want to know that I can trust you as the other way around. You needed time, so I'm giving it to you to sort yourself out." Raven had a small smile to accompany that statement of care, the soldier looked at her with a certain smug look as she narrowed her eyebrows to see what he was thinking about while he scratched his clean-shaven chin in thought.

"What?" She didn't have much time to think as Faust wrapped a hand around her waist, guiding her towards the door of his room while still holding a cheeky look. The empath could hardly react to his beheavior, on one hand the touch was warm and quite nice to be around with yet he was still trying to touch her, the soldier only managing to make it to the doorway before she swatted his hand away, though the action was a little playful.

"I can walk by myself you know."

"Well, that's how I show the ladies out once grim talk is in the air." Faust replied back with a witty smirk, the empath cannot help but to snort at his own action while he just shrugged his heavy shoulders.

"What? It's true, I can't say much right now...you need your space and well, I need mine." Raven couldn't help but to agree despite the perking of her curiosity at what the soldier was trying to get across to her, before Faust replied that query for her with a narrowed stare perching himself at the doorway like he was keeping an intruder out. Even the empath could tell from his distant body language that he wasn't really that comfortable with her right now, and past experiences always told her the soldier wanted to keep a low profile about his dead friend from her...it saddened her slightly when he spoke at the infirmary, it was brief and dismissive like it wasn't something to be worried about yet she did, and the soldier's subtle joking hid the purpose to let her know it was his personal business.

"It's about my pal, I still have to think about it...or meditate in your case, because I hear Cyborg's footsteps. You know it's him when you pick up a giant thud and the fact my ears are sharp enough to pick up the metal butt clanking over." He said in a half-joking manner, the tension and confusion were erased at that time when Raven was about to implore more of his friend before Cyborg's voice called out across the hallway, calling out for them as he appeared beside Raven breathing heavily which surprised the two. Normally he would be having no sweat from just taking the elevator and running to the dorms yelling bloody murder, but with the leader in a ward and Starfire possibly being burned of all her skin it was no surprise he would be tired from taking care of them all night.

"Raven, Faust! Someone at the door, actually make that three men...one guy in an eyepatch claims he knows Beast Boy. And by the by, what are you two lovies doing here?" Cyborg half-heartedly spoke with a small mischevious tone to his words, Raven on the other hand opened her mouth ready to counter him with a stark remark before Faust stopped her with his own hand over her mouth smiling slightly while Raven fought back.

"We were just talking about books, the stuff like Edgar Ellen Poe or something like that..." Faust's own excuse made the half-robot raise his eyebrow before he shook off the feeling, looking at Raven more intently than he would to her almost scaring her before she heard his words.

"The leader wanted to speak to you more specifically, he has something to say."

End


End file.
